The Devil and the Abhor
by lostangel21
Summary: Katherine is your typical girl-or is she? When she finds herself in the past, she finds an adventure like none other. Katherine's life is turned upside-down as she learns more about herself that seems straight out of a crazy dream. And It's all real. She also notices a rather odd romance brewing. Uh-huh, things are about to get weird for Kat... ("M" rating for any appearing lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have been heavily into Kuroshitsuji for some time and while reading a certain FanFic, I decided to try my hand at writing my own. I do apologize for any OOC moments with any of the characters that belong to the manga / anime. I will try to keep those at a minimum but this is a Sebastian romance, so naturally there will no doubt be a few. I promise to keep him as he should be. There will be no stats for my OC, so you'll be learning about her as you read. Now, I am an American, born and raised here, so if anything is not correct, UK stuff in general that will appear, please do not hold it against me. I will research what I can but remember, I am only human. The OC will not be a "Mary Sue" for Sebastian, I promise. If anyone starts to see her going in that direction, please do speak up ASAP.

* * *

Well, I doubt I have to put this but for copyright purposes, I will. I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or anything that goes along with it (Characters, themes, outfits that appear in it, etc) but I do take pride in owning my OC, Katherine.

NOTE: As I stated already, I was reading a FanFic concerning Sebastian and a OC and it was that Fic that inspired my ideas. I am striving to not copy any of that FanFic's owners ideas but some fit the theme of Kuroshitsuji just so well. I will state before every chapter begins, or at the end of the chapter, if I used any of the writer's ideas, giving full credit to her. The writer that inspired me was FanFiction's weezerz2490 and her story is called "That Butler, New Face". I wanted to state this before continuing to the story, as it should be stated. As far as I'm aware of, anything that appears in this chapter was in no way copied from her story. If one feels something was not mine, please tell me so I can give proper credit where it should be given. Thank you.

Now that that is settled, shall we begin? I hope you do enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

**The Devil and the Abhor - Chapter one**

-Inside a room that seemed more like a dingy basement. The year was 1887, season being late Fall-

The scene showed a cage that measured about two feet in length and nearly two and a half feet in height and width. Passed out on the floor of the cage was a girl that barely looked the age of an adult; in honesty, she was just barely over the age of eighteen.

"Look at that. I hope she's as pure in body as looks, just look at that those long raven locks and that pale skin of hers. She's perfect, absolutely perfect for tonight's festivities." The voice who spoke such dark remarks was shrouded in a cloak, like all the others, his face being hidden behind a mask of some sort. "I agree. She will be glowing tonight, for sure."

In less than a handful of seconds, the girl's fingertips flinched, dragging themselves over whatever material she'd found herself lying upon. She stopped suddenly, her eyes flashing open once she realized what she felt was cool metal bars near her. She knew what she was inside of and it created a panic from within her mind.

_What's going on?! Why am I in a cage?!_

The girl frantically shifted her eyes when she noticed something move, finding it to be one of the cloaked figures coming closer to her rather terrified form. The figure, who revealed himself to be male, spoke as he came closer, "You certainly are a fortunate one. We've taken a great deal of time trying to find such a subject as you. You truly are a picture of perfection."

The frightened girl had no idea what this creep was talking about but she knew one thing, a woman being locked into a cage in a dark room filled with men was never a good thing._** How did she even end up here?**_ She didn't have time to worry about that. What were these guys planning on doing? Were they going to rape her? Were they going to 'play' with her, only to kill her in the end? The more she thought about what could happen, it only left her feeling an even greater amount of fear.

"Come, release her. We've only a few more minutes before our window of opportunity passes us by! This is a chance that only comes but once a year! Is everyone ready?" Another male spoke, this one wearing a different mask than all the others, making the female ponder on if he was the leader. And what did he mean 'release her'? Were they going to let her go? She doubted it; it was too easy. All of the men in the room shouted a stern, and rather rehearsed, "While the hour is here, we will take hold of it!"

She definitely did **not** like the sound of that…

She heard a distinct 'CLACK' sound, signaling that the padlock had been unlocked, of which she heard the door to her cage swing open with a rather long creaking noise; were the hinges on this cage that rusted? She wondered some of the most insane things when she was in a less-than stellar situation but the sound of the door opening made that fear within her definitely increase. What was coming next? In all truth, she was afraid to find out.

"Bring her over here. She needs to bear the mark before the ceremony can begin."

**_Bear the mark…?_**

_Oh God, please tell me that does not mean what I think it does. Please, please, **please**..._ She pleaded in her mind, her eyes finding the answer in seconds. What she saw literally made her blood go cold.

_Somebody…get me out of here, now!_

She felt the two men holding her by her upper arms stop, forcing her to stop, too. But why did they stop? "She can't bear the mark with that stuff on her. Strip her."

She didn't know how but she felt time creep past her, her mind slowing it down to a painfully slow degree. She felt her clothes get ripped from her, leaving her in nearly nothing except her undergarments, but even those had been horribly tattered by the men's roughness.

Now she laid upon a cold, rough slab of rock. What was this thing she was on? Its shape looked familiar to her, almost bearing an altar-shape of some sort, or at least that was the first thing that came to her. She froze in an instant, her mind trying to make sense of everything.

_A woman my age is kidnapped, placed in a cage in a room surrounded by men in cloaks and masks, candles lighting everything, they strip me of nearly all my clothing, and an object appearing to have a strong resemblance of an alter is here…they're not—Oh, God, I know where this is going. Please,** please**, let me be wrong._

She felt her wrists be restrained with chains, as well as her ankles, one of the men leaving for a brief moment, returning with a long piece of metal with the end forming a weird symbol, and much to this girl's dismay, the symbol at the end was glowing a bright orange color. The closer the male got to her, the more she tried to back away from him. Of course, the restraints didn't allow her to get more than about an inch and a half away. She felt the fear within her rise, the male getting into position, holding the glowing end of the metal prod only a foot away from her exposed skin. This was it. She had nowhere to run. In a final attempted to maybe ignore the pain that was near, she tightly shut her eyes. She knew this wouldn't stop the pain or even make it feel less painful but…she didn't know what else to do, honestly.

All she heard was silence, the footsteps of the male holding the brander getting closer and closer. Time seemed to crawl by as slow as it could. It was unnerving.

Then, there was nothing. No sound of any kind. This was even worse, as it seemed to give an impression of a 'calm before the storm' type of situation. She felt her eyes open, though she wasn't sure why. She glanced at the candle flames that were near her, tears of fear beginning to well up, and then…

_**SIZZLE**_

Her eyes went as wide as they possibly could, her breath caught in her throat, refusing to go anywhere. She wanted to scream, the pain being literally unbearable, but…no sound would come out. She could literally feel the skin below her left ribcage melting due to the extreme heat from the metal being pushing into it. This moment, this scene, was so surreal to the point she wondered if it was all some weird, horrifying dream. She hoped she would wake up from it any moment…any moment now…

She wasn't able to adjust to the pain, well, not that she actually could. Who could actually 'adjust' to the pain of a brand being shoved into a person's skin? She felt the pain immediately increase by at least five-fold, the male pressing the metal into her skin even further, his sadistic side coming forth. A cry of pure agony escaped her lips, which echoed throughout the entire building she'd been in. A faint sound of the scream could even be heard outside, if one would've been close enough, and quiet enough, to hear it.

"Yes! Her screams will please our master even further! Let it out! Cry all your tears, for they give us more and more power!"

The disgruntled female hated them, all of them. Why were they doing this? To please some being that didn't even freaking exist? These people were deranged on an extreme level. She felt the metal be pulled from her now-melted skin in a very abrupt manner, which added even more pain—though she was on the verge of feeling nearly nothing.

She felt her body go limp, exhausted from the torture. Hopefully that was the end of their "purifying".

"She has successfully taken on the mark and the sacrifice is finally ready. The moonlight is at its peak, the time is now. This is our time, gentlemen. We will please the gods and be granted the wisdom we have coveted for so long." The leader stepped forward, holding a rather long dagger in his hand. Her heart literally felt like it had skipped upon seeing the blade glimmer in the candlelight.

_Oh God…_

"With your blood, they will be pleased and we can finally move forward! Haec nox est (This is the night)!" He held the blade about six inches above the terrified girl's diaphragm, which no longer moved due to her breath being held, awaiting the pain she feared.

This was it. Everything was going to be over. She never imagined it would end like this.

_Please…not like this…not now._

"It seems we have arrived just in time, My Lord. It does puzzle me why they insist on doing such actions in such poor lighting…"

Everyone in the room snapped their gazes at the new voice, all eyes settling on a duo; one being tall and the other rather short. Only one voice had been heard, though one couldn't tell if it was the tall one or the short one who had spoken. What were they doing here?

_I don't care! I need their help!_ The girl cried out in her mind. Seeing the two figures had helped her snap back to this world. She saw a glimmer of hope return to the hopeless situation she'd found herself in.

"How did you two rats get in here?! You're ruining the ceremony we've waited all year for! You don't realize what you're doing by interfering!" The leader of the insane cult shouted at the two males, only irritating one even more. The girl, who stopped paying attention to any pain she'd been feeling, swore she could feel the irritation, and anger, radiating from the smaller one, though she couldn't be certain of that.

"I do not feel like playing with your kind. Your kind sickens me to an unimaginable degree. I had expected to find a drug scandal going on but when the scream we heard while making our way in here came to my ears, my stomach began to churn. You have found an innocent soul to act as a gift to your absurd spiritual being. I'll make sure to have him finish you off in the most painful of methods he can muster."

This voice was new and it sounded somewhat young. This was definitely not the voice of the taller male. Was the smaller one was a child, then? And what did he mean by 'have him finish them off'? Have who finish them off? How could one person possibly take on these people—there was at least fifteen of these cloaked freaks in this room!

"All I need is the order, as you know, Sire." The voice from before spoke once more, his voice being rather seductive in tone, but there was something about his voice that, in a way, sent chills down her exposed spine. This guy sounded like he was yearning for a blood-bath. And she believed such a thing was only seconds away from beginning.

"Yes, I know…" The girl couldn't see well, due to the poor lighting, but she had managed to see the child reach up, placing two fingers over his right eye, sliding what appeared to be an eye patch away from his eye lid. Why did he-?

The child opened his eye, the female's eyes going slightly wide at what she saw. The kid's eye, it wasn't normal in appearance. Something glowed from it, the light seeming to give a soft radiance in the dim room being an odd shade similar to a light violet. But that wasn't what truly got her attention but rather the shape the light was admitting from. In this boy's eye was a pentacle of some kind with a fancy-looking circle surrounding it. The pentacle was also inverted. She didn't know much about the paranormal-side of the universe but she knew that a symbol such as that was never good. So, why did this boy have it in his eye?

The child gave perhaps the most serious look of determination she'd ever seen from a person his size and age. She even noticed a hint of malice in the boy's eyes, too. This child was no ordinary human child—no, he was different, somehow.

"Sebastian, exterminate all of these vile creatures who dare to call themselves human beings! That is an order!"

In a flash, she could only hear three things; the screams of terror mixed with pure agony, the sound of liquid splattering on everything nearby, and her own pounding heart. This was too much. It was just too much. She felt her head smack off the rock she laid upon, passing out before her body could register the pain it had caused her skull.

_What the hell's going on?!_

"It is finished, Master. What shall we do with the girl? She seems to have passed out." The male spoke, giving a brief glance at the girl who slept upon the alter the cloaked males had prepared.

"We're taking her with us. Grab her and let's get out of here. This place is making me sick." The young one spoke, his voice still holding that formal and strict tone.

The taller male, who had been called 'Sebastian', gave a rather playful, yet dark, smirk, turning towards the, now-unconscious, girl, "As you wish, My Lord." With those final words, he broke the chains that held her in place, placing his coat around her nearly-naked form, noticing the 'purity mark' that had been branded into her upper stomach, as well as what appeared to be whip marks and other such proof that she'd endured quite A hellish experience from the males holding her captive, a smirk still playing on his lips, though it did seem to fade a bit upon seeing the wounds she'd been given, "Seems she was marked with the symbol of their 'almighty being', such foolish creatures."

The child, who had only been referred as the adult's 'Master', turned towards the girl's passed out form, his stare being rather dull and blank, although deep inside he was feeling sympathy for her. He knew exactly what she'd gone through, though he'd been much younger than she when he endured it, "She'll stay at the manor until I give other instructions. Treat her as a guest while she is there. She will no longer be the same girl she was before coming to this hellish place. Let's go. She will need medical attention, I'm certain of it."

Sebastian gave yet another dark grin, which seemed to be hiding amusement of some type, as he bowed his head slightly to the young male, "I will treat her as any young lady should be treated. You have my word as the Phantomhive family butler."

The young male didn't say another word but instead headed towards the exit. He usually refrained from involving himself with others in really every way he could but this girl was different. He wouldn't meet many who went through nearly the same torment he had once been forced to endure, not that he was truly wishing to meet such a person. To be put through that pain, that humiliation, it was beyond hellish. He knew this day had just begun to end, as the sun was near the point of disappearing beneath the horizon but for this girl, who looked to be about the age of an adult, things were just beginning. He had to admit…it was intriguing, to say the least.

Sebastian stared at the girl in his arms, which he tried his best to cover her greatly exposed, matured body, could not help but ponder on what would happen to her. He was amused, in a dark form, as this same type of situation brought him and his newest master together. The time that child was forced to experience forever changed him inside, the boy becoming a strict and stern individual, as well as rather cruel, if he wished to be. He wondered what would happen to this girl. Would she become bitter, bent on going after a revenge of some sort? Would she remain the same, though he wondered how someone who went through such an ordeal could possibly remain how they once were? Or would she perhaps hold the traits of both?

The thoughts and assumptions played on his mind, amusing him, even if it was just slightly. Things were taking a rather unexpected turn, much to his delight. Surprises might irritate humans but for this demon, he usually welcomed them with a smirk, seeing it as a challenge he'd gladly accept. Yes, this new turn of events seemed to amuse the demon greatly.

Once they were outside the Victorian-styled building, the male carrying the girl noticed her eyes slowly open, although they opened just barely, signaling she wasn't fully coherent. She didn't say anything, she just stared at the male's body she leaned against. In reality, she didn't even notice someone was carrying her. Sebastian decided to see if she was thinking at least clear enough to give him a name. If he was to treat her as a female guest at the manor, it was only courteous to know her name, "Can you hear me, Miss?"

She gave a very faint nod, not feeling up to even giving a verbal 'yes'. The butler figured a nod was better than nothing—at least she was well enough to give some sort of response. It told him she was definitely stronger than she appeared.

"Do you have a name, Miss?"

He wanted to see just how far he could push her before she either asked for silence or she passed out yet again. Most humans would find his curiosity rather revolting, considering she was clearly exhausted, but he was a demon. He naturally wasn't as sympathetic or benevolent as the humans he'd met during the ears he'd be alive.

He watched the girl lift her head, just barely, her eyes, which he'd finally noticed were a very light, perhaps even somewhat icy blue hue. The color was, actually, rather nice, in his opinion. They were dull, showing how exhausted, and void of life, she was, but she still answered him, giving a simple, one-word answer, "Kat..."

_**Kat?**_ What an interesting name for a girl, though he felt she didn't have enough strength to say her full name, so she gave either part of it or perhaps even a nickname. Either way, he had figured out a nickname for her, though he doubted he'd use it anytime soon. He'd at least wait until she'd gotten a good deal of her strength back—maybe.

"When we arrive back, I'd like something sweet to eat, Sebastian. I don't care what, just something. Today's events were more than I was prepared for. She also needs washed up before you place her on any beds inside the manor. I do not wish to have the sheets stained with blood. Have Mei-Rin prepare the girl to be washed."

Sebastian gave a typical shit-eating grin, making one give the impression he definitely had something up his sleeve. Still, he spoke with a formal, proper tone, "I shall see to it once we arrive, My Lord."

* * *

Well, there is chapter one. It's not much and obviously is not following either the anime or manga but I assure you will soon but it will not happen for a handful of chapters. Why? Because I need to get my OC in her proper place before such a thing can happen. Oh, yes, before I forget, this story will follow both anime and manga and some are probably asking "why both?" Well, I personally have not read all the manga yet but I'm getting there day-by-day and when it comes to the anime, I do not really like the second season, however I hold a great love for the first, so a good number of situations and cases from the first season will appear here. I promise to not disappoint.

I do accept constructive criticism but I only have one request if one gives such feedback: Please do so in a polite manner. This site is about allowing writers to improve their skills by the help and advice of others. Cruel words do not fit in such a place. So, everyone who reads, please give your thoughts, ideas, advice, and the like! I encourage it, actually!

As I said, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's only chapter one. Chapter two will be up ASAP. I already have up to chapter five typed out, lucky me. Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter two, as promised. As previously stated in chapter one, I own nothing except Katherine.

* * *

Once again, I got some, if not a lot, of inspiration from a FF writer named weezerz2490 and her story "That Butler, New Face". I read through this chapter and did not find anything that was from her story in any way but if one does find something, I ask you to please tell me so I can give her the credit she deserves. Thank you, again.

Now, here we go...

* * *

**The Devil and the Abhor - Chapter Two**

A young maid donning red hair and rather large, thick spectacles entered the room that "Kat" was sleeping in. She was in a guest room, for now, at least until she healed. The maid tried to be as quiet as she could be, words from the strict demon butler echoing in her mind again and again, making her even more agitated.

=Flashback=

Sebastian had given the trio their work, instructing them to finish in a quick, but orderly, manner. He had come to see them as useless when it came to keeping the manor looking neat, as they _**always**_ seemed to find a way to ruin his plans, which would force him to fix their mistakes on top of whatever he already had to do. Luckily he wasn't human. If he were, things would always be a disaster and nothing would _**ever**_ get done.

"I have given you three your orders. Try and do them without destroying the manor yet again, will you? We have an important guest joining us for supper tonight and I'm planning on a dinner of perfection. _**Do I make myself clear?**_ And to add-on, our guest that will be with us for at least a while longer will hopefully feel well enough to join us, as well. Do make her feel welcome."

=Flashback End=

Mei-Rin, who was grabbing any laundry that needed to be cleaned, shivered when she remembered the sound of Sebastian's voice—the dark tone he used did not match the grin he usually wore. She knew he was serious. She was going to do everything she was asked to do in a proper manner. She really did not wish to be scolded by him again.

She glanced over where the girl the young master had brought back. She looked much better than when she arrived. Mei-Rin got closer, looking the sleeping girl over. She was still covered with many bruises and bandages, which Sebastian had properly covered her exposed wounds with.

"Poor girl. I do hope she feels better after a nice sleep." Mei-Rin spotted the girl had bandages on her wrists, yet there was no blood that ever seemed to seep through. It puzzled her enough for her to want to check under the white wrapping. She just wanted to check to see if the wound had closed and was properly cleaned. No harm in that, right?

"Mei-Rin, you really should finish your chores before you begin to bother the guests."

Mei-Rin jumped upon hearing the butler's voice, her turning to face him, "I-I-I was just checking under her bandages, yes I was!"

Sebastian walked over to where the young girl slept, quickly glancing down at which bandages the maid had been messing around with. He noticed the only bandages that were loosened had been the ones he'd placed around her wrists. He knew Mei-Rin meant no harm but he had a feeling the girl would not appreciate someone messing with those certain bandages. He figured he'd politely tell her to leave the room, since she really did no harm.

"Mei-Rin, our guest will arrive in less than three hours and you have not even finished gathering the laundry for washing. Leave the girl to rest and return to your work, please." He gave a rather polite grin, though one could easily see the faint smug undertones creep through.

The young maid, who possessed feelings towards the handsome butler, went red in the face upon noticing the male's kind smile, her entering 'bashful mode' as she started stammering when she spoke, "Y-yes, sir! Everything will be so spotless they shall look like new, yes!"

In no time, the blushing maid had left the room, Sebastian looking at the sleeping girl, fixing the bandages on her wrists, "I might not understand humans but I doubt you'll want everyone to see what lies under these bandages. To think you'd go to the risk of harming yourself on purpose, for reasons only you'd understand. I can only imagine what you had to go through to earn those scars."

From the time he entered the manor with the blood-stained, unconscious girl, he washed her from head to toe, removing any sight of blood, and placing her in a proper nightgown, she never even uttered a sound as she slept. When he cleaned her wounds with the soap that was available at the time, as well as using some alcohol as a type of antiseptic, the girl once again barely uttered a sound. Either she was in a severe deep state of unconsciousness or this human female was just that tough. He had to admit, it intrigued him.

"It would do you go to wake up soon, Miss. You have been asleep for a good while and could no doubt use some type of nourishment. Also, it would be nice to tell the young master that you are finally awake and doing well."

The child hadn't seemed to be too interested in the girl by appearance but nearly every time the butler entered the room the boy had been inside, he always asked the same thing—how was the girl doing and was she awake yet?

It would be nice to give his master the answer the young human wanted to hear, as he was beginning to get annoyed with the same question being asked so often.

"Well, I shall be back to check on you shortly. Perhaps you'll be awake by then" The young male stood up, adjusting his clothes for a brief moment, turning towards the door, stopping when he felt a sudden tugging sensation on his tailcoat. He turned around, a smirk forming upon his lips, "I see you've awoken. My master will be pleased to know this."

The girl looked at him, her eyes shaking slightly, her abruptly releasing his coat as she backed into a cowering position, which needless to say surprised the male at least somewhat. At first he wondered why she was so frightened but after giving it a moment's thought it was a rather normal reaction, considering yesterday's events. He tried to approach her through gentle means. His master would be upset if Sebastian did nothing to try and calm her down.

"You're all right, I assure you. You are inside of the elite Phantomhive estate. My master rescued you from your captors yesterday. I originally came in here to check on your current state but now that you're awake, I figure you'd like at least a cup of hot tea, perhaps something to eat, as well?" Sebastian usually didn't speak in such a polite manner and when he did, there was always a hint of his usual smug attitude mixed in. He delivered kind words to this girl, without the smugness mixed in.

She was silent, staring at him still but her eyes were different now. The terrified look she possessed only moments ago had faded into something that said she had put up every guard she could. She looked at him with very cautious eyes that held an immense amount of an emotion that was similar to hostility.

_So, this is where the saying 'If looks could kill…' comes from._

"You seem troubled, Miss. I trust everything is all right? I guarantee your safety while you stay here." He wanted a reason behind that hostile look. It definitely annoyed him to be looked at in such a manner as this when his master and he rescued this girl, but while it did irritate him deep down, it also amused him.

For this girl to give him, a demon, such a dark look, he couldn't help but be amused. Still, even if he was amused, he needed to calm her down.

She stared at him for a bit longer, finally speaking, though her words confused him, "Your voice…I heard it when I was…**_there_**."

When he did put two and two together, he couldn't help but give the girl a sly smirk.

So, she'd been alert enough to remember voices to the point of matching them with a person, eh? That interested him even further, "Yes, I was there, Miss. I accompany my Master everywhere. I wouldn't be fit to be called the family butler if I did not, now would I?"

Her look turned into a darker expression, giving a slight glare now, "What I heard was not the voice of a caring butler. What I heard was something that craved a blood-bath, nothing more."

'Something'? Now, what did she mean by that? Could she have figured out his secret that quick?

"Miss, I'm not sure I underst-" He was cut off by her.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I mean! What are you?!" The girl surprised Sebastian with her sudden outburst, but her appearance amused him even further. Even though she was angry, and perhaps could be even considered violent during times such as these, she reminded him of a feline who had been crossed in a very unacceptable manner. Her hair even curled up and stood on end, just as a cat did when it arched its back in irritation.

Yes, it amused him quite greatly.

"My, my, it seems you were able to figure out my secret rather quick. You have a very good set of senses, Miss Kat. Judging by your appearance when you get upset, I quickly became known of why you are called that name. You're just like an irritated kitten." Sebastian originally meant to not tease her until she was well enough but he figured if she was strong enough to yell so much, then there was no need to put it off.

Within the blink of an eye, he was merely an inch or so from her face, staring into her eyes, which held a great deal of shock in their depths, a devilish smirk playing on his lips as he spoke, "You wish to know what I truly am, do you? Would you rather be shown or just simply told, Miss Kat?"

The girl tried to back away from him, feeling rather a uncomfortable and edgy feeling coming over her in mere seconds. Sadly, though, she was already pushed against the bed's headboard, so she had no choice but to let this creep be so near. She tried to play it tough while she spoke, hoping she was hiding her nervousness well enough, "There's no way a human could take down fifteen grown men in a matter of seconds. I don't care how strong or swiftly the person moves. It is impossible."

Sebastian felt his demonic side come out as he decided to play with her even further, "You are quite right. It is impossible for a simple human, however-"

He pushed his body forward, his lips centimeters from her left ear, his warm breath caressing her skin as he finished his thought, "I am far from being human. An average human cannot do such things, you are correct, but a demon has no trouble at all, my dear."

"Heh," She scoffed in a rather smug manner, adding on afterwards, "You're saying you're a demon, then? I'd never believe it. How could someone ever think a sane person would believe such a ridicules ans-"

Sebastian pulled away, allowing her to see the proof she wanted before allowing herself to believe his words, "Showing my actual form would drive one to the point of insanity but…perhaps this is enough to satisfy the young miss?"

Kat's eyes were wide when she saw what he meant, stammering her next words, "Y-You're eyes th-they're glo-glowing?! H-how…?"

She looked at him, it finally clicking inside. _Oh, God, she just smart-mouthed a __**demon**__!_

"Weh-hell, would you look at the time? I'm feeling much better, better than I've ever felt so I'm just gonna-"

Before she could move, she felt herself let out a cry of pain, gripping under her left ribcage. She'd forgotten about the brand those bastards gave her.

"Ah, I see you've remembered more of yesterday's events. You might not be fond of it but it would truly be in your best interest to stay here. We have the medical supplies needed for your body to properly heal without the risk of infection. While you are here healing, I have been instructed to provide you with any necessities you find yourself needing, compliments of my Master."

Kat gave the demon in front of her a look of heavy doubt but what choice did she have? She had more than just that brand that needed to heal. All one had to do was take one glance at her and they would see she had a good healing time ahead of her. Lucky for her-

_Wait…_

Something just occurred to her. She had no idea how this never clicked in her mind before now, "Who cleaned my wounds and dressed me? I was covered in a rather good mixture of dirt _and_ blood but now I am nearly spotless. So, if I many ask, who-?"

The demon butler gave a shit-eating grin as he looked her in the eye, "I'm sure you can figure that out yourself, Miss."

"!" She felt herself go red, in both anger and embarrassment.

Did this guy see her naked then?! She was wearing nearly nothing when she was chained to that alter but now she was in a cotton nightgown, sitting on a nice, warm bed. She couldn't take that without saying something, "You, of all people, washed me?! You mean a _**man**_ washed my _**naked**_ body?! That is beyond teasing, you know! It's just…wrong!"

She noticed his shit-eating grin grow even wider, his voice giving an innocent tone, "I don't see that I did anything a proper butler wouldn't do. Besides, aren't I just a filthy demon, after all?"

She felt her hair stand on end, his tone and his grin making her anger, and red cheeks, grow even further, "I don't care if you're a demon or Saint Peter himself! A man is not supposed to see a woman in that manner and believe she will not react in a negative way. While I am thankful you helped me, I believe someone else no doubt could've done the job just as well!"

Thankful, eh? So she did appreciate his help, after all? Then why was she making such a big fuss over something so trivial? He could maybe understand if one could perhaps see her as being unattractive and they see her in such a manner but even with clothes on, one could tell she was pleasing to the eye.

"With how attractive you are, I'm not quite sure I understand your reaction. I'm rather impressed, in a way. To have a figure such as you and be ashamed for a male to see your flesh exposed is highly admirable. Even I, who cannot feel things such as love, was drawn to your attractive, matured figure." Sebastian didn't realize something. This time, he was no doubt a little too blunt for his own good. The girl looked as if she turned to stone, rather mortified from his kind (?) words, to be honest.

Her reaction to his words, which he figured were rather kind, confused him even further, "Your kind confuse me sometimes. You complain if a man doesn't find you appealing when you wear clothes that cover up everything, forcing him to use his imagination, but yet when you find yourself with nothing, or nearly nothing, on and he comments on your body looking good, you yell at him. Honestly, I sometimes feel sorry for human males."

He got to his feet, walking towards the door, speaking before leaving, "I'll put some tea on for you. Perhaps that will help aid in you calming down a bit. Would you like a scone or some toast with it? There are some fresh strawberry scones, if you choose that choice."

Kat came to her senses, nodding her head slightly, "Yes, tea and a scone could probably help at least somewhat. And by the way…"

He nearly sighed in irritation. What was she going to say now? All she has done was complain since she woke from her slumber. It might not be the most proper thing to wish for but, deep down, he wished she would've stayed asleep at least a bit longer.

But, even so, he answered her, hiding his irritation, "Yes, Miss?"

"You don't have to call me 'Kat'. That's only part of my name. I must've been so exhausted that I passed out while saying it. My full name is 'Katherine', though my friends have been known to call me pet-names, if you wish to call them that." Sebastian was surprised at her sudden change of tone. This tone seemed more 'normal', rather than her hostile one he had grown almost used to. He had to admit, this one suited her much better, but even more to his liking, it didn't give him a headache after hearing it for longer than five seconds.

"I see. Thank you for the updated information, Miss Katherine. I shall leave you so you can get dressed in proper daytime clothing. If you need help with anything, you can ring that bell and someone will be with you shortly." He wasn't used to waiting on a guest like this but it was better than waiting on his master, as much as it pained him to admit such a thing. She didn't seem to be as demanding as the young boy.

She nodded, sliding off the bed in a slow manner, no doubt due to her fresh injuries still being rather tender. He noticed her make her way over to the piece of furniture that held a nice variety of outfits for her to wear. Sebastian gave a mental nod, figuring he could leave her now.

"Great…corsets. How the hell am I supposed to get this thing on without some help? Maybe if it tied in the front, rather than the back, I could manage it but...there's just no way. Maybe I can just go without one? Heh, yeah, sure, Kat. That would give people a nice picture. Fine, I'll wear it but where can I find a girl to help me?" Sebastian found himself amused at the girl talking to herself in such a manner. He knew he could find amusement in this girl with ease.

"Hey, um…butler-person! Can you send someone in here to help me with my dressing? I'd really appreciate it." Butler-person? Was she referring to him? Well, it did make sense as she never was made aware of what to call him. But even so, there could've been a better way to ask for him than 'butler-person'…

He felt a smirk beg to cross his lips but he hid it with a smile as he answered her, "I don't see a problem with that. I'll send someone up shortly to assist you." She gave a quick 'Thanks', shutting her door afterwards. It was childish, especially for a powerful demon such as himself, but he felt rather insulted with that name she'd given him, even though he knew she meant no harm by it. But still, he wanted to show her that while he was to treat her with kindness and respect, like a guest should be treated, he would only put up with such remarks and teases from his Master, no one else. And he had the perfect way to send his thoughts to her.

My, my, this girl was going to be more amusement for the demon than he originally planned. He felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips as he made his way to prepare the tea he'd promised the young lady, returning to her room's door moments later. Having his superhuman speed paid off, quite often actually.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

She opened the door, peeking out to see who it was, seeing his figure again. Why she was peeking, he had no idea. From what he saw, she was still fully dressed. He heard a sigh of irritation, "Well, where is the person?"

He gave a shit-eating grin that dripped with smugness, placing a hand over where his heart should've been, speaking in yet another 'innocent' tone, though it was easy to see he meant no innocence, "I am sad to say that everyone was busy. I, however, know how to dress a lady in the proper clothing, so I, naturally, will gladly help you, Miss Katherine."

She felt her eye twitch in irritation. Was this guy serious? She was starting to realize how much of a scoundrel he really could be. Even if he wouldn't have been a demon, he played the part perfectly. She had a feeling she had a long road of recovery ahead of her…

_Great…I suppose it could be worse but, in truth, how can you can worse than a demon with a twisted sense of humor who loves playing the role of a butler? This is going to be a rough few weeks ahead of me. I'm certain of that._

* * *

Well, there is chapter number two! How was it? Hopefully it wasn't too dry. I tried to add some humor but I don't know if I failed or succeeded. Well, until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I can tell people are reading the story but cannot tell if anyone actually likes it or not. Oh well, I'll keep posting chapters with or without feedback.

Once again, I own nothing except Katherine, who I have realized I have given no last name yet...

Inspiration came from weezerz2490's "That Butler, New Face" and, naturally, Kuroshitsuji itself.

Now, enjoy...hopefully.

* * *

**The Devil and the Abhor - Chapter Three**

"Okay…enough. I can't take this anymore!"

Katherine felt perhaps the most pain she'd ever been in—she honestly couldn't even breathe now. And, naturally, the demon butler thought this pain she felt was nonetheless amusing.

"Just relax your muscles and it will all be over soon. Many women go through this every day on this planet and they look radiant afterwards." To anyone that wasn't close enough, his voice sounded calm and reassuring. They would've thought he was actually trying to put her mind at ease. Well, supposedly, in a way, he was.

"I don't care! I can't take anymore! It's too tight, you fiend!" Katherine's voice showed agony, her gasping when she felt herself lose even more breath—he had just tightened the string even further.

He really was cruel.

"Corsets are a must, Miss Katherine, so you will wear one. Even prostitutes wear them. Now, I am nearly finished. _**Please**_ hold still." His voice sounded rather pissed off about something. Did she say something else to offend the guy?

He finally stepped away, examining the corset, making sure it fit her the way it should, "Probably could've used something smaller. However, since I am busy, it'll do for now. The Young Master will without a doubt order to get you a few dresses and at least one corset, along with the proper undergarments. You will be measured for such items when the time comes and I assure you, will not be doing the measuring."

Katherine wanted to slap the demon butler for that last remark. If he wouldn't have added in the mocking tone, it would've reassured her. With the tone he used, though, she wasn't convinced he actually meant any of it, "Sure…I'm still watching you."

Katherine stood there in her corset, a slip that currently was under the torture device, and a pair of white pantaloons that were covered by the slip.

Katherine was amazed how many undergarments they wore. In her time, one wore what she currently had on, except minus the pantaloons, and would go about their daily routine without a second thought. Actually, some girls were lucky to have their skin covered this much, sadly.

"Well, you can go. I am perfectly capable of putting a dress on myself." Katherine didn't mean to sound so bluntly bitter towards the butler, but in all honesty, all he's done so far was be rather cruel to her, even if it was in a "gentle" manner.

"You may be a guest here under my Master's orders but I take orders from him and no one else. You'll make sure to remember that,**_ correct_**?" The intonation of his voice told Katherine this was more of a 'make sure you remember, or else' other than just a friendly reminder.

"Right. You can't blame me, though. You've been a total jerk since I woke up. You fit your demon role perfectly. A little less snob and a bit more kindness would be appreciated, if you're able to manage kindness, that is." Katherine heard silence from the butler, which she wasn't sure if that was good or bad, honestly.

A sudden question clicked in her mind, "Oh yeah, what can I call you? 'Butler-Person' was rude, I know, but I didn't know what to call you. Wait a sec, is that what you were irritated about?"

Sebastian looked at Katherine, motioning her to turn towards him, her refusing in a very blunt manner, "No way."

"Come now, I have to make sure the corset fits you properly. This was one a female guest used not too long ago and she was a bit bigger than you are. You should not be shy, given how your body looks." Sebastian had to admit, he loved toying with her in that way. He could already see her light skin turn red, turning around to look at him, Sebastian getting a good view of her, which was what he wanted in the end.

"Now, listen to me, okay? For the second time, stop commenting on me in that way! It would be flattering if you actually meant it, instead you joke about it!" Katherine looked the demon butler in the eye, seeing just how red they indeed were. During the entire time she yelled at him and even while she stared him down, his lips stayed in a Chesire Cat grin.

He was enjoying this way too much for her liking.

"Now, what makes you think I'm lying about anything, Miss Katherine? You are indeed a beautiful woman. I might be a demon but I assure you, I know beauty when I see it. But luckily for you, unlike human males, I have no interest in sexual activities, unless they will get me something I desire." Kat wasn't really sure what to think about that but she took it as a type of reassurance for the time being.

She gave a slight nod, the demon butler coming over to her from the wardrobe, a light blue-colored dress draped over his arm.

The dress was simple for a Victorian gown but still rather elegant, especially when it was considered a casual "day dress". The dress was fairly long, perhaps ankle length and appeared to be made out of a thin cotton material, which made it more breathable. The sleeves were slightly puffed, which along with the ruffles on the skirt and the bows on the bodice, the sleeves gave a final elegant piece to finish the dress off. It was quite beautiful.

"We have better dresses, if this is not to your liking. I figured something rather plain would better suit you than something considered elegant." Katherine looked at him with a 'you're kidding' expression. This was considered plain to these people? Amazing.

"No, this is fine. I think it's very pleasing to the eye without it being too much. And you never did answer me. If you do not answer me before leaving this room, I will call you whatever I want to." She wasn't trying to be obnoxious but she wanted to know what his name was without giving him the satisfaction that she'd given into his teasing.

Sebastian looked at her, amazed she was able to say such a thing to him despite knowing what he truly was, a demon. If she wanted his name that bad, why didn't she just ask a simple 'What is your name?', unless she saw that as a form of giving into him?

The last thought made a small smirk come to his face.

He decided to answer her, giving a simple rather than complicated one, "Whenever my master formed our contract, he was instructed that he was to give me a name. You can say it finalized the contract, if you wish. He gave me the name of Sebastian Michaelis."

That's an interesting name. Katherine could easily see him as a 'Sebastian'. The name definitely seemed to fit, in some sort, "It suits you."

_Oh?_

Sebastian was intrigued by this girl. How did that name fit him exactly, especially when he was named after a pet-and a pet dog of all creatures. He knew she did not know that fact, so how did the name suit him? Humans truly did confuse him, on several occasions, too.

"Now, can you _**please **_leave so I can finish dressing? You've ran your joke long enough." Katherine tried to be polite but she was honestly getting irritated with him. A man, human or not, was not to be in the same room when a woman was dressing.

The demon butler turned around, giving a sly smirk as he momentarily glanced back, noticing the female slipping into the simple, yet elegant gown, "Your food will be served momentarily. Do you have any preferred items you wish to have on your plate? I'm sure our chef would be willing to cook just about anything."

_What part of 'please leave while I'm dressing' does he **not** understand?_

"I don't really have anything I really desire right now except a certain butler leaving the room. I'm not a picky eater." Katherine was right, to an extent—she did not care to eat certain foods and just those foods. But like anyone else, she did have favorite dishes.

"As you wish, Miss Kat." And with those final words, the inhuman male, finally, walked away, allowing Katherine to dress in peace.

"Please don't tell me he's giving me a nickname. Well, I suppose it could be worse." She didn't think about the butler anymore, finishing her dressing in a few minutes.

"Well, let's go and get something to eat." She began walking, stopping shortly afterwards, "Well, umm…let's find something to cover that."

After some searching, she found nothing. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, seeing the mark she'd had for as long as she could remember. She didn't know what it was but it appeared to be a scar. The scar, if that's what it actually was, alarmed her inside. In all honestly, it looked to be a strangulation scar. She'd be in very low periods of her life, the scars on her left wrist gave that away, but she'd enver attempted anything as extreme as suicide, that she was sure of.

So...where did the mark, or scar, whatever it was, come from? How did she get it and when did happen?

"Oh! I'll use this." She picked up a long, thin ribbon that was light blue in color. It matched her dress perfectly—a little too perfectly. She shrugged it off, tying the ribbon around her neck, hiding the odd discolored mark on her neck.

Out of nowhere, she heard her stomach growl, signaling she was hungry, so onward to the dining area she went. When she arrived, she was amazed at what she saw—so many types of food.

"I see you finally decided to make your way downstairs. I have prepared a small array of dishes, seeing as how you did not specify what you did and did not like. Would you like some tea, as well? I have just finished preparing the young Lord's afternoon tea, which he instructed to be Earl Grey." Katherine knew this voice all too well by now.

_At least he's being polite, which makes me wonder if it's just all an act…_

"Yes, I'd be happy to have some. And, also, you did not have to make so many foods. There must be ten dishes here. Surely someone else is planning on eating something?" From what she could make out, there was a type of soup, a large piece of succulent meat with a type of gravy or broth poured over it, a plate full of small finger-sandwiches like one would have at tea time, at least two dishes of vegetables, and who knows what else was on the table.

_If this is lunch, I wonder what supper and breakfast are like? This will definitely be different than cereal and toast as the morning routine._ She welcomed the thought of having a variety of foods with an opened mind, her sitting down at one of the eight chairs.

"The servants are to eat after the Master and his guests. Eat whatever you wish, as do you look rather malnourished." Sebastian noticed Katherine's expression falter greatly when he mentioned her malnourished appearance. How could he not notice? In truth, she looked sick, yet when she smiled, her face looked radiant in seconds.

He decided to speak his mind, truly wanting to know if his thoughts were on the right track, "You must have experienced a great deal of hardships and at such a young age. However, you're not the only one in this household that has experienced the darker side of life, Miss."

Her infamous glare came back as she stared him down, "You don't think I know that? I know you saw the marks I hide from everyone, yet you've never heard me complain about how they got there in the first place. Don't presume you know anything about me, Sebastian."

She definitely was interesting. A glare like that might give a human male clearance to give her some space, leaving her alone for a bit of time, but being a demon, Sebastian did not think like that. But even so, he could tell by the intensity in her glare, this girl had been through a great deal, "The Young Master and you might find yourselves getting along. There is one small detail where you have it better than him, though."

Katherine grabbed a strawberry scone, the aroma making her even hungrier than she already was, answering Sebastian without looking at him as she took a bite of the strawberry-flavored bread, "And what would that be?"

Even though Katherine couldn't see the smug look on the demon's face, she felt it as he replied to her, "It's simple. He will not have his soul when our contract is completed. The deal between us was that I would play the role of his faithful butler, doing whatever is asked of me until he achieves the revenge he desires. When he reaches that point, I will get my reward—his soul."

His soul? Why does he get that? Will the kid be like a servant or something? He was a bit vague in his explanation but considering the devious look on the butler's face, she wasn't sure she wanted it straightened out.

"I can sense your confusion, Kat. Do you wish to know the reason a demon so willingly forms such a contract? One can easily imagination that a demon, such as myself, does not enjoy being commanded like a mutt." Sebastian spoke everything with a shit-eating grin, like always. Was that seriously his only expression?

"So, there is a reason after all?" Why was Katherine so intrigued about this? She never was a strict believer in demons, angels, and the like but now that she was conversing with one face-to-face, well, she started to think a little differently.

"You are quite right, Miss. You see, demons do not get nourishment from items such as what I prepared here but instead our nourishment comes from a different source—the very life-force that keep you going from day to day. Without this single piece, a human cannot survive in this world. Can you figure out what this is?" The intonation of his voice was yet another mocking one. Katherine hated it when he teased her, and she was a guest. She was afraid to think how she'd be treated if she was a worker or something of the sort.

"It's simple but still disturbing. But why would he give up something so precious to a demon's hunger? It doesn't make any sense." Katherine heard the sound of Sebastian placing a fine china tea cup, which was filled with hot, steaming, aromatic dark liquid. She knew by this scent that it was indeed Earl Grey tea.

"Hmm, I figure that since you know what I really am, the young lord should not be upset if I tell you how he and I did meet. You see, when I first met him nearly three years ago, he was in the same situation you were when we found you." Katherine didn't know what he meant, until she pondered on it for a second or so.

_Situation I was in? I was on an altar of some kind, ready to be sacrificed to some nonexistent being. Which means that kid that I saw when I was rescued…you mean to tell me he…_

"That was what made him summon you? He was going to be sacrificed by a cult?" Sebastian gave a dark grin, which puzzled Katherine. He was a demon, so of course he was amused by the darkest things but Katherine felt that it was a bit too much, considering she knew exactly what the kid went through, or at least very close to it.

"Yes and no. You see, the young lord did not summon me on purpose but by chance. Whether he meant to or not was completely irrelevant. What mattered was if he accepted the contract, of which he did. I am to be his faithful butler until he completes his revenge. After the task is completely, I get to devour his soul, as agreed." Katherine was stunned—devour the kid's soul? So that was why this demon puts up with taking orders from a child. When it's all over and done with, he gets a meal?

_Demons really are despicable beings. To each his own, I suppose?_

"All right, I've had enough lessons in Demonology for today. Subject switch, please?" Sebastian seemed amused at Katherine's hurry on switching to a brighter topic, which created a feeling of irritation inside the young girl.

"Ah, yes, the young master did mention something I wished to eventually bring up when speaking to you. It's about your staying here. You are obviously still injured, so you will stay free of charge until your wounds heal, of which afterwards I will gladly call you a carriage to take you wherever you are currently living." Sebastian took away any empty dishes, Katherine getting the impression he was not a patient person.

"There's a problem with that…I've nowhere to go. I'm not from here—at all." Katherine's face fell slightly, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Honestly, Sebastian was a tad stunned. How had she come to be in that room, then? Just how far did this girl live and why hasn't there been any word on her family trying to locate her?

Something did not add up.

"Judging by the date, I came to the conclusion that I must be asleep. Only a dream could be this bizarre. The date said 1887 and, if that is correct, then I somehow traveled back nearly 130 years. This stuff just can't happen, so it must just be a very long nightmare. There is no other explanation." Katherine looked at Sebastian, who seemed to be pondering her words—was he looking for another explanation?

_If so, I want to hear it. It could be amusing._ Katherine found herself intrigued on what his explanation could be.

"Can't say I agree with your dream theory, Katherine."

That was what Kat had been waiting for? She had to protest, "Oh yeah, why? Time travel does not exist, even in my time."

Sebastian went through the tedious task of explaining a few things about the world he came from. 'Time travel' was not possible for humans, no, but for beings like him, it was very possible. But even then, it was not the same process humans envisioned. But something still stumped the demon.

"What doesn't make sense? There's still something that doesn't add up?" Katherine was confused as it was—she went back 126 years in time and had no clue how. She didn't need more confusion added to the mix.

"Demons and beings alike are able to travel through dimensions and such but something has to draw us there. It can be anything, really—another demon, a potential contractee, and the like. If we do use that theory, there was no way for you to be drawn here, seeing as how you are human." Sebastian didn't put much thought into it but it did make him curious.

_I cannot deny that I feel something different about this girl. She does not feel like the other humans I've ever encountered during my lifetime. _Nonetheless, the male demon found himself getting more and more interested in this girl. She was different, he knew that, but he did not know how. He was sure he'd find out that bit eventually.

"It doesn't matter. I don't know how I got here and I've no clue how I'll get back. I won't be a burden here much longer, I assure you. I figure I'll be healed in less than two days and I'll be out of your hair." Sebastian glanced at her upon hearing the time frame, not believing her at all. She was used to that reaction by now.

"There's no need to rush your recovery. You were beaten to the point of unconsciousness, not to mention your being branded. The human body cannot heal from that in a matter of a few short days. I might not feel compassion to the extent of a human male but I, like my master, also recommend that you stay here until your body has actually recovered in its entirety." Katherine did not bother to try and convince him she was telling the truth, rather than her just making an excuse at a quick getaway.

_He'll find out in time…_

* * *

Well, there is chapter three. Not sure how it compares to the others but I promise the story will pick up soon. Not that I need to mention this but this is a Sebastian x OC romance, please keep that in mind. Adding in a character means I have to change the story to a very small degree. It was still follow the Kuro story-line in all its entirety, with a few minor changes so that Katherine fits in properly.

Since the story has been rated T, there will be a limit to any sexual references and language being used. If you're looking for something dirty or filthy, you will not find it here. This story is for fun, so if you plan on bad mouthing me for anything I choose to or not to put in, I'd rather you stop reading here. Sebastian will continue to the the demon with the Chesire grin, not some romantic lover. Why? Because I want him to remain that way. Because it is romance story, some "lovey" moments will appear but will not go "over-board". Sebastian is my favorite character so I, naturally, will not change him to an extreme-I don't want to change him really at all, honestly.

Well, I hope at least someone enjoyed this. Comments and PMs are appreciated. If I need to change something to perhaps make the story flow better / be more appealing, do tell me. I might use your suggestions, depending on what they are.

For anyone who wants to know when the actual Kuro story-line will pick up, I'm going to say chapter five, which I am in the process of writing now.

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is chapter four. Again, I own nothing, except Katherine. Inspiration came from weezerz2490 and her story "That Butler, New Face". I always read to make sure I didn't use her stuff but I always post her story title, that way I'm not stealing her ideas.

Now, on to chapter four of "The Devil the Abhor"...

* * *

**The Devil and the Abhor - Chapter Four**

= The next day =

Katherine felt sunshine hit her face, rudely waking her from her slumber.

"Hmmm" Katherine childishly moaned at the brightness, rolling over, pulling the covers back over her, aiming to return to her dream world.

"It's time to get up, Miss Katherine. A young lady should not sleep past a certain hour, you know." Was she still dreaming? Why was Sebastian waking her up?

"I think you woke up the wrong person. Your master is down the hall, first door on the right, Sebastian. You're his butler, meaning you cater to him, not me." Katherine's reply wasn't as cruel as she thought it would sound as she utterly hated mornings with a passion.

Suddenly she felt her covers get pulled from her body, a sudden chill being felt, "!"

"What are you doing?!" She scrambled to cover herself, shouting once more, "You don't just yank the covers off a girl! What if my nightgown had been pushed up above my thighs or something?!"

Little did Katherine know that Sebastian had down exactly what he wanted—waking her up 100%. She noticed a shit-eating grin form on his lips, him speaking in a polite(?) manner, "I guess next time you should get out of bed when woken up, rather than complain."

Ciel had been watching from the doorway, him seeing Sebastian's method of waking up his guest. He had instructed the demon to wake the girl but he did not expect him to do it in such a way. Perhaps this was another case of "watch how you phrase your commands".

Ciel and Katherine had officially met yesterday afternoon and, from what he could tell, she didn't seem so bad. She wasn't as irritating has other girls her age but she wasn't as mature as them, either. He didn't mind her. As long as she didn't pester him, he figured they'd get along well enough. He noticed Sebastian seemed rather fond of teasing her, which Ciel paid no mind to. Sebastian mind be a demon but he figured even he needed some form of entertainment. Over-all, his teasing was rather harmless.

Ciel watched Sebastian pull Katherine over to him, the demon being a little rough but that was probably due to the girl yelling at him, so before his headache increased even further, Ciel spoke up, "Katherine, calm down. I instructed Sebastian to check your wounds every morning and evening. If they need the dressings changed, he will be the one to do so."

The girl gave up fighting, Sebastian removing the bandages he'd put on the night before, Ciel waiting for the butler's word on how long she'll be recovering for but nothing came except silence from the demon butler. Ciel grew tired with the silence after only a few short seconds, speaking with a very impatient tone, "Sebastian, what are you gawking at? Have her injuries improved or not?"

The butler finally snapped back to his senses, giving a nod at his young master, giving a curious glance at Katherine, "In the time it would take a human's body to heal within 2 weeks hers seems to have done overnight. It would seem she heals rather quick, compared to other humans."

_In fact, the rate at which she heals could even be considered inhuman._

"I tried to tell you. I heal differently." The girl didn't scold Sebastian, though the young earl would've thought it amusing if she would've. He loved to see Sebastian get put in his place but, obviously, it didn't happen often, if ever.

"At any rate, get her wounds cleaned and bandaged. I'll be downstairs when you are finished." Sebastian was about to speak, perhaps in protest to his master going to breakfast alone, but Ciel spoke again, his voice sounding more stringent than before, "That is an order."

The butler bowed his head, placing his palm over his heart, "Yes, My Lord." The young Earl walked away, leaving Katherine alone with the butler, who seemed to be less than cheerful—not that he ever was actually cheerful.

"There's really no need to go through the trouble of cleaning and bandaging me, you know. I'll be completely healed by this time tomorrow. You're only using materials you could use later and wasting time." Sebastian protested against her, saying it was a command, therefore he must do it. Katherine rolled her eyes, shrugging it off.

Sebastian looked at the ribbon that Katherine still had tied around her neck from the night before, confusion clouding his thoughts. He was not able to understand how humans think or why they do the things they do but even he knew that sleeping with such an item on was not the smartest thing to do—so **_why did she do it_?**

He reached for one of the two ends of the ribbon, wanting to remove it due to curiousness, but just as he began to pull the loose end, he felt his hand get slapped away, Katherine giving him yet another dark glare, "What do you think you are doing?!"

He figured it was too early to have an argument with the girl so he played the innocent role, telling her he figured there was another wound there. She strongly urged that there was no such thing, telling him that if he was finished, she preferred if he left so she could get out of her night clothes. Sebastian did not enjoy being told what to do, especially in such a resentful manner, but he surrendered and walked out.

"Breakfast will be finished momentarily. The usual tea with toast, scones, or fruit is available, if you wish for such a thing." He paused, Katherine sliding out of bed as she walked over to her mahogany Armoire, or wardrobe, wanting to find a dress for today.

Sebastian spoke when he noticed that she pulled her corset out, "Will you need help dressing once again, Miss Katherine?"

She felt her eyes twitch in irritation, hearing the mockery drip from his voice. _He was at it already?_ He really was unbelievable, making Katherine's voice drip with irritation as a result, "No, I like breathing. I'll manage."

_Somehow…_

"We shall see." With those three words, he gave a final smirk, exiting the room. She knew he left due to him closing the door behind him.

One minute passed by, then two, three...eventually close to ten minutes has passed, Katherine staring at the undergarment she'd come to call a torture device. It was only torture because he insisted on the cursed garment being so tight to the point of not being able to breathe.

Katherine sighed, looking at the corset, her feeling her defeat, "And I thought I'd be so excited to be able to visit this time period. Heh, I'm so _freaking ecstatic_." Her finals words dripped in pure sarcasm, her walking to the doorway, opening the door, "Seb—"

"You took longer than expected, Miss. Now, what dress shall you being wearing today?" Katherine's eyes went wide—_Sebastian never even actually walked away? _This guy was even surer of himself than she thought! It severely irked her deep down.

"I only need help with the corset. I can do the rest myself." Katherine looked through the dresses in her wardrobe, pulling out one that was a mix of black and white. The dress was ankle-length and mostly black, except for the bit that covered from her bust to the scooped neck. In the center of her bust bore two black bows that contrasted well with the white fabric. "This will do nicely."

Sebastian silently agreed with her choice. He might be a demon but he still had a good sense of fashion, if one wanted to put it in such a way. He was very strict on what a woman should wear and when they should wear it. In truth, most would say he's picky—Katherine figured it was just how everyone was in this time. The Victorian Era were very well known for women dressing in rather elegant gowns and really for no reason.

He motioned her to turn around, holding his hand out for the corset she had draped over her arm, a brilliant shit-eating grin plastered on his face once again. That grin must be his signature look and, somehow, it suited him perfectly.

"Fine, I'll turn around but at least attempt to be a little more gentle this time?" Katherine hated sounding as if she was begging but she wouldn't lie. The corset session he and her had yesterday was unbearable and what was even worse? He enjoyed it. He really was a sadist but too bad for him she was nowhere near a masochist.

"I'll give it the best I can but, just so you know, I don't believe garments such as this were meant to be worn in a comfortable manner, Kat." Sadly, he had a point. After all, how could something that physically made the waist smaller ever be considered comfortable? Katherine was sure that all women enjoyed breathing and according to what she'd read in numerous articles, if a women had trouble breathing properly, the corset was put on correctly. She figured they were making a joke. But now she had the impression they were being serious.

"The pain of being beautiful for the public eye will eventually kill a woman." Katherine placed her hands on her wardrobe, getting ready for the same feeling as yesterday as she felt Sebastian place the garment over her cotton slip, positioning it, which Katherine tried to do for him.

"I am capable to doing such a simple thing such as this on my own, Katherine. Please, place your hands back on the piece of furniture in front of you." Katherine really preferred having a female help her with this. She did not enjoy the feeling of his palm pressing along her upper abdomen—the feeling was different and she wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way. "Must you feel me up while doing this? It's a corset, not a magic lamp."

She wasn't sure why she compared the undergarment to a magic lamp but it was the only object she could think of that a person would have to rub in anyway. She grimaced at the thought of her stomach being rubbed the same way as an object such as that. _Calm down. I'm sure it'll be over soon._ Kat found herself telling her that the entire time.

Sebastian grabbed Katherine's hands, placing them upon her bosom, Katherine freezing in shock, "What_** are you**_ doing? Demon or not, that part of my body is off limits to you _**and**_ everyone else!"

Even though Katherine couldn't see the butler's face, she felt that signature grin forming on his face as he looked at her riled form. He released his hold he had on her hands, which still rested upon her medium-sized bust, his hands dragging from hers, down to her abdomen in a slow, taunting manner as he spoke, "Which would be why I grabbed your hands first, as to avoid touching your personal features directly. Seems you do not like being touched. Hmm, I wonder if there is a reason for such private behavior?"

She found herself face to face with the demon butler now, feeling as if steam was about to pour from her ears in a cartoon-ish manner. He definitely knew how to push her buttons, "'Private behavior'?! News flash, it's something called 'Modesty' and last time I checked, this time period was big in it. You complain if I walk around in the garments I wear to bed without some type of robe on for Christ's sake! You'd go mad in my time period in no time at all."

What was that supposed to mean? Sebastian found himself lost with her words. Was she implying that everyone dressed like whores, then? If that was the case, then why be upset over a rather innocent touch? He hadn't even been trying to mess with her when he laid her palms against her chest—he needed the top of the corset pressed against her but he could not do such a thing _**and**_ lace the back of it as well.

"You have mentioned at least a time or two that you were not from this time but another, perhaps even a different world. What do the women wear where you come from?" Katherine was surprised Sebastian was interested in her time. But why was he interested and was he planning on ever using it against her in some way?

She sighed, figuring that giving him a small synopsis of the fashion in her time wouldn't hurt, "Well, really they can wear whatever. Some prefer to stick with skirts and dresses, the usual female fashion, and some prefer to wear pants and shorts over skirts. Undergarments are extremely different, as well as the bathing suits. Underwear are very revealing and only cover a small portion of the body and sometimes the bathing suits are not much better."

Sebastian couldn't help but stare at Katherine, which she gave a quick 'What?' as a response. He couldn't see her wearing such items in front of people, especially the males nearby that watched her, "So, you enjoy people seeing everything you have? If that is the case, why wear anything at all, then?"

Katherine wanted to tell him that there those type of people, the nudists, but she thought it best to leave that unsaid. She knew where he was going with this, so she had to correct his thoughts, "Get your facts straight, Sebastian. I said that is what the average woman wears. I am me, not them. I wear pants, yes, but it's better than wearing a skirt that shows a person's ass. If I complain about being touched in such a way, as I did, why would I wear such provocative clothing?"

She had a point there, Sebastian admitted to himself. So, she was rather modest after all, eh? He had a feeling he could definitely use that as ammo against her sometime down the road.

Something else struck him in a surprising manner. She swore, surprising him slightly. He had always heard her speak in such a polite manner, even during her moments of intense irritation, that hearing her say a swear word, even if it was a small and rather insignificant word surprised him at least somewhat. So, Katherine wasn't as innocent as she appeared, eh?He played at that piece of information, wanting to explore that area of her sometime, as to better know who she was and who she was not.

He suddenly heard the sound of fingers snapping, seeing the girl's fingers in front of him, her speaking in a loud voice, "Hey!"

He looked down at her, looking puzzled, regaining his composure in no time, "I am not a dog, Katherine. Do not do that again." He did not even hide the irritability in his voice with the cover of a smile. Her snapping to get his attention reminded him of someone grabbing the attention of a mutt and he irritated him extremely quick.

She gave him a rather exasperated stare, speaking in a tone that showed her irritation quite clearly, "Then don't zone out on me. Now, I'll ask you again. Are you going to put this thing on me or not? For someone who does not enjoy seeing me in my 'underwear', you sure have no problem keeping the conversation long while helping me dress."

Sebastian could sense her suspiciousness about him grow, causing a sly smirk to appear on his face, "What is it that you are trying to imply, my kitten?"

Kitten? 'Kat' wasn't that bad as a nickname, as nearly everyone she knew called her that but 'Kitten'? That one might have been where he drew the line as friendly teasing to a more personal type. "I'm not going in-depth into my thoughts only for you to use them against me later on. Please finish with my corset, that way you have no reason to stay here. Besides, your master is still waiting, is he not?"

Yes, she was now trying to get rid of the demon butler. Would it work, though?

"You do have a very good point. I suppose I did get a bit off track. I shall finish here and pick up on our conversation at a more opportune time." Sebastian forced Katherine back into her previous position, her hands still holding the corset against her chest, just as he wanted her to do from the beginning.

_Well, it's not what I wanted as a whole but I figure a little is better than none._

She wasn't sure why but she felt that staying here wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. Eve Sebastian, someone who irritated her greatly, seemed to be easier to handle. She still needed somewhere to stay, seeing as how she had nowhere to stay once she was completely healed.

_Will the let me stay? And if so, at what price?_ She was sort of afraid of that answer, considering Sebastian's personality. Lucky for her, though, Ciel was in charge of the manor, not Sebastian. _Yeah, he's just in charge of everything else. _

Things were picking up, at a slow pace, but she felt that soon she'd be face-to-face with a life she would find rather different, and even perhaps unexpected. She looked forward to such a change...

* * *

Chapter four is finished and published. Getting any better? Worse? Nothing? Hopefully not too boring...

Well, until next time, my readers...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, like I promised. A reader gave me an idea and I'm going to use it. While I will use some of the memorable arcs that appear in the anime/manga, I will also be making up story lines of my own. I am creating my own demon OC and he will not fit in any of the Kuro story lines. So, I shall create my own. This demon OC will be appearing soon and will be male. That is all information I will give, for now.

* * *

Obviously, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything that is related to it, such as characters. Katherine, however, I proudly own. No ideas in this chapter were taken from any reader on this site or any other site—meaning they are all my original ideas.

* * *

Now, let us begin…

* * *

The Devil and the Abhor - Chapter Five

A few days had passed, Katherine wondering exactly what was going to happen with her. Ciel seemed to have been rather busy with something, causing him to not be concerned with Katherine staying free of charge—Katherine couldn't say she was upset for that. Still, she didn't feel right staying as a guest when she was fine.

She had overheard Sebastian talking to the young earl about Katherine's ability to heal at such an abnormal speed. He was astonished when her brand had scarred completely healed over, no pain being present when upon being touched, in a matter of a few short days. A mark of that sort took weeks, even months, to heal—hers took about a week. Katherine even had to admit that she, too, was amazed. She had never had to heal from such a thing, so she was surprised when it was healed over so quickly. She knew that was not normal but what was she going to do? It's just how she was.

She never was 'normal' and she never did understand why. It wasn't just her abnormal healing time that made her stand-out among people. She had moments where she would see things no one else did—she figured they were something like visions, which they most likely were. Other times she had moments where she 'blacked-out', never remembering what she did or what happened around her for a good amount of time, this ranged from a few days to a month or so in length. Those were just two ways she was "different". It made her feel so strange—like a freak.

But she was happy here for she was not alone in that aspect. She came to discover that all of the workers at the manor were also "different". There were three, Bardroy, Finnian, and Mei-Rin and she loved each of them. But upon meeting them, it only took a few short days for her to discover why they greatly inconvenienced Sebastian. The trio was rather hopeless in just about every way when it came to their jobs.

Each stuck out in the world and was considered a freak by normal society. Katherine wasn't sure why Sebastian picked those three but he did, for whatever reason. Perhaps by them being outcasts and broken in spirit, they would come to respect and defend their 'savior'. Bardroy, Finnian, and Mei-Rin respected and loved Ciel with all they had. Katherine admired both Ciel and Sebastian for recruiting the three, who really had no hopeful outlook on life itself before being hired at the manor. Looking at the three today, you'd never guess such a thing considering all they did was smile and act like normal people.

"Katherine!"

Okay, maybe not normal-normal. As she found out a good time ago, all of them messed up their job. They _**never**_ failed to screw something up. Perhaps that was part of their 'charm'?

Katherine found herself blinking in confusion, Finnian's voice crying in desperation as he came running at her. "What's wrong, Finni?" That was a stupid question, she knew that. She knew what was wrong—something, yet again, went wrong with the job Sebastian had given the strawberry-blonde haired male.

"I didn't mean to, I swear, but when I was straightening up the garden, like I was told to do, I thought I'd make things go by faster if I used extra-strength weed killer and bug killer on all the plants, and-and…oh it's just awful now, Katherine! Mister Sebastian's going to be so upset! It'll be the third scolding in two days, you know." Katherine felt a facepalm moment coming upon her. She could understand where someone would figure that using extra-strength of anything could get the job done quicker but if that approach was used, well, she found herself finishing her thoughts verbally, "Finni, I told you not even two hours ago that if you used extra-strength of anything, do not use the full amount or you'll destroy the vegetation."

He let out another cry of distress, holding onto Katherine's blouse like a little kid would hold onto his mother, fearing his father's wrath. She couldn't help but give a sympathetic smile, patting the male's head in a gentle, motherly manner, "Hey, it's okay. Is there any grass seed left? Sebastian bought some rose bushes yesterday that need to be planted, which will add some nice contrast to the dull scenery in no time at all. Plant the roses, place grass seed where it needs to be, and give everything a nice drink. Give it a few weeks, watering it every day, but not too much, and the lawn will look beautiful."

The male looked at Katherine, tears still fresh in his eyes, sniffling slightly, "Do you really think I can do it? I have problems when it comes to digging because I always break stuff." Katherine gave a reassuring smile to the distressed male, "Mmhm! Sebastian and Ciel will never believe it so you have to prove it to them instead. I, however, have faith in you, Finni, just as Mei-Rin and Bard."

Finni gave a bright smile, which definitely suited the boy better than wailing tears, giving Katherine a big bear hug, "Thank you, Katherine! You always know how to make people smile again! Are you an angel, by any chance? You always help people smile without really trying." Katherine sweat dropped at his words. She wasn't really an angel, in her opinion.

"It's nothing. Being kind is just something that comes naturally, I guess. But thanks for your kind words." She ended her sentence with a bright smile of her own, which she kept on her face, hiding the pain from his bear hug, Finni blushing slightly. Katherine had a feeling she just created a rather awkward moment but wasn't sure how. Finni whispered something, which he had failed to keep her from hearing, "Mister Sebastian was right."

_Huh?_ His quiet comment confused her. Sebastian was right about what? All she did was smile…

"Right? About what?" When Finni realized the female had overheard his words, he got panicky. Due to the panic he was feeling, his words became rather bunched together, "Oh! Nothing! I should go and fix the lawn before it begins to get dark and Master sees the mess I've created! Bye!"

And he was gone.

Katherine blinked in confusion—just what was that all about? Katherine figured she was better off not knowing, so she decided to inform the young earl she was going for a walk. She knew he wouldn't care but he still liked to be informed of such things. She began making her way to his study.

"That was quite the generous deed, Miss Kat." She wondered when _**he**_ was going to show up and add something smart into the mix. "Hello, Sebastian. How long have you been standing there in the shadows, exactly?" Katherine's voice was less than thrilled. She never enjoyed eavesdropping.

"Not too long, I assure you. You handle the trio quite well, I must admit. Makes me wonder if…" He trailed off, perhaps ending his statement thought his inner thoughts, not ready to vocally speak them yet. But what did he mean? How was that intriguing? Anyone can think out of the box and help them.

"They might mess up often but they always fix it well enough in the end. And when they are not able, you are always finishing the job. At least they try. I don't do anything worth praising. I probably help them out because there is hardly anything to actually do around here. Plus, they are always so distressed, it pains my heart, and my ears, if I don't try and help them." Katherine hated saying it like that, as she actually helped because it was the right thing to do. The way she said it made it sound as if she only helped because there was nothing better to do—she knew that Sebastian got highly amused from her reason for helping out.

"Okay, let me correct myself. My reasoning made it sound rather cruel." She began, ready to correct her words, Sebastian cutting her off, "Oh, there's no need, Miss Katherine. Anyone, human or inhuman, would grow tired of the three of them relatively quick. In my opinion, you were not harsh in your reasoning."

"That's what I'm afraid of. You are a demon, thus you do not find certain things and phrases cruel or harsh, but instead you find them amusing. I do help the three out, if I am able to, because I do try and ease their worries but I also do grow bored around here." Katherine looked at Sebastian, feeling an aura that confused her radiating from his person. _Huh?_

Sebastian looked at her, giving a small smirk, "Well, the young Master and I are on our way into town. If you are indeed so bored here, why not accompany us?"

She wasn't sure if that was a kind request or if he wanted her to come along for some other purpose—she could never figure him out, "Well, seems like everything else is rather quiet here so…sure, I'll come along. Let me just grab my—"

Katherine noticed a black object being handed to her from the demon butler, her looking at him with a 'I didn't even see you move' expression on her face, which he gave a reply that caused her expression to go from amazed to irritated, "You move too slow, Kat. You might want pick up your speed, rather than keep people waiting."

He ended his comment with his trademark grin, which Katherine always found herself wanting to try and beat off his face. She hated how dark his playful side was. It was even worse that he was so handsome, which added to his ego even more—she was sure of this.

She snatched her coat from him, placing it on as she spoke, "You didn't even give me a chance to move. I move at human speeds, not demonic. But, I suppose I should thank you, so, thank you." Sebastian knew her gratitude was not actually real but that did not matter—he loved messing with her. He had limits to which he could tease his master but Katherine was different. There were none. And he took advantage of it whenever he could.

Katherine found herself standing in front of the carriage, Sebastian nowhere to be found, not that she was looking for the male demon. She heard one of the horses snort, giving a small neighing sound afterwards, the creature drawing Katherine over to it. She ran her fingertips down its snout, feeling its silky fur upon her gentle touch. A neigh of happiness came from the gentle creature, gaining a smile from Katherine, "You're so calm. And your fur is so beautiful."

"Huh, usually that one is not fond of new people and he does not like being touched by even the ones he does know. Are you a horse-lover, by any chance?" Katherine found herself looking at the area of the carriage's perch, Sebastian sitting in what she figured was his usual position—when did he get there, again?

"No, well, not _**just**_ horses. I'm this way with all animals. Usually even strays love me. It gets rather weird on some occasions." Sebastian was slightly stunned. _**All animals warmed up to this girl?**_ He figured she was either lying or seriously exaggerating. "What about cats?" He had to ask about that animal, for obvious reasons.

"Oh, I love the little fur balls. 'Love' doesn't describe my true feelings." She ended her statement with a soft smile, giving the horse a final pet on his snout, giving the other one as well, so it wouldn't feel left out. She couldn't help that she loved animals so 's just how she was.

"Come, Katherine. We're already behind schedule." Sebastian now stood by the side of the carriage, holding the door open, his free hand behind his back—he had the look of a perfect gentleman. Honestly, sometimes she forgot what he really was.

A sigh came from her, she placing her hand on his when he offered to help her into the carriage, "Thank you." She tucked her dress under her, noticing Ciel staring her when she was finished fixing her clothing. When he was caught staring, he quickly looked at something outside the carriage's window. She smiled at his behavior, not saying anything about the quick glance away. He seemed to have something on his mind, actually. She couldn't help but wonder what it could have been.

She felt the carriage begin to move, her glancing out the window for a few moments, Ciel's voice suddenly speaking, "Katherine, if you had a way of returning to your time, when would you be prepared to leave?"

She blinked at the young earl's sudden question. Why was he asking such a thing? Was he meaning that he wanted her to leave if the opportunity came by? She had to ask about his question, "It is my home world but—"

"You either wish to stay, or you do not! I gave you a 'yes' or 'no' question and I want a real answer. I do not want a cushioned answer, Katherine." She did not expect such an outburst from the young male, though she probably should have. Ciel seemed comfortable talking to her, even if she'd only been there for around a week. Sebastian told her that the child did not form bonds and if he did, he wanted the person to remain by his side for all time.

"I will admit, I do feel rather comfortable here. Back home, I'm the weird one. I have visions, I cannot sleep as well as everyone else causing me to be up nearly all night, animals love me to a creepy point, when I do sleep, I am haunted by dreams that sometimes cause me to wake up screaming in terror, friends hide when I get even slightly upset, and I just feel like—like I'm different from everyone else. I feel so childish complaining about such a thing, considering what I've heard from you, Bard, Finni, and Mei-Rin. I never went through such horrible things." Ciel looked at her, a glare meeting her when she looked at him, confused by his expression. Why was he angry? "Ciel…?"

"I do not appreciate being lying to, Katherine." Ciel knew she had gone through more than she let on. She told everyone she had a nearly perfect life but he knew the truth. She had been through her own personal hell—he just didn't know what it had been.

Her eyes went wide, "Lying? I assure you, Ciel, I am not—"

"Then explain the markings on your left wrist that you hide with a bracelet and why you always tie a ribbon or a choker around your neck? Sebastian told me of the markings on your wrist but even he is puzzled to what you're hiding on your neck. Prove that you did not put the marks there and I'll believe your life had been a rather pleasant one." His tone was harsh in Katherine's opinion. Little to Katherine's knowing, Sebastian was hearing every word of their conversation. Just as the child had stated, it had been Sebastian who had informed the young earl of the markings she had in the first place.

He just did not know the boy would react in such a way. Did this mean he was slowly becoming attached to the girl? In truth, it would probably be better for the child if he was able to form a bond with someone else—it would also mean that perhaps Sebastian wouldn't get the brunt of his child-like problems and rants. The young earl was indeed his master and he would serve him as such, as he was supposed to, but he did not approve of how the child acted most of the time. But he also knew the behavior amused him, so perhaps it all balanced out.

"Why does it matter? The scars are there, they're not going to ever go away. Knowing their origin will not make seeing them any better." Katherine was still confused by Ciel's behavior. Why was he acting like this? This was not like him at all.

"Hiding them and their 'origin' from everyone will never make them go away, Katherine. Once something has happened, it cannot be undone. The memories haunt us until the day we die and we can never get rid of them, no matter how hard we try. The world runs this way and it always will. I wish to know not because I want to rub salt into the wound but because I know you are hiding something, something important, and you are acting like it is something no one would give a damn about! People hurt you, no doubt the very people you call your loved ones, and yet you contemplate on returning?! What is wrong with you?! You stay on a leash and never fight back when smacked with their whip. No, you'd rather take a razor to your own flesh instead of punishing the ones who deserve your wrath!"

Katherine felt her anger rise within her. She admired Ciel on numerous levels. The boy was more mature than she was and in at least more than one way. But even so, she would not allow him to speak to her in such a manner. Sebastian, though not able to be seen by either of the two, had a smirk plastered on his face. He knew his master had desired to speak about this ever since the demon had informed him of what was actually under the female's accessories that she literally wore day and night.

"Just stop…"

She paused, Ciel giving a small glare at her, causing her to blurt out her words, "Why do you care?! You made a contract with a demon and expect anyone that knows to just shrug it off like it is something that happens every day! You have no right to tell me if what I did was right or not, Ciel Phantomhive! I am not normal and I've no idea why! My family is not mine and in fact my real mother and father are two people I want to meet the most, yet I never will be able to!"

Ciel's eyes, or at least the one that was exposed, visibly widened in surprise, Katherine finishing her thoughts, "I was adopted at the age of three, being found in an ally way with no sign of who I was or where I came from. When I was found, I had only one thing—this!"

Katherine ripped the choker from her neck that she had been wearing, the surprise on his face turning into a small portion of horror. _What is on her neck? It looks like…_ The young male was beyond startled.

"I know. It looks like the same type of mark one gets from being strangled by a cord or something similar. I had this at age three and I've no idea why. If someone did try to kill me, I've no idea why. I can't remember anything from my birth to age three. And it saddens me that I may never know who I was. All I know is that I fit in better here, with you, Finni, Bard, Mei-Rin, Tanaka, and, yes, even Sebastian. Here, I suppose the best way to put it is that, well, is that I feel normal." Well, she had to admit, she felt better after spilling everything. She just wondered how the child's reply would measure up.

"Then it simply would not due to send you back to such a place if you're only destined to return to such bad habits, now would it?" Kat's eyes blinked in confusion, looking at the door of the carriage, Sebastian standing there. His hand was over his chest, a grin plastered on his face. Was he, dare she say it, being kind? She thought that was impossible for the male demon. Wait, if he was standing beside the carriage, then the trip was over?

_When did we stop? Where are we even?_ She looked out her window, her face instantly gaining an expression consisting of pure shock and awe. _We're back at the manor?! I thought we were going somewhere into town!_

"I did exactly as my master instructed, Miss Katherine. He wished to speak with you on a personal level, away from the chaos the manor has a tendency of housing. After the discussion was over, we were to return. As you can tell, I have kept to my word." Katherine was still shocked—if Ciel wanted to talk that badly, why not just ask for a private talk in his study? No one, except Sebastian, really entered the room besides the young boy.

"I-I'm sorry, Ciel. I am not the best with people, despite how well I work with the trio inside the manor. My way of dealing with the stress I ever felt was to harm myself—I know it was not a good habit to possess but, in some twisted form, it helped. Or at least it seemed to. Thank you for showing at least a form of compassion. I am not used to such a thing. There is always a constant battle going on inside and I am puzzled at why that would be. Sometimes it drives me over the edge and then someone has to breath. My family and the world I lived only added to that madness." Ciel and Sebastian felt Kat's troubled mind—it actually intrigued Sebastian. He knew humans fought mental battles, some more often than others, but for someone to feel it all the time? He was not sure that was normal in human standards.

"I agree with Sebastian. In fact, Katherine, would you like to stay and work as a Phantomhive maid? You will not be like Mei-Rin but rather above her in rank. However, you will not be above Sebastian, which you should know why, for obvious reasons. If you should accept, you will be given payment for your work, new clothes when they are needed, and, due to a slightly higher status than the other three, you will be moved to another room to sleep in. Sebastian will tell you the duties you would be responsible for, if you choose to accept. As he is called "butler", you would have your own title, if you wish to call it such. It is Housekeeper." Katherine was surprised—they were offering her a position such as that?

She'd still be serving under Sebastian and, actually, he would literally be her boss. _He could tease me every minute of every day, without the need of treating me like a guest. I'm not sure if that is a step up. But is it enough to keep me from accepting?_

She paused for a moment, a smile coming to her face as she gazed at the floor of the carriage. Sebastian knew her answer already, "I believe she has come to a decision, my lord."

Katherine gave a soft nod of agreement towards the butler, "Yes, I have. It was not something I actually had to think about. Ciel, I'd love to stay. I am comfortable here, even with Sebastian's taunts, which I am sure will grow to higher levels than they are now." Sebastian felt a smirk form inside his person, the one of his face growing even further when hearing her words. He wouldn't deny it—she was completely correct. She didn't enjoy his teasing and yet she felt comfortable still? That seemed a bit suspicious to the demon. He found that new piece of information doubled as ammo.

"Then, starting today, you are the Housekeeper of this manor and will work directly under Sebastian. Your duties will begin tomorrow morning. Anything you do not know how to do, Sebastian is to teach you until you do understand. You will pick up a number of duties he has been solely responsible for, so I suppose you can say that you are giving him a break of some sort." Ciel fell silent once more, apparently he finished saying all he wanted. Katherine noticed the grin on Sebastian's face turn into yet another shit-eating one. He seemed to enjoy having some of the load taken from him. Really, who could blame him?

"Oh, and Katherine, one final thing before this is to be finalized and dropped from discussion." Ciel was met with a 'What is that?' from Kat's person, her voice containing her confusion. He continued, "You are to stay loyal to me and always stay by my side as my faithful servant."

This was when Katherine came to the complete conclusion that this child had abandonment issues that branched to an area she'd never heard of before. But, even so, she knew she would never leave. She felt comfortable here and here is where she would stay—here with the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, Finnian, Mei-Rin, and Bardroy, whom she dubbed at the vexatious trio, and lastly, old Mister Tanaka, who really just liked to sit around and drink tea.

_I guess this is home for at least a long while. I'll be living with a demon and yet I do not mind. Maybe things will begin turning in my favor, then? I actually feel peaceful._

Sadly, Katherine wouldn't feel the same when being woken up the next morning by the cruel Sebastian at nearly six o'clock—not when she was used to getting up at the usual . _**No, she will no enjoy that at all.**_

* * *

Well, another chapter closes. This chapter felt a little rocky when I was writing it but I had no real way of smoothing it out without taking away essential pieces to it. I hope it is not too bad. So, Katherine now officially works for Ciel and Sebastian is her boss. One would wonder how this will turn out. Well, I planned on beginning the "Jack the Ripper" case next but I'm tossing that idea. I'm taking a shot at making my own scenario. The next few chapters will introduce a popular reaper that many seem to like. Yes, Grell will appear soon.

No more info, so, until next time…


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I like how this is turning out. I am so happy that people do enjoy reading this, as my fics on a previous account never really took off. I am pleased with the story as a whole but now I'll be adding even more of my own personal touches. I promise it will not destroy the "Kuro feel". A new character will be introduced today—yay! I have high hopes for this character and I hope you enjoy him just as well as Katherine and the Kuro originals. As always, I do not own anything except the characters and story line(s) I created myself, which if you truly know Kuroshitsuji, you'll know when the ideas are my own.

I'm deviating away from perhaps using weezerz2490's ideas. I will, however, use one of her ideas that I, personally, really enjoyed but will be adding my own twists so it's not 100% hers still.

Well, I won't keep anyone waiting any longer. Here's the next chapter to "The Devil and the Abhor"…

* * *

"There seems to have been a spike in sales recently but with no real reason. It seems that children just simply have to have the recent line of toys." Sebastian read the most recent reports concerning the Funtom Company. He also stated that the new chocolate and hard-candy series are both taking off at a very surprising rate. Ciel had an indifferent expression on his face, giving a simple, "I see. That sounds quite promising. Thank you, Sebastian."

Why were they so surprised? Funtom products were a hit with any child, as the young one always wanted more and more. After all, what child does not enjoy candy and stuffed animals—as far as Kat knew, there were none. "Katherine, please go and prepare a room for a guest. He'll no doubt be here within the hour." The maid looked at the young earl, surprised to hear the sudden news concerning the guest. Usually Ciel told her days in advance, not a mere hour…

"Does it matter which room?" Katherine figured the answer was a 'no' but she still had to ask. Sebastian had beat into her head that a servant is to never assume anything. They are to always ask before they assume anything. Of course, he did not actually hurt her at all while teaching her that bit. But he definitely mentioned it enough to be considered something similar.

"No, pick which ever you want. I do not care for this guest but he had been a close acquaintance, so I should at least show him some type of hospitality. I never enjoyed his company even as a child and I doubt that bit will change. He will most inevitability be arriving alone, so one room will be enough. However, if another guest accompanies him, Sebastian will prepare the extra guest room. He's been getting rather lazy since you took on a good number of his previous jobs." Katherine knew Ciel was only teasing Sebastian, maybe, but even so, the boy's voice was rather irritated in its nature. Perhaps he was still tired?

"So, the male is more of Sebastian's physical age, then?" Katherine got a simple nod from the young earl, who looked more interested in his cup of tea than speaking about the guest coming. If Ciel really disliked the child that much, why did he agree to have him come over? Well, the guest was Ciel's passed-on father's close friend, so that probably had something to do with his choice. "All right, I'll go and prepare the room for the person."

She turned on her heel, walking to where the guest rooms were at, picking the first one she came two. The guest rooms were rather nice, just as everything else in the manor. This particular room had a queen-sized bed that bore beautiful carved panels that decorated both the headboard and the footboard. The headboard was quite taller than the footboard was, it extending enough to nearly touch the ceiling, the dark wood sticking out by a few feet, giving the bed a type of decorative covering. Beautiful golden-colored, silky curtains hung from the very top of the headboard, giving the one sleeping at least a bit of privacy while they slept. The bed alone would give one a good impression of the elegance of the room as a whole. But what Katherine loved most was the bathroom.

"I know it's strange but I want to take a bath in there. It's so much better than the bathroom the servants get to use. Granted mine is a bit better than the one for Mei-Rin and the two guys but it's nowhere near as fancy as any of the guest rooms' baths." Katherine looked around the room, finding it to be in fairly good shape, except the headboard looked rather dull, due to dust lingering on it. "Well, if that's all that needs done, I'll be finished here in no time at all!"

Katherine climbed onto the elegant bed's mattress, tossing the decorative pillows and such at the footboard, as to avoid getting unwanted dirt on them. She stretched as far as she could, just barely able to touch the very top of the carved wood, polishing it from top to bottom. "This is tougher than I expected. This is perhaps the only time I wish I would've been a bit greater in height." She struggled to reach the very corner, hanging onto the curtain for support—she tried to support herself as little as possible or else she'd not only fall but also rip the curtains down. And she wasn't sure Sebastian would worry about her over the torn decorative pieces of fabric.

"Al—most…eep!" She felt herself tip to the side, her losing the balance she fought to keep. She expected to come in contact with the lightly-carpeted floor any second…

The crash she expected never came. Instead she felt herself being held in a pair of out-stretched arms. Did Sebastian catch her? She hoped not—all he would do would be complain about how she didn't get something as simple as dusting a piece of furniture finished.

"Are you all right, Miss? That fall would not have ended well, considering the nightstand would have surely caused you to hit your head. And at the rate at which you were falling, the damage could've easily been severe." Katherine did not know this voice. It was male, a male she'd never heard before. _Well, it wasn't Sebastian, after all. Lucky me…_

"Yeah, I'm all right, thanks to you, kind sir." Katherine was still being held in his arms, her being held in a bridal-style position. Why hadn't he placed her on the ground? She finally decided to look at her savior, her mouth nearly dropping in shock—the guy was just as handsome as Sebastian was.

"You're too kind, Miss. And, if it's not too much, you are quite beautiful, too." Katherine's eyes went wide, the feeling of a warm blush coming upon her cheeks. She knew she was no doubt a slight shade of red, "N-no, it's n-not too much. I've never been told such a thing, and the comment being real instead of a cruel joke." Of course, she was meaning Sebastian's way of joking with her but she highly doubted that this male knew that bit.

"Well, whoever does such a thing truly cannot see what they have in front of them. It's a shame that one of such beauty is trapped as a mere servant." Was this guy for real? He seemed like some prince from a fairytale or something. But Kat was not complaining. Just like anyone, she enjoyed getting compliments, as she didn't get them often, "Well, I'm here of my own free will—besides the fact that I've nowhere else to go. Umm…can you put me down?"

The male looked puzzled, only then realizing he was still holding the maid, placing her on her feet within seconds, "I am sorry for holding you so long. I guess I got caught up in conversation." Katherine gave a smile, suddenly feeling a heavy aura enter the room. She looked for the source of the heaviness, finding Sebastian standing in the doorway, a rather unpleasant look on his face.

"Katherine, I shall finish up in here. Please go and finish preparing supper, if you will." Even his voice sounded heavy in some way, but in what way? It wasn't just irritation. Katherine knew what it reminded her of but she knew that was not a possibility—the butler seemed to be quite jealous. But why?

"Now, Katherine. Do not make me tell you again, understood?" She gave a slight scowl. Was he her father?

"Yes, your grumpiness. Remember, you are to treat guests in a polite manner, kind butler." She walked out, Sebastian's now-smirking face following her, his grin quickly disappearing when the door closed behind the young female. The demon butler turned to the male guest, a very dark look in his eye. The male guest just smirked at him, giving a rather smart comment, "That girl wouldn't happen to have you wrapped around her finger, would she? After all, why else would someone such as you allow her to speak to you in such a manner?"

A smirk returned to Sebastian's face, this one being much more sinister when compared to his usual mischievous grin, "Certainly not. I would never allow myself to fall as low as the human male population, allowing myself to be run by a female. However, when I see her conversing with a male in such a manner as she had been, I do unfortunately tend to lose control of my emotions and actions. You see, when I find something I consider to my liking, I get rather possessive of the item. But you should know all about that, Azarael."

The silver-haired male eyed the demon butler with his green/blue duo-colored eyes, his smirk fading, "I do not go by that name at the moment. Just as you go by 'Sebastian Michaelis', I, too, go by another name. I go by Garrett Albane while I am on this planet. Please make sure to remember it. It would be a shame if that beauty found out I was a demon, like you."

Sebastian's glare increased—he had better keep his hands off Katherine. Demons were extremely different creatures. They did not necessarily feel love, although they were able to. They found no "amusement" in it, one could say. Sebastian had no proof to legitimately tell people to keep their hands off Katherine but that did not matter to the demon. He knew the time would come where Katherine would want to leave and start a life with a male she fancied—he tried to not think of that day but he still knew it would happen eventually. But he was not going to let her fall for a demon. Being a demon himself, he knew they had one thing on their mind—a person's soul. If Katherine stayed around 'Garrett', it would never end up as a good thing.

"She is rather pleasant to look at, is she not? I must say that I am surprised you haven't even at least attempted to taste her soul. It would not harm her and no human would tell the difference in her personality and such. In all honesty, only a demon could really tell. But she has not been touched in any way. Perhaps you do not wish to know for the simple fact that you fear you'll be tempted to take it afterwards?" Garrett looked at the demon butler, silence coming from the male. He knew he was right. "I must admit, I know why you feel attached to her. She drew me here, which I've yet to figure out how. To attract a being such as one of us, she is no ordinary female. I'll have to get to know her in a more personal manner during my stay here, wouldn't you agree?"

Not even a full second passed after the male ended his words, him feeling something fly right next to his head—it felt like metal even brushed his cheek. He looked behind him, seeing something sticking out of the wall. Were those kitchen knives? He looked at the butler, an eyebrow raised. He came to the conclusion that perhaps this demon actually possessed feelings for that female but most likely had not realized it yet. It did not matter, he wanted her. And he would fight to get her.

"I assure you that it would be in your best interest to leave Katherine alone. She is a special case and I will not allow another being like myself take her from me and my master. She is not to be touched or left alone with you during your stay here. Please make sure to remember that." Anyone could feel the negativity between the two male demons, the white-haired male gaining a smirk, "We shall see, won't we, Sebastian?"

Sebastian could be seen removing a set of forks from his person, a very familiar female voice coming into play, "Sebastian, I need you in the kitch—what on earth are you doing?" Katherine noticed the tension in the air, naturally wondering what she missed. Sebastian wasn't one to pick fights with guests, unless he had a reason. What was his reason for this one? "Please tell me you have a reason for wanting to kill Ciel's guest?"

Sebastian was silent, instead he spoke with a rather dull tone, "What do you need, Katherine?" Katherine knew he was trying to get her mind off of the scene before her, so instead of arguing, she answered him, "I need your help with supper. I've no idea how to cook…whatever you plan on making." Honestly, she came from a family who never made succulent meats paired with five-star soups and desserts. Her idea of a fancy dinner was having good-quality lasagna with maybe a glass of wine at some four-star restaurant. Sebastian made that restaurant look like child's play—the guy was a beast at literally everything he did.

"It's a simple Lobster-stuffed Beef Tenderloin served with a Bearnaise Sauce. But very well, Katherine. I should've known you'd run into a problem of some sort. Your cooking skills are not the best to begin with. I figured you could've handled something as simple as preparing beef tenderloin so it could be stuff with the proper ingredients, seems I was wrong." Katherine hated him saying such stuff in front of a guest, and a male guest at that, "Stop harassing me and help me instead. I can make desserts, not main course dishes and you know that!"

Garrett noticed a sly smirk come to the butler's face, further upsetting the female. She obviously did not understand how demons exhibited their feelings towards humans they found to be interesting. He had a feeling that Sebastian's teasing was the demon's way to showing the female she meant something to him, even if it was in a small manner. He decided to play with this new information, "You make desserts, my dear? What kind, if I may ask?"

Katherine looked at Garrett, surprised by the sudden question, "I excel in pies and cakes but I can make it all, really. Why? Is there something you prefer to eat?" The demon didn't need to eat, but she did not know that. He could eat human food but not much of it gave his taste buds any true pleasure. He felt Sebastian's dark aura re-appear, so naturally he gave a short, kind answer, knowing it would upset the demon butler even further, "Why don't you make your favorite for everyone to enjoy? I'm sure the young earl enjoys sweets, too."

Katherine gave a soft nod, "Yes, that is true. All right, once Sebastian helps me with dinner and whatever else, I shall start on that. You don't have a problem with strawberries, do you?" Garrett gave a faint 'no', adding on afterwards, "You like strawberries, I take it?" Katherine gave a smile that said she loved the berry, about to answer him in full, only to be pulled out of the room, "Sebastian?! What are you doing?! You're being so unbelievably rude!"

The demon butler was silent, pulling her towards the kitchen. He knew what 'Garrett' was up to, although he knew Katherine was left in the dark, "Dinner is to be served in less-than three hours and there is much that needs to be done. We do not have time for idle talk. Now, what dessert do you plan to make? I shall help you, as it will help with the time."

"No." Katherine bluntly stated, making the male stop in his tracks. Did she just flat-out tell him no? She might have often complained about his way of telling her get things done but she never bluntly shot down a helping hand in anything. He also noticed she did seem upset. "Katherine, this is not the time to start proving your worth to this household. You help out greater than the other servants and attempt to help me, though I clearly tell you I need no such thing. I will help you with your dish."

"I said no and I meant it. It is a simple dessert, so I will do it. I will be fine being alone in the kitchen for thirty minutes, Sebastian. I have a feeling you are trying to keep me around you as much as you can. I can tell you do not like Mister Albane but I do not see why. He is extremely kind and all-in-all a fine gentleman. He did save me from potentially cracking my skull open, after all." Sebastian glanced at Katherine, walking beside her. All she had to do was dust the bedroom furniture and she managed to nearly injure herself in such a way? Sometimes he believed she was actually helpless, or even hopeless.

"At least tell me what you're planning on making then. The young master would like to know in advance." Sebastian figured asking what she planned on making for dessert was nothing unacceptable. Katherine thought otherwise, "Well, he'll have to wait until it's time to eat it. There's no harm in being surprised sometimes. Now, no more discussing this, okay? I'm making it myself and no one will know what it is until it is to be served." She was slightly irritating the demon butler but he still felt a smirk upon his face. While she was irritating, no doubt about that, for her to have the nerve to speak to a demon in such a way and not fear his reaction, it always left a smirk on his face. Perhaps he needed to start being a little more stern with how she spoke to him. He was sure he could get his point across in many ways—he'd worry about that later, though.

"Very well, Katherine, we'll see what you can do alone. Now, I'll help you with the meal. We will have to hurry. It seems we're behind schedule." Katherine felt her eyes roll—it was dinner, nothing more. Instead of complaining, she did whatever was asked of her, the meal being finished in no time at all. It was helpful having a demon who could cook. Katherine hated depending on him for so much but what she hated even more was he seemed to be amused by her being dependent on the demon. He was so smug that it irked her severely.

"I will leave you and come back when dinner is to be served. You should be finished by then, I take it?" Kat nodded, pulling out a crumb mixture she'd been keeping in the ice box, as well as taking a bowl of strawberries and a knife. She had apparently wanted to make this dessert for a while—or she was even more prepared than Sebastian was. He figured more of the first than latter. When he noticed her getting into 'dessert mode', he decided to leave until dinner was ready to be served.

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed Garrett, as he apparently preferred to be called now, standing against the wall, arm crossed. He appeared to have been waiting for something, or perhaps someone. Sebastian knew he was scheming something and he wanted to know what. He played the quiet one, deciding to watch the demon from the shadows, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike.

"She knows what you are, I take it? If so, I admire her. Being able to talk to a demon in such a spiteful way and not falter one bit—truly remarkable. It seems I shall need to learn more about this little flower, after all." Garrett watched the butler pass by him, the male's eyes being closed the entire time. The platinum-haired male spoke once more, retreating back inside his room afterwards, "Seems as though things will indeed be getting interesting around here."

Sebastian felt his lips curl into a shit-eating grin. He had a great deal in store for the male demon. Demons never got along to begin with and if this demon decided to harm either his master or Katherine, he would not show any mercy towards him. He was surprised he felt such things concerning Katherine. There was nothing between them that stemmed beyond her being the Phantomhive's Housekeeper. So why did he feel so possessive of the female? He didn't dwell on the thought but it did intrigue him.

Dinner came and went, Katherine's strawberry dessert being a hit among the servants and was even greatly enjoyed by the young earl himself. Sebastian had tried a bite or two, never actually enjoying the taste of human food, but he had to admit, it had a rather good texture and flavor. Garrett did the same, only he ate a small piece instead of a few mere bites, complimenting Katherine in a ways Sebastian did not approve of. Katherine did not understand his irritation with the male guest. She did not see his compliments as being anything too extreme. In Sebastian's opinion, telling a young lady 'I have to wonder if you taste just as sweet', when she didn't even know you for an entire day, was inappropriate. How could Katherine just brush it off?

Sebastian had just finished putting Ciel to bed, shutting his door as he exited the child's room. Where on earth was Katherine? While he was pleased with her taking up the duty of preparing the dessert for dinner, it did not mean she could do whatever she pleased afterwards. He had been the one to clean up the kitchen and brush-up the silverware. Polishing the silverware was to be Katherine's job now. He decided to go and search for her. She knew that being a servant that held the title she did meant she was not able to go to sleep until late. He decided to check her room first.

Nothing—maybe she was in the library. Again, it was empty. Where could she have gone?

"Would you happen to be searching for a misplaced flower?" Sebastian heard Garrett's voice come into play, the butler feeling irritation building inside him immediately. Did this guy already give Katherine a pet-name? The feeling of irritation slowly evolved into resentment.

"Her name is Katherine. You are not to use anything besides her true name." He attempted to use a polite voice, hoping to hide his building rage, but he was not able to do so easily. The platinum-haired male turned, walking down the corridor, the hallway leading to a staircase that leads into the family room below. Both males stopped at balcony that overlooked the family room below, the light-haired male giving a grin, "There she is, sleeping soundly as ever."

Sebastian locked his eyes on the image of the sleeping maid, turning to his right, making his way down the stairs. He made his way over to the sleeping female, stopping when he was about a foot away from the sofa. He felt a smirk form on his face as he watching the girl sleep. In all honesty, she looked like a kitten the way she was curled up. And the way she was cuddling the pillow used for decorative purposes made her look even more feline-like, in Sebastian's eyes. This was the very first time he'd ever classify her as looking adorable.

He glanced up at the balcony he'd been on only moments ago, finding Garrett still standing there. And the look on the platinum-haired demon's face caused another rise of anger develop in the butler. He had been with the sleeping Katherine for who knows how long. Sebastian was just hoping he didn't do anything to the female. He felt something inside him nearly shred upon thinking that the young earl's 'guest' could've done something to the sleeping girl—he couldn't leave her here, alone.

"Why don't we move you to a more proper location? I'm sure a bed is much more comfortable than a sofa." He knelt down to the sleeping girl, placing one arm under her back and the other under her knees, lifting her into a bridal-style position. She opened her eyes, though from the looks of it, she was still half-asleep. She only woke up due to her falling back upon being lifted up, causing Sebastian to speak to the drowsy girl, "Put your arms around my neck and I guarantee you will not fall."

First of all, Katherine would not have allowed him to hold her in such a way and second, she wouldn't have placed her arms around his neck—it would've caused her to get even closer to the demon butler than she already would've been. But since the girl was so out of it, due to her being tired, she obeyed, placing her arms around his neck, her head leaning against his chest. He never imagined humans to be so vulnerable while they slept but looking at her, he saw just how defenseless they really were. The new awareness of this information made the demon's Chesire grin grow to an even greater length.

He glanced back to where the white-haired demon had been, finding it empty. He looked back at the sleeping girl, a sly smirk coming to his face, "I have the perfect solution. Come along, my kitten." He knew humans needed sleep to function, despite what Katherine had said before about her having poor sleeping habits. Being a demon, Sebastian had the ability to fix small problems such as that, if he wished to do so.

After a short walk, during which he extinguished all the fires in the manor, he finally stopped at a certain door, opening it with ease despite still carrying the female in his arms, "This will ensure you get the proper amount of sleep you acquire. And I'm sure you'll find my bed even more comfortable to your own to be. But first…"

He placed her upon his bed, walking out of his room for a moment, returning with a nightgown, "It's a bit short for this time of year but I'm sure you will manage." Not only did it come a little above the knee but where Kat's usual nightgown was long sleeved, this one only had a frilly lace collar, meaning her neck, shoulders, and arms were exposed.

Sebastian first removed her dress, doing so in a gentle manner. Waking her up during any of the changing process would definitely result in the demon being heavily scolded, not that he feared her scolding. He actually found it quite amusing. But, still, he made sure to remove everything in a gentle manner. Once her uniform dress was neatly hung up, keeping it safe from being wrinkled, he processed to remove the corset she had on, this task being more difficult to do in a gentle manner. Usually a corset was untied from the back but her sleeping form made that bit rather difficult to do. Instead he was forced to undo the hook-and-eye closures in the front. After some effort, that garment was off, too. He was down to her slip now. Most would say he was a modest male—he wasn't. The smirk playing on his lips with Katherine's undressing proved that.

"I believe this will be my second time seeing your exposed flesh, if I remember correct. I must admit, you are a pleasant sight to look upon." He continued with her undressing.

Soon after, she was in the nightgown he got for her and under the blanket on his bed, which she never kept on her. He tried once more to place it over her, her forcing it off her body yet again, mumbling in her sleep, "Nuh-uh…too hot…mmmmmm" She cuddled into the pillow she slept on, curling her body once again. Apparently that was her preferred position to sleep in.

"The Manor is locked up and I've already prepared everything for tomorrow's breakfast. There are a few more chores that need to be finished, all of which are Katherine's, so she will be getting up earlier than usual to finish them." He removed his coat, hanging it up, loosening his tie, laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How were humans able to drift off so easily? He found sleep to be nothing enjoyable. He glanced over at the sleeping female, whose back was facing him. A sly grin came back to his face.

This form of 'entertainment' wouldn't actually get the results he wanted for some time but that did not matter to him. He still acted out his idea.

He moved the sleeping Katherine in a gentle manner, pulling her over to him. He was lucky she was a heavy sleeper or this would not have worked. He placed his arm around her from behind, his palm resting on her stomach, positioning her as close to his body as he could. He knew she loved her space, though she give slack to certain people—Sebastian was not one of them, ever. Honestly, he wanted to see her reaction to being so close to him, and in his own bed nonetheless. He loved seeing her so freaked out or so heavily embarrassed that it caused her to go speechless and completely red all over.

The demon closed his eyes, attempting to sleep for a bit. The young earl had been out of it most of the day, his reason being that he did not feel well, so he really had nothing to do during the night. He rested his head on his pillow, inhaling a calming breath, a certain aroma coming to his senses. The scent was clearly from the flower, the rose. Katherine never said she used perfume, or at least not that the butler could recall. He took in her scent again, this time it being mixed with her natural scent. Even her natural scent was rather sweet. The demon felt his eyes begin to glow, which quickly faded—this was an interesting twist.

He finally got comfortable, closing his eyes in tranquility, which was a feeling he rarely felt, "For once, relaxing in bed feels enjoyable. If this is what true relaxation time feels, perhaps I can understand why humans try to relax quite often." He then felt Katherine move, causing him to remove his arm from her waist. When she stopped, he noticed her head now laid upon his chest. He couldn't say he felt uncomfortable with her new sleeping position but he didn't necessarily enjoy it—he felt rather indifferent about it, really.

He watched her sleep, placing a free hand on her mid-back, moving the ends of her raven-colored hair slightly with his fingertips. As he watched her, a feeling began deep inside him and he knew what it was. He was growing possessive of the human female, even if it was only on a small scale.

"To attract a demon in such a way, such an interesting girl my kitten is." He brushed the back of his index finger along her cheek, an impish grin playing on his features, "You are quite interesting, my kitten, but sadly I am not the only demon you are attracting. You have no need to worry, though. I will not allow such a being to have you. Now, rest. Tomorrow comes quick for humans and you should be well-rested." He knew she had trouble sleeping, for reasons unknown to even her, but he could fix that with one touch.

He drug his left hand, the one bearing the mark of his contract with Ciel, his flesh exposed, well as the mark. He felt the skin of his fingers come in contact with her scalp, his fingers tangled slightly with her hair. He felt an energy leave him, feeding it into her head through his fingertips, a whimper or two coming from her person, "Calm down, it only hurts for a few seconds."

And within a few seconds, she was sleeping in a very sound state. Her hand had clenched his white, long-sleeved shirt, not releasing it even after she was completely asleep. Sebastian's sly grin grew, him pulling her against his body in a possessive manner, "Sleep well, my kitten. I believe things will be shifting from their usual perspective in a short amount of time." The demon mused the possible changes that he foreseen in the near future, his eyes closing.

_Yes, things should be getting quite interesting indeed._

* * *

Well, there is chapter six. I am sorry if Sebastian seemed out of character at all. I was aiming for his jealous side that had failed to be hidden, but still keep Sebastian's personality. I will work at his personality as I don't believe I did him justice here. But I still hoped it was enjoyed by my readers. More on Garrett's personality will be revealed as time goes on. I want to get a kind of love triangle thing going on eventually. But I assure you, it won't appear in the next chapter. I want these characters to evolve—not too slow but not too fast. I know Grell did not appear in this chapter but the insane reaper will be showing up within the next chapter or so.

Until next time, my readers…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again, readers. First off, do you still like everything? I'm trying to make the story finally move on, you know, to finally take some type of shape. So, I do apologize in advanced if anything seems rushed. I am happy with the story. Wished there were more reviews but it'll come in time, maybe. This chapter is more about the reader learning a bit more about dear Katherine and it might even contain a kind of moment for Sebastian and Katherine. I will also be putting moments for her and Garrett, too, just so you know. I apologize for any OOC moments.

Again, I own nothing except Katherine and Garrett. Now, on to the story…

* * *

Previously:

And within a few seconds, Kat was sleeping in a very sound state. Her hand had clenched his white, long-sleeved shirt, not releasing it even after she was completely asleep. Sebastian's sly grin grew, him pulling her against his body in a possessive manner, "Sleep well, my kitten. I believe things will be shifting from their usual perspective in a short amount of time." The demon mused the possible changes that he foresaw in the near future, his eyes closing.

_Yes, things should be getting quite interesting indeed._

* * *

**The Devil and the Abhor – Chapter Seven**

Katherine heard the birds faintly chirping outside, signaling to her that it was morning. She was surprised she was up before Sebastian could barge in, waking her up in a cruel fashion, like always.

She stretched out, snuggling back into the soft item she slept upon. Something came to her senses—the item she'd been using as a pillow had a scent to it. She inhaled the scent once more, "It smells rather pleasant. It's nearly intoxicating."

"Oh, really now? That's very intriguing that you enjoy the scent of a demon, Katherine." Katherine's head snapped towards the butler's voice, knowing it all too well by now. She locked eyes with him, wondering what he was doing there—wait, she was in her room, right?

She looked around, getting her answer right away, "Where am I?"

Sebastian had a look of indifference, "I brought you to my room when I found you sound asleep on the sofa in the Family Area. You might not agree but I do not trust that our guest would not try to do something while you slept. I can't watch over you while you are in a separate room so, naturally, this was the best solution. You got a restful night's sleep and I had peace of mind." Katherine was stunned. Was Sebastian showing kindness? Was he sick? Could demons even get sick?

"I am quite all right, dear Katherine. You see, it wouldn't do any good if you had been harmed and couldn't perform your chores, and by the master's guest nonetheless. I cannot imagine my master's reputation would do well if such news got out." Katherine felt her temper beginning to simmer—_**he really was a jerk**_.

"You're lucky I'm a rather proper person or else you'd be met with many nasty words used to describe my personal feelings towards you right now." Sebastian cracked a devilish grin, intrigued by her sudden fit of anger. Katherine felt his interest, now trying to back away from the handsome demon. Why was it that literally any expression this guy had on his face he still looked extremely handsome? She looked down, fighting the blush that dared to cross her cheeks. She could not let him see the redness that she knew was on her face. If he saw it, he'd never let her live it down.

"My, my, Kat, are you ill? I can feel heat from your face." She pulled from him, or attempted to, the butler pulling her back with ease, "Now, calm down. If you're ill you need to stay in bed. The young master is feeling ill as it is, therefore he does not need to be around even more sickness." That did not help her anger simmer down even remotely. "Thanks, you're so kind. I can feel the kindness just radiating off of you—jerk." The last bit was whispered.

Before she could take in her next breath, she felt herself get pinned to the mattress, the demon butler on top of her now. _Crap…this cannot be good._ She expected him to have a glare on his face but he did not. In fact, the male had a wicked grin displayed as he looked down at the startled female. What was with that look, wondered Katherine deep down. Something about the grin was different now—but what?

"Now, Katherine didn't I tell you I would not put up with your words? Do I have to resort in using punishments for you to get my words through to you?" Punishments—what did he mean by that? Judging by the smirk on his face, he was enjoying whatever was going through his head. "But yet I have to put up with your words? That's hardly fair, Sebastian Michaelis."

She used the full name the demon had been given by his young master, meaning she was serious in her frustrations, "Yes, you are to put up with them for one simple fact, my dear Katherine." Katherine looked at him with an even greater amount of animosity, "Oh, yeah? And why is that, Your Crudeness?"

Katherine noticed the demon's eyes glow, causing her to turn her head away from him. She could feel that nervous feeling one gets when they wonder if they did something not very bright. She felt the male's breath on her neck, trailing its way up to her ear, his voice being rather low and even somewhat bewitching, "That is how a being like myself expresses emotions towards someone they fancy. Why, surely you discovered that out by now, no?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing—was he, in his own way, telling her he possessed feelings for her?

She felt his hold on her wrists increase, her now feeling his lips brushing near her jawline, her breath getting caught in her throat as a result. She knew after this was all over with, he'd just go back to normal, acting like nothing ever even happened. How could she possibly forget this behavior? She felt his lips curl into a grin of some sly nature, him speaking afterwards, "You belong to me, Katherine. Do you realize that? I admit to being jealous but, you see, demons are very difficult creatures, my dear kitten. Once we find something we like, we hate letting it go, especially to another of our kind."

What did that mean – "To another of our kind"? She knew what he meant but where it that bit come from? There were no other demons around, aside from him. "What do you mean by saying I belong to you? I knew you never anywhere near hated me but I thought I got on your nerves quite often? I mess up in my work a lot, too. That stuff bugs you more than anything, and yet, you say I am yours? I don't understand you at all." She knew he was a demon, and therefore, he was going to be very different when it came to how he thought and what he found interesting. Even so, why did he have to act like this? It confused her beyond anything.

Sebastian pulled back, Katherine getting a good look at his glowing irises, his voice still lower than his usual tone, "You will see in time. Now…there's still work to be done before the young master wakes from his sleep." Katherine felt an invisible hammer crash onto her skull—how could he just bounce back from _**that**_?!

"Work, all you care about is work!" The butler had lost the glow to his eyes, a smirk still playing on his face, "Would you prefer we stay here and see where the moment takes us, then, my kitten?" Sebastian knew how the girl would react, which is exactly why he had said such words. He enjoyed seeing her flustered appearance, perhaps a little too much even. Katherine quickly changed her tune, "Work? I love work! Yep, can't get enough of it!"

Katherine knew she was only amusing the demon butler, creating a burning inside her—why did he have to mess with her in such a way? If this is how demons showed affection and such, how did they treat the ones they despised? Katherine attempted to get up, but Sebastian did not move. He only continued to stare at her—the stare made her feel very uncomfortable, "Sebastian?"

The demon finally spoke, "You probably need to get a bath before you begin, do you not?" She went completely red in the face—what was he imply?! She had gotten a bath short after dinner last night, which was what made her fall asleep so early. She didn't smell already did she? "Wh-why do you ask such a thing?"

Sebastian looked at her, confused by her agitation, "Most humans prefer to bathe before their work day begins, do they not?" He paused, a thought coming to him, causing him to grin devilishly, "You misunderstand. You do not smell bad. In fact…" He leaned close, his face centimeters from hers, her eyes filled with an intense mixture of confusion and shock, the demon continuing his words, "I quite enjoyed your sweet scent, Kitten." Sebastian's face had gotten so close, honestly, she thought he was aiming to, well, kiss her. _Curse his teasing!_ She screamed inside her mind.

"I—well—umm—you see…" Great, he made it where she couldn't even speak properly. He'd really crossed the line from 'friendly teasing' to whatever 'this' was. She noticed his eyes began to glow yet again, making her heart race. The look in his eyes was beyond amusement—it looked like a hunger of some sort. He literally looked as if he was staring down at his prey, but he only planned to play with it, not harm it in any way. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "I would like a bath, yes. Can I go so I can get one?"

Sebastian looked at the girl for a quick moment, giving a nod as he sat up, "Yes, please do hurry. We are behind schedule. Breakfast needs to be served to the young master no later than 9:30, the master's tea being served upon his waking at 8:30."

Katherine gave him a glare, causing him to give an expression of innocent confusion, "Hmm? What is it, Katherine" She kept the glare, "Do not even begin to act like it was my fault you are behind on things this morning. After all, I did not have you pinned to this bed, now did I?" He gave a simple smirk, giving her a nod as he got off his mattress, "I do see your point. To make up for my behavior, I shall let you use my washroom for your bath, if you'd like."

Katherine liked that idea. His washroom was much more 'luxurious' than hers, though compared to Ciel's it was nothing special. "Fine, but on one condition." The butler gave a blink of confusion, "Which is?" She continued, "You are nowhere near this room."

Sebastian gave a 'knowing' smirk, replying to her demand, "And why is that when I have already seen everything you have to offer?" Katherine felt totally mortified—**how** was he able to say that with a **perfect grin**?! "You—you are completely unbelievable, you know that?!" She was so embarrassed, her covering her body, even though she was still clothed with her nightgown. _**He was beginning to be too much.**_

"I see I have struck a nerve. As I have stated before, Katherine, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are quite beautiful to the eye and even to the other senses. It always puzzles me when humans do not enjoy such compliments. I suppose it does not matter. In any case, I shall bring you a new uniform for you to change into when you are finished, after which I will be waiting in the kitchen for you. You do not need to rush but please refrain from taking your usual hour-long bath." Sebastian left the room afterwards, Katherine glaring at the now-closed door which the butler had exited the room from. _**Compliments**_? He was always talking about her beauty and it was always in a way that left her red from head to toe. "Whatever…"

She headed into the washroom, stripped her nightgown and such from her, stepping into the warm bath she'd ran moments before. While she was relaxing, a certain butler was in her room, searching for her extra uniform he'd basically forced her to have the young master buy—Ciel didn't care about purchasing one but Katherine felt there was no need. Opening her wardrobe, he found an array of dresses, all specially created for the young girl's body. She pushed them aside, grabbing the uniform dress, removing it from the piece of furniture. As he removed it, he heard a distinct 'thud', making him look down where the sound came from.

A book? He placed the dress on Katherine's bed, picking up the thick book, examining it. It was nothing lovely to look at—in fact, it looked rather ugly. The cover was a dark, worn-out brown with signs that showed aging. There were no pictures or sketches on the cover, or anywhere else, and no signs of what type of book it was. Katherine never struck Sebastian as reader, though she'd been in the library at least a handful of times. He didn't see what harm would come from opening the book, so he flipped open the cover, curious as to what he had found. It didn't take long for him to realize he'd found the female's own personal journal.

Sebastian was not surprised, as many humans, both male and female, kept books of their own personal thoughts. He noticed a feeling of strong curiosity arise within him, causing him to flip a more pages, settling on an entry that was written a few weeks ago. He wanted to see just what Katherine thought of enough to place in such a book—yes, he was nosy but, being a demon, he did not care.

13 October 1887

_Well, things seem to be picking up, happily. Everything has pretty much smoothed out. The trio is happy I stayed and I think Sebastian may be happy as well—I take a good deal of his work off his mind and I don't mess up too often. Sadly, I think I'm a source of entertainment for the demon butler and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. At least it is a form of acknowledge? It could be worse—he could take his frustrations out on me. I shiver at that thought. He is irritating, no doubting that one, but even so, I still like him, in some sort. I am not certain if liking a demon is good or bad. I mean, what does that say about my taste in men? I'd prefer to not think about such a thing…_

_But even when surrounded by people who help me feel normal, I still feel different. There's so much I cannot tell people, especially Ciel or Sebastian. The battles inside my mind still go on, I can't stop those. I really wish I knew why they happened. I know something is inside and it wants out but…what is it? I can't hide this forever._

_I suppose it does not matter—I'll continue to keep that beast caged inside this body. I have a feeling my abnormal healing time is somehow connected to that thing, as well as the dreams and such. Maybe my abnormal taste in men goes along with that too? (Lol, that was a joke. I do feel something towards the demon but it is more of friendship than anything. Note to self: DO NOT TELL HIM THAT. HE WILL ONLY USE IT AGAINST YOU AND YOU KNOW IT.)_

_Whatever the reason for me being 'different', as long as I'm accepted by at least one, is something I consider to be irrelevant. I mean, I live with a demon, help him make Ciel's dinner, and have small chit-chats with the guy. Nothing can get more bizarre than __**that**__._

The butler felt a smirk get plastered to his face as he read. The girl possessed feelings for the demon after all, huh? He thought it amusing that she refused to tell him as she knew he'd use it against her—she knew him well. Still, something did surprise him. What all was this girl hiding that she felt no one could know? She knew Ciel's secret contract between the boy and the demon and she knew Sebastian was that demon. So, what could be so strange that she still could not say whatever she was hiding? What could be so horribly abnormal that she couldn't tell a demon?

He knew he would not get any answers to those questions anytime soon, which heavily irritated him. Demons were not known for their patience levels—at all. He checked his pocket-watch, seeing that he still had some time before Katherine would be finished. It was currently 5: 27 and preparing the breakfast usually did not begin until 6:00. The timing depended on Katherine, so until she was finished, he'd read for a bit—yes, he meant her journal.

1 November 1887

_Halloween was yesterday, though I'm not certain if Ciel or even Sebastian knows what that holiday is. I tried to explain it and all Sebastian gave me was "All Saint's Day, which is to remember all Christian saints, and All Souls' Day, a day to honor the dead family members and friends of the Catholic faith, is celebrated on November first and second. How did humans manage to take two holidays where religious figures were honored and remembered to celebrating a holiday where humans dress up as goblins, witches, and the like, asking for candy? Humans are strange creatures. I remember when people feared demons, yet in your time, they dress up as them for fun—quite interesting indeed, wouldn't you say, Master?" The young boy only replied, saying it was weird, not interesting. I like Halloween. Whatever…_

_Even if I do love the holiday and the customs that go with it, I fear the day. Something weird always happens and this year was no different. Luckily it affected my dreams and not anything in the physical world. The dream I had was a new one—that was something rare. I was standing on what appeared to be a paved road, shallow pools of water at both sides but something was different—the water was dark. In fact, everything looked dark and had a good gothic-like appearance. I looked before me and saw a very large building. It looked to be some castle-like structure and even though it was dark and rather foreboding, it felt…familiar, like I'd been there before. The sky had no sun but was lit up by a moon—which had a reddish/purple glow to it. Actually, I believe the entire sky had red and purple hues to it. It looked menacing, yet breath-taking. And then a voice spoke to me. The voice was definitely masculine and held a raspy sound to it, as well as a kind of perverseness. I turned towards the voice, seeing a pair of crimson eyes boring into my icy blue ones. The voice I couldn't understand but upon waking, I was able to write it down—it came out as some weird symbols, sadly. Just another "normal" Halloween night—I think that's it for this entry…I'm weirding myself out… _

Sebastian stared at what she'd written, narrowing his eyes at it—he could read it. Naturally he could read it, as it was in his native language. "She wrote in the language of demons. How is such a thing even possible? Every line, every symbol is perfect. And that place she described…it can't be." He placed her journal back in her wardrobe, the demon feeling heavily confused—she, a human female, described the demon world nearly perfect and not doubt the male she came face to face with was also a demon.

Something was not right here. He'd keep this new information about Katherine to himself, gathering for insight whenever possible. He glanced at his watch once more, seeing it was time to get to work. He picked up Katherine's maid uniform once again, along with her apron and other accessories, taking them to her. Afterwards, he got started in the kitchen, preparing the young earl's breakfast.

After breakfast, Ciel's guest, Mister Albane, asked if he could speak to Ciel in a private room. Both males went off on their own, Sebastian tagging along with the young earl, of course. Katherine felt her curious side building and building, it rising to its peak when she heard the male guest burst into a near rage, "I refuse to allow such a person to be used in such a manner!"

Katherine decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, her catching Ciel's answer, "She fits the description perfectly and will do the job without payment, therefore she is the most favorable choice. Do not let any feelings come in between your duties or you shall be stuck in limbo until it has become something you cannot turn away from. This is a case _**she**_ has informed me about, which I now see you were the messenger she informed me of, thus I am now involved and will be taking control of. I have chosen who is to be the next target for the villain, who it seems you know near-to-nothing about, except he prefers women with certain features. He also loves to target women at events that are of a quite extravagant setting. Lucky for us that there is one coming up in London. Proper costumes shall need to be made in time for the event—Sebastian, see to it that this is accomplished."

The demon gave a slight bow, his hand over his chest, "It shall be done, Master." Garrett continued to protest but, sadly, it didn't seem the male was getting anywhere.

"These attacks may have started at a small level but they are very serious now. Three out of seven women have been murdered, all being in a sadistic manner. Please, hire someone who knows what they are doing—someone who specializes in such activities, not a maid who serves tea and polishes furniture!" Katherine was curious now. Who were they talking about?

The young male looked extremely uninterested in the subject, messing with a chess piece on his desk with an absent mind, "I have given it thought. She might be my maid but I know she will do well. Concerning her safety, Sebastian will be accompanying her at the event, so her safety is not an issue one needs to worry about. I have ordered Sebastian to protect this girl quite some time ago. She is one of the few I have come to want to be safe in this world."

"I understand but—" The male began to protest again, Sebastian speaking this time, a shit-eating grin on his face, "I assure her safety. After all, who else will make sure this manor stays in a type of organized fashion if Katherine were to die?"

SMACK!

Katherine's face had met the floor—her cover had been blown but she didn't care. "Miss Katherine?" Garrett's voice chimed in, sounding greatly concerned. Well, anyone would be considering her facefloor moment had left a few cracks. Had did that happen without her getting hurt, again? Oh well…

She quickly jumped to her feet, yelling at the butler, "I was kidding before but now I see you really are one hell of a jerk! No! I refuse to do it! I actually like being out of danger, thank you very much!"

Sebastian gave a Chesire grin, speaking in an alluring intonation, "You'll be given compensation if you do." Katherine looked at the butler, her arms still crossed from her negative outburst, "Compensation? Like what?"

Sebastian continued, looking at the maid straight in the eye, "The young master has agreed to let you pick your 'payment', which can be anything you desire. And it does not have to be one certain thing but instead many. Keep in mind, though: The greater the compensation, the more that will be expected of you during this case."

That didn't sound so bad but Katherine knew that with Sebastian, 'not that bad' can become hell in a swift motion. She decided to give her demands, "Fine but I get to create my own dress and until this case is over, I get to be moved into one of the guest rooms. I could also have a new bottle of my perfume, if it's not too much."

The perfume bit made Sebastian smirk even greater, him remembering her scent from before, "Yes, I agree. That particular scent does suit you rather well, in my belief." Garrett looked at Sebastian—how was the demon able to know something such as that? A demon's senses were definitely greater than a humans but they were not that great—unless the butler had been extremely close to Katherine and was able to smell her perfume then. The knowledge of the butler getting so close to the female Garrett had his eyes on angered the demon in no time. Sebastian sensed this, giving the male a quick smirk as a type of reply.

"Very well, you will go on our next trip to town to figure out what you would want your dress to look like. We will give you the necessities for the item, the rest being left to your imagination, as well as the dressmaker. A good deal of your clothes and such have been moved to a guest room, of which I'm sure you will find to your liking, but it will not be ready until tomorrow afternoon. Until it is ready, you will be staying in a prepared guest room or with Sebastian." Ciel knew Katherine's reply but before she could speak, Sebastian answered for her, "I will take care of such irrelevant matters, my lord. Katherine slept soundly all night in my room, thus I believe that would be the proper choice."

Katherine felt her inside freeze again—it was awkward enough waking up in a strange place, only to find it to be his room and now she'd be sleeping there and know it?! What were these two trying to do, drive her insane? _He'd never go for it. He'd never let a young girl sleep in the same bed with a mischievous demon who loves to toy with her. He's cruel but not __**that**__ cruel, I'm sure._

"Yes, I agree with you. That would be the best choice, considering the only prepared room belongs to a male guest. It wouldn't be proper to allow a female to stay with a guest such as that. Very well, Sebastian, Katherine will sleep in your room until her room is finished being prepared." The young earl spoke, finalizing the agreement between everyone.

Katherine fell to the ground again, this time passed out. She was wrong—Ciel was cruel. This proved it. Garrett wanted to object but Ciel spoke first, "I will be attending the event as Garrett's younger sibling. Sebastian and Katherine, you will be fiancés."

Katherine felt even more mortified. She wouldn't—no, she drew the line there. _There is no way I am going to even pretend to be such a thing! That is just asking for even greater amounts of harassment, and since it has to do with a case, it's technically all right! No! Uh-uh! Not gonna happen!_

Ciel gave Katherine one final sentence, sensing her negative emotions about his plans, "I'll instruct Sebastian to order the jewelry box you've desired for some time if you present no problems." Katherine's negativity broke—she'd wanted that jewelry box for some time now. She had so many necklaces and bracelets that she had nowhere to put them all. She looked at the young earl, giving a nod of agreement, "Fine, I'll go along with it. Wouldn't kill you to throw in a surprise or two to make someone feel appreciated, you know."

Everyone was silent, Garrett bearing a poorly-hidden scowl while Sebastian had a look of pure amusement. Ciel had already moved on from that topic and on to something else he considered more important. She gave a sigh, "Well, if that's everything, I'll be going. I know I have something that needs to be around here."

"Katherine, I've made a list for you, make sure they are all finished by bedtime, okay?" Sebastian held out a slip of paper—he actually made her a list of the chores she still had to finish? She took the list from him, giving him a look, "And when is my curfew, daddy?" She noticed that his grin changed from playful to devious in seconds, the butler giving a simple reply, "Whenever I say that you may go to sleep, my dear Katherine. The quicker that list is completed, the sooner you can go to sleep."

Maybe Katherine's tease was a little too much—he gave much worse to her, though. _**He was a jerk.**_ She didn't give another word, instead walking out, shutting the door a little harder than she usually did. "Should someone see if she is all right?" Garrett's voice showed concern, causing the butler to glance at him for a second—he hated it when the male tried to be with Katherine alone.

"No, she was made for this. She can handle Sebastian's taunts better than anyone I know, sometimes even throwing her own at him in return. She reacts in a negative, and rather outspoken, manner but I believe that, deep down, she enjoys the 'attention' he gives her. Seems as if the pair were made for each other, which is odd, to say the least. Some would say that certain circumstances can cause the most common accord to become quite the damnable experience. If Katherine were anyone, else I would not allow Sebastian to continually mess with the female worker, fearing she would come to know things that would leave her questioning her sanity. Katherine, however, is someone I do not have to worry about such trivial non-sense, which I take advantage of quite often." Ciel gave Garrett a smirk of his own, Sebastian standing by his said, like the faithful butler he is.

"You act as if she is nothing but a tool for you." Garrett had to admit, if this was concerning a girl he didn't know nor had no care for, he'd think this kid was rather interesting. But he didn't like how he was willing to throw Kat into something that was so dangerous—he knew humans were fragile creatures. And for the demon the kid had by the leash to suggest such a thing, well, he exhibited actions any demon would. He did not simply feel he could protect this female but rather he knew he could. Of course, he had to serve and protect his master before anyone and anything but this girl definitely came second—the butler's shit-eating grins could not cover that up.

"Not a tool but rather a little addition. You could call her an 'add-on', if you want." Garrett questioned Ciel, the young earl continuing, "I noticed a while back that she is sort of the finish, the final touch, to the team Sebastian and I have established. She also has made the manor more organized, being able to get through to the servants without the use of fear, using kindness instead. This case will prove how far she's willing to prove her worth her worth to me. She is a servant of the Phantomhive household. Therefore she is to do whatever she is told. I am merely proving what she can and cannot do. You need not be worried for her safety. Sebastian will bring her back to this manor without any injuries. Even if the criminal is captured and arrested, I will mentally declare the case to be a failure if she comes back with even a scratch—Sebastian knows this. So, as you see, Sebastian will not let me down, for bringing her back safe is just as much an order as solving the case itself."

Ciel also knew something else—Sebastian fancied Katherine in some shape. Ciel's original plan was for Sebastian to be there as the boy's mentor, who took the young child to a party for 'some air', Katherine being there as Ciel's older sister and Garrett being her lover. Sebastian quickly, and cleverly, convinced the boy to change it to what their current plan consisted of—Garrett and Ciel being siblings, Katherine and Sebastian being fiancés. That plan seemed to please the butler much more, Ciel coming to the quick conclusion that the demon favored the human female—it would explain his love for teasing the girl so often, especially when it was a rather personal taunt.

"After all, if I may add, if I couldn't do something as simple as protecting my master's favorite maid, what kind of butler would I be? Her safety is assured, My Lord. She will not be harmed in no way. I will make sure of it." He felt possessiveness towards the female, so, of course he'd keep her safe. Besides, did he honestly think Garrett would be the girl's fake fiancé? She was his, whether she spewed words of hatred towards him, and he knew, in time, she would change her way of thinking. No human could turn down a demon's allure and Sebastian knew Katherine was no different. But until then, he'd take his time with picking on her in every possible way he could think of. Oh, how enjoyed seeing her steamed expression, he found her to be quite adorable, in her own way. And after what the butler had read in the girl's private journal, he had a feeling she didn't hate his taunts as much as she verbally stated.

In truth, knowing that bit created an even greater desire to test the girl's limits and the demon had plenty of up-coming opportunities to put them to the test—he had a feeling one was closer than he imagined. After all, she was sleeping in his room for at least that night. He smirked, his mind already working out plans for when everyone went to sleep.

He would certainly be waiting for the lights to go out that night—then he could pester his little kitten, at least until she would bear her teeth and claws at him. He wondered if he could calm Katherine down, like you could an actual cat, with soft words and gestures. That was something else he'd have to try out. So many plans he wanted to test—he wouldn't be bored while the manor slept peacefully. He wasn't completely terrible—he'd let Katherine sleep in the next morning, seeing as how he was the one who was willingly robbing her of her sleep for his own amusement.

He also looked forward to this event the young lord mentioned. He enjoyed the child wanting to test Katherine's limits—the kid was as devious as a demon and this amused him greatly. Things were turning to his liking and he happily waited for more events and life situations to present themselves. He could not wait to see what was around the next corner for the young earl, himself, and the young female. Yes, he eagerly waited for such events, a smirk plastered on the demon's face.

* * *

Well, there is chapter seven. Not much happened here. As I said, it was more of an information chapter on Katherine but I suppose a few things did happen that would help move the story along. I most likely will not be able to update for a few days. I'm trying to think of ways, original ways, to bring the insane reaper into my story—he'll come in during the time everyone's at the event mentioned. Anyone have any suggestions? PM me if you do and we'll discuss something. Sorry it kind of dragged in the end. I had a difficult time finding where to end it. ^_^'

Until next time…


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, readers. I am pleased that many people liked chapter seven. I was a little worried but happily it was not as bad as I thought I forgot to add some info to the last chapter, which will appear within the next few chapters. Such info that will be covered is why Garrett, who is inhuman, is involved in such a case, why a demon went to a child for help on this case, who does Garrett work for and why, seeing as how he is a demon, if Garrett is in a contract of any kind, and really anything else I think of on the spot.

This is what I call a "bonus chapter". It was supposed to be a fun, light-hearted chapter but ended up turning towards a rather serious one. Any who, I hope you like it!

Again, I own nothing except my OCs, as well as anything else that comes from my imagination. Now, let us begin…

* * *

"Sebastian, here's your list. I was lucky to be able to finish everything just before Ciel's bedtime." Sebastian looked at the girl, taking the list she handed back—everything was indeed checked off. How had she managed to complete everything? He was expecting her to finish most of the chores, having to finish the rest the next day. "Very well, you may go and wash up before bed, if you wish. I still have some final preparations I have to make for tomorrow's breakfast"

Katherine gave a nod, "Whelp, see you in the morning." She silently hoped he did not remember about their deal. "And where exactly are you planning on sleeping, Katherine?" Crap—he remembered.

She paused, giving a sigh, "I'll, uh, heh, see you when you're finished?" The butler gave a smirk, as well as a nod, "Yes, you shall. I shouldn't be too long. I know how you hate being alone for a long amount of time. I wonder how you were ever able to sleep by yourself for so long."

_Harassment at nearly mid-night? Are you kidding me?_ Katherine greatly refrained from talking back to the demon, instead turning on her heel, walking away as she spoke, "I shall see you later, Sebastian." Katherine knew why Sebastian did what he did and it was all for his own amusement. She would not give him that amusement on a silver platter, like she'd been doing. If he wanted entertainment from her, he'd have to work for it. "By the way, dear Katherine…"

The male stopped, giving her time to turn towards him, "What?"

He continued, a wayward grin plastered on his face, "I've taken the liberty of switching your nightdress for a new one, as your old one was looking rather dull and, over-all, sad-looking. You'll find the two garments I have picked laid out upon my bed. Do pick one before you go to take your bath, if you will."

She would admit, the nightgown she had been wearing was looking rather bad, so she was happy to have a new one, or even two. What she did not like was the fact that Sebastian picked them out. That was _**never**_ a good sign…ever. Sebastian never did anything out of the kindness of his heart—honestly, she wasn't even sure if he had one.

She opened up the door to his room, finding it to be rather plain. Why was his room so plain, yet his bathroom so luxurious? Maybe he really enjoyed his baths? Either way, she walked in finding the nightgowns the butler had spoken of. Katherine noticed something right away—both stopped at about knee-length. It was now early winter, so why were both nightgowns knee-length with straps, rather than actual sleeves? Katherine was she needed to be kept warm. Something dawned on her mind—what if Sebastian was already up to his devious ways and the nightgowns were just the starting point? If Katherine was in such night clothing and she got cold, she'd absent-mindedly cuddle up to whatever was warm while she slept. _**That sounded more of what the butler would do, most definitely.**_

She looked both gowns over picking the one she thought would keep her warmer, though neither really would keep much heat in. "Well…this one is a bit longer, by like an inch. You know, he might be turning into a pervert of some sort. I've worn shorter things in my time but in this era, short nightgowns are not really worn by modest girls, especially when around a guy, unless he is the husband. Sebastian is no such thing…"

She gave a sigh, figuring there was no point in arguing about it. It was only a nightgown, after all. Surely he wouldn't get too personal with her—she was still a female and he was a male. If he was a male, she wondered if he had "urges", like human males sometimes get. She shook the thought from her mind, just in case the answer was a 'yes', especially when she'd be sleeping in his bed tonight. Luckily the demon did not sleep, so maybe she'd be sleeping alone. She hoped she would be, as she did not want to accidentally snuggle up to him at all while she slept. That action would only give the male even more ammo against the poor girl.

She went into the butler's bathing area, placing her clothes on Sebastian's bed—she figured he'd be busy for a good while. She turned the water on, spotting a container of some sort, a note attached to it. Katherine picked it up, paying attention to the note first. The handwriting was quite elegant but she couldn't tell if it was a male or a female who'd written it. She decided to read it,

_This 'Bath Caviar' is a mixture of delicate rose and jasmine, creating an enticing scent that will surely allure any victim nearby. I hope you do enjoy them. You may use as little or as much as you prefer, though if I may make a personal suggestion, use more rather than little. It'll give satisfaction to more than just you, my Kitten._

Katherine removed something from the note, where a name should've been, "A feather? You know, Sebastian, most people sign their name, not leave something like this. Though I'll have to admit, it is soft." She ran the black feather along her cheek, opening the container, "More rather than little, huh? I'll take his advice, but only because I love both flowers."

She poured some of the 'Caviar' in the nearly-hot running water, stirring it to help quicken the dissolving process. Katherine took in the scent, gaining a smile—it was quite enticing, just as the note has claimed. She stripped herself of her clothes, dipping herself into the water slowly, getting used to the warm liquid. It felt heavenly after a long day of working in the Phantomhive household, especially with the added-on chores Sebastian gave her. She closed her eyes, relaxing, accidentally drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Katherine opened her eyes after what seemed like mere moments passed by, the luxurious marble-tiled wall, with matching white extending from the tiles, and the tiled flooring, becoming dull and decayed in no time at all. The entire splendor Katherine loved about the bathroom was no more—_**what had happened?! **_

She looked at the water she sat in, her eyes getting a terrified look in their depths, with good reason. The decay that covered the walls that surrounded her slowly crept towards the tub she sat in, causing her to back up against the back of the Victorian-styled tub. Katherine noticed the tub's pearly-white porcelain lining crack and chip, it decaying as she sat in it. The water turned cold in seconds, the clear liquid turning a rusty color, the water turning darker and darker moment by moment.

The water now bore a red, crimson color, Katherine not moving. She had no idea was she was sitting in—it looked nearly as deep crimson as blood itself. It was thick, too. _**What was this stuff?**_

"Dream…it's a dream…it has to be. Just…wake up, Katherine. Wake up and it'll be over…" Katherine told herself over and over, her eyes closed for comfort—she did not want to see the decaying room that was around her. "It's all right…just a dream. It's not real, it's not—"

Katherine suddenly felt something shift in the water, the feeling of something dragging up her calves—claws? Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her wanting to wake up that instant. _Come on, it's not real. This stuff cannot happen!_

"_**Never remember, live forever…remember, my girl."**_

Upon hearing the voice, which sounded eerily familiar, Katherine felt the claws on her calves run along her thighs, digging into the skin softly, attempting to pull her under the water. With that, Katherine let out an ear-shattering shrill of terror.

She felt someone shaking her but the feeling of their hands only made her freak out even more, "Stop! Let go of me!"

"_**Never remember, live forever…"**_ The voice repeated, this time the voice being rather rigid this time around. Katherine felt fear from the voice, but she did not understand why. All she knew was it terrified her like nothing ever has before.

"Please stop…" Katherine felt herself let out a cry, her fear getting to her, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Katherine!"

Katherine's eyes went wide, looking up at the sudden voice, this one being familiar to her. Before her stood the butler, his red eyes piercing into her icy blue ones—what was with the stare he was giving her? Katherine stared back at him, Sebastian expecting her to freak out because he had a hold of her naked form.

She continued staring into his red orbs, Sebastian actually getting a little uncomfortable with her petrified gaze, "Katherine, what is wrong? You woke the entire manor up with your absurd screaming."

Sebastian was not ready for Katherine's next action—she latched onto him, the demon's eyes getting wide with shock. Why did she do such a thing? He also noticed she was shaking. He did not realize it before, but it came to his attention now—she was literally scared.

"You need to calm her down! Not just tell her to shut up! She's shaking horribly, or can't you see?!" The butler looked at the sudden male voice, it being none other than Garrett Albane, a glare forming on Sebastian's face, "She is fine. She'll be fine once she can get out of this water, dried off, and clothed in the proper garments. Now, please leave. You do not need to see her in such a manner." Sebastian had the upper hand here, for he'd already seen Katherine naked, more than once. He heard the male hesitantly exited the room, a glare on the male's face.

"Come on, Katherine. You need to get out of that water, it's already rather chilled." Sebastian didn't understand something—how was the water already so cold? The female always took steaming baths and she'd only been in the water for a little over fifteen minutes. So, what happened?

He tried to gently pull her out, the girl not budging, irritating the male, "Katherine, you can't stay in such a place or—" Katherine spoke, "Se-Seba—stian?" The demon gave a look of surprise, gaining a softened appearance, as well as a gentle voice, "Yes, Katherine. You know it is me speaking to you." The female wrapped her arms around the demon's neck without a second thought, a small smirk coming to the male's face. He probably shouldn't be so entertained with the female's distraught actions but seeing as how the girl was usually so reserved and even rather distant, to see her in such a fragile state did in fact amuse the demon, "Come, my girl. Perhaps a nice cup of tea will help calm your mind?"

After a number of minutes later, Katherine was sitting on Sebastian's bed, alone. She had calmed down, now looking at the blanket she was wrapped up in. What exactly had happened and why did she freak the way she did? _I don't understand. Why did I see that? Was it real? It felt real enough. And that voice, it sounded so familiar. So many questions and no way to get any answers…_

Katherine's head snapped, Sebastian wheeling in a cart that contained a tea set and what looked like cake or something similar. Katherine enjoyed the thought of sipping a hot cup of tea right now.

"It seems you are finally alert. That is most definitely a good sign." Sebastian poured the still-shaken female a hot cup of tea, handing it to her as he sat down beside her, "Would you like anything else? The young master did not eat any of the dessert I prepared to go with the tea he requested after dinner. I feel it will be something to your liking, my kitten."

Katherine knew what he was trying to do and she couldn't say that the usual nickname irritated her, like it usually did—she felt comfort when hearing it this time. She looked at him, her manner of speaking being rather innocent and quiet, "What is it?" Instead of him answering her verbally, he presented the dessert to her. Her eyes met a simple dessert that consisted of a chocolate shell filled with a delicate strawberry mousse, the dessert being decorated with berries and a smooth dollop of whipped cream. It looked so perfect—and appeared to have just been made, not saved from Ciel's tea from three or four hours ago.

"This was from three hours ago? It looks fresh to me, Sebastian." He'd only been gone for a maximum of fifteen minutes when he left to bring in some tea for her. Fifteen minutes was not enough time to make chocolate dessert shells, strawberry mousse, whipped cream, and get the supplies together for the tea. Well, a human couldn't have managed to get everything finished in that time but Sebastian, who Katherine was convinced somehow controlled the flow of time in some shape or form, he could do something like this with no problem. When she thought about it, demons were rather lucky beings.

"Freshness is not an issue, Katherine. I assure you it is very safe to consume." She didn't question him, instead licking off a small bit of the strawberry mousse—it was delicious, nearly making her sigh in delight. She looked at him, putting on a sudden look of seriousness, "It's good enough." The fake seriousness in her voice amused the demon butler, the male moving as the girl was caught up in eating the heavenly dessert. _It's so fluffy and just right, I'm amazed one can make such desserts in the late 1800s!_

Katherine was finished with the desert cup in no time, her giving up her pride, deciding on telling the butler how truly delightful the dessert was, but when she looked, there was no male sitting where he had been. _Where—?_

Katherine felt arms come around her waist, her hair standing on end due to pure shock, a familiar male voice speaking into her ear, "Were you so preoccupied with the dessert that you didn't even feel my body slide behind yours? I do not believe your comment on the dessert was entirely truthful, my kitten." Katherine looked back at the butler's face, noticing a mischievous expression brewing deep inside the male. When her icy blue eyes met the male's red ones, his arms engulfed her, one hand holding the other as his palms rested upon her stomach. Katherine glanced down at the hold he had on her, looking back at him, "Sebastian? What are you doing? I'm fine now, not at the 'perfect' mark but better. I need to try and get some sleep soon."

Katherine noticed a sly smirk form on the male's face, her getting that 'Oh No' feeling in her stomach, the feeling increased when he spoke, "Who ever said anything about anyone sleeping tonight, Katherine?" Katherine's eyes went wide—what did he mean by that, exactly? "And why will I not be sleeping, Sebastian Michaelis?" She felt her voice question him, a slight tremble being heard. All he did was return her question with an even darker smirk, his eyes showing the same amount of trickery. _I don't like that look…_

She felt his warm breath upon her neck, her heart racing at the feeling, "Are you certain you wish to know, my kitten?" Katherine attempted to pull away from the butler's arms, with no luck. He was holding onto her with a great grip, making her wonder why he was acting in such a way. The grin he gave her told her it was all teasing but she didn't think it was funny—it was not funny to mess with a girl's feelings. _Feelings? There's nothing there except a weird friendship…right? If so, why do I always get so nervous when he acts like this? The normal reaction would be to slap or yell, not getting all tongue-tied and dazed!_

"You cannot leave me, Katherine. You never can, for you are mine. You hesitate and try to turn from me right now, but you will come to me. I could explain how I am certain of such a thing but, in all honesty, you would never understand any of it." Kat looked at Sebastian, relieved to see that his eyes were their normal red, "Sebastian, you are a demon. I am a human. You live for, well, who knows how long, and I will be lucky to see fifty years of age in this era. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

"You are worried about something so trivial as a time of death, Kitten? There is no reason to worry about something so small, not with me here." Katherine looked at him the best she could, his hold still being around her waist. What was he implying? And what did he mean by saying it was 'small'? That anything but 'small'! Sebastian looked in the female's perplexed orbs, speaking, "You wish to say something, Katherine?"

The female was filled with bewilderment, as well as a faint feeling of worry, her eyes looking at his hands, which rested just inches above her thighs, "You act as if what I said is nothing, when it is the very opposite. I will die and it could happen anytime. Life can be a cruel thing and you see it as being nothing except a big game of some sort. You have told me on several occasions that demons do not feel love or even kindness, so…why do you act like this? You are playing with my emotions, my feelings, and I _**do not**_ find that funny. I am a human and, therefore, I will end up with a human. That is just how things work."

Katherine heard silence from the male, wondering if she had angered him at all. After a few more moments of silence passed, she tried to crawl out of his hold, succeeding—for a while. Not even five seconds had passed before she was grabbed around her waist, pulled against the butler's chest, eyes wide. She felt him hold her back completely against his body, one of his palms dragging up and down her side in a rather sensual manner—what was he doing?! "Sebast—"

"_**What makes you think you have to stay a human, Katherine?"**_

Katherine's breath was once again caught in her throat, his breath once again caressing the skin on her neck, "Se—bastian. What are you—" The male spoke again, his voice being of a charming nature, his lips brushing just slightly against her neck, "Come now, Kat. Surely you understand what I mean. Think of your reactions to me. You do get frustrated, even quite often, but it never goes any further. Your breath gets caught when I hold you or get too close. You clearly do not dislike me, personally, as much as you say. You are correct. I am a demon and always will be. You, however, do not have to stay a human, my dear."

Her eyes went wide upon hearing his words, "Sebastian, why are you saying such things?!" This was too much—why did he tell her what he did? Was he implying that he disliked her being human? That wasn't something she could help, obviously. The male gave a faint smirk, which Katherine felt form on his face, his fingertips gently pressing firmly against her body, "Seems I've said too much. I cannot answer your question right now, my kitten, so you will have to wait a bit longer. But I assure you, you will get the answer you long for but it will not be right now."

Katherine looked at Sebastian, going still, "Why do you act this way? I understand why you do it more often when no one is around but I don't know why you do it in the first place. You must just love messing with me…guess I'm a rather amusing human, huh?"

Katherine couldn't see it but her words, the melancholy in her voice, had switched something on inside the male. He eyes began to glow a magenta color, his irises bearing down at the girl. He grin a rather coy smile, an idea popping into his mind. **_I wonder..._**

Katherine's eyes went wide, feeling a rather odd sensation within a matter of moments—a wet sensation was felt upon her neck. Katherine couldn't believe it—he just licked her neck. She was too stunned to reaction at that moment.

"Your taste is just as sweet as your scent. You truly are intoxicating, it would seem." The demon's voice held a great amount of excitement but Katherine was not as excited upon hearing it. She knew he was getting excited, and in more than one way. "Sebastian, can I please go to sleep? I am really tired today from the extra chores you forced me to do." Her voice sounded quite pleading, which irritated her. She hated giving the butler any weakness, such as begging, as he always took heavy advantage of it.

The demon looked at the pleading girl, exhaustion clearly evident in her eyes. He didn't realize how tired she was, but honestly, it didn't bother him. He desired this female more and more every day and, if he wanted, he could easily take her with ease. But he had seen winning her over as a challenge, which he preferred over just 'taking' her. He decided to give each what they wanted, "I can see you are quite exhausted, so, on that account, I shall offer you a deal, my dear."

Deal? She did not like that. Why could he just let her sleep? She groaned in annoyance, "Fine, what are your demands?"

"Demands? You misunderstand, Katherine. I will let you sleep, peacefully, all night, with one condition. Your head is not to leave my chest." Katherine's eyes went into a dead stare, her looking directly at the male—what type of demands were those? Something came to her mind, "As long as you keep your shirt on, Mister Butler, I am fine with that."

"I will be holding onto you for the entire night, as well. Are you all right with that?" All night? What if she wanted to move, like to roll over? She enjoyed movement, "Umm…I suppose I can try to not move…" Sebastian grinned wide, his arms pulling her down, positioning her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist in a protective manner, "You'll be sleeping quite soundly, I assure you. Now, get comfortable, Kitten."

After some moving around, Katherine's arm was draped over the male's stomach, her hand resting on his mid-chest. She closed her eyes, her sleep beginning to over-power her, her senses catching one last thing, You may be mine only through words but soon, my dear kitten, you will be mine through body, mind,_** and**_ soul." No one else is permitted to have you in any such way. I forbid such a thing. I trust you'll remember such a thing, right?" The female went to glance up at the male, disagreeing with his words—she was no one's property, not even his. But he did not allow her to do such a thing, his lips coming to meet her forehead, giving her a gentle, and quick, kiss, "Sleep, my kitten. We've much to do tomorrow."

The female passed out in mere seconds, peacefully sleeping upon the demon's chest, the male smirking at the female, "I told you that you would be sleeping peacefully, did I not? Sweet dreams, my girl. Worry not about petty problems, for they will be nothing soon enough, this I promise you."

* * *

Well, there is chapter eight. This turned out to be more serious and necessary than I originally planned. Funny how things work out like that, huh? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. You got a small peak at Sebastian's desire for Katherine, for those who wanted it. I know people have questions concerning Katherine's past, among many other things about her, as well as questions concerning Garrett and no doubt many other topics. If you have anything you want cleared up, comment or message them and I'll clear them up within the story ASAP. I will answer a few questions about Garrett next chapter. I meant to do that here but it just didn't work out that way. I apologize.

Well, again, I hope you enjoyed it. Comment on this chapter! Do you like things so far? I know much has not happened but it's only chapter nine. Weezer's story had a 103 and she stopped on a cliff-hanger, so please do be patient. I promise it'll pick up very, very soon. The event Ciel spoke of begins next chapter, so finally some movement! I cannot wait to begin writing it.

Until next time, dear reader…


	9. Chapter 9

Good afternoon, morning, where ever you are. So far I have had rather positive remarks on this story. Guys, if I get no type of feedback, I will continue writing how I do. If you think something should be changed, or if a character becomes too OOC, please speak up. You do not have to do so through a comment, it can be a PM. I just want to make sure things are fine by others, not just myself.

Well, this chapter will finally be the start of my own 'Murder Mystery' Arc, if you wish to call it such. I do hope it turns out well. I will have sort of the feel of Kuro's Murder Mystery Arc, but I will try to keep it as original as I can. As usual, I own nothing except my characters.

Now, we begin…

* * *

Katherine looked at the date on the paper Ciel had been glancing through—December 22.

She grimaced at the realization of what today was—tonight was the Christmas Social in London. She was not actually upset in any way, she just did not look forward to the event. She admitted that she may have liked Sebastian as a kind of friend but she did not like the thought of having to act like his fiancé. The past week had been nothing except dancing lessons, Ciel telling Katherine her dancing was less than acceptable—that child was cruel in his own way. The servants tried to cheer her up, trying to keep the female positive, but it didn't help. She appreciated their words of encouragement but, in all honesty, they didn't do anything to lift her mood.

"We are to arrive at the event no later than 5:45 this evening, understood, Sebastian?" The butler gave a bow that said he understood perfectly well, Ciel turning to Katherine, "And _**at least attempt**_ to hide your nerves, Katherine. Sebastian is your _**fiancé**_ and will always be near you, so you have no reason to be so extremely fidgety. If you do feel nervous, try to comfort yourself with him, like a real fiancé would. You both are engaged, therefore no arguing or bickering, understood?"

Before Sebastian could give his usual 'Understood, My Lord', Katherine spoke first, pausing in her picking up of Ciel's lunch dishes, "Hey, wait a second, Ciel—erm—My Lord, if Sebastian gives any taunts, or the like, when around people, then I will most indeed react. I, unlike most here, do not care how a stranger views me. A proper fiancé would not treat his girl in such a manner, and you know it!"

Ciel, with his eyes closed, agreed with Katherine's words, replying to her in a 'matter of fact' tone, "I do agree with you, which is the reason that during this assignment, Sebastian is forbidden from pestering you with his senseless mischief. You both are to act like a happy couple, who is proud to be engaged to each other. So, be sure to play your parts well." Katherine felt a smirk form on the butler's lips, making her stomach slightly sour—why did Ciel have to say such stuff? She wanted only one night that was free from the butler's endless taunts.

Knowing the young boy had given an order, even if it sound like no such thing at that moment, the butler knew it certainly would be made into an order later on. "I shall do my best, My Lord. I shall be the fiancé every woman dreams of having, I assure you." Katherine's stomach soured even further upon hearing Sebastian's words. This night was going to be her personal hell of sorts—And Sebastian was giving every effort that he could. Her skin went slightly pale.

"Miss Katherine, are you all right? You do not look well." Garrett had noticed the girl's uneasiness grow with every word the boy and his demon butler spoke. Katherine looked at the platinum-haired male, putting on a grin that was forced, "No, I'm fine, just fine. I think I'll go and wash these now."

"That is Mei-Rin's job for the time being, Katherine. You have dancing lessons today until I believe you are ready to dance for the public. To put it in a nice way, your dancing skills are far less than 'tolerable'." That was 'nice'? Katherine's dancing was not all that bad—Ciel's was far worse than hers, actually. But Katherine would never say such a thing. The female absent-mindedly glanced towards the butler's direction, noticing a shit-eating grin plaster to his face. She, naturally, believed this to be Sebastian's doing, the young earl only going along with the idea. And she knew who would be her 'instructor' on the dance-floor—Sebastian.

She smirked inside, gaining a plan of her own in her mind. If Sebastian wanted to mess with her mind, she'd destroy his plans, "Why can't I practice with Lord Albane? I have grown tired of Sebastian's harsh teachings, which paired with his cruel mischievous ways, force the lesson to be punishment. One can hardly learn in such conditions, especially to learn in a proper manner. To add to that, there are chores that only Sebastian and I are to do and must be finished before leaving tonight. If I am dancing with Sebastian as my instructor, nothing will get finished. And if the trio is instructed to finish them, well, you can imagine the outcome."

The alarm in the boy's eyes came within seconds after hearing Katherine's words, her adding on, "If I must practice for so long, it would be wise to switch my instructor to someone else, unless you wish to have another black banister, more broken china, or worse."

Ciel's expression quickly changed back to its usual sophisticated appearance, the young male speaking, "Yes, agreed. I will take up your proposal, Katherine. Lord Albane is now to be your new instructor for your lessons. Sebastian will finish the necessary chores during the lessons." Katherine noticed the look on the butler's face, whose plan had failed, something he was not used to happening. The demon was used to getting things done his way for so long and now someone had destroyed the plans he looked forward to. The downcast look on his face said it all—he did not plan for the girl to come up with something such as that.

Garrett, on the other hand, was smirking wickedly, glancing towards Katherine. He did not realize she could be so sneaky. The new knowledge about the female only created more of an attraction. He turned towards the female, who was still holding the dishes she'd picked up from the table, bowing slightly, his arm extended towards her, "Shall we begin those lessons, then, Miss?" Katherine looked at Garrett's out-stretched hand, a smile coming to her face—someone who was actually kind, "Of course, I'd be honored, My Lord."

Sebastian's face already bore an angry look but after hearing the title Katherine used towards Garrett, the look increased, aimed at the female and the male who now held hands—she was treading in waters that no one ever dared to be in. Katherine knew she would pay for this little stunt, no doubt regretting it later on, but no one ever told her that she was a piece of property, or anything or the sort. Katherine placed the dishes she held upon the table, her being escorted to the Solar Room, which currently acted as her private classroom for dancing.

Sebastian looked towards the young earl, a rather grumpy look on his face, "Master, I do not understand why you agreed to her words. The chores she mentioned were ones I gave her. All she did was elude spending a few hours with myself." The child gave the demon a coy smirk, obviously enjoying the male's irritation, "Yes, you are quite right, but I did so for the simple fact that I enjoyed how she twisted your words around to backfire on you. I mistook her as being a girl who was rather quiet, though she would talk big. As some would say 'all bark and no bite', but it seems I was wrong. When pushed hard enough, it seems she can be rather sly, in her own way." Sebastian agreed with Ciel but that did not mean he enjoyed Katherine's actions as well as the young male did.

"Katherine seemed to be rather upset this morning, namely when you got near her, or even looked at her. I trust everything will run smoothly tonight, Sebastian? I do not care if you fancy her, taunting her whenever you wish, but it will not ruin any cases I am given by the queen. You two are to act the part of a couple to be wed within the next few weeks, am I clear?" Sebastian gave a sly smirk, giving a slight bow, "I will not fail you, My Lord. I assure you, everything will be in order for this evening." The young earl gave a nod of approval, dismissing the butler, telling him he had work that needed finished. Sebastian left with a bow, heading to the Solar Room, intent on watching the dancing lessons.

"Oh! I messed up again! I'll never learn this stupid dance…" A female's cry of frustration came to the butler's ears once he got close enough, causing him to peak through a cracked door. "Believe me, Miss, I have experienced much worse than you in the world of dancing. With a bit more practice, you will be drifting along the floor-boards with elegance, I'm sure."

Garrett's words were not all mere statements of encouragement, as Sebastian even had to admit that Katherine's dance skills improved quite fast. Numerous times he thought about giving her a compliment, telling her she was moving along quite faster than expected but, in all honesty, he loved pestering her much, much more than giving her words of praise.

"All right, let's try this again. I will get it right soon enough." Katherine got into position, as did Garrett. Katherine's left hand rested on the male's right shoulder, his right hand properly placed on her waist, their remaining hands held up in the air—this was the proper posture of the type of waltz she'd been practicing for a good while now. "Now, just move with me. The flow of the dance is quite easy to grasp on to, grasping is merely the first step." Luckily for the platinum male, his words were quite encouraging to the female, whose dancing was less than extraordinary.

Garrett gave a nod to Kat, a sign saying he was going to start, his body gliding her form across the floor in a gentle, elegant manner, both looking at the other as they moved. Both spun around five or six times, the motion still being rather swift, yet smooth, the final spin ending with the male lifting the female in the air by a foot or so, followed with more spins and finally an elegant twirl. Afterwards, the moves repeated, one more lift being thrown in.

The scene slowly faded into another during the lift…

As Katherine felt herself come back in contact with the ground, her eyes fell upon her new dancing partner—Sebastian. She now adorned a beautiful black and deep red, floor-length dress and him the proper tuxedo for such an event. The gown was sleeveless, a black, ruffled piece lining the necklace, the fabric being slightly transparent. From the beginning of the bodice to about the knee was adorned with the beautiful deep red, silk-like fabric, the entire stretch of red being beautifully, as well as elegantly ruffled to perfection. From the knees to the ends of the gown, the fabric was a black, soft cotton type, a single line of red being the only detail. The bottom of the dress was decorated with two ruffles. For the final decoration on the dress, a single red rose had been pinned to the front of the bodice, giving the gown that final touch. Katherine paired the gown with a pair of black ballroom gloves, a red rose headpiece pinned in her hair, a pair of earrings that dangled a few good inches, a black and red choker, a black silk fan, and pair of black boots with a little black cotton and lace decorating them. The choker and earrings were a set, the choker being made of black silk-like fabric with metal details, red orb-like gems giving the piece the final touches of perfection. The earrings matched the choker perfectly, all of her accessories giving her beautiful gown a kind of polished appearance.

"Wow, for once, I do not mind dancing with you." Katherine felt herself glide on the floor, Sebastian's hold on her being rather gentle. "Seems the lessons with Mister Albane paid off, no?" Katherine knew she was once again treading water but she did not care—now she understood why Sebastian liked toying with her mind so often.

The butler gave a smirk, the time coming to hand his 'fiancé' to another partner, the two being reunited after three more 'partner swaps', a skipping-type motion being the next step in the sequence of moves. After several more moves, Katherine felt herself get lifted off her feet once more, this lift being a tad higher than the others, the butler gliding her across the floor in swift, quick movements, one last lift being perfectly executed by the male, Katherine's eyes coming in deep contact with his. For a brief moment, the female noticed a coy smirk fall upon his facial features, a silent whisper coming from the male, Katherine's eyes widening just a bit. She twirled back into Sebastian's hold, the male's arms wrapping around the female's form, the finishing pose resulting in the pair leaning over, both staring into the other's eyes, one smirking at the other—naturally, the one smirking was the demon butler himself.

They departed from one another, the pair still locking arms as they made a bee-line for the table they were sitting at. "You danced very well, my dear. Perhaps Mister Albane's lessons merely allowed me the chance to dance with you in such a flawless manner. If so, I should give him a word of gratitude." Katherine looked at Sebastian, giving a mental sigh. She literally believed he was jealous of the other male day and night, "Perhaps you should."

Sebastian was about to give a reply, another male voice coming into play, "Such splendid moves, My Lady! You moved with such elegance, I swore I was watching an angel."

An angel, huh? Considering what Sebastian actually was, that statement seemed rather ironic to the female, but nonetheless, she was grateful for the male's kindness, "Thank you, kind sir. But I did have some help. I cannot take all the credit, as I did have a wonderful partner helping me." Sebastian gave Katherine a glance that dripped with amusement—he loved seeing her treat him as the loving fiancé.

"Oh, yes, how could I over-look such a fine young man? And what is the relationship between you both, if I may ask?" The male was suspicious to Katherine, Sebastian picking up the same feeling much, much earlier. Sebastian looked at Katherine, his hand on her back, rubbing it slightly, "Are you comfortable with strangers knowing, my dear?" Katherine looked at the red-eyed male, giving a kind smile, "I do not mind. We are engaged and expect to be married within the next few weeks."

"Oh?" The middle-aged male had a look of excitement in his eyes, though really it seemed to be happiness, "I can tell by the look the give your to-be-husband that you truly care for him." Katherine looked up at Sebastian, giving a 'genuine' look of love, "But of course, I love him dearly. He is truly the man of my dreams, in many ways."

The male looked at Katherine's serene face, giving a faint smile, "Can I ask two favors? One is a simple dance with your bride-to-be. And the second, a simple kiss between you both? I love seeing two people who are genuinely in love with one another share a simple, yet loving kiss." Katherine's eyes got as wide as they could—this guy wanted _**what**_? She agreed to be the butler's dear fiancé, yes, but she _**did not**_ agree to kiss him in any shape or form. She was ready to protest the male's request, mouth already open.

"I do not see why that would be a problem, Sir."

Katherine's body became cold—what was Sebastian doing?! Katherine stared at the butler, "D-Darling?" The butler's red eyes glanced down at his 'to-be-bride', her face completely paralyzed with shock, "I do not see where one kiss would hurt, after all, we are engaged." The butler's red eyes glanced towards their male guest, "Please do forgive her. It seems she is still rather shy when around people." The male gave an answer that said he did not mind, Sebastian facing Katherine, the knuckle of his index finger gently placed under her chin, Katherine's eyes wide as she stared into his—this wasn't her first kiss, so why was she so nervous?

The demon's lips brushed hers softly, his voice coming into play before they met hers in a kiss that was anything but quick. His words from when dancing repeated in Katherine's mind, his lips plastered against hers, Katherine trying to not enjoy the action. While it was long, the demon still kept it as a kiss between two lovers, the action being rather gentle—and, sadly for Katherine, also easily enjoyable.

_**Consider this as compensation for your earlier actions.**_

Katherine wasn't sure when the butler parted from her lips, but she now sat away from everyone, Sebastian offered to fetch her a drink, which he left to get, his voice sounding quite pleased with her reaction to his 'payback'.

"That arrogant, pompous, sly devil—ugh, I can't believe he did that! I know he likes to tease me, sometimes going slightly overboard, but that was so overboard it went over the ship and has no chance of rescue! Oh, if there was any time I ever wanted to smack him, it is definitely now!" Katherine didn't care if someone heard her—Sebastian had crossed a line in her mind. She placed a hand over her chest, once again speaking to herself, "Come on, heart, slow down. It wasn't even that good of a kiss anyways. How on earth can something given to someone in such a manner, such a situation, ever possibly be considered worth cherishing as a memory?"

"Problems with a guy, I take it?" Katherine looked at the sudden unfamiliar voice, this was being female. The girl was beautiful, yet also kind of strange looking. In truth, she looked kind of sick. She had long white hair, reaching nearly to her ankles, her bangs a very light shade of lavender, her skin very pale. Her eyes were a very, very light blue, the irises being nearly white. Katherine decided to speak to her, "Yes, I'm sorry for complaining. I did not realize someone was nearby."

The girl completely ignored her apology, asking what seemed like a rather random question, "Can you come with me? I need help and you seem to be just the person I was looking for." The one she spoke was somewhat creepy to Katherine, making the girl back away from the young girl, who didn't appear to be even 16 years old. The girl only stared at Katherine, speaking after a few moments passed, "I do not wish for a struggle, but if you do not come quietly, I will have no choice. I have no more time left to find someone else, and, luckily, you are the exact type I was looking for. Jasper, please escort the maiden to the others."

Jasper? Who was—?

Katherine felt a large, well-built arm wrap around her waist, her panicking right away, "Let go of me, you brute!" The two-toned haired girl merely watched, giving a nod to the male holding Katherine, afterwards, a cloth immediately being slapped over Katherine's nose and mouth. She took a slight breath, a sweet smell being brought to her senses. Oh no, this was a chloroform-soaked rag. Katherine thought only this stuff happened in the movies, but here it was, happening to her. She did not pass out within seconds and due to the male's strong grip, she was helpless.

"Don't worry. It won't kill you. You'll fall into a nice sleep." Katherine felt a tingling sensation, which increased with each passing moment the rag was held against her face—the chemical was burning her flesh, even if it was just slightly. After a few minutes, inhaling the fumes numerous times, she felt herself succumb to the fatigue she was feeling. She was knocked out cold.

Sebastian had returned Katherine's drink in hand, but Katherine was nowhere to be seen. All that was left of where she'd been waiting on the butler was the headpiece she'd been wearing, one of the roses that had been picked to match the outfit, an earring, and a strangely placed white cloth. The butler picked the cloth up, noticing a sweet aroma coming from the fabric immediately, his eyes narrowing on the cloth, "It would seem my kitten has gotten herself into a bit of trouble. The young master will not be pleased in the slightest."

Katherine felt herself coming to, feeling her arms and legs stretched out, secured with some sort of restraints. "Ugh…hmm?" Katherine was so mentally out of it that she could not muster out real words, so sounds and mumbles of gibberish came out instead.

"You are up sooner than the other girls. We didn't even get to prep you. Oh well." Katherine wanted to just go back to sleep, so she closed her eyes but they flashed open seconds after. _Prep?! Prep for what?!_

Katherine glanced over to where she heard a few sounds, her blood going cold. _Oh God…_

Katherine's eyes fell upon a set of metallic set, a medical set of scalpels and other things used in the medical field. She felt her fear build, and fast, "Wh-what are th-those for?" The girl took one of the sharp objects, looking at it, "They will help me live longer. I am a very sick girl and I need to get better. I need blood to survive, mine isn't right. Something about me is wrong, I was born wrong. Jasper helps me, I haven't the strength to help myself. I wanted you to be asleep for this. The always cry when awake. I can't talk anymore. Jasper, please begin."

Katherine only then realized that her beautiful black and deep red gown had been removed, as well as her accessories, except for her choker. She noticed the male, whom the girl called Jasper, take the scalpel from the female, taking Katherine's exposed arm, making his first cut. Katherine let out a cry of pain, her eyes blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sebastian…I could _**really**_ use your help right about…now." Katherine's plea for the demon came out in a hushed tone, her words hissing as they came out. She felt another cut be made, her letting out a cry of pain, this cut being deeper than the last.

"My, my, you do certainly manage to get yourself into some of the most unfavorable situations, Miss Katherine." Katherine's head tipped towards the butler's voice, a smile forming inside—she was too tired from the small amount of torture she'd gone through.

"What is he doing here? Jasper, I do not want guests here right now. Please make him leave." Jasper looked at Sebastian, giving a small nod of understanding, heading for the butler. While they were preoccupied, the nameless girl walked over to Kat, taking a clean scalpel, "I suppose I will finish while he is busy. You see, someone said I can be well again. New body parts are needed. I have most but not all. You are helping a little girl live, are you not pleased?"

Katherine couldn't take it anymore, "Why on earth would I be happy!? People die, young and old! That is how life goes! What about all those girls you killed for their organs, huh?! They had to die a most painful death! Life is a cruel thing and the humans that live in it are heartless monsters that do not deserve to breathe, yet they live like kings while the good people starve for scraps! You are so caught up in your death date that you are not living with what time you have left—can you not see that?!"

Sebastian had to smirk at Katherine's little outburst, pulling out a set of knives from inside his coat, "I hate to end this so soon but, you see, I am already behind schedule. I do hope you understand, sir." The butler launched the silverware towards the male, the human being nowhere near fast enough to escape their aim.

"You certainly are a stubborn one. I'm sure one more will finish the job, though." With those words, one last knife was thrown at the male, it lodging in his skull. The male fell to the floor with a thud. "That took a little longer than expected, I'm afraid. If I do not hurry, I'm certain my lord will not be pleased."

"AAHHHH!"

Sebastian's attention snapped to Katherine's screams of agony, noticing the girl slicing into her flesh. This girl was indeed young. For such a person to be able to cut into a body with such a dull look on their face, she was completely numb inside.

"Well, don't just stand there. You boast about being such an 'able butler', do you not? Prove those words to me." The demon felt a smirk come across his face, the voice of his young master coming to his ears. He wasn't sure how the child had found them but that did not matter, "You know what you have to do, My Lord. All I need is the order."

Ciel lifted up his eye patch, opening the eye that contained the seal of their contract, "I order you to save Katherine, destroying everything that attempts to stop you!" The demon's eyes lit up, a devilish grin covering his face, carnage building inside the male, "As you wish, My Lord."

In an instant, the girl was grabbed by the back of the neck, the demon's eye staring her down, "I am terribly sorry but I cannot allow you to continue such actions. Therefore, your end is near." The tone of his voice was truly demonic, Katherine sensing the bloodlust, like she did on the night she first met his appearance. In truth, it re-created that same fear she felt that night. She noticed the young girl cough, Sebastian's grip on her neck increasing, Katherine yelling, "Sebastian, stop! She's just a child who is ill and afraid to die!"

Sebastian's still-glowing eyes glanced at the female, her eyes wide in terror. The demon smirked an even wider grin, Katherine's eyes picking up his elongated fangs, which looked extremely feline in appearance, his voice carrying the same wickedness, "Katherine, my dear, surely you've realized by now that I do not have the ability to understand or, in a sense, even feel human emotions. While I feel the so-called negative emotions, such as hostility and lust, I do not feel happiness or guilt the same way a human would. Aside from that, I am simply fulfilling my end of the contract between the young master and myself."

"That's a cop-out! 'For the sake of the contract', don't give me that! You lust for blood, admit it! Just admit it already!" Katherine didn't know why she felt so angry about this. She knew what he was, so why did she get so upset? The demon gained slyness to his smirk, "How else am I to act when my kitten has been hurt in such a manner? My girl was not only kidnapped but also treated as if she were a mere lab rat. I am sorry if you do not approve, my dear Katherine, but I simple cannot allow such actions go without punishment being bestowed. I will not allow someone to harm what is to be mine and allow them to escape without harm, my kitten."

Katherine could not speak, the girl's neck breaking in such a way that no human could do, let alone with only one hand. Katherine knew she had died, though she figured it was a better, and quicker, death than what was in store for her later on, judging by how pale the girl was. Katherine's head dropped down, her eyesight getting blurry, her head feeling as if it were spinning, "Mmmmmm…."

She felt her arms fall, the restraints being broken off her, same with her legs, her body getting hoisted into a pair of arms—Sebastian. Katherine knew it was him, who else could it have been? "It is better if we take off, now, My Lord, before one of _**them**_ show up for the girl." Ciel nodded at his butler, making his way towards the exit.

" 'One of them', my, my Bassy, you sure are quite rude!" A voice came from nowhere, the butler getting a twitch of irritation immediately, the voice continuing, it now being rather over-dramatic, "But I allow it! Why, you ask? Because everyone couple must learn to fight through their differences, becoming closer and closer with each battle!"

Ciel wanted nothing to do with the new presence, the same irritation coming over the boy, "We're moving, Sebastian." Sebastian happily agreed, heavily disliking the new figure to a strong degree. Plus, given Katherine's condition, it wouldn't be long before she'd be near the critical area, meaning her chances of survival would be slim.

"Hold on, boys! I simply cannot allow you to take that girl! The only one that should be carried is to be me, you see. Also, she's within death's grip and you know what that means." Sebastian looked at Katherine—was she that bad? "It is, after all, a reaper's job to collect the dead, so the girl is mine for the taking!"

The owner of the voice, who was revealed to be a male with long red hair and red glasses, was met with an intense glare from the demon, the demon judging back slightly. Sebastian spoke with a great amount of fury, "She belongs somewhere, I agree, but it is not with you. Just as I vowed to protect my master with every ounce of my strength, I shall also protect this girl. I will not allow you to touch even a hair upon her head."

The red-haired male, who obviously had a thing for Sebastian, which the demon seemed appalled by, looked as if he was going to throw a tantrum of some kind, "Bassy, you're so heartless! All I need is one more soul! ONE MORE SOUL! And then I can finally get my beloved Death Scythe back! That Madame Red incident was so unfortunate. It took me a long time to upgrade such a weapon to that type of level, you know. And in the end, the woman didn't even have the strength she faked for so long. Such a waste, really."

Ciel stopped in his tracks, a feeling coming over him in mere moments, "Stop, Sebastian."

The demon stopped, looking at the young child—what did he want? "Yes, young master?"

Ciel looked at the butler, a look of extreme malice in his exposed eye, "I want you to take that reaper down." Sebastian looked at the young earl. Was he serious? He did not understand humans in many ways but anyone could see Katherine was on the verge of death, "Master, I recommend that we leave, for Katherine's sake, if nothing else."

Ciel's malice increased, "I order you to take that reaper down! Or do you wish to forfeit the contract we made?!" Sebastian's eyes turned into a faint scowl, setting Katherine down on the ground, the girl nearly passed out. From what he could see, her wound had healed enough for the bleeding to cease but they were extremely tender and could be broken open at the slightest of things. With one last look at the girl's peaceful form, a smirk came to his face, turning towards the reaper, "It seems I shall have to make sure I make this one quick. I trust this will be your end, Grell Sutcliff."

* * *

Well, there it is. Chapter nine is finito! This was a little harder to write, only because I tried as hard as I could to keep everyone in character. I failed a little on that one. I guess as long as there are no bad reviews, I'll know everything went smooth. I keep saying that the mystery behind Garrett will be clear but it never happens. I swear more will be revealed about him after Grell and Sebastian's fight. So, a ny questions, comments, concerns, advice, whatever? I hope you liked it! Grell's personality was hard to do, oddly. Hopefully I can get into the "flow" next chapter.

NOTE: I am sorry that I left a few details out, like the stranger than never actually got his dance. I knew the story was getting rather long so I tried to cut out what I considered to be 'minor'. That was my fault.

Well, until next time, my lovely readers…


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here is chapter ten. Now, this is a fight between Sebastian and Grell, so naturally I re-watched their fight during the "Jack the Ripper" arc. So, that is where I got some ideas and such. It is not a copy-cat fight but it will be hard to not nearly duplicate it. I'll try my best not to.

Note: I do apologize for any confusion and the like. Please tell me anything you do not understand and i will try to explain it the best I can.

Let us see where this chapter takes us, shall we?

* * *

I do need some extra information for this chapter, so here it is:

Cinematic Record events will be labeled and Kat's narrations will be _{bracketed and italicized, like this, and will be read in Katherine's voice as a child, not her usual nineteen-year-old voice.}_

Scene/time changes will be marked with ~*~*~*~*~*

Anything seen / heard by characters will be inside ~~~~… ~~~~

* * *

Previous Chapter:

Ciel's malice increased, "I order you to take that reaper down! Or do you wish to forfeit the contract we made?!" Sebastian's eyes turned into a faint scowl, setting Katherine down on the ground, the girl nearly passed out. From what he could see, her wound had healed enough for the bleeding to cease but they were extremely tender and could be broken open at the slightest of things. With one last look at the girl's peaceful form, a smirk came to his face, turning towards the reaper, "It seems I shall have to make sure I make this one quick. I trust this will be your end, Grell Sutcliff."

* * *

Chapter Begin:

Grell flashed a smile, his shark-like teeth easily showing, giving Sebastian a look that irritated the butler in no time, the reaper speaking, "Two beings meant to be, clashing in a battle of the heart! Oh, you know how to heat a lady up inside, Bassy, you dog, you!"

Katherine looked at the reaper after hearing those words, her breathing being greatly labored—all she wanted to do was sleep, "Great, he's truly insane it seems." She'd met guys who dressed and acted like females, and vice versa, but that is not what she meant. The look on the reaper's face, paired with his words and tone of voice, proved he was insane on some level. Katherine coughed slightly, falling back from her sitting-up position, her strength fading—she felt herself get caught before her head slammed to the ground. "Sebas—tian? I'm so…tired."

Katherine felt the one holding her twitch just slightly, a voice coming to her that was indeed not Sebastian's, "No, it's Mister Albane. Do not worry, you are safe. Come, let's get you out of here." Katherine felt her body begin to leave the ground slightly, opposing his words, "No, I can't…leave them." She heard Ciel's voice and she knew Sebastian was still there. She might have heavily disliked Sebastian, or at least she said she did, but she did care about the demon—she just wasn't sure how she viewed him sometimes, when he came to friendship and such. "Do not worry, he will be fine. And the young earl Phantomhive will be protected so long as his butler can breathe, I assure you. You, however, will not last much longer, as you are already fading."

"It does not matter. I am not from here, therefore I do not belong here, not really. This is not my time or my world and even in my own world, I never did feel I belonged there. I just…feel at home…with Ciel and Seba—" Katherine was silenced, Garrett's fingertip over her lips, "Shhh, you need not worry about such a thing, Miss Katherine. You cannot last for even fifteen more minutes. The butler knows how bad you are, yet he still obeyed the order given to him. We are quite despicable creatures, are we not?"

What did he mean by that, exactly? "We? What are you—" She started to cough, choking for a moment or two, Garrett's eyes widening. _She's worse than I thought…_ He picked the dying girl up, positioning her on his lap, "I know something that can allow you to feel better. Do I have your permission to use it?"

Katherine looked at him, her eyes glazed over, "Wha iz it?" Her words were beginning to be rather garbled and slurred, Garrett's fear began to arise to a greater level, "Forgive me, Miss Katherine, but it is the only way."

Sebastian had been glancing to the scene between Garrett and Kat whenever possible. He had seen the male take the fading female into his arms and now she was positioned on the demon's lap. Sebastian knew that demons had the ability to save a human from death, if the demon wished for such a thing but there were only two ways to do so: (1) giving the human a very small portion of the demon's energy, which would allow him or her to hang on a bit longer or (2) give the human a small portion of their blood, which would change the human drastically. When giving the human the demonic blood, the amount given would determine how drastic, and how long, the change would last. But there was always one result that was the same no matter what—the human would forever have to rely on drinking the demon's blood, in small amounts every month or so. Sebastian knew Kat was fading—he knew Garrett would use one of the above methods without a single thought.

"This will not hurt a bit, I promise." The words of the male came to Sebastian's ears, his attention fully falling upon the pair. Sebastian would not let the platinum-haired demon do either to save Katherine, not when he was still breathing. He dodged Grell's next attack, glancing back at Garret and Katherine, his eye forming a harsh glare towards the demon—Garrett's lips were pressed against Katherine's. How dare he. He might have been thankful for Garrett saving Katherine from drifting to the next world but he could not accept that another had kissed his girl, a demon nonetheless.

Sebastian heard the revving of the motor once more. Grell was readying for another attack. Just as he finished that thought, he felt the wind from the swipe of the saw's blade brush past his head, giving the butler a slight shock. He'd been looking at Katherine for so long, he didn't even realize the reaper had gotten so close. He smirked slightly—the girl had quite a hold on him it would seem…

"How dare you take your eyes off of me and look upon some dying girl! How incredibly rude you are!" Sebastian looked at the insane reaper, a look of pure irritation on his face, "You can surely spew something other than pure nonsense, can you not?" Grell only answered with a higher level of the 'nonsense' Sebastian commented on, "Bassy, a girl cannot hide her true feelings nor can she act as if they do not exist! Do you know nothing, you insolent fool?! Our love is one of a kind, a forbidden relationship, making it all the more exciting, wouldn't you agree!? I can give you a lifetime of love and happiness! I can be the partner who is always there, never leaving your side! **That** girl will be lucky to live another twenty-five years and you say you'd rather have her?! Ugh, I'm insulted! Humiliated! I can't bear it! We are beings of the spiritual realm, my love! We were meant for each other! She's a measly human, a being who allows emotions to control her actions!"

Sebastian felt a smirk come to his face, the grin replacing his repulsive features, "You are quite right, she is a human but you sound as if I plan on playing by the rules. I do intend on keeping her with me and I assure you it will last much longer than a mere twenty-some years. I have come to find she is one of the very few beings I have met that do not leave me feeling a murderous intent within the first ten seconds of seeing them, let alone hearing them speak. She was a mere source of entertainment at first, slowly evolving into something more with each passing day. However, I do detest the thought of removing her humanity from her, as I find her 'human-traits' to be rather amusing, but I have already vowed to make her mine and _**nothing**_ will keep her from me."

Within a flash, the demon butler had launched an attack on the reaper, giving a swift upper kick, which the reaper was distracted by, leaving Sebastian enough time to deliver a hard punch to the side of the reaper's face, sending him to the ground with bone-crushing force. The reaper might have been a divine being but that landing still hurt, one could not deny that. The red-haired male jumped to his feet, throwing a tantrum of sorts, "How dare you hit a lady in her face, you fiend! How many times must I tell you, Bassy?! The face is a woman's most precious feature! If you insist on injuring my living easel, then I shall injure something you hold dear, then! We shall see how you like it!"

Sebastian heard the reaper's 'scythe' rev as the engine was kicking into gear, the overly flamboyant reaper now in front of someone Sebastian was not expecting to get targeted. Apparently he was allowed to use his scythe—maybe. Knowing this reaper, he probably stole it.

"Young Master!"

"What the—?!" The young earl felt his body roughly come in contact with the ground, his eyes closing to the pain his back felt. His eyes opened, seeing a pair of red eyes hovering over his own blue.

Sebastian hovered over the child, the demon's body shielding the boy's but there was a problem—there were no injuries on either males. The reaper did not go through with the attack. Sebastian immediately noticed his master was all right, surprised when he noticed the child's exposed eye fill with horror in seconds flat, "My Lord?"

"Get off of me, you buffoon! Katherine is still in danger! I gave you can order, now finish it!" Sebastian nodded at the child's statement, turning towards the reaper, which he figured was behind them both, or at least close to them—he was dead wrong. The reaper now stood over Katherine's body, which lied upon the ground, her eyes barely open. She was not passed out by now? Garrett's kiss must've given herr a bit more strength. Garrett could be seen beside the female, not moving. Demons could be knocked unconscious but it took a great deal of strength for such a thing to be carried out, however, it took less power if the demon was in their human form. Perhaps the male got the injury upon protecting Katherine? That, in truth, was the only way Sebastian would not kill the demon himself for leaving Katherine alone with the female in such a condition.

"My, my, I horribly mistook your beauty, covered in all red. You look wonderful, my dear, I am nearly jealous!" He revved up his chainsaw-styled scythe, giving a maniacal grin to the nearly passed out girl, "All me to make you gorgeous!"

"Katherine!"

Sebastian was fast, he was a demon after all, but he could not stop the reaper's death scythe from harming the girl. Luckily, the contraption only gave her a minor injury, compared to what that machine could've done. He was able to intervene at least fast enough to save her from being fatally wounded—but the blade of the machine still rested in Katherine's shoulder a good inch or so.

"How dare you stop an actress while she is giving her final performance! You certainly are a brute but you know what, Bassy?" Grell might have been held by the neck, the butler's fingers dangerously wrapped around its prey, the demon giving the reaper a murderous glare—he wouldn't dare try something while in such a hold. "That is what I find so attractive about you!"

The blade of the machine was revved up once again, Katherine's eyes going wide, despite how exhausted she had been. The blade had still been inside Katherine's body, a mere inch or so remaining in her flesh. Such an injury would not be life-threatening if treated in the right amount of time. Sebastian wasn't sure Katherine, even with her quick healing, could survive such a thing—not if she lost too much blood from it. He watched her blood turn into reels of film. He knew what was happening, though from the look on Katherine's face, she was beyond lost.

_Film? What is going on? Why is film coming from my body? Is this…is this what people mean by they seen scenes flash before their eyes as they die? Does that mean that I'm going to—no, it can't be the end. It can't end like this…it just can't… _

"Oh my! Would you look at that, we get to see a sneak peek into her life! I hope you have something intriguing to show us, darling. If not, I might just have to shred your film to itty-bitty little pieces! Now, show us what you've been storing all this time, hmm?"

Katherine felt herself fade, her mind going blank. No, she wanted to see what was being shown. She wanted to know who she was. Why could she not remember the first three years of her life? There were so many questions these scenes on the film reels could be her answer.

_Please…I want to know…I want to—_ She felt her mind give out, perhaps due to exhaustion. She wasn't really sure why.

^^^Katherine's Cinematic Record^^^

"Amara! We've told you before, you cannot go outside!" A female voice, whose features were visually restricted, features being shown only being pure, snowy-white hair that hung down to her shoulder blades, brilliant and pure blue eyes, and delicate pale skin. She picked the child up, the child bearing her mother's white hair but the child's eyes were a very different color—they were crimson.

_**~~~~ Sebastian knew what the woman was—an angel. And the child's white hair gave away that she was indeed the product of an angel, but her eyes did not. The child's eyes were far from an angel's. Angels had pale eyes—light blue, violent, green, and the like. The closest they ever got to a red was a very light pink. This child's eyes were a good crimson shade. But something puzzled Sebastian. Why were these scenes part of Katherine's Record? This child looked nothing like her, except for their skin tone. So, why? ~~~~**_

_{My mommy and daddy never let me go outside. I never knew why but they did not allow it. They said I was different and that people would hurt me. Why? Why was I so different? Why did people not like me? Wasn't I like them?}_

"I'm sorry, mommy. I was looking for daddy. He promised to see me yesterday but never came. I thought maybe he got lost. I wanted to look for him." The young girl, bearing tousled white locks, her crimson irises, and pale skin caused the toddler to stand-out among the crowd. Her mother gave her a saddened look, "I know but he has to be careful when coming to see you. He is a high-ranking individual in his realm. He cannot just come to see you anytime. You know this."

_**~~~~ 'In his realm'? So, this child's father was indeed not an angel. The child's eye color told Sebastian, as well as Garrett and even Grell, what the father was, a demon, but that just was not possible. Demons were the only creatures known to have such an eye color but to have a relationship with an angel was just not heard of. Demons hated angels in a greater sense than they despised reapers—this match just did not happen, but apparently it did this time. ~~~~**_

The small child looked down, her crimson orbs filling with tears. The scene faded, giving birth to another one. Noise could be heard, the child holding onto her mother, fear evident in her appearance. A sudden figure stepped into the scene, this one being male.

"Asiel?! What's going on?! What is all that noise outside?!" The white-haired woman, who had been called an angel, called out, a raven-haired male meeting the woman's gaze.

_{I don't know why everyone was so scared but they were. I remembered being even more afraid because they were afraid. Daddy was always so happy when I saw him but this time, his eyes were extremely worried in their depths. I knew something was very wrong and it made me even more afraid. I wanted it all to just stop so mommy and daddy could smile again.} _

"Daddy!" The little girl ran, running over to her father, two rather well-toned arms taking her small form into his arms, "It's okay, Amara. I'll make sure you are safe, no matter what." The child was obviously frightened to a great degree. "Asiel, you don't mean—?"

The angel was interrupted, "It's the only way, Shina. If we don't, she'll be terminated. We both know that. It is our fault she's hated by all, so I will be the one to do something to help her, at any cost. She is my daughter and she will not be harmed by our kind."

The male looked at his daughter, his lover looking at him. She took in his appearance, taking everything in as if she'd been seeing him for the very first time. His hair was long, extending past his waist, the raven locks being tied in a high ponytail with bangs freely hanging out, including two pieces, one in front of each ear, that did not get pulled up into the ponytail. His appearance gave the impression of a Feudal Lord with an elegant aura to him thanks to the long black, silk-type robe that hid his leather outfit, the robe being tied shut with a wide belt that was light purple in color, some black patterns being shown on the belt. The shoes he wore were leather boots, which seemed to be connected to his leather outfit in some way. He looked handsome, elegant, and, yet, still looked to be someone one would not wish to mess with—Shina loved him in his entirety, even his darkness drew the angel in.

"Shina, you know what to do. We've discussed this enough. We have but a few minutes for this ritual." Asiel spoke, looking down at his red-eyed little girl, his hand being placed on her forehead, "Please, never remember. Answers will only lead down the path of pain and hurt, my child. Never remember, live forever."

_**~~~~ Sebastian felt his eyes go wide. Those words, he knew them. And he knew exactly where he had seen them before. A piece of the puzzle had fallen into place but so many were still strewn about. Was Katherine this 'Amara' girl? He wanted to know more. No, he needed to know more. ~~~~**_

At that moment, the reel of memories went black, nothing but blackness being shown to the ones able to watch. It appeared the Record was over but why did it just cut out so suddenly?

"Hey! What gives?! They can't just go black! There was nothing but holes in her memories! What's the deal!?" Grell threw a rather child-ish tantrum, saying Katherine's Record was not anywhere near the dramatic movie he was hoping for. All in all, it was rather disappointing to the reaper.

Sebastian and Garrett were confused, Garrett showing his confusion greater than Sebastian. Sebastian knew about the Cinematic Record, as he'd seen Madame Red's during her death, and even though he didn't know an extensive amount about the reapers, he knew enough to know that his kitten's Record was not displayed in a 'normal way'.

'Amara' was definitely the product of an angel and a demon reproducing, which neither demon had ever heard of happening—unless it was hidden from their kind.

"This isn't fair! With only bits and pieces of her Record being shown, I can't collect her soul!" Grell seemed to have only started his senseless complaining, and whining, but before he could continue, his face had met the ground, which cracked under the sudden force of his skull.

"You certainly do cause nothing but trouble for me. If you insist on getting your previous ranking back, as well as keeping your scythe, you'd best do it the correct way. Do I make myself clear?" A man with neatly combed short, black hair wearing glasses and a black suit beamed down at the red-haired reaper, the polished suit holding what appeared to be pruners, a type of gardening tool. His yellow-green eyes held a heavy amount of irritation in their depths as he looked at the reaper.

"Honestly Suitcliff, at least collect the souls you were assigned," the new Reaper said, before promptly bashing his supordinate on the head again with his long-reach pole prunning shear death scyth.

"But William, that other girl-" Grell started to whine.

"Get too work! It's bad enough that management sent me to check up on you. That girl the vermin are fussing over is not on the list today so forget her. I do not intend to work overtime."

Leaving the demons and their human companions to their own affairs, William watched Grell collect the souls of the two dead murderers and then promptly draged him out of the building.

Meanwhile, with William's arrival getting the immediate threat out of the way, for now any case, Sebastian was free to turn his attention to more important matters.

Sebastian spotted his young master beside Katherine's body, Sebastian's eyes noticing her chest moving up and down ever so slightly—so she was still alive after all. She was indeed tough, "Young master, may I ask how she is doing?" He cared not for what was going on between the reapers.

The young Phantomhive male glared at his butler, "How she is doing? How can you possibly ask just a thing?! She's barely breathing, you fool! There is no possible way she could survive being in such shape! You failed, Sebastian!" Failed? Oh, the butler had to disagree—greatly disagree, actually.

"I do not think so, My Lord. With your permission, I am able to make her like new. So, you see she is far from death's clutches." He held that shit-eating grin on his face, making the child glare even greater at the demon. Ciel hated it when the butler looked at such situations with nothing but that shit-eating grin of his. "Do it. I don't care what happens or how you must, _**make her better**_." Sebastian gave his young master a pleased grin, placing his hand over his chest, giving a slight bow, "Yes, My Lord."

Garrett looked at the butler, "What are you-" Getting cut off by Ciel, "I want you to leave. You have no further business here. I shall give you the pay you requested and it shall be waiting for you by the time you return to your estate. Katherine is off-limits to you for the time she is here, do I make myself clear?"

Was this kid literally telling him what to do? He had some nerve speaking to a demon in such a way. He noticed Sebastian turned towards him, giving him that same shit-eating grin, only stirring more irritation within the white-haired demon—he should leave and allow the pompous bastard to Katherine before she got any worse, "Very well, I shall leave. I assure you that this will not be our last meeting. It was nice doing business with you."

Ciel turned back to Sebastian once he no longer saw Garrett's form, the young male's expression gaining an extreme shock to it, "Sebastian?! What do you think you are doing?!"

The butler had ripped a good deal of Katherine's remaining clothing from her, leaving just enough to cover her most private areas, biting into his wrist. The bite was deep, which made Ciel's shock grow even greater, the demon picking up on the boy's strong emotion, "Why, I am merely completing the order I was given. You did say 'in any way', did you not?"

The young lord noticed the mock in Sebastian's intonation, Ciel's irritation slightly increasing, "Very well, at least tell me what you plan to do." Sebastian glanced at the child, "It's quite simple, so simple even a child, like yourself, should be able to understand it without any issues arising, _My Lord_. I am able to heal my body almost immediately after getting injured. By placing my demonic blood on her wounds, they will heal within seconds, only a few scars being left over. She will not bleed anymore, saving the blood she does have left, but I am afraid that will not replace her energy levels that have been lost."

Ciel didn't see the problem with that, "After some sleep, she'll be fine. Unlike demons, humans need sleep in order to survive and get well agai—SEBASTIAN?!" Ciel had closed his eyes while he was speaking, only to find the butler's lips pressed against the unconscious Katherine's. He knew the demon loved toying with the girl but this action shocked the young earl. Sebastian parted from the girl, looking down at her, a smirk on his face, though a tiny fraction of a smile could be seen, "Are you awake, my dear, or do you need more of my energy to retain consciousness?"

"More of your energy? You gave her your own personal energy? Isn't that dangerous? She is human, Sebastian, while you are a demon." The young earl knew Sebastian—the demon never did anything out of kindness. He wasn't even sure if the male knew what real kindness was. He had a feeling Sebastian had something up his sleeve, a plan of some kind that he'd been setting into place for some time. This was no doubt just one more piece of the plan the demon had been cooking up in his head.

"You mistake, Master. It will not harm her at all, but will indeed help her. The energy she'd lost would take days to regain to its previous levels. Within mere moments, I can give her enough of my own energy to have her walking home, rather being carried. However, I plan on giving her just enough to wake her up from her sleeping state."

Ciel couldn't object to that, but he still felt something would happen—it might not be considered negative but it would change Katherine in some way. A demon couldn't just give a human their own life energy, the human not being changed in any way. Sebastian sensed the boy's mistrust, "My young master, I shall answer any questions when we arrive back at the estate, after I have prepared a bit of beef broth and fresh bread for the young miss. I shall prepare you whatever your palette would desire, as well, if it is your wish."

Ciel agreed, giving Sebastian orders to make him his favorite parfait, which consisted of crumbled chocolate candy, a rich chocolate mousse, delicate chocolate sauce, fresh whipped cream, and crumbled candy on top as a delicious garnish. Sebastian knew Katherine would be upset once she gained full consciousness for the simple reason she had to get broth and bread, missing out on such a dessert. He knew how well the girl loved chocolate, as she always tested any new candy before the young earl gave his final approval or disapproval. If she approved, Ciel approved and if not, well, anyone can figure out the outcome there.

"Mmmmm?" Sebastian looked down at Katherine's body, the girl coming to. He was surprised she awoke so soon but then again, he knew she was a fighter. "Seems the kitten has awoken from her cat nap, young master." Katherine's eyes glanced up at the demon's red ones, the male looking into her light blue orbs, finding a very exhausted girl in their depths, "Shall we return, Master?"

"Yes, we are leaving immediately."

"Sebastian?" The male looked down at the girl, who had been resting in his arms for some time now, "You should reserve your strength. My energy will only energize your frail body so much. It would do to be quiet for now." He knew she would not stop, seeing the look in her eyes that said she had something to say, "All right, what do you wish to say?"

Her voice was soft but the demon's sensitive ears could easily hear her, "What did you see? I want to know…"

He wasn't exactly expecting that question. He expected her to yell at him for holding her so close to his body or something trivial, like the Katherine he knew would have complained about. He did not wish to speak about something involving his world while walking in the wide open, so he gave her something to hopefully quiet her for now, "Some things are better off not knowing, Katherine. Your Cinematic Record had many holes in it, meaning no one could know anything, honestly. It does appear someone erased your memory but there is no way to tell why. We shall have to wait for such answers a bit longer."

Ciel didn't understand—why did the demon tell her a lie? He knew who erased her memory, basically why, and even that she was not actually human. Well, at least from the Record, she was not human. He was right about one thing: it was too early to give her any real answers. Small details could be answered, yes, but those answers only led to even more questions. Katherine was stuck for the time being and he had a feeling the butler enjoyed that. What did the demon have up his sleeve? Why was he so keen on Garrett leaving immediately? Garrett might not have been human, Ciel knew this for some time, but as Sebastian had said before, the life of a demon grew to be boring so the being would find something to do—most did contracts to spend their time, some did 'random soul tasting', and some actually lived as humans but they never did so for free. If one lived as a human, they were not bound to a human, as they would be if in a contract, and they were free to feast upon any soul that came along. As Garrett put it before:

_Humans are interesting creatures. Finding out why they kill, hate, love, lust, and everything else in the spectrum is my hobby. I began working for my employer, which is very well known to the woman you answer to after every case, England's her majesty. Even after this case, this will not be our final time meeting, I can assure you that simple fact._

Sebastian looked down at Katherine, "Sleep, you'll have something to eat and drink when we arrive at the manor, followed by a nice, hot bath. But until then, no more questions." She went quiet for a few minutes, the butler rather enjoying the silence, until she broke it, "Sebastian?"

Katherine felt a silent sigh from the male, his eyes glancing down to her, "What part of 'no more talking' do you not understand, my kitten? My energy did certainly give you enough strength to wake from your little slumber, but it is not enough for conversation after conversation. I will let you speak this time, but then you must stay quiet, and more importantly, rest."

Katherine was weak, tired, and was definitely not 'all there', her head and upper body snuggling against the butler's, "Thank you, Sebastian." The demon looked at the girl, who quickly fell asleep in his arms, a smirk gaining upon his lips, "You're quite welcome, my girl."

"Let's move faster, Sebastian! You can finish flirting with her when we arrive." Sebastian nodded in agreement, the trio making their way back to the manor. When his kitten would wake up, she would receive quite shocking news. That kiss he gave her did more than just give her some of his energy—much more.

"Tomorrow shall be quite entertaining. I shall begin preparing for the next day's events upon our return." Sebastian spoke in a whisper, which was still loud enough for Ciel to hear, "When I get home I would like some fresh black tea to be paired with my parfait. I do not care which tea, as long as it is black. Understood?"

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Well, there is chapter ten. It took me forever to write this. Sorry about that guys. I think I might have lost the "ummph" for a bit there, causing the story to be a little…boring(?) but I hope you still enjoyed it well enough. Comment, message, whatever. Hope you enjoyed the read!

A little added note. I had a bit missing from when William entered and I basically just forgot about him and Grell without meaning to. Oops! Well, a reader who had been reading from the very beginning helped me out and I am so happy for her suggestion / addition. Thank you, Pax! I shall call you that, as I do not know if I have your permission to put your FF name. If I do get permission and you wish for your name to be here, I will put it in them. But you know who you are and I always enjoy your help. Thanks again!

By the way, readers, I am having a bit of trouble figuring what to do for the next main event. Any ideas? Suggestions? Requests? Whatever? Also, Garrett will come in but not for a bit of time, so nothing with him in it, unless he's in on the background type of thing, okay? I am thinking of something involving the "mystic / supernatural" world (think of Pluto or the camera from the anime, when everyone tried to get Sebby's picture.) Anything to contribute? I will listen to just about anything. I am lost on where I should go. I know where I want to go concerning Kat and the rest of the main people but I am lost with a story line. I would be honored to have some suggestions.

Until next time, my lovelies…


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here is another chapter. Important stuff will occur here, as well as unimportant events. This will be a build-up to the next main event, arc, whatever you wish to call it. I am getting a fair few good ideas from a fan of the story. Thank you for your help, Miu! This person has given me at least enough ideas to get me into the next big "event" for Ciel, Sebby, and Kat, so I am grateful. ^_^

Well, here we go. Chapter eleven, START!

* * *

A few days had passed since the little event concerning Garrett, the creepy little girl, and the reapers and Katherine was still so heavily confused. She remembered a few things but not nearly enough. She tried to ask Sebastian, who would tell her she had no real reason to be concerned in knowing such pointless information. So, she went to Ciel—he didn't help, as all he said was that Sebastian probably had his reasons for not saying anything. The child irritated her. He could literally command Sebastian to tell her what she wanted to know but he didn't care. If it wasn't something useful to the young Phantomhive, he didn't give an ounce of interest in the matter.

"This isn't fair. I know something happened, perhaps something that even involved me, and no one will tell me anything about it!" Katherine found herself washing the dishes, her irritation growing more and more. "There you are. I've been searching the entire manor for you, Katherine. I do believe I instructed that you are to take today off. You can continue your Housekeeping duties tomorrow, or even the day after, if you wish to wait another day. The young master has told you many times to take it easy for a small amount of time." Katherine glanced at the butler, sighing once more in exasperation, "Yes, and you've told me this for the past two days, Sebastian."

Sebastian watched as Katherine went back to her dishes, drying the last of the plates that rested in the drainer. If only she was this determined on a normal work day, he wouldn't have to tell her to get her work down again and again. Still, Sebastian knew she had been only inches from death, which he did save her from, but the method he used did have side effects on the human body. He wanted to watch her, making sure her body had accepted his demonic energy without problem. "Please, refrain of completing any further such work and try to rela—"

"Don't tell me to relax anymore! I've grown mad with nothing to do for the past two days, Sebastian! I even tried to take a walk yesterday and you told me it was a bad idea, forcing me to come inside, prompting me to read a book instead!" Sebastian blinked, slightly confused now. He told her to come back inside due to a heavy snow supposedly coming and didn't people enjoy relaxing with a good book?

"I'm guessing the book was not to your liking, then?" Katherine felt her mind burst. Perhaps a walk in the cold could do her some good. But before she made her way to the door, or to even get her coat, she turned to him, "You gave me Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I've read that book a fair number of times. And you more so picked it up, not even knowing what it was." Sebastian made his way to protest, Katherine grabbing her coat instead, her speaking, "I am going for a walk, in the cold, alone."

"I cannot allow that."

Katherine looked at the butler, taken aback by his sudden cold tone, "Why? It's just a walk." Sebastian looked at Katherine, "You are not well. I have noticed you have not been your usual self. I suggest you stay inside for the time being. If you are so keen for a walk outside, I will accompany you after the chores of the house are finished."

Katherine opened the door, a force shutting it right after, Sebastian's voice coming into play once more, "Please heed my advice, Katherine." Katherine glared at him, her eyes going wide upon seeing his feline-like eyes glowing—he was actually serious about everything. "This is ridiculous, Sebastian. I'll be fine." She tried to open it once more, the butler not budging. Katherine had a feeling this was going to take some time.

Katherine felt herself sitting in the rose garden, though no roses were in bloom, the blooms instead being Algerian Iris plants. Katherine looked at the flowers near her, giving a sigh, "He's being rather overbearing lately and I have to wonder why."

The blossoms were so beautiful, Katherine admiring their blue-violet coloring with highlights of yellow and white. The Iris was such a unique flower, or at least Katherine thought so. "Well, I suppose I could just stay here. Maybe I can sketch something interesting."

Sebastian peered from Ciel's study, seeing Katherine in the garden's gazebo, the female pulling out a few pieces of loose leaf paper for sketching. The butler gave a smirk, turning away from the window he stood at, speaking to his young master, "How is the business you spoke of earlier, young master? I can lend assistance, if needed." Ciel gave Sebastian a rather dull glance, "No, I can handle it, Sebastian. I do not require your assistance this time. And why do you insist on watching over Katherine. She seems fine to me. If she wants to go for a walk, despite the temperatures, then I figure let her go. She is quite the fighter, after all."

The butler peered at his young master, a look of indifference covering his features, "Well, master, when a demon transfers his or her energy to a human's body, well, to put it simply, complications can arise." Ciel's face immediately changed from a dull look to an intense shock, "You said nothing bad would happen! Exactly what type of complications are you referring to?!"

Sebastian gave a smirk, "Nothing I cannot take care of, I assure you, My Lord. Katherine's mind, body, and _**soul**_ are safe while I am around." Ciel did not like that he added in the 'soul' part, but he decided to leave it be. Sebastian had technically never failed the young earl, so why shouldn't he put at least some faith in him? Ciel sometimes felt Sebastian was the only being he could put faith in, though he knew there were others. "Leave. Go cook or clean something. I wish to work in silence." Sebastian bowed to his young master, humbly obeying the child's wishes, "As you wish, My Lord."

Katherine peered down at her picture after her mind had wandered off for a bit, her hair standing on its end in surprise, "GAH!" She flipped the page over, "Okay, why did you draw **that** again? Better yet, _**when**_ did draw it? Ugh, I have got to _**stop**_ spacing out!"

Katherine turned her sheet over, a very well-done picture of the able butler himself staring back at her. She ended up drawing a frontal side-view of him, his face glancing at whoever would be viewing the image. She noticed one thing right away—his eyes. They were not his usual red orbs, which were the eyes of his human form. Instead the ones she had sketched had been his feline-styled demon eyes. She even got the details right. Did she look into his eyes that much? It kind of amazed her—every detail was pretty good.

"I suppose it's not bad. I mean it is a good drawing. I might even keep it among my favorites." She noticed a shadow behind her, a voice coming to her ears, "What did you sketch that you seem to so highly favor, my dear?"

"!" Katherine snapped her head in his direction—why was she always so surprised when he popped up? She quickly covered the sketch with her other sketches, hoping to 'shoo' him away, "A flower, like always. Perhaps my best I've ever done! Don't you have some work to do? Maybe something to clean, dust, someone else to pester?"

Sebastian looked at the picture on top, the image revealing a rather well-sketched rose. She was indeed talented. But she could not fool him, "Very well done. Now, show me the sketch on the bottom of the pile, my kitten." Katherine objected, "No, it's not finished!" Sebastian leaned down towards the female, his forehead inches from hers, "Would you be lying to me, my dear? If you are indeed being dishonest in your words, I just might have to resort to punishment. After all, I do not wish for a future filled with untruth."

Punishment? What was he referring to? Well, more so what type of punishments was he meaning? She backed away, her back pressed against the seat she sat in, "Look, it is not finished. Why can't you believe that?" Sebastian gave Katherine a wide shit-eating grin, caressing the side of her face with his hand, "For the simple fact that I can tell when you are lying to me, Katherine. I can force you to give me the sketch through special means, if you wish to do it the hard way."

She felt herself blink in confusion—'special means'? She looked at the butler's features, noticing the deep mischievous look grow in his eyes, as well as with his smirk, "….fine, here." She hated surrendering to him but that look in his eyes said that his 'persuading' would very extremely personal—she swore he was becoming more and more of a pervert each time they spoke in private. He took the page, looking at his, his smirk growing instantly. _Oh no…_

"You must watch me quite often, studying my features rather intensely. The details in this sketch are rather impeccable. I must congratulate you, my girl." Katherine wished she felt honored with his praise but she felt as if he was using it to tease her in a new way. "Don't start feeling special, Sebastian. I didn't even realize what I was drawing until I looked. I was startled to see I drew you, not to mention so well." Sebastian was slightly astounded—she drew with such detail and she didn't even realize she was sketching him? He found instant ammo with that new information, "So, you often think of me with an absent mind, my kitten? I am quite honored to be on your mind so regularly."

Katherine's eyes went wide, the demon coming close to her, stopping only when their faces were inches apart. Her sketches had been placed beside her, Sebastian being the one who moved them, the butler's left hand holding hers against the back of the gazebo her back rested upon—they were in a rather close position, not to mention even kind of sensual. "Sebastian?" Katherine couldn't force more out than that simple, innocent-sounding question. The demon looked at the girl with hunger in his eyes, "I am beginning to see the other 'side effects' of what I did yesterday."

'Side effects'? Side effects of what? What did Sebastian do?! Katherine looked at the male, who still stared into her icy orbs, "Sebastian, what did you do? You have mentioned that I was very bad, health-wise, and yet I am perfectly fine now. I know you are a demon and therefore have quite unique abilities, so, well, what did you do to make me better?" Sebastian's gained a look of curiousness, answering his kitten's question, "I will not give you a complex answer, Katherine. To put it quite simple, you will now have a piece of myself inside you at all times."

Katherine's eyes went wide, extra wide, actually. What did this butler mean? _What did this creep do!?_ Katherine could only scream the same thing over and over, forcing her to become even pushier, "Sebastian, answer me. What. Did. You. Do?!" Sebastian knew she was not angry, as her eyes held a fearful expression, instead of one full of hate. He raised his hand, the back of his index finger trailing down her cheek in a gentle manner, "You and I are bound to each other in quite a unique way, my girl. You see, you were indeed mere moments from death, and I saved you but there were only a limited number of ways to do such a thing."

He was being around bush and it was irritating Katherine more and more, "Sebastian! Spit it out!"

The butler gave her a stare that held only pure seriousness, him speaking once more, "I used my demonic energy to give you enough strength to hang on, or, in other words, to wake up. The piece of me now resides in you. But I fear it will eventually harm you." Katherine didn't understand-how was it going to harm her, if it did? "Sebastian, I don't understand. What do you mean by 'harm'?"

"It could affect you in a number of ways. The most common is an increase in your heart's rhythm, or even a significant decrease. Other areas that could be affected are your lungs, immune system, and other vital areas of the human body." Katherine's blood when cold—he was going to kill her! "Sebastian, how could you do such a thing, especially when you knew what could happen in the long end!? Now I could end up living with a heart condition, or worse?!"

Katherine wanted to continue spouting off to the male but she was cut off from her raging thoughts when she felt herself get jerked into the demon's arms. Katherine's eyes went wide, Sebastian was embracing her? Why was he holding her when she'd been yelling at him? She felt his lips gently brush against her ear as he spoke, her feeling his lips curl into a trademark smirk before he spoke, "You are my girl, Katherine. Did you think I would allow you to slip from this world? I will admit, the aftermath looks frightening but it is nothing I cannot fix with ease."

She wasn't sure she wanted him to fix anything—he got her into this mess! _But…well, he did save my life. I suppose living with a slow beating heart is better than it not beating at all, right?_ Katherine felt her cheeks getting red, which quickly spread to her entire face with each action Sebastian made. He was extremely personal today and Katherine had to wonder why, "Okay, so your demonic energy can possibly make me ill…and you can fix that, if it does happen? Can I ask how and will I regret knowing?"

"You can ask whatever you wish, my dear. And to answer your last question, you will most likely regret finding out." Sebastian ended his comment in a very insidious intonation, Katherine glancing at him. Sebastian pulled back, allowing himself to look into the female's nearly-pastel eyes, taking in her shyness as he easily saw through her deceptive front, Katherine speaking while he was still looking into her eyes, "What would you have to do?"

Sebastian's thumb caressed Katherine's soft cheek, the lips of his cheshire grin parting just a bit as his grin increased, "It is quite simple to explain. The bond I spoke of merely needs to become deeper." Katherine noticed the demon's eyes fill with some form of foreign emotion as she looked into their depths. What was that emotion, though? Honestly, it appeared to be a mixture of possessiveness, lust, and full-out mischievousness. "D-Deeper? How would you—"

Katherine felt herself get pulled forward, the action being somewhat rough but not too much, soon finding herself in the demon's grasp. Her eyes were wide, surprised by the sudden action from the butler, "Se—bastian? Sebastian, why did you—? What are you doing? This isn't like you at all. If this is some kind of joke or tease, I'm not finding it to be very funny."

Katherine gasped, feeling the butler's breath rush over her ear, sending an immediate shiver down her spine, her grip on the butler increasing ever-so lightly—it was enough for Sebastian to feel, not to mention to enjoy, "Sebas—"

Katherine was silenced, the butler's gloved index finger delicately placed on the female's lips, "You've no need to fear, my dear kitten. You see, I myself have even under-gone a type of change. By giving you my own personal demonic energy, the force that keeps me living, I have become bond to you. Hence I will treat you differently than before. Naturally, this new interaction will be kept to private areas. It will begin as mere child's play, games if you will, but will eventually reach deeper, as well as personal, levels as the days and weeks go by. But to answer your previous question, answering will only create negative emotions. I can tell you are weak, getting weaker with each passing day, am I right?"

Katherine was silent to that question—how did he know? She thought she hid that weakness flawlessly but apparently she was wrong. Sebastian glanced down at the female, knowing the answer she wouldn't give, so he continued, "You see, Katherine, your natural energy, being as weak as it was, did accept my demonic energy, but once you were strong enough, it began to fight against my energy. Energy never just disappears, but instead bonds with whatever it can. However, my demonic and your human energies are unable to fuse the way that is needed for you to survive. If I did not intervene, you will die, most likely of heart failure. There is only one way to make you as you once were but you will no longer be human again, or at least not completely. You will be in a limbo between being human and being a demon, both types keeping you alive. In order to do such a thing, the process is quite simple. All you must do is consume my demonic essence, however much is needed."

_**Demonic. Essence?**_ Katherine did not enjoy the sound of that. Was exactly was his essence? She had been given his energy, so what could be left to take that name? Sebastian sensed her questions, deciding to answer them with both words and actions as his lifted his hand up to his mouth, "I will give you what to need to be healthy once more, my girl."

Katherine noticed something—he was using his left hand. He pulled the glove he wore off, the action being rather sensuous being that he used his teeth to pull the item off. His hand was now bare, Katherine seeing the proof of the contract between the butler and his master, Ciel Phantomhive. What was he going to do and why was he using that hand? She heard a rather unusual sound, her mind wondering what it had been, getting her answer very quick. A single red stream of liquid ran down the demon's palm, the liquid dripping onto the ground in little droplets.

Blood? Suddenly it hit her—his demonic essence. Essence was just a fancy term for a substance that kept something alive_. So, he said to consume his essence, meaning I have to consume…_

"I have to consume your blood to be healthy again?" Katherine wasn't sure she liked that idea—to drink the blood of a demon was surely one hell of a sin. But would you rather die a slow, painful death instead? The look Sebastian possessed told her she didn't have a choice—he would not let her die, not while he was around.

Katherie felt a rush of wind brush past her, her eyes glancing around once the air settled down—she blinked in heavy confusion. She and Sebastian had, in a way, switched places. But it was different than before. Katherine felt her back get pressed against the butler's chest, his arm wrapped around her body, keeping her firmly in place. He'd switched their places, turning her around in the process, all with just one arm being used. Katherine looked at his free arm, it being held up by her mouth. She knew what he wanted her to do, "Sebastian, I—"

"Hush. Now, take your medicine. You will not feel any pain or discomfort, I promise." Katherine really had no choice as she stared at the red liquid that dripped from his palm, "How much?" The butler gave a smirk, Katherine noticing his eyes growing darker bit by bit, "Until I instruct for you to stop."

Katherine took a deep breath—was this a bright idea? It would help, yes, but, according to Sebastian, it would change her, too. She liked being human. But she knew she was not good, health-wise. She literally had no other option. _All right…I'll do it._

Sebastian felt Katherine's gentle touch as she pulled his palm closer to her, the feeling of her drinking his demonic blood coming shortly after. The feeling was something new to the demon—and it felt good. His eyes began to fiercely glow with more liquid that transferred to the female from his hand. He noticed her body begin to tremble, signaling the bonding was indeed taking place, but Kat did not enjoy the new feeling, her mouth beginning to part from his flesh, much to the demon's dismay, "Uh-uh, you have no finished retrieving the amount required, my kitten."

Katherine drank more, her body shaking worse and worse, eventually she shoved his hand away, giving herself a hug, trying to calm her body down. It didn't hurt but it was still scary. She was going through tremors of some sort, almost like a type of seizure. She felt Sebastian's arms wrap around her, which Katherine quickly grabbed a hold of, gladly accepting the embrace. She felt the demon's voice caress her senses, his usual mischievousness being gone, a soothing sort of tone replacing it, "Close your eyes and it'll be all over in no time."

She felt herself turn around, cuddling against him, trying to calm herself from the nearly-severe tremors, Sebastian's arms holding her firmly. She felt him lift her head up, her looking at him as he spoke once more, "Close your eyes, my kitten."

She did so, her feeling her conscious mind already slipping from her grasp—she would be asleep in no time, her growing more and more exhausted by the moment. She knew what she felt next, as she'd felt it before. The butler's lips were pressed against her own, this kiss being deeper than the last. She did not struggle but instead rather accepted it, and even enjoyed it. She knew now—she had fallen for him. She had fallen for a demon.

_This was highly unexpected on so many levels. But, then again, nothing since I came here was actually expected. And now things will only get weirder. I…I like it. I'm slipping from this conscious state, yet I love this feeling. I can feel his lips, his taste. I want it to stay…I want it to…_

Katherine passed out in Sebastian's arms, the butler gazing at his girl's unconscious form, a smirk coming to his face, "You are now mine in your mind and soul. Soon I will have your body add to that list, my girl. And I promise it to be quite the pleasurable experience. However, until then, things will remain as they are. Good night, my kitten. When you wake the next morning, you will not feel different but I assure you that changes have occurred. I will allow you to figure out what changes. Yes, that should be very fine entertainment for myself."

* * *

Okay, so there is chapter 11. Well, I will apologize for any errors of any kind, as I did not even once read this when upon finishing it. I was tired and it was drawing close to 2 AM and I wanted to just finally get this updated. So, any errors will be corrected later on. But was this chapter enjoyable? I hope it was. Sorry for the lagging on updating. I'm running into some writer's block now and then, so some delays will be near. I apologize in advance.

I hope everyone like the new chapter. The next one should be out within the next two weeks. I'll try to get it out much sooner than that but no promises.

Until next chapter, my lovely readers…


	12. Chapter 12

And here we are to chapter 12. I hope to get this out asap. I am very pleased to know I have a steady number of readers—that delighted me, actually. Well, I'm hoping to have certain things in this chapter. It will be a kind of special chapter, in a few sorts. Forgive me if I add too many Sebby / Kat moments, if there is such a thing. Ones I add in now will not be "too deep", those will come later, I assure you. Also, forgive any mistakes / typos. Again, I did not read the entire finished chapter before posting. I tend to finish these things late at night. Perhaps I should stop doing such a thing?...Nah.

Well, let us see where this chapter takes us, shall we?

* * *

Katherine felt herself stir, waking up from her slumber. She felt the bright light from the morning sky hit her face, making her bury her head into her pillow, "Ngh!"

"Katherine, you have to get up. You are allowed to work today. The young master has allowed it, as long as you still at least attempt to take it slow." Sebastian knew that Katherine was now fine. His blood healed her, and her energy had been successfully bonded with his. She was now his, in more than one aspect.

Katherine looked at him, rubbing her eyes, "It's too early. It's a holiday, Sebastian. You guys don't even believe in celebrating holidays? Ciel really needs to learn to give people a break."

The female sat up, stretching. She knew she had been brought to his room after she'd passed out. She remembered everything—even the kiss he'd given her shortly before passing out. She tried to reason with herself, saying it was a mere dream, nothing more. But she knew better. Sebastian knew she was not the brightest upon waking up. Sebastian figured he should push his thoughts, wanting to see the reaction he so desired, "By the way, my kitten, your outfit is ready to be placed back within the confines of your wardrobe when you return to your room. Luckily, I took the liberty of dressing you before putting you in bed."

Katherine's eyes found themselves to be in a dead stare, her icy blue orbs blankly boring into his red ones. Then his words clicked inside, her eyes getting extra wide, "Changed me?! And why did you have to have my outfit from yesterday washed, again?!"

"Do you not remember yesterday's events? Do you remember what you had to do in order to get back to being healthy?" Katherine knew that type of voice, as he often spoke to her in it. She sensed the demon's impish intonation in his voice, answering him in a rather skeptical, not to mention sarcastic, tone, "Of course I remember! You had to give me some of your blood, which made me healthy. Therefore, I am cured. How could someone forget something like that?!"

"You are correct—almost." The demon's devious tone increased to an alarming degree for dear Katherine, "Almost? What do you mean by saying 'almost'?!"

Sebastian gave a grin, "You are most-indeed 'cured', however, you will have to be observed now and then. My blood greatly helped, however, sometimes additional blood is needed to keep the human's body in proper shape." Katherine waited for more information before she asked anything, the demon continuing his words, "You are still human, in some sorts. You do not possess my demon abilities, although your reflexes and senses might have been affected."

"Well, that explains why I can smell certain things and they seem so strong…" Katherine paused, continuing seconds later, "Anything else I should know? I will not give you any heck, seeing as you did what you did for a good reason. But can't say I'm all right with it, either. And what do you mean I will have to be observed? And you never answered my previous question, Sebastian." Katherine peered up at the male, sliding out of the butler's bed, her body freezing, "Sebastian, why the _**hell**_ am I in one of your undershirts?!"

That was the reaction he desired—and it brought him a rather large amount of satisfaction, "You had blood on your outfit after your little feeding session. I thought it only proper to get you into something clean, as well as fitting to sleep in."

"Your solution was your undershirt?! What were you thinking?!" Katherine had a right to yell—the shirt barely touched mid-thigh in length. And she knew this meant something else, too. Sebastian had removed most, if not all, of her clothes, changing her into fresh pieces of whatever she needed. What was with this guy seeing her with such little on, and what was worse was that she was always unconscious when it happened! That was creepy.

"Are you sure you wish to know my thoughts during that time, my girl?" The look in the demon's eyes made Katherine give an immediate answer of, "Maybe I'm better off not knowing." She slid off the bed, walking by the butler, who placed something over her shoulders, which she quickly found to be his tail-coat, "Sebastian, why did you—?" He gave a look that revealed his hunger and lasciviousness, which he, surprisingly, did not try to hide one bit, "There are males in this manor, Katherine. Do you think I wish for them to see you in such a state?"

Katherine gave a look of confusion, "The only males are Finni, Bardroy, Ciel, and Tanaka, Sebastian. Ciel I definitely do not have to worry about, though he would complain seeing me wear such stuff outside my private room. Finni is more childish in his mind, so I might not have to worry. He'd most likely think I looked cute or even adorable. Bardroy, well, that may be a worry. He seems to be the type that would look at a woman and enjoy whatever he could see." She paused for a second, "Fine, I'll wear it but I think you over-looked something, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian looked at the female, wondering why she used such a formal-sounding title in such a playful sentence, still he answered her, "And what would that be, my kitten?" She motioned to the now-closed jacket he'd placed on her. It stopped at just below her waist, not even touching anywhere near her thighs. She looked down for a second, "Your jacket isn't going to be able to do the job you want it to, Sebastian. You'll need a Plan—"

She looked up, blinking at what she saw—the butler had his actual coat draped over his arm. When did he get that?! She literally only looked away for a few seconds and he left, getting his coat, which had been downstairs, still able to return in time before she looked back up at him?! His speed was literally insane.

"Were you perhaps going to say 'Plan B', Katherine?" The tone of his voice made her want to glare holes in him. Why did he have to be so freaking cocky all the time?!

"Shut up…" She reached for his coat, but the butler didn't give it up. Did he seriously want to put it on her? Well, this was a rather gentlemanly gesture, but she knew he was no gentleman without a price. She knew him by now. She took off his tail-coat, handing it to him in a rather polite manner, "It doesn't suit me like it does you."

Katherine felt the butler's long black coat get placed on her shoulders, her moving to place her arms into the armholes, Sebastian doing it for her. Ciel might have liked having people dress him and fix his clothes but Katherine did not, "You've been helping your master for far too long. I do not need someone to dress me. I appreciate the help but I _**can**_ do it on my own, you know."

Sebastian made his way to the front of the female, buttoning the coat as he spoke, "I am perfectly aware of that, my kitten. But is it not more satisfying to lend a hand to someone who did not order a single command?"

"You can't fool me. You like being ordered around. For all I know you might even enjoy being that child's chess piece. You will not see me treat anyone in such a way. Not because I do not believe in ordering someone like they are my own personal dog, but for the simple fact that I'd rather someone stay around or help me without having to be told to do such a thing. It means more for someone to do something through free-will, versus the person having to just follow a mere order." Katherine gently pulled the butler back up to his usual standing position, "And get up! I don't need someone coming here, seeing you knelt down in front of me, of which I am only in an undershirt and a coat! Which to add on are both owned by you. It does not exactly give me a good reputation, you know."

Sebastian was surprised. Did he enjoy being bossed around by a child? Not in the slightest, but the young Phantomhive did intrigue the demon. The child was as ruthless as a demon, not to mention matching their levels of deceptive, sly, and astute ways—all while still appearing completely innocent to the ones around him. Those qualities alone promised the demon a very delicious meal when this contract was over. And Katherine would not be left alone, naturally. She would leave with him, returning to his realm, accompanying the demon on his next contract. He did not plan on leaving her behind.

"Lady Katherine! I'm so happy to see you're up and walking about!" Katherine and Sebastian's little conversation was over, Mei-Rin's voice coming to their ears, Katherine twitching at the loudness of the maid's voice, "Mei-Rin, think you can turn it down a notch or so?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can now see why Mister Sebastian calls you a kitten when speaking of you, yes I can!" Katherine looked at Sebastian, who had a wide shit-eating grin plastered on his face, her voice less-than impressed, "Gee, happy to know I'm more of a cat than a person. Being a cat-lover, I don't know whether to take offense to that or be honored."

"I can answer that if you would like, my kitten." Sebastian gave his impish grin, glancing at Katherine, who answered immediately, "Can't you harass me when we are not around people? And for the last time, I am not a kitten! I am not even cat-like!"

Another voice was added in, this one Katherine immediately knew, "Kat! Kat, why are you wearing Mister Sebastian's coat? And why are your legs bare?" Katherine answered before Sebastian could, fearing the butler's answer to the two workers of the manor, "My clothes had to be washed. I bumped my head yesterday, Sebastian carrying me to his room so I could rest without someone bothering me. He dressed me in one of his undershirts so I wouldn't be sleeping in next-to-nothing. I suppose it was a kind gesture, _in its own way_."

The butler gave a sly grin when he heard the ending of her comment, placing his hand over his chest, "If I couldn't do such a simple task, what kind of butler would I be?" Katherine wanted to facepalm herself—he was taking joy in something she yelled at him for just minutes ago. Why had she fallen for such a person, again? "You're full of yourself…" Katherine flatly stated to the butler.

"Did her hair stand on its end?" Finnian innocently asked Mei-Rin, who nodded, "Oh my! Another way Lady Katherine is cat-like!" Katherine face-floor'ed, bouncing to her feet in a irritation, "I'm not like a cat!"

"It's a good thing you're not, Miss Katherine." Katherine looked at Finni, blinking in confusion, "Why? Cats are adorable." His answer made the female's hair stand, completely chagrined, "Why I thought you knew. Sebastian has a rather odd obsessed with the furry creatures. He is literally the definition of 'Cat Lover' in my mind. If he saw you as being a cat in any way, well, I imagine he'd take quite a liking to you."

Katherine snapped her head in the butler's direction, the male only giving a sly side-glance in return, followed by his own ten-cents being added in, "I assure you, the relationship between Katherine and I is not the same as an owner and his pet. Now…" His tone immediately changed, "I believe you both have work to do, so I suggest you get **back to work!**"

The two workers shrunk in fear, sprinting out when looking at the male's glaring red orbs, Katherine giving a sigh, "You know, you don't have to put the fear of God in the trio, you know?" Sebastian gave a look of shock, his grin returning, "I know nothing of what you mean, Katherine. I am, however, intrigued on the words you chose, considering what I am."

Katherine didn't even bother, her walking on, the butler giving her retreating form a wicked smirk. Katherine did not know that every time she brushed the demon off, it only turned him on even further. Well, maybe Katherine did know. She just didn't seem to care.

After breakfast, things seemed to be slow—which was normal for the Phantomhive manor at nearly ten in the morning. But today was going to be slightly different, and only Sebastian knew about it.

"CIEL!"

The young male, who was on his way to his personal study, stopped in his tracks, turning towards the new voice, surprise on his face, "L-Lizzie?!"

The young male was suddenly met with a bear-like hug, the male's 'attacker' being a young girl who sported two long drills. Katherine had only had the pleasure of meeting the young female once, and it was a time she'd never forget. Honestly, how could she forget Elizabeth? The girl was quite different from the dull, uneventful Phantomhive. Katherine enjoyed Lizzie's joyful she showered everywhere.

"I was wondering if perhaps Lady Elizabeth would be gracing us with her presence. And it would appear she is as cheerful as ever." Katherine looked at the butler that stood next to her, adding in her two-cents, "When is she not cheerful?"

A gasp from the blonde female was heard, her running over to Sebastian and Katherine, her eyes wide, "Sebastian! Katherine! Oh, I'm so glad you two seem to be doing well!" Katherine gave a faint sweatdrop—this girl was literally too happy. "I'm glad to see you are doing well, as well, Lady Elizabeth." Katherine was polite to the girl, she did like her, even if she was hyper and quite loud.

"Katherine, call me Lizzie, please. You sound too much like Sebastian when you say my name like that. It's much too stiff for someone like too, you know?" Stiff? So, she was saying Sebastian was a stiff when it came to personality? That greatly humored Katherine inside, "Very well, Lizzie. May I ask what brought you here today?"

Lizzie gave Katherine that look of 'Are you serious'. Katherine gave a blink of confusion, "What?"

"I believe Lady Elizabeth is here due to the holiday, Katherine. Or did you forget already?" Katherine heard the presumptuous intonation in Sebastian voice, her crossing her arms, "Of course I didn't forget. In all my twenty years, this is the first household I know that forces its workers to work on Christmas."

"Twenty? Katherine, I didn't know your birthday passed! When was it?!" Katherine gave her answer with a casual voice, "Yesterday."

Lizzie gave Katherine stared at Katherine, silent for a few moments, her shouting afterwards, "Yesterday?! You were born the day before Christmas?! That is amazing!" Katherine gave a smile, "It's okay. I didn't want to make a fuss, so I didn't tell anyone about it." Lizzie grabbed Katherine's hand, pulling her down towards her small form, "Katherine, a girl must always celebrate her birthday, even if she's the only one celebrating it!" The young female paused, a bright look appearing suddenly in her eyes, "I have an idea!"

Katherine walked alongside Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, and her maid, Paula. They found themselves in London, Elizabeth wanting to find Ciel the perfect Christmas gift. Katherine wondered why the female bothered to wait until now to look. "Lady Elizabeth, I—"

She was met with a stare from the girl clad in red and red, Katherine correcting herself, "Lizzie, why didn't you and Master Ciel come looking for a gift? It would have been a good time for you two to spend together. I can see why Sebastian and Paula would come along, but why did I have to come along?"

Elizabeth turned towards Katherine, the girl giving a bright smile, "Sebastian said that you wanted to go for a walk, so I figured you could help me search for the perfect gift!"

Katherine's eye twitched—she figured Sebastian was somehow behind this. She sighed, "Fine. I guess it is good to get some fresh air, though I wanted that fresh air _**yesterday**_. Did he forget to mention that?" The young girl gave a sweatdrop, "No, he never mentioned that." Katherine gave a smile, figuring there was no real reason to complain, "It's okay. I do like looking around at the merchandise being sold, so it's not really a big deal."

Naturally, everyone followed the Earl and Lady Elizabeth, the young girl pointing out several things. Ciel did not seem to be enjoying himself. Katherine couldn't help but think that Ciel looked like a husband who'd been dragged to a mall by his pushy wife. The scene amused her greatly.

As the group walked along, everyone except Lizzie point 'this' and 'that' out at every shopping stall, Katherine noticed something glimmer in her peripheral vision, causing her to look. She noticed everyone stop, Lizzie pulling Ciel over to a certain stall, Sebastian and Paula following their masters. Katherine figured she could look at whatever caught her eye, meeting up with her group in mere moments, so she wandered away. She looked at the glimmer she'd seen only moments ago.

"It's beautiful…" The item before Katherine was that of a very simple-looking necklace. The pendant was a raven with its wings stretched out, appearing ready to fly off into the skies. Below the black bird was a simple heart-shaped gem. The gem was clear, rainbow of colors displayed throughout it. Naturally, the sun brought out the colors even better. The piece was quite lovely.

"Ahh, I see you've caught a glance at one of my finer pieces. It is truly one of a kind." Katherine looked at the merchant, a skeptical look on her face, "While it is indeed a splendid piece, I'm not sure it'll sell well."

The male looked perplexed, "And what makes you think such a thing?" Katherine continued, "Well, Ravens, while they are wondrous creatures, are only seen as birds that symbolize death and other macabre origins. I figure the one to buy such an item would be one who enjoys things in that type of nature."

The merchant was slightly taken back, amazed by how intelligent Katherine sounded while speaking, "While you are correct on their known macabre symbolization, there are much more to these magnificent birds, Miss. Did you know they are quite intelligent, enough so to even be taught to speak? Due to this learning ability, they were thought to be oracles in most legends. Some even believed the bird to be able to tell the future, predict omens, and other signs that could bring rather unpleasant things. The raven is a very mysterious creature, but in mystery brings curiosity. Gypsies that pass through here like to speak of their 'Animal Spirit', some speaking of even ravens and what traits a person with a Raven spirit possesses."

Katherine was interested now, thus the male continuing, "She said they are usually quite intelligent beings, full of a good amount of mystery, quite audacious in their behavior, as well as quite mischievous, manipulative, and perhaps even quite the trickster. If that all is true, then the raven is quite a unique creature. Whoever wears the bird, whether on a necklace or even a sketch on some old paper, I believe one bearing a raven Spirit Animal is drawn to them, and will protect them to a great extreme."

Katherine gave a sweatdrop, "Then I don't need this. I already have a 'raven' around me at all times. But, just out of curiosity, what is the price of this piece?" The merchant gave a skeptical look, "I doubt you have the means of buying a piece such as this. But, if you wish to know, I sell this piece at 183 shillings. I will admit that it is a high price, however, the Opal used as the gemstone is a genuine piece and quite rare to get a hold of in these parts."

Katherine gave a nod, "Yes, you are quite right. I can't afford such a thing. Perhaps I can buy something else elsewhere. It was nice speaking with you. I hope you find a buyer for the pendant." The merchant waved as Katherine went off on her own, dismayed that Ciel and the others had gone off. Sebastian was going to scold her for wandering off on her own in such a place. _I swear I feel like a child…_

The merchant noticed someone step up to his stall, turning from Katherine's wandering form, her scanning for everyone in the crowd of shoppers, the male speaking to his potential customer, "Can I help you today, Mister?" A smirk could be seen on the mysterious male's face, "That would all depend on you, kind sir. Can you please tell me what the girl that left had been so interested in?"

Katherine sat down, sighing in defeat—she'd literally lost everyone and being in a rather large shopping area, it looked dim, "I curse always getting drawn to anything that shines or glimmers! It never leaves me in a good position afterwards. If I could even find Sebastian, it'd be better than sitting here, sulking."

"Are you finished playing chase, my dear?" Katherine blinked, the butler she'd spoken of seconds ago now standing before her, "Sebastian?" She paused, shouting afterwards, "How do you always manage to just 'pop' up everywhere?!"

"Now, Katherine, I can 'pop out of nowhere' just as easily as you can wander off_** without warning**_." Katherine should've known he'd be upset with her disappearing on everyone, "How long have you been searching for me?" Sebastian peered down at the female, giving her apologetic-sounding form a look of definite interest, "Is that regret I hear coming from my kitten?" Katherine turned her head, her stubbornness kicking in, "No, I meant I wonder how long 'Lizzie' has been worrying about me being gone. I doubt you were actually worried after being aware of my missing."

Katherine felt her body get picked up, immediately knowing Sebastian had grabbed a hold of her, and in a bridal-style position nonetheless. But she also noticed that they were no longer in the place she'd sat down. In fact, she felt rather light, making her looking down, "SEBASTIAN! WHY ARE WE IN THE AIR?! _**HOW**_ ARE WE IN THE AIR?!"

She held onto him, fear of falling. She was not afraid of heights but she was afraid of falling from the height of 300 feet. She felt Sebastian's feet momentarily touch the ground, the butler landing on some rooftop, taking off once more, landing near Ciel and the two females accompanying him, casually walking up to the small group as if he just happen to spot them from only yards away. Katherine was amazed. Sebastian had just travelled about 20 acres in a matter of seconds.

"Katherine! Where did you run off to? We were wondering where you had gone." Katherine looked at Paula, giving a smile, "I get distracted quite easily. I'm afraid it is quite a weakness I have."

"Well, you shouldn't wander off like that. You worry people, you know." Paula glanced at her Lady, giving her a slight sweatdrop, "M'lady has also had a history of wandering off, if I remember right." Elizabeth gave a faint blush, falling silent on her advice to Katherine.

"You can put me down, you know." Katherine was still being held, making her uncomfortable that everyone was there now. "Master?" Katherine knew what Sebastian was doing—asking permission to place the female back on her feet.

"You will carry her back. We will keep her on a chain during our next visit to any shops or markets, if we must. I do not like having to search for someone because they are weak against something that shines." Ciel made his way to the carriage, Katherine protesting immediately, "Ciel, this isn't necessary! I'd take the chain before being held in Sebastian's arms as if I were a bride."

"That can certainly be arranged, Katherine. I'm sure Sebastian would have no problem obtaining such an item." Katherine fell silent, knowing the one who'd be holding the leash would be Sebastian, "Well, he certainly cannot hold me and operate the carriage." Sebastian answered right away, "There is more than enough space in the driver's area, my dear."

Everyone arrived back at the Phantomhive manor, Elizabeth eager to give Ciel the gift she'd gotten—apparently she'd picked it out without him knowing what it actually was. He undid the bow keeping the box shut, the green ribbon falling to the ground. His eyes went wide upon opening the box, "Elizabeth."

"It's a gemstone called Moonstone. It's said to give good luck and help with emotional stress. It's a rare stone." Everyone looked at Katherine, Elizabeth giving a smile, "That's why I chose to have this stone set in this ring. You're always sad and I want to see you smile, like you used to. Even if it only lasts for moments, I would love it." Katherine couldn't help but pity the young girl. Ciel never enjoyed anything and never really smiled.

"My Lord? Perhaps giving Lady Elizabeth a dance to help wrap up this holiday is a notion?" Ciel looked at Katherine, agreeing with her suggestion, "Yes, I believe that is a good idea, Katherine." Ciel and Elizabeth danced one single dance, the young girl seeming to be in a fairytale, dancing with her prince. Katherine couldn't help but smile at the scene, hearing Sebastian's next, "Katherine, can you please accompany me to the kitchen? I believe this moment deserves tea and a dessert to match."

Katherine looked at the butler, who turned away, walking towards the kitchen. Was he upset about something? "Hey, wait for me." The entire time of preparing the tea and making a fresh batch of Apricot Scones was rather silent, which made it awkward. Katherine took the scones from the oven, wondering if perhaps she did something to irritate the male. A demon being upset was not expected to be pleasant. _Maybe it'll clear up before the night ends…_

Katherine found herself walking from her room, holding her nightgown. She was so looking forward to the hot water of a bath. She was only moments from that steam-filled heaven, a voice popping up, "Katherine, your bath will have to be put on hold." It was the demon butler himself.

All Katherine could do was sigh in irritation, "Not tonight. I'm tired and, until like you, I need sleep. So, I am going to take a relaxing bath and go to bed." Sebastian gave a shit-eating grin, giving a slight bow to the female, "Of course, My Lady. But perhaps another washroom would be better for you?" Katherine gave a 'no', opening the door, finding a certain elderly individual occupying the bathtub. All the elderly male said in return was a comical "Ho, Ho, Ho", Katherine hurrying in slamming the door shut, "Sorry!"

She gave a harsh glare at the butler, him still sporting a very amused grin, Katherine yelling at him, "You could've mentioned someone was already using it! I thought you were just trying to mess with me, like usual!" Sebastian gave a dark grin, "Well, I believe I tried to offer another washroom, which I happen to have one that is not being used, if you wish to—"

"Fine, I'll use it. But I am _**NOT**_ sleeping with you tonight." Sebastian gave a mischievous smirk, "You won't tonight? So, am I to take it that you will sleep with me another night? And here I thought you were the innocent one here. Perhaps I was wrong?"

Katherine gave him a look that said she was beyond being embarrassed, "I meant I will not be sleeping in your room for another night! Why are you such a pervert now?!" Sebastian gave a simple answer of, "Come to me once you are finished and I will answer your question."

"So, I have to sleep in your room again? I just said I did _**not**_ want to." Sebastian gave a very dark, yet sensual grin at the irritated female, "Now, Katherine, did I not tell you I did not want you lying to me?" With that, the butler walked away, going to the manor's kitchen where he still had to prepare for the next day.

Katherine brushed him off, going to get the bath she desired, sinking into the steaming water once it had been run. She sat there, minutes passing by, her mind elsewhere. Thought after thought entered her mind. She went back to Sebastian's words, them echoing in her mind.

_**Did I not tell you I did not want you lying to me?**_

The female found the butler's words from previous talks entering her mind, everything making her head begin to spin.

_**That is how a being like myself expresses emotions towards someone they fancy. Why, surely you discovered that out by now, no?**_

_**You belong to me, Katherine. Do you realize that? I admit to being jealous but, you see, demons are very difficult creatures, my dear kitten. Once we find something we like, we hate letting it go.**_

_**You may be mine only through words but soon, my dear kitten, you will be mine through body, mind, and soul." No one else is permitted to have you in any such way. I forbid such a thing.**_

The memory of Sebastian's lips came back to Katherine, her face getting warm from the memory of how his lips felt against hers.

_No! I don't want him! I like him, yes, but I have not gotten to the point of __**wanting him**__. I did not enjoy sleeping in his bed, snuggling against him, inhaling his intoxicating scent…and I especially did not like waking up to…see his face. _

Katherine sighed, looking at the water she sat in, "Do I like him? Am I truly just going through denial about it all? And does he already know? Sounds like he already does." She paused, getting frustrated, "I don't care whether I do or do not like him! But…" Her voice got soft once more, "I do enjoy being near him. I feel…protected, I suppose. It just feels better when he's there. But if I ever let him know, he'd only increase his teasing, which is slowly turning into more like harassment."

She got out of her bath, wrapping a towel around her, ready to dry off, "I think I left my clothes in his room…"

She cracked the door, looking at the demon's bed, sure enough seeing her night gown draped on the blanket. She poked her head out just enough to look from side to side. It was empty. "All right, I'll just grab it and dart back in here."

Katherine wondered out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around her nude form, grabbing a hold of her nightgown. Now, it was back to the bathroom to change.

"My, my, Katherine. I'm not sure what to think here. You claim you are innocent, yet here you are, in only a bath towel. I do not believe I am convinced of your innocent nature, my kitten." Katherine's hair stood on end—he was not in the room when she scanned it just seconds ago! So, when did he…?

"Sebastian! Don't just stand there, looking at my nearly-naked form! Turn around, something!" Katherine felt herself fall onto the butler's bed, her exposed back making contact with the sheets, a definite hold being placed on one of her wrists, the limb being gently pressed into the bedding, "Now, did I not tell you to refrain from ordering me?"

Katherine's icy blue orbs were wide, looking into the butler's glow, feline-like eyes, her words getting stammered, "Yeah? Well…well, don't be acting like some pervert waiting to pounce on his next victim and I won't be throwing such words out! You never acted like this before, Sebastian, and you can't deny that. You may have joked about seeing me with no clothes on but you never actually did something like this. I want to know why you are acting this way!"

Katherine felt the demon's lips not only brush against her neck, but she also felt them trail slightly down it, making a shiver go down her spine, his voice coming to her ears, "Why, you ask—for the simple reason that I greatly desire you, all of you. I desire your attention, your words, your smile, your scent, your affection, and…" He trailed off, his lips coming up to her ear, his voice low and raspy, "I greatly desire your body."

Katherine's heart skipped as she looked at Sebastian—what did he just say? Was it what she thought she heard? She had to have heard wrong. "Sebastian, I—"

She was cut off, "I believe I should mention something, so you can refrain from saying such words in the future." Katherine paused, waiting for his next words, his eyes getting a harsh look in them as he looked at the female, _**"Never claim that I do not care for your well-being or that I do not worry. Am I clear?"**_

The sound of his voice—Katherine had never been spoken to by the male in such a way. Was this why he seemed upset earlier? Katherine did not know he felt so protective when it came to her. She knew he'd helped her numerous times in the past but she thought that was all Ciel's doing. But she was wrong. Now she believed it was all Sebastian and really nothing concerning the Phantomhive child. So, he did care for her, then?

Her heart skipped, closing her eyes, "You're right. I was wrong to say such a thing. I was upset and did not think as I spoke. I'm sorry, Sebastian."

The demon pulled back, looking at her, seeing the actual look of regret in her eyes, his harsh stare easing up, yet not disappearing, "It is all right, as I know it will not happen again, I'm sure." She nodded, not able to look at him while he gave her such a stare.

"Go and get dressed. I will be here, waiting. You are to sleep in here tonight. I know you will be undoubtedly comfortable sleeping against my form, holding onto me while you dream. I must wonder…do I appear in your dreams as often as I must appear in your absentmindedness? It is a curious thing to ponder on." Katherine felt at least slightly better—he was back to his usual self, annoyance and all.

"I would not, as I do not remember my dreams. Now, please let me up? I feel as if you do actually enjoy pinning my form, covered in only a mere towel, to this bed." Katherine caught the wicked grin that formed on the butler's lips, the male pulling away from her, letting the female rise from his bed, the male speaking, "Maybe I do. Maybe I do not. I'll leave your imagination to wonder concerning those words, my girl."

He was back to normal all right. Even his impish side, which now usually held many hints of flirtatiousness, as back, no doubt to stay for some time. Katherine had to admit, she preferred him this way. She liked this Sebastian. _I'll just never let him know that…at least not out loud, anyhow._

* * *

Well, that is it for this chapter. Bad? Good? Indifferent? Sorry for all the questions at the end of these but I just like to see if people enjoyed it. Is that a crime? I think not.

Well, I do have something in mind for the next 'big event', and will slowly be working towards that. I expect the story to get into that 'Arc' after at least two chapters pass by. There is still some information I have to put in the story to tie up a few loose ends. Oh, and I know that this was a "Christmas Chapter", sort of, and Kat got no present. That will change. This is already at twenty pages in Word and I wanted to tie the chapter up. She'll get something. Well, Kat and Sebastian's relationship seems to be moving along, even if it is kind of slowly. It's something, though, eh? Well, next few chapters will introduce two new characters, which came from a rather faithful reader.

I thank Miu for contributing her ideas and allowing me to use her own OCs. Of course, I will have a no doubt make a few very minor changes to make things fit together but I assure you the outcome will be grand.

Until next time, dear readers…


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, dear readers. A few days went by and I was not able to write. I guess I wanted a break, lol. But I am back. Well, I'm not giving any info on what will be appearing in this chapter. You will have to read to find that out.

Here we go…

* * *

"Katherine, I need to make a trip to the market. Apparently Bard seemingly forgot to mention we are heavily low on many ingredients in the kitchen. Since it seems you are not busy, you can accompany me."

Katherine looked at the butler, blinking, holding a duster. Not busy? She was in the process of dusting, well, everything. She sighed, setting everything down, "All right. But instead of you, how about I take Finni? He is definitely stronger than I am and it'd be a nice change of pace. Only time I get to talk to any of the servants are when they come crying to me about something."

Sebastian figured that was a good idea. He noticed how Katherine and the other servants did not seem to have a good bond, despite her being there for a good four months' time. He nodded, "I believe that is a good idea as well. Finni does seem to have difficulty with his impressive strength. Very well, here is the list of the items needed. You do not have to worry about the price, only the quality." A large pouch of money was placed in Katherine's palms, the female's eyes widening, Sebastian continuing, "This will cover everything. There should not be any change leftover, so keep that in mind."

Katherine nodded, Sebastian going back to his work, speaking one final thing, "Do be careful, Katherine. Finnian might be strong but he is not me." Katherine's face puffed in irritation, knowing why he said that. She got kidnapped much less than Ciel did. This was perhaps also the reason Sebastian teased the child, too, "Whatever. I don't need you around to be safe, whether you believe it or not."

Katherine found herself in the market area, a bright-spirited Finni beside her, "Katherine, look! I think this necklace would look so pretty on you!" Katherine gave a smile, "Thank you, Finni, but I only have enough money for the items Sebastian wanted me to get." The male gave a slight 'Aww…', Katherine getting back to the list in her hand, Finnian noticing something in the pocket of Katherine's coat, "Katherine, what is that?"

Katherine looked, pulling out a small box that had a bow tied around it, "Not sure. I found it in Sebastian's room this morning when I left to get freshened up. He said it was for me but that I shouldn't open it unless he's there. He's so strange."

The male's eyes lit up, "Katherine! Yesterday was Christmas! Well, what if this is Mister Sebastian's gift to you?" Katherine blinked—Sebastian giving Katherine a gift? He never did such things, unless they earned him something he desired. "Well, either way, he asked me not to open it unless he was around. He's not here so I can't."

Finni gave a pout, Katherine sighing in defeat, "Fine, fine. Just don't pout anymore! You look too adorable when you do." Finni instantly brightened back up, Katherine undoing the black ribbon on the box, taking the top portion of the box off, being first met with a black feather. Yep, it was from Sebastian. He did the same thing with the 'Bath Caviar', too. She removed the feather, placing it in her hair as a type of accessory, finding a cloth wrapped around something, "Huh?" Finni looked close at the shape of the item that was still wrapped, "It's small. Maybe Mister Sebastian got you a piece of jewelry?"

She shrugged, grabbing the cloth-wrapped item, placing the box (and the ribbon) on a nearby table, carefully removing the silk-like cloth, her eyes lighting up when she noticed what the item was, "No way…"

"A bird?" Finni looked, seeing the item was indeed a piece of jewelry, a necklace. Katherine gave a smile, "Not just any bird, Finnian. It is a Raven. I looked at it yesterday but could not buy it. It was priced rather high in my opinion. I believe the price was 183 shillings." Finni's eyes went wide, "Mister Sebastian must really like you, Miss Katherine. To buy a girl such a thing shows a rather good impression of really liking her."

Katherine understood where he was coming from and Sebastian had definitely made it clear he had a thing of some sort for the female, but it was still not like him to buy something such as this. Maybe it was because of the holiday? The day usually does require one to be unusually kind, "I agree. Maybe this is why he treats me the way he does?" Finni only smiled, "I think his treatment towards you is rather cute. I thought something was between you both when he started calling you 'Kitten'. You two fit each other, I think."

Katherine looked the necklace over, knowing it was the same Raven but something was different about the jewel, "You are right, I suppose. I do notice that there is something different here. The bird is exactly the same but the gemstone, no quite." The one from yesterday was a clear opal gem, Katherine remembering its beauty with ease. This gem was a crimson color. "Maybe Sebastian had him switch the stone? He has a good way of persuading people to do what he wants done." Finni added in, "Well, put it on!"

Katherine shook her head, "No, I can't, Finni. If he sees me wearing it, I'll just end up getting a lecture. But now I need to get him something, eventually." Katherine pondered for a second or two—what do you get a demon for a gift? What would they like? She could do the natural thing and just buy him a male-oriented gift but she just didn't feel that was the correct method to choose. "I'll think about it later. Let's finish this list."

"Oh, hello, young miss. What can I help with you with?" Katherine looked at the butcher, looking back down at her list, "Yes, umm, I need a Pork Loin Centre Roast? I guess that is what it's called…" The butcher gave a hearty chuckle, "First time shopping for your employer, Miss?" Katherine nodded, a sweatdrop forming, "Am I doing that bad? That's rather embarrassing." Usually Katherine accompanied Sebastian, who the butcher knew by appearance. "Oh, you usually accompany that Pantomhive butler, do you not?" Katherine gave an increased sweatdrop, "Yeah. I wanted to try and not rely on him for once."

The male gave the maid a smile, "I know what it's like to want to stand on your two feet, believe me. That's how I got this place from my own father-in-law, you know. Well, I am used to what the butler orders, so what do you say I give you the usual?"

What was the usual? Katherine accompanied Sebastian, yes, but she had no clue what he ever got. She didn't even know the prices of whatever he bought, either. So, if they cheated her out of anything, she'd never know it. _That's probably why he said there will be nothing left in this money bag when finished. Apparently he knew I never paid attention…_

"That's fair enough. I'm sure that's what he was getting anyways." She waited for the male to cut everything, paying the man when it came time for it. She turned to Finni, "Finni, can you carry this stuff and I'll get the final item on the list?" Finni carried the meat with ease, Kat loving his strength. She never liked carrying stuff. She looked at the list, seeing that a pair of the drapes that would hang in the manor's Dayroom, which was something similar to a modern day Living Room. "This is going to be on large curtain, or more than one. Either way, the ceiling is rather high, meaning these are going to rather long, not to mention wide."

A snapping sound came to Katherine's ears, Finnian's scream coming shortly after, "Miss Katherine look out!" She looked up, a large, black object quickly descending towards her. She leapt, trying what she considered to be a futile attempt to escape the falling object. "Ugh!"

She felt herself smack into something, her and the object her hit falling to the ground. The object was soft, a definite clothing-material being felt by her gloved fingertips—a person? She wondered if it was the butler who never seemed to leave her side.

_**SMASH!**_

She snapped her head towards the sound, her eyes only seeing the remains of the now-shattered Luxist piano. The elegant object was nothing but scattered pieces of wood and other materials. "Oh my…"

"I am glad I got to you in time. That fall surely would've killed you, my flower."

Flower—only one person ever called her that, her looking up at the person, "Mister Albane?" Sure enough it was the platinum-haired male himself. She did not expect to run into him. "Yes, but, please, call me Garrett. There is no need to formal titles." The male had his arms wrapped around the female, noticing she did sport a few scratches and bruises. He also noticed something else, "What did that butler do to you?"

Her eyes filled with surprise, as well as a small amount of terror. His voice dripped with acid when he asked his question, the female getting very uneasy in seconds, "N-Nothing. Thank you for helping me, but I really need to get back. The meat Finnian is carrying will go bad if I wait too long." She did not want to be near Garrett, though she wasn't sure why. He was always so kind and gentle but how could he possibly know about how she was 'different'? His question clearly said he knew, but how?

"Katherine! Are you all right?! Huh, Mister Albane? Seems you were in the right place at the right time. I'm so relieved you don't look too bad." Katherine looked at Finnian, who still held the meat she'd asked him to hold, "I'm fine, though I am quite sore. We best get home." She looked at the male, who still held onto her, "Thank you for saving me. I probably would not be breathing if you had not helped. I will find some way to make to up to you, in a proper way, naturally."

Garrett couldn't keep her there—he didn't know Finni was with Katherine. So, he released her, "I am just content that you are fine. Well, I won't keep you." Katherine got to her feet, feeling a pain of some sort in her stomach area, her internally wincing at it, "Thank you. Let's go, Finni."

The pair quickly bought the curtains that needed to be purchased, the pair to be delivered the next day. As Katherine made her way to the carriage they'd brought, she spotted something, causing her to go over to it.

It was a simple mask, 99% of it being white with the squiggly designs being in a different color, this color being a red. The red was not bright but the white base created the illusion that it was rather bright shade. "This is wonderful. How much is this?"

"I thought you said we didn't have money for anything extra." Kat looked at the strawberry-blonde male, opening up the money bag she had, "I still have some, plenty for a simple mask." Luckily, the mask was only thirteen shillings, so it was hers, "Thank you for your business, Miss." She gave a nod in return, a smile matching it, "Mmhm!"

She sat in the back of the carriage, Finni securing everything to the top. The feeling concerning stomach had not subsided yet—perhaps it was severely bruised due to her fall? _I'll look when I return…_

"Ah, I was not expecting you both back so quick. I trust everything went fine?" Katherine looked at Sebastian, who was looking over the meat Finnian had handed over, the cheerful male speaking, "Actually, Katherine—"

Katherine spoke, "I was given a discount on a few things, which is why there is a small amount of money left over. The shop owners said they felt sorry for me being left to do the shopping. You know the sexism in this time is horrible." Finni tried to speak, Katherine silencing him, "It's okay. I'm used to it. There's _nothing to worry about, Finni_."

Finni got the message that she didn't want Sebastian to know what happened, but Sebastian already suspected something had happened, so he tried to get him and the female alone, "Finnian, you still have a few minor chores to finish before the sunsets, do you not? Please, go and finish them. Katherine will help me here." The male nodded, exiting, Sebastian turning to Katherine, "Now, do tell me what happened, Katherine."

"I said nothing, except a case of rudeness from the shop owners. Now, please, I need to check something." Sebastian seemed like he was letting her pass by, speaking when she got less than two feet away, "Then explain how you managed to obtain such marks on your cheeks and neck, if you would be so kind."

Katherine froze, looking at the ground—she'd been so pre-occupied with her sore abdomen that she had forgot about the scratches she obtained from the fall, "I fell, you know how much of a klutz I can be."

Sebastian asked one more question, his tone darkening slightly, "Then explain how another male's scent is on you." Her blood ran cold. He could smell Garrett's scent? She knew Sebastian hated Garrett, though she didn't know why. Did he know it was his? What if he accused her of going off with a male when Finni wasn't around? It would explain why she kept silencing the male, who was trying to explain the day's events. "You have it wrong, Sebastian. I was saved after a certain incident happened—well, almost happened."

Sebastian continued to stare at the girl, leaning against the counter behind him. His lazy-looking pose gave Katherine the feeling he was intrigued about the incident, so she broke, "I was saved when a piano nearly fell on me."

Sebastian blinked—could she go anywhere without him without nearly getting killed in the process? So far, it didn't seem so, "And the one that saved you from such a dismal fate was Garrett Albane? I recognize his scent quite clearly. It is interesting how he, of all people, just happened to be in such a place at just an opportune time." Katherine had to wonder if he was more of a dog than a feline. Was he both? She shook the thoughts away, "Yes, he saved me. You should thank him rather than sound as if you want to tear him apart."

He brushed her comment aside, "Were you injured, other than a few minor scratches and bruises?" The bruises had faded slightly, as well as the scratches, but the pain she felt in her stomach still remained at full strength, "I don't know think so. I'm going upstairs to find out." Sebastian urged that he come along, in case she needed him to heal her, like he had before, but she objected, "I'm fine. You can't do anything for mere bruises." He attempted to reason with her, "I still wish to see that you are fine, Katherine."

"_**I said no!**_ _**What part of 'no' do you not understand?! For once, stop worrying about me like I'm some frail child who needs to be under your constant watch and care!"**_ Sebastian's eyes were wide but it was not from Katherine's outburst, as she did yell at him from time to time, though he admitted this outburst was more severe than others. No, he was surprised when she glanced at him.

One of her pastel blue eyes glowed a rather familiar magenta color, the other completely normal, the other than holding the same fury the other held, "Katherine…" He tried to speak her running off, her surprised by the harshness of her her words in her outburst. Of course Sebastian caught up to her in seconds, taking a hold of her waist, pulling her against his body, "Katherine, you need to calm down."

Katherine's head dropped, the male picking her up, though he could still see her eyes were open, both normal now, "Come. Let's get you checked for injury."

Katherine felt herself get placed on a flat surface, Sebastian speaking once more, "Where does it hurt?" Katherine fell silent, Sebastian urging her for a response once more, "Katherine, where does it hurt?" She sighed, placing her hand on her abdomen, "Right here. I don't know what's wrong. It just hurts."

Sebastian gently removed any garments, stopping when he was able to view her abdomen clearly, his eyes going wide, "Well, it would seem that fall did more than you said it did." Katherine gave him a look of confusion, him continuing, "You have a rather large piece of wood lodged in your abdomen. It didn't pierce your flesh much, perhaps a little more than half an inch. But I'm sure it's enough to cause a certain degree of discomfort." A _Certain degree of discomfort, huh? In other words, enough to be painful to the human body._

"Just, get it out. My body might be able heal on its own but it cannot heal if something is lodged in my skin. That is only common sense." Katherine noticed a dark grin get plastered on his face, a feeling of pure uneasiness filling her, the demon butler speaking, "When you say 'get it out', do you mean by any means necessary, my dear? Telling a demon such things could be said to be very unwise." Katherine was beginning to have her uneasiness replaced with a slight feeling of irritation, "Attempt to be gentle, if you can manage such a simple thing."

"I will try to the best of my abilities, but beings of my nature are not familiar with such things, as being gentle. Shall we begin?" Katherine looked at the ceiling, feeling Sebastian remove as much of the object as possible, the butler certainly taking his time at his removing process.

"It appears everything has been removed. The bleeding has mostly subsided, as well. Therefore, it only needs my final touches." Katherine glanced at the butler, "What do you mean 'final touches'?"

He bit into his flesh, dripping a few droplets of blood onto the wound, it sealing in seconds. Well, at least she didn't have to drink more of it. But she did distinctly remember him informing her that she would have to drink his blood at least once a month, in small amounts. Katherine sat up, feeling very tender in her tummy's area, _**"Owwwww…"**_

"Yes, you will be quite tender for a bit. I used a very small amount of my blood to heal you. It was only enough to seal the initial wound. It can still break open, so I suggest you refrain from any sudden movements." Katherine wondered why he used so little, when he could've used a larger amount and completely healed it, leaving, at most, a scar behind. Sebastian sensed her questionable feelings, speaking, hoping to clear up her confusion, "Oh yes, I could have given you the amount I gave you before but I considered the possibility that you would not like the consequences. If you would have been given a larger amount, your wounds would definitely have been healed but you would also be less human than you already are. With that in mind, would you still prefer more of my demonic blood, my kitten?" She noticed he seemed to have cut off some words, coming closer to the girl, his head hovering over her own, foreheads now nearly touching, "It would also deepen the bond between us even further, which would greatly please me, in more than one way."

Katherine looked at Sebastian's face, his eyes narrowed as he bore into her icy blue ones, hesitance to speak clearly in her voice, "Space, do you know the word? I can feel your body heat with how close you are, you know."

A smirk came to the butler's face, his voice gaining a fair level of sensuousness, as well as devilishness, to it, "Are you sure you dislike feeling such a sensation?" Katherine's face gained an immediate blush, "Even if I did, I would never admit it. That would only give you more and more ammo for later on."

Sebastian's smirk stayed, as plain as day, the demon gaining a careful, pondering appearance to him, Katherine slipping off the table she'd been laying on, doing so very carefully, "I am going to go, before your mind takes this to a place I do not wish for at this time." Katherine immediately regretted her choice of words, Sebastian speaking before she could correct herself, "'At this time', you say. So, I am to understand that you would prefer such actions and thoughts at a later time, my kitten? I must say that I am quite surprised you to admit such a thing."

"I'm leaving. If I answer you, you will only go even further. It will take forever to finish even the simplest of tasks, thanks to this wound. You can be a pervert by yourself." She was ready to exit the room, the butler speaking one final time, "I take it you opened the gift already, despite being told to wait?" Katherine glanced at him, "Well, I might have had a slight peek but—" She caught the butler's knowing eyes, her correcting herself, "Okay, more than a slight peek. I'm weak against curiosity, so sue me!"

She huffed, crossing her arms in irritation, her back to the butler, who only found her huffed appearance rather amusing, if not even slightly adorable, the female gaining meekness to her voice as she spoke, which did not suit her still-huffed appearance, "But it did surprise me. I know how much that piece was. Plus, it was slightly different than what I looked at. The gem was a different color." She knew she wanted to be thankful for his gift. She was surprised he thought of her enough to get her such a thing. It greatly comforted her, despite how often she said otherwise. And she knew that the demon knew this. She was silent for a bit of time, giving a short, simple sentence before exiting the room, "Thank you, Sebastian. It means a lot you'd get such an item as a gift, so, thank you."

The butler gave the girl a smile of something near to victory, finally getting a response from the female, telling him how much she appreciated him thinking of her. He saw this as a step towards him winning her over, even if it had been a rather small step. His grin faded, looking at his pocket watch, "I'm afraid she has placed me behind schedule. The young master stated the manor was to be in tip-top shape for his arriving guests tomorrow morning. It seems I will have to pick up the pace."

He entered his room, placing an extra set of clothes, including undergarments and the like, in his room for his kitten, spotting something different in the room, "What is this?" He picked the object up, his voice holding a tone of definite curiosity. It was a simple black box, a red ribbon neatly tied around it, keeping the box's lid secured. Under the bow-tied ribbon was a very simple red rose that gently rested atop the lid. The rose added a certain degree of elegance, as well as a hint of passion, giving it a perfect final touch. He spotted a note that was attached, a half-grin coming upon his lips, "I wonder…"

The writing was very elegant, the strokes being thin and precise. It had a strong feminine appearance. He read it to himself.

**_Dear Sebastian,_**

**_I love the necklace. I was shocked to see the beauty of the raven pendant staring at me when the item was unwrapped. I was beyond shocked, I'll admit that. I wanted to attempt to show my thanks and stumbled upon this. With how often you and your master have to be in disguise for the different cases he's been assigned, I'm sure it'll be used eventually. I hope you like it. (Sorry, it won't give the same delight as a soul. One can't exactly buy those from a stall at the market. I'm sure you'll manage to get through the disappointment.)_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Your Kitten (I'm sure using this name will give you a form of victory, satisfaction, pleasure…something. I'll put up with it, just this once.)_**

The demon felt his mischievousness evolve into the lustful feeling he'd felt before, her simple note giving him more than just simple satisfaction or victory. Her hints of sarcasm and faint warning only forced the want the demon felt to grow even greater. He was interested in her gift, though he found little in this world that held his fascination, like Katherine felt towards jewelry, "Let us have a look at my kitten's gift, shall we?"

He peeled away the black silk-like material, revealing a simple white and red masquerade mask. He examined the item, finding its simplicity to be rather amazing. The piece was quite elegant. It would seem that Katherine knew him better than he had originally thought. He was pleased with the gift, knowing he'd use it when such an occasion arose. He placed the item back in its gift box, placing the lid atop, looking at the rose Kat had placed as a type of decoration, brushing the tip of the flower's petals against his lips, his eyes glowing intensely, "My kitten best watch such gestures from now on. A demon can only hold himself back for so long, attacking his prey with his lust and desire…" He glanced at the rose, feeling it was used a decoration for a deeper purpose, Katherine not consciously realizing that deeper meaning just yet.

"Sebastian! If I have to call your name one more time, I'm going to bed and you can finish preparing for the master's guests by yourself!" The butler set the rose aside, heading towards his kitten's inflamed voice. He was surprised she was still willing to help with such work, given her still-fragile wound.

"Finally! Where were you?! I've called for you nearly four times. Well, now that you're here, you can help me down." The demon found the girl standing on top of the oven, a now-black wet cloth in her hand, "Katherine, I thought I told you to take it easy. I believe this is the exact opposite of those words, my dear."

"You can lecture me when you help me down! There are spiders behind this thing!" The demon was amused by how she was afraid of such a small creature, when a demon stood before her. "Very well," stated the demon, swiping her off her feet, holding her in a bridal-style position, giving her form a sly grin, "Better?" All he got as a reply was a deep blush, her head tipping down in frustration, amusing him even greater.

"Perhaps you should go wash up for bed, while I finish things here?" The amount of reproach in the male's voice greatly bothered Katherine, her eyes shooting a slight glare at him, "You are going to end up rubbing me the wrong way one of these days, forcing you to see a side of me few have ever seen. You sure you wish to see such a thing? That Katherine is not the 'innocent' and 'kind' one everyone else has come to call their friend."

Katherine felt the butler place her upon the kitchen's island, the male drawing closer to her, taking a few pieces of her hair into his gloved palm as his eyes gave her a crafty look, "You ask me to answer such a question in a truthful manner, correct?" Katherine only nodded, "Yes. I want you to be 100% honest with me on this."

Completely honest, huh? He would give his girl what she wanted, then, "To be perfectly honest, my dear, I strive to see such a side. I long to see it, feel it, but more than anything…" He trailed off, continuing after he took in the scent of the strands of the female's hair he still held, "I long to know it in all the ways one possibly can. And while your rare moments of anger do switch certain levels of desire on inside this body, I perhaps enjoy seeing your frail, vulnerable form staring up at my own astute form, a look of pure innocence etched in your icy blue depths even more. That pureness, which secretly, as well as greatly, yearns for my darkness, perhaps turns me on in ways you cannot even begin to comprehend, my dear girl."

Katherine was left with a deep blush settled on her cheeks—that was too much information! She knew she asked for honesty but she didn't want that much of it! She could not speak, his words leaving her nearly dumbfounded, his voice speaking once more, "Seems I've made you go silent with my words. As much as I desire hearing your thoughts on such things, I do have quite a bit to finish. Therefore, this conversation will be finished at a later time. Now, go and get ready for bed. I'll be in as soon as I finish everything that needs finishing."

"I'm not a child, you know. I can sleep in a room alone." Her words were muttered but the butler's closeness, as well as his enhanced hearing ability, easily brought her words to his ears, his arms wrapping around her upper form in a firm embrace, "While that may be true, me being with you during the night gives both of us satisfaction, my girl. Holding your extremely vulnerable, sleeping form against my body gives me a rather unique sense of pleasure, you can say. Now, go on."

As Katherine made her way to the butler's personal bathroom, she pondered on his recent behavior. She remembered him telling her that the 'bond' the two possessed did change him, making him desire her much greater than he apparently already did and now she must have been seeing just how great he wanted her. She felt pleased, knowing he desired her in such ways, which were more than just him getting her in his bed, but she also felt a sense of worry, and even slight fear. She knew the lust she'd seen in his eyes before. He wanted her, and he wanted her badly. He made that perfectly clear on more than one account. He was even willing to kill to keep her near his side.

That placed a kind of fear inside her. She never pondered this before but now she couldn't stop asking herself one question—would she ever have to fear him, even slightly? But even if that answer was someday given as a 'yes', she felt she could not bring herself to leave him. Had her feelings develop into love in such a short amount of time? Sebastian clearly stated demons did not feel such things towards, well, anything. They did not love anything, at least according to the demon. So, was falling in love with him a drastic mistake just building into something she'd regret down her path? But she had to ask herself another question—did she care about all that she had just mentioned? Whether it was smart or not, she cared about him. Yes, she loved the demon butler.

And that would not change anytime soon…

* * *

And there is chapter thirteen. It know this seemed like more filler than anything, and I suppose in some ways it was, but it did help progress the story, even if just slightly. The new guests coming in next chapter were ideas a reader gave me (Thank you, you know who you are. I've mentioned you a time or two, so I won't put your name again). So, I promise something will be going on of importance from next chapter and on for at least a good few chapters afterwards.

Tell me your thoughts with a comment or even a PM. I love hearing from my readers just as much as I enjoy writing these chapters. With my birthday drawing near (Aug 10), I am getting slightly busy so next chapter might not be out for another week (at max), so I apologize if that is the case.

Until next chapter…


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, once more. Not going to put much here. New 'Arc' beginning, starting this chapter. I'm thinking of naming it the 'Clandestine Arc', with good reason.

Well, here we go.

* * *

"Hey, Ciel mentioned having a few guests stop by, I believe. Who are they and how long do they plan on being here? And please tell me it's not going to be another case that I get 'volunteered' for…"

Katherine found herself chopping some vegetables for a stew Sebastian wished to prepare for today's lunch, which would be include the finest ingredients, which consisted of pork, potatoes, carrots, onions, and a mix of spices that really only Sebastian knew, fresh bread being served as the side. She wasn't even sure why she was helping here, other than the obvious reason of Sebastian telling, erm, asking, her to do so. She chopped things so slow, when compared to the demon butler.

"Our guests consist of a young maiden named Alice Lydia Rose and her own personal butler, who goes by the name of Leigh Winchester. I do not know much about her faithful dog, but the girl comes from a rather impressive background, consisting of many generations of accountants, doctors, and other professions that exist in the 'higher' section of the world. Miss Rose decided to deviate away from such business, opening a large distribution chain that sells a wide variety of the best tea sets one can ever hope to buy. Few such sets have even fund their way in the manor, only to be sadly destroyed by the idiotic trio." Katherine felt a shiver go down her spine with the grin that had been plastered across the butler's face. She knew he got rather upset when a tea set was broken, but that look gave the impression he'd kill one for breaking such an item. Demons are odd creatures…or maybe it was just this demon.

"Well, I think it'd be nice to have a new face or two around here…and the people be normal, for a change. Anyway, what are you preparing with this, aside from bread and such?" Sebastian glanced at Katherine, a questionable look covering his features. What was he so confused about? Katherine continued, "I mean will it be served with anything? Just a bowl of stew is not enough for a child, or even an adult. Plus, last time I checked, a dish like this was not a favorite of your young master. Some people serve it over a bed of something, such as rice. It just seems to add a texture that fits it just right."

Serving it over rice? Sebastian never thought of preparing this dish in such a manner. He usually served it in multiple dishes, serving them with a slice or two of bread, and that was really it. Lunch was never seen as a grand meal, so he never spent too much time thinking about it. There was a slight problem with her suggestion, though, "I do like your suggestion, Katherine. However, there is not enough time to prepare any rice for the dish to be served with. Perhaps next time a stew is served?"

Katherine gave a smile, showing him a nice bowl of rice that was already prepared, ready to serve at any time. Sebastian was stunned, to say the least—she'd been near him through the entire cooking process. When did she manage to cook such a thing without him noticing?

_It would seem that my blood might be changing her in ways I never thought it would…_ The butler mused in his mind, a smirk building inside the male. She didn't surprise him often, but when she did, he enjoyed every minute of it. Perhaps he was rubbing off on her in some ways. That possibility amused the demon even further.

"Why put something off for another day when it can be done here and now?" Katherine gave a smile, dishing out 'beds of rice' in shallow dishes, placing a nice amount of the prepare meat stew, placing all of the dishes on the cart Sebastian usually would wheel out to serve Ciel, as well any guests and the manor's workers.

"Terminѐ!"

Sebastian glanced once more at Katherine, who now held a look of victory in her eyes, her looking at him once she realize she was being watched, a sweat drop appearing, "Haha, sorry. Where I come from students can only finish secondary school if they take two years of a foreign language. I wanted to take Spanish, since it is said to be easier to learn, but my friend talked me into taking French with him. Sadly, out of two years, I can only remember a handful of words and near-to-no sentences."

A male friend, was it? Sebastian didn't know why but he would've rather it'd been a female friend who wanted Katherine in the class, rather than a male, "I see. French is said to be the language of romance, my kitten. Are you sure this friend did not just wish to speak such a language to you? Humans do try to impress one another in a variety of ways, if I remember correctly."

Katherine gave a faint blush, a butler gaining an immediate feeling of jealousy, as he knew she was remembering something she considered to be fond, the female speaking, "Well, it was the first, and only time a boy ever said 'I love you' to me, so that doesn't really surprise me. I was aware that this friend had feelings towards me for some time, but he never really acted on them until about our senior year. When we parted on the final day of school, he gave me a small folded-up note, which simple stated 'No matter where we are or what we do with our lives, please remember, my dear Katherine…_**Je vous ai toujours aimé**_.' I was horrible in French, so I had to look up to see what he had actually said. He was one of those types that did things just to mess with you, but doing it in a way that left you with a small smile on your face afterwards."

Sebastian looked at the serene look on his girl's face, feeling even more jealous now, "Then, I'm to guess he never saw, or perhaps even spoke to, you again?" Katherine shook her head, "No. We never did see each other afterwards. I wanted to enroll in a university, while he took on his family's business. We kept in touch for a while but then I never did hear from him after a few months of being apart." Sebastian gave a smirk, "Honestly, how meaningless…"

Katherine snapped her eyes in the butler's direction, a look of 'what…?' on her face, him continuing, "He claimed to have 'loved you', yet he dropped from your life after only a few mere months. And, yet, your kind attempts to justify his leaving with words saying it was unavoidable. To be truly deserving of such kind words would be to stay by one's side, sacrificing your own wants and needs, if it is needed. Your friend didn't lose contact with you due to life becoming too hectic, my dear, but rather he simply moved on, forgetting about you. To have you stand here, giving his memories praise and affection…_**greatly irritates me**_. I, a being said to be void of such feelings, can even see that he did not truly love you in the end."

Katherine looked at the demon, an unknown feeling coming over her. Why had he said such things? He knew she was fond of the time her and this friend had spent together, only to tell her that by his leaving her side, he was not worthy of her memories? "Sebastian…"

"Come, Katherine. Lunch needs to be served." He still seemed upset, his eyes still holding hints of envy. He was like this any time she mentioned a male that she seemed to be fond of, memory-wise. Was this jealousy? If so, it was an intense amount. "All right…" She said in a shallow voice, following him.

Sebastian paused once he wheeled the cart containing the prepared food to where Ciel and his guests sat, turning to Katherine, "It seems I have forgotten to serve the tea prepared specially to suit this meal. Can you please fetch it for me, Katherine?" Katherine's eyes told the butler she had been nearly insulted, her speaking in a very aggressive intonation, "I am not a dog, therefore I do not 'fetch' anything. However, due to us having guests, I will do what you so rudely asked…" Katherine retreated back to the kitchen, Sebastian's irritated appearance quickly being replaced with a sly smirk, which was replaced with a friendly smile, greeting everyone in the dining room, "I am terribly sorry for the delay, Young Master. Katherine will be back momentarily."

"Miss Alice, please sit back down! Miss Alice!" Sebastian watched a girl, appearing to be Katherine's age, walk toward the doors of the kitchen, the butler curious as to why the female was heading to such a place, "Miss, can I help you?"

"…" Was all the girl gave as reply, Sebastian noticing the girl's own butler walking towards her, "Miss Alice, I suggest you please sit back down. We are guests here, after all." Sebastian studied the girl's features, coming to a quick conclusion—this girl looked exactly like Katherine, except for her nearly-white hair. Her height, body shape, skin tone, and everything else was a near-exact copy to his own kitten's appearance.

"I only wanted to ask the maid for a simple glass of water, Leigh. I do not wish for tea right now." The female's voice was hushed, giving a definite frailness to her persona. Her butler seemed surprised by her behavior, "I could have gotten it for you, Miss. There is no need for you to get it yourself. It is my duty to serve you in any way I can." Sebastian was impressed by 'Leigh' and his faithfulness to his young mistress. He also noticed the pair was rather close to the door, which was, honestly, just an accident waiting to happen, "If I may make a suggestion to step away from—"

_**CRASH!**_

"…Nevermind."

Katherine rested on the floor, her maid uniform drenched with the hot water from the tea, the female howling in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot hot!" All the butler could do was give himself a slight facepalm, Leigh bowing to Katherine's tear-threatening form, "Forgive me, Miss. I was not able to move my mistress in time. I take the blame and will receive any punishment given."

Katherine attempted to put a brave face, giving a strained grin, "Punishment? This was no one's fault. This is the Phantomhive Manor, where much worse than some spilt, _scalding_, tea happens. I'll just head up stairs..." Her voice got quite hushed afterwards, _**"And pray my skin isn't badly burnt."**_

Lunch passed by without a problem, other than the spilt tea, which Sebastian complained about needing to be prepared again, since the first had gone to waste. Katherine and Sebastian now found themselves cleaning up the kitchen, as well as cleaning whatever dishes were used for lunch, Katherine expressing her thoughts quite strong to the butler, "I can't believe you! 'The black tea, which had been ordered specially from Nepal, was completely wasted. That was perhaps the finest quality tea in our current possession.' What the hell, Sebastian?!"

"That certain tea had been a kind the young master had wanted to try for some time, however it was often out of stock. To add on, the price was indeed higher than most of the tea we have imported."

Katherine through a spatula at the butler, the demon easily dodging it, "You seem upset, my dear."

Katherine glared daggers at the male, whose face held a look of indifference, furthering upsetting her, but before she could express her fuming emotions, he asked a question out of the blue, "Katherine, how long have you been having nightmares?"

Her fury was instantly replaced with confusion, "Nightmares? I dunno, perhaps a month or so. Why?" Sebastian dried off the plate he had dried, putting it in its proper place, grabbing another, "Are you aware you whine while sleeping? You also have a habit of gripping the sheets quite tightly, as well as anything nearby."

_Anything nearby_—did that mean she had gripped onto him in such a manner while she slept? She fell silent, speaking only once, "I do not know. I told you, I don't remember what I dream about."

(#)

A few days had passed, Katherine and Alice getting along quite well, the timid girl taking an immediate liking to Kat, much to Leigh's delight. He had served the fragile-spirited girl for some time, knowing all too well that she did not venture out of her shell much. For her to take someone else as a friend made him smile inside, however, the same could not be felt for the manor's butler. He did not know why but he did not like when the butler was around, despite the male's usual friendly grin.

It was the day before New Year's Eve and the day had passed by rather slow, nothing really amusing going on. Alice and Leigh had been given temporary residence in the manor, the duo apparently looking for something in the vicinity. Currently, it was nearly ten at night, the manor itself being rather silent and peaceful, much to Katherine's enjoyment. Sebastian had been off getting his young master ready for bed, the trio doing whatever finishing chores they had to do before bed, and Katherine found herself sitting on the same sofa she fell asleep on when Mister Albane had been visiting, taking a break from her dusting, which never seemed to end.

A weak voice chimed in, Katherine knowing it as Alice's well by now, "Miss Katherine, can I ask you a question?" Katherine sat in the manor's Family Room, which was usually the quietest area in the entire estate, ironically. The only thing she did not like was that practically anyone could get away with hearing a private conversation with ease, even more so if they were extremely silent in their movements. Alice sat with Katherine, the two females having one of their usual conversations during Katherine's cleaning break, "Sure, what do you want to know? And, for the final time, you are our guest, so you do not have to speak to me with such formality."

The delicate girl gave a small smile, her innocent nature making her appear to be nearly child-like, "Do forgive me. I am not good when speaking to people. I usually have Leigh take over, only speaking if needed. Most see me as being arrogant and conceited for such behavior, but, in reality, I am quite shy and easily startled." Katherine did not mind, honestly. She urged the girl to continue with her question, the girl's voice taking over, "Well, do forgive me, but I overheard you and the manor's butler speaking and…well, he said you have frequent nightmares? You even shake when dreaming. I am not forcing you to say anything or explain, because I know you cannot explain."

"Huh? How did you know—" Katherine was interrupted, Alice's pastel eyes staring into Katherine's own pastels, "Because we are much alike, you and I. I, too, have dreams. I know things but have no idea what they are or how I know them." Katherine was lost—what was this girl talking about? "What do you mean 'you know things'? What kind of things?" Her answer stunned Katherine to a high degree, "I know Sebastian is not human. I am not sure what he is, but I know he is not human…and neither are you."

Katherine gave a small smile of reluctance, "Alice, I do not know what you mean. Yes, Sebastian, is not your average person but—"

"It's all right. I did not expect you to agree with my words. You care for Sebastian and I know he cares for you. I can tell by the way he looks at you, you know?" Katherine knew Sebastian possessed feelings towards her but she was not sure she would base that on the looks he would give her—as most of those looks anymore appeared to be rather animalistic, "I don't know…I understand where you're coming from but I'm not sure Sebastian possesses the feelings you're thinking of." The white-blonder-haired girl gave Katherine a look that hinted fear inside her, "I know how he feels towards you, as someone else feels the same way. And both are the same, and in many ways. Things are ahead for you, most being choices that will leave you questioning everything you know and feel."

The able butler was nearby, catching every word exchanged between the females, the male gaining suspicion towards Alice's words. Part of it seemed to be nothing but a friendly warning, while the rest could possibly be considered a threat towards his dear Katherine. Still, he had his master to protect with his life, if it came down to it. But he had already made it clear that Katherine was well protected.

Katherine attempted to switch the conversation from something dismal to something a bit happier, "So, Alice, how did you and Leigh come to know one another? Was he with you from your childhood and on? He seems to be very fond of you and very loyal."

Alice found herself looking at the floor, a pleasant smile plastered on her lips, "Yes, he is the utmost loyal and always there for me. We were childhood friends, us meeting due a random meeting. I was always sickly, leaving me vulnerable most of the time. My parents were listed among the healthy, gaining a high status for their unsurpassed accounting and other skills in the world of business. I was kidnapped, being held for ransom when I was at a fragile age of seven. I was gone for only three months, yet it felt like years. I remember being so scared. And when all hope seemed to fade, Leigh came. He rescued me, taking me back home, where he was greatly rewarded. He was nothing impressing, visually, but I did not care. He saved me, and I was very grateful."

Katherine was stuck on something, "He saved you? You were only seven at the time but he doesn't appear to be much different than you, age-wise. So, how was he able to save you from kidnappers, who were no doubt rather skilled at their 'jobs'?"

Alice gave a nod, her innocent eyes glancing at Katherine, "He might not have been strong but he was smart. I believe his wit saved me. Later on, after my rescue, he said he had to leave but would be back within three days. And, sure enough, he was. He held a small suitcase, a rather determined look in his violet-hued eyes. He vowed to protect me, feeling it was his duty. My parents thought he was crazy but I felt the connection. He's been with me ever since, never leaving my side."

Katherine gave a smile, looking at the Family Room's rug, her mind drifting off_. Alice's story is kind of like my own. Only I wasn't kidnapped, per say. I still wish I knew how I got here. I am from the 21__st__ century, yet I have been living in the 19__th__ century for going on four months. New Year's is just around the corner, after all. _"Sebastian rescued me, too. I am still not sure where I was at, but I assume it was some occult ceremony. It was horrible. I still have bad dreams about it, when I am able to remember my dreams, that is. He and Ciel just happened to be on a case, suspecting the group to be affiliated with drug smugglers or something similar. I was lucky to be found by them, very lucky. I suppose that could be one reason I put up with so much from Sebastian and his pesky taunts."

Alice gave a single nod, looking at the frills on her dress, "I see. Then, yes, you would be rather grateful to him, and perhaps even more tolerable than most." There was a silence between the girls, Sebastian's voice coming into play, "Katherine, there is still work to do. I believe you have had a long enough break." Katherine looked up at the demon butler, "Fine, fine. What do I need to do, then, Mister Butler?"

Sebastian made his way down the stairs to the balcony, stopping in front of the maid, "You can help me in a number of ways, so please follow me. Mister Winchester, I believe, is ready to get our young guest ready for bed. You would not wish to keep him waiting, now would you?"

Katherine got to her feet, looking at Alice, "He is right. It is rather late, and I still have a few things to finish before I can go to sleep. Please do sleep well, Miss Alice. Good night to you and Leigh." Katherine was escorted away, Sebastian at her side after Alice gave her own 'good night', the young miss raising from the sofa, meeting Leigh, her smile fading slightly.

Leigh gave the girl a look of empathy, speaking afterwards, "Mistress, you know why we are here. Please do not do anything rash. I feel you are getting very close to that maid. We were sent here by my father for a reason. I do not wish to see you get hurt." Alice gave her butler, and friend, a returned look of her own empathy, "I know, Leigh. It's just…I feel something between her and me, like I did when you asked to stay. She's kind of like me. It's comforting to find someone else."

Sebastian, once he and Katherine were completely away from all ears, gently pushed her against the nearest wall, Katherine taken aback, "Sebastian, what are you doing?" The butler's carnelian eyes fixated on Katherine's soft blue, his palms resting on either side of the wall she found herself against, sort of pinning her in her spot, "You are being careless, Katherine, and I do not think it is very wise of you."

Katherine gazed into the demon's eyes, which were steady, their depths being unrelenting, yet still sincere, "How am I being careless, Sebastian? I am merely being friendly to our guests, nothing more. Do you ever consider that perhaps instead of me being too careless, you're being too protective? I'm glad you care but you're being rather overbearing. I will be fine, trust me."

Trust her? The demon never trusted anyone other than himself, let alone to trust a human. He smirked at the female, gently caressing her face, "I will never let anything endanger your life, Katherine. I do not care the age of the being, what they are, or how healthy or unhealthy they might be. My master is indeed my number one priority, meaning I even put my life before his, for the sake of the contract. You, however, I hold no such obligation, yet I still protect you to the same degree. I have told you that I will never let anything or anyone ever steal you from my side." His lips came close to her ear, the butler finishing his thoughts, "And I never tell a lie."

Katherine looked at the butler's eyes, the orbs holding a rather sinister allure, but there was something else, deep down in their depths—security. How could such an ominous gaze still hold an emotion that gave Katherine a feeling of such comfort? Why did this man, a being said to be the embodiment of darkness, give her such feelings?

She looked into the butler's eyes, "I know what you're saying…and I think I might even understand everything but I cannot fear everything, hiding behind you, and still live in this world. I doubt a demon ever trusts anything other than himself, and I suppose you don't have to, but you cannot keep a leash on me. I roam free, and yes, I get hurt, no doubt more than I should. That is how I am and I want you to understand that. I do not hide behind anyone or anything and if something tries to tie me down, I fight with all I have. Don't make me fight you, Sebastian…I don't want to."

The butler felt something stir inside him, the male not knowing what it was. She did not wish to fight against him, wanting room to move freely. Could he give her such a thing? He was quite possessive of her and he often wanted to have her do whatever he wanted her to. This was something rather new to the demon.

Katherine spoke again, "So, just give me some leash and let me do things how I wish to. I'm not asking you to never interfere, but more of stopping me when I do something too reckless. Falling down is not a bad thing. It is life for us humans. It is how we learn. All I ask is for you to be there when I need be pulled back to my feet. I know I am reckless, a klutz more often than none, stubborn, childish and rather naïve, and I may be young but I am still able. It's who I am...and what I am. You can't protect me from everything. Eventually a time will come where I will have to stand on my own two feet, relying on only me. What will you do when that time comes, where you can't save me, placing me under your wing of protection? I don't want you to answer that, but think on it. Now, I have stuff to do. I shall see you when you are finished with everything."

The young maid walked off, leaving the butler silent as he watched her form fade in the distance. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. Perhaps he had mistaken Katherine as being a feeble human, needing protection from everything. Or was that just how he wanted things to be? Did he want her to be completely dependent on himself?

_I believe I am beginning to see why humans are such complex creatures…__**and why falling for one only delivers a multitude of headaches**__. No matter. I will give what she asks for, giving her the 'extra leash' she requested. But demons are creatures of the dark, so she can bet I will always be watching her from the shadows. After all, I cannot just allow her to do whatever she pleases. But, for the time being, I will play by her rules, as she wishes._

_**Reeeoooowwww…**_

The butler gave a smile, picking up the small black animal that had somehow managed to wander inside the manner. As he held the adorable creature, he felt the animal begin to purr softly. He looked at the feline's eyes, seeing their shade to be a brilliant green, the feline jumping away once Sebastian had opened a window. Cats were such independent creatures, never relying much on their human owners, unless they desired something, only to return to their freedom after getting their desire fulfilled.

A shit-eating grin came upon the butler's features. It was yet another way his girl truly resembled a kitten, the female greatly enjoying her own freedom, retreating back to the demon when she needed his attention. But his kitten was not yet a full grown, still learning many things from day to day. Some day, she could mature into a cat. This he knew, but was he okay with it? He could not answer that, and be completely honest with himself.

He had to admit, this strong, independent side Katherine had shown—it greatly stimulated something inside the demon's core. Female demons were much like this, only showing any form of dependency when a contract was created.

_Amaranth. Half angel, yet, half demon. Such a girl would be quite intriguing, to say the least. And now it seems my Katherine is showing more and more of such a nature. Perhaps this scorned hybrid and my girl have more in common than once thought? _

The demon began to wander back, finishing his chores, a crack of pure fascination present inside the demon's core.

_Now truly intriguing._

* * *

And there you have it. I know, not much happened here. Alice and Leigh are characters given to me, so I hope I got their personalities and such right. Comments? Message or comment them, please.

Until next time…


	15. Chapter 15

Here we are at chapter 15 and more to progress to the next big event.

I feel so accomplished. Why? Because I actually read this before posting it XD I need a life lol

* * *

I wanted to put something, though I doubt I need to. Whenever you see a '(#)' appear, it signifies a scene change. I know I am not the best with going from one scene to another, which an actual change of really everything happens. Hopefully this accomplishes what I want it to be used for and eliminate any past and future confusion.

* * *

Next chapter starts now! Enjoy!

* * *

Katherine stretched as she woke up from her sleep –happily the demon butler had not been there to greet her with his morning harassment—lazily shuffling her tired body over to fetch clothes for the day. She opened the doors to the closet, forgetting this was Sebastian's closet and what lurked inside.

_**Reeeeoooooowwwwww!**_

"_**Ack!"**_ Katherine felt herself get attacked, landing on the hard floor with a thud, balls of fur and cuteness licking her face, others nuzzling their heads into her person. Yeah…she forgot what Sebastian kept in his closet. _Who keeps cats, and kittens, stashed away in a closet like a squirrel stashes nuts for winter?!_

He was a strange person—even stranger giving the fact he was a demon and not a human. She expected demons to be fearsome creatures that could make nightmares become reality, not turn into mush when they spotted one of these little balls of fluff. Well, Sebastian could make one quake with fear in seconds flat, so he at least acted like a demon part of the time—perhaps about 45% of the time. But about 15% of that was Sebastian making the clumsy trio tremble because they did something wrong or blew something up. They were irritating but to put the fear of God—irony on the wording here—in the three was a little overboard, at least in Katherine's opinion.

"Sebastian…surely you can keep these creatures in a better area? You have, what, ten cats in here?" Katherine picked up as many as she could carry, trying to put each feline back in the closet they were hidden inside. Ciel was highly allergic and would be quite upset if he knew Sebastian kept the little furballs—Katherine figured the young earl already knew, just didn't care, as long as the cats and him were far apart.

She closed the door, noticing a meow behind her, causing her to turn, "Oh, come on. I have work to do…can you please come here?" With that the cat took off, jumping out the window. "Hey! I said 'come here' not leap out the window for a joy ride!"

She peered out the window, knowing the cat jumped on the roof, "Fine…I'll come out and get you then…" So, out she went. Luckily, cat was not actually afraid of heights. But, even so, she did not go roof-hopping when she got bored. "Careful….steady….got'cha!"

"Back in ya go. I'll try to get you guys some freedom when possible. Until then, it is goodbye for now." She closed the closet doors, the butler looking at her, her blinking her eyes, stunned to see him just 'pop up', "Umm…yes?" She'd gotten used to the male making random appearances that she hardly even jumped when upon seeing him.

"You're late. May I ask what you were doing?" Katherine sighed in frustration, grabbing her clothes, going for her bath, "Saving your precious feline from Ciel's potential wrath. Now, I'm going for a bath, late or not. My work will still be waiting for me when I am finished, I'm sure."

And the door was shut, Sebastian shrugging as he looked at his feline-filled closet, pausing as he stared the piece of furniture housing the little ones. He'd made up his mind in seconds flat. A peek wouldn't hurt.

He opened the doors, holding as many kitties as he could, a look of pure enjoyment on his face. The serious, fearsome butler was momentarily gone, "So adorable. With fur so soft, eyes full of innocence—nothing can even remotely compare to this cuteness. This is one piece of the human world I envy not having in my own." The feeling of a rough substance was felt on the butler's cheek, signaling a feline had licked him. The butler's red eyes instantly held sparkles and loads of pure happiness, if not even a type of pleasure, a blush appearing on the male's cheeks.

Yep…he was gone for the time being…

(#)

Katherine helped take the dishes from lunch from the dining room into the kitchen, afterwards going to finish her dusting and helping Mei-Rin with the laundry. But it was too late, for Mei-Rin had already gotten an early start on the manor's laundry.

"Uh…Mei-Rin, what happened here?"

Katherine was literally speechless this time. She wasn't sure how but this time Mei-Rin had managed to shrink just about every article of clothing she'd washed. She'd got gotten distracted while letting the clothes soak, causing many colors to bleed together, and attempted to get the lacey dress Katherine had had made for special occasions 'even cleaner'. The lace was so badly stretched, or even ripped, that the dress looked like it'd been in a moth-infested closet for ages. Katherine often wondered if Mei-Rin was extremely talented at being bad at everything she was given to do, chore-wise. It definitely would not be considered 'talent' but it was 'unique' enough to be considered something similar.

"I'm sorry! I tried to show you I could do something without needin' any help but I've messed it up good, yes, I have! I'm so horrible!" And the sobbing had started. "Umm…how about you just finish the dusting? I'm sure there's nothing that can go terribly wrong there." _I think…_

Katherine grabbed the ruined laundry, taking the items to the trash heap, walking by the kitchen on her way back. Sebastian put Bard in charge of dinner and she wanted to often check up on him, for good reason, "Bard? How is everyth—"

_**BOOM!**_

Katherine stood, covered in ash and cinders. She had witnessed yet another Bard Dish being created—with dynamite. "Well, that didn't work…" Out came the chef, his hair in its usual afro-style, which was just about an everyday norm for this chef. "Bard…I am going to be very calm about this, okay?" The chef gave a nod, Katherine exploding afterwards, _**"HOW MANY TIMES HAS SEBASTIAN TOLD YOU NOT TO USE DYNAMITE AS A COOKING METHOD!?"**_

"Once or twice. I always figure I'll get it right the next time. It seems it wouldn't take as long to cook." Katherine felt a surge of irritation go through her, causing her hair to stand on end slightly, teeth grinding as she spoke, "Bard…dynamite explodes. Yes, it cooks things, leaving only charred remains behind, if anything is even left over! So, for the last time, _**no more cooking with dynamite!**_" Katherine walked out, still black from head to toe, shouting from her spot, "And no flamethrowers, either!" All that was heard from the chef was, "Tch, all right. I get it, I get it…"

Katherine slumped in the nearest bench, the young earl's voice coming to her ears, "What are you doing? I thought Sebastian kept you busy. And why are you covered in soot? You look revolting, not to mention you smell completely like burnt remains."

"Thanks, makes me feel much better. Why do you keep your servants when they destroy more than they fix? Don't get me wrong, I like the trio. They're great to talk to and they have hearts of gold. They'd be better if they could fix things around the manor. I swear you've had to remodel that kitchen at least a hundred times since I came here. Not to mention the countless trees, flower beds, china, and who knows what else that has to be replaced on a day-to-day basis. It's so hectic…" All Katherine received was a rather smug chuckle from the manor's master, "What is so blasted funny, Ciel?! I'm at my end with these three. I'll end up strangling them someday, I swear!"

The child gave a smirk, giving a good impression that this only amused him, "I was wondering how long it would take before your kind, lenient streak towards them would break. You are much more patient than Sebastian ever was when he started working for me as my personal butler. I must give you a compliment, Katherine."

She gave a sigh, a smile coming to her face, her laughing just slightly, resting her head against the wall behind her, "This place will be the death of me. But, somehow, I'm all right with that." Ciel was slightly confused by her such joy, though he still felt it was a twisted kind of joy. But he always seemed too often find a piece of himself in her. Katherine came off as a girl who was strong and could hold her own if needed, but she was not good when left alone for too long. The young earl knew Sebastian took advantage of this, teasing the girl quite often but he had a feeling that was a reason the demon butler stayed close to the female at, really, all times.

Katherine felt Ciel sit beside her on the bench she sat upon, looking at him, "Ciel? Is everything all right?" Ciel was definitely not one to sit and make friendly talk.

The young Phantomhive looked ahead of himself, a serious gleam in his eyes, "Tell me about your life, before you arrived here, Katherine. You said you come from the 21st century, correct? Tell me about it. But do not mistake that I am wishing to strive a friendship between us. I am merely curious as to what you time, and even world, is like when compared to here. And—" The child paused, "Come out of the shadows you've been dwelling in, Sebastian, before you give our guests the impression that you enjoy sneaking about."

"Yes, My Lord. I was intrigued when I heard you attempt to strike up a conversation with Katherine. I thought you might be getting soft, but it seems I was indeed quite wrong. You really should work on your social skills, My Lord." Katherine couldn't help but sweat drop at his words. The butler sure loved messing with his 'master' at really chance he got. Katherine felt that was rather ironic, actually.

"Umm…well, what do you want to know? I know our last talk about such a subject did not go so well. Sorry about that. What's in the past, stays in the past, as I always say." Ciel looked at her, a dark, and sad, smirk forming on his lips, "Stays there, does it? Sometimes I wonder…" Katherine gave the boy a look of sympathy. She knew he struggled with his past, always trying to overcome it, in his own ways. He spoke again, "Anything you feel is worth a person knowing. I am bored, with nothing to do at the current moment. So, as my maid, I wish you to entertain me."

"Entertaining is for jesters, Ciel. But I will tell you whatever I can, I suppose. It won't be very entertaining, I assure you." Before Katherine knew it, she was telling stuff to practically the entire manor, those being present including Ciel, Sebastian, Finnian, Bardroy, Mei-Rin, and even Tanaka. Katherine didn't know she'd be giving story-time to everyone living there. Well, minus Alice and Leigh, who was out in town, and had been out for quite some time.

"What were your parents like, Kat? Was your mother pretty, I bet she was!" Mei-Rin gained a blush, Katherine's face gaining a look of sadness, Sebastian staring at his kitten as she attempted to put on a smile, "Umm, I don't really know. My mother and father, that ones that raised me, were not my real parents. I thought I told you that before, Mei-Rin." Mei-Rin gasped, signaling she'd forgotten the information. Katherine wasn't surprised. Mei-Rin wasn't known for a good memory, so she let it slide with ease.

"You were adopted, right, Katherine? What was life with them like? Was it like growing up with any usual parents or was it slightly different?" Katherine was silent, only Ciel and Sebastian noticing a slight tremble from the girl's hand, which was clenched around some material from her skirt, "It was slightly different, you can say. My parents…they grew rather ashamed of me as I aged. As a very young girl, I was normal, like any other child. But with each year, things changed. If I got hurt, I was usually healed completely within a few short hours, a day or so being the max. That's not normal healing and man-kind knows that. I knew things, like when someone was hurt, the person being miles away, or even if someone was in a seriously bad mood. I could always feel their negativity. I was never appalled by it, but it never completely drew me in, either. I suppose it depended on my own mood. Luckily, that seemed to be how some humans are. A good handful seem to be more knowing about certain things, the human considering this knowledge a type of gift. My parents just saw it as being abnormal. I never seemed to fit in anywhere. I never cared for church, which my parents constantly tried to get me involved with. I liked the lighter side of the world, yet was always drew into the darkness that lurked nearby. I didn't hate being that way, it's just…it's hard to explain, honestly. I always felt as if I had two sides to myself that constantly battled. Usually the dark fascinated me much more than light. I grew to be known as being 'dark-minded' and quite the rebellious one to those who knew me well enough."

Everyone was silent, Sebastian being the only one intently looking at Katherine, the others merely enjoying what she told. It would seem they literally viewed this as a 'story-telling session', or something close to it.

"And what of your dreams, Katherine? I am aware that humans do dream, some dreams even terrifying the person to their very core. But yours, well, they seem to be that way nearly every night. Is there a reason, you think?" Sebastian wouldn't deny it—he was curious about this girl. He knew what she was, or at least he was more open to the possibility of his kitten being a 'hybrid'. He never heard of such a creature existing in the long time he'd been alive. And if such a creature was ever 'turned' human, well, he'd imagine they would experience their own sort of hell. It would no doubt be an internal battle every day they were living.

Katherine could sense Sebastian's curiosity, yet he barely let it show through. If he was curious, why not just show it? It wasn't exactly a subject many would consider 'odd', as night terrors happened to many children, and even some adults, "I told you before. I do not remember what I dream about. For all I know, my parents could've been murdered in front of me, my young mind witnessing the entire thing, and the memories attempt to show through my dreams. I wish I did know what they were but I never am able to remember the slightest bit of information."

The butler gave a smirk, "Must be unnerving, to know you probably know something, yet your own mind refuses to give it to you. I cannot imagine what that must feel like." Katherine instantly shot the demon a glare. What was he trying to do? Did he honestly want her to jump him in a complete rage? Her mind froze—actually, he probably would enjoy that…

"I'm so sorry, Miss Katherine. But, honestly, sometimes I wish I didn't remember what happened to me. I remember being terrified for so long. I lost track of time. I knew I was someone's guinea pig and I didn't know why. I remember hating them so much. Never being able to be let outside, forgetting what sunlight felt on my skin. It was horrible. But, then I was brought here by Mister Sebastian! And I've been happy ever since! I mess up a lot, being scolded even more, but it's okay! I'll go through it because I can always feel the sunlight and hear the happy chirps of the birds! The young master saved me." Katherine smiled at Finni's words, knowing how truly happy the cheerful boy was to live in the manor.

Mei-Rin spoke next, a slight look of sadness on her face, "I thought I was cursed, these eyes of mine being so different from everyone else I knew. I was only seen as someone who could kill from afar, never being seen due to the distance I could see. I remember taking all sorts of life, yes, I do. I took the lives of fathers, mothers, even children, if I was told to. And then, at completely random, Sebastian came out of nowhere and offered me a job. And I took it, yes, I did! I still remember looking in the mirror the day I put my uniform and glasses on—I was so pretty! And all was given to me by the young master, mmhm!"

Katherine couldn't help but sweat drop. Only Mei-Rin could pull off such glasses. She did look good in her outfit and the glasses just gave her that special something she needed to complete her look. Katherine glanced over to Bard, expecting him to speak, "Well, you wish to share your tale of how you were saved by Sebastian, the good guy?" Katherine could feel the devious smirk that appeared on the butler's face, giving her own back at him for a short moment, Bardroy speaking after he scratched the back of his head in doubt.

"Well, it ain't nothin' that excitin', I suppose. I was always in a war of some kind and I was good at things like shooting and just plain-out fightin'. I always seemed to have a knack knowing what an enemy was gonna be doing next. The fight I was in didn't turn out so well, no one believing in my warnings. Everyone else was dead, Sebastian coming out of nowhere and offering me this job. I was tired of fighting, so I figured working at such a place couldn't be all that bad. Had to be better than what I was doing…" Katherine nodded, giving a smile to each one of them. They all owed so much to Sebastian and Ciel, and would no doubt give their lives to keep the young lord safe and sound.

"I'm glad you guys were found and brought to such a place. I wish when I appeared here, it would've been in a more comfortable atmosphere, but if young Ciel could get through such a thing, I could've too. I guess it could've been worse. And I guess, over time, I suppose I felt as if I was part of this wacky family. But, if it is a family, like you three say it is, who's the mom and dad? Ciel can't be the dad...he's still a child." Everyone looked at Katherine, Ciel giving a slightly glare, "Heh, I act more mature at a 'mere age of thirteen' than you ever will in your entire existence, Katherine. But…if you wish someone else to be the father of this little 'family', as you wish it to be called, I suppose the father would have to be Sebastian, wouldn't you agree?"

Katherine should've known he'd through that in the mix as his answer, "Whatever. Well, Mei-Rin, congrats. I'm sure not the mother…" Almost immedialtely, Sebastian spoke, "I'm afraid that is not correct, Katherine. I distinctly remember you saying you were the mother of this trio of children and one more than one occasion. If that is so, may I ask a question?"

"What? Knowing you, it'll be something I want to slap you for…" Sebastian cracked a smirk, giving a look of solace and innocence, "I merely wished to know when and where we had been married at, my kitten. Is that such a horrible question?" Katherine went red, part of embarrassment and the other from irritation, "We didn't get married, Sebastian…"

"Why weren't we invited?!" Finni exclaimed, everyone wanting to play with this little idea, Bardroy speaking afterwards, "Y'know, Kat, every couple has kids eventually. When are the little tykes due? Would you refer boys or girl? Or even both?" Katherine went even redder, "Bard—" Mei-Rin cut in, "Of course they'd have a girl. It's every girl's dream, yes, it is!" Kat tried again, "Mei-Rin, that is not true…some girls wish for boys, you know."

"So, we are on agreement then, Katherine? A boy would do quite nicely, I believe. And when do you wish for this pregnancy to happen? We are married after all, so it is perfectly legal and quite appropriate." Katherine looked at Sebastian, whose voice was definitely a mixture of sensuous and humor. She hoped he was only joking and that his sensual intonation was just to add to the tease, "Okay, story-time is over! I am not married to Sebastian or anyone and do not plan on such an event happening anytime soon. And Sebastian and I will not be having a child anytime soon, if ever. Now, I have work that needs done."

"And I shall be joining her. After all, there is a supper that is to be served in but a few short hours. Come, Katherine, I will give you your next set of chores." Katherine felt herself being pulled away by the back of her uniform, "Stop! I told you I am not a child! Sebastian, are you even listening to me?!"

The trio, Tanaka, and Ciel still sat there, Ciel getting to his feet, "Those two are quite a pair, aren't they?" His voice was not one of amazed or even jesting, but more of boredom, Finni speaking up, "I know we were joking but when you look at them, don't they kind of seem like a married couple? Mister Sebastian obviously goes to a great level to protect Miss Katherine. Do you think there might be something between them?"

"Tch, of course there is. Katherine and Sebastian were made for each other, as I have stated before. Katherine is never affected by his taunts and teases and Sebastian gets soft when it comes to punishing her. Why are you three so obsessed with such a pointless matter?" Ciel began to walk off, not caring about the conversation anymore, Bard speaking, "Never imagined Sebastian would end up likin' somebody. I mean, he's always been…well, Sebastian. Never really caring about anything or anyone. He protects and does what he must but, doesn't it end there? To think he might be fallen for a girl…must be all sorts'a feelings inside the guy."

Everyone was silent, Ciel walking away, the boy passing by Katherine and Sebastian, over hearing their newest squabble.

"How dare you have the nerve to say such a thing! I don't care if you're a demon or not! I control what goes in my body, as well as what comes out!" Sebastian only gave a female a rather sensuous grin, "Are you completely certain on those words, my dear? I do believe I've gotten to you before. After all, we have shared a kiss on two occasions. While I admit the first was certainly not to your liking, I am sure the second was more pleasurable for you, am I right?" Katherine fell silent. Sebastian had that effect on people, purposely saying stuff to shut them up, succumbing to his words and ideas. Ciel knew this was Sebastian's way to forcing people to see what was indeed true. Sebastian spoke once more, "Do you still believe that you do not possess feelings for me, my dear? You can deny it a little longer, if you wish, but the time will come where I will want you to say your true thoughts when concerning me, my kitten. I care not if any others know but you will tell me personally, in words and…," he got closer to her, nearly closing the gap between the two, Ciel barely picking up on his next words, due to his lowered voice, "in the personal actions I so desire for."

Ciel quickly moved on, knowing he'd heard _**way**_ more than he had wanted. He couldn't help but recall Katherine's expression after the demon's very lecherous, and according to the young earl, rather lewd words. Her eyes held a fair amount of, well, he didn't know what to call it. Was it longing? Or was it more of shock? Honestly, it could've even had been amazement, as the butler never spoke to one in such a way. The closest was when he'd seduce women for information, but this was different—very different.

He wanted off the subject, his young mind not really wishing to go into such details on Sebastian's personal life. The young earl never thought of demons really caring about relationships, with humans nonetheless. Sebastian was always full of surprises, though, so in a way the earl was not completely surprised. Still, to hear the demon speak to Katherine in such a way, which is probably what happened between the two every time they were alone, it was still surprising.

"What do I care? I haven't time to worry about such trifling matters. If Sebastian wishes to have a girlfriend, he can have one. Katherine is a Phantomhive maid, therefore is to serve me before all others. I only have to trust that their relationship will not get in my way. Sebastian is my butler before everything else and he will put me before anything that comes in his path. After all, our contract is still in full working order, so I know he will not disappoint." The young earl made his way past several rooms, making a beeline for his study, wishing to be alone for a bit of time. He passed his guests, who had apparently made it back from their trip to the city. Little did he know that they heard more than the boy knew.

Once the young earl moved by, Leigh spoke, "Seems things are taking the turn I did not wish them to." He turned to Alice, the girl looking at where Katherine and Sebastian were still at, the near-white haired girl giving a heavy sigh, "She seems to like him. Are you sure we are doing the right thing? She tries to hide it but I know she cares deeply for him. And I feel he cares for her. He treats her different and he's almost never harsh towards her. Leigh, I don't feel this is right. Katherine should choose, not us."

Leigh, who was Alice's utmost faithful servant and friend, sometimes wanting to perhaps even be more someday, looked at his friend, knowing she was letting her emotions get to her, "Miss Alice, this is why I suggested that you do not get close to her. She cannot get with that butler. All he ever does is tease her, making jokes about her, playing with her feelings and emotions, yearning to control her every move and perhaps even her thoughts, and who knows what else. We are here to help, and I promise we will. Please, just trust me and the orders we have been given. The object we have to find will greatly help us, so we have to find it."

Alice looked greatly troubled, but she still had faith in her friend, "I trust you. I just want to help her. Leigh, I know her and I are connected. You heard her. Even that butler says she has the same dreams I do. She's also different in nearly the same ways I am. She just, well, seems more in the dark than I am. I know my behavior before was not like me but that was because I feel connected to her. I just wish I knew how."

Leigh knew what she meant, giving her bow of understanding, as well as respect, "I will protect her with all my ability, for it is your wish, Alice." Alice gave a blush, knowing he was extra serious when he mentioned her name instead of his usual 'Miss', her giving him a slight curtsy, "Thank you, Leigh."

(#)

"I trust that they will do what I instructed. He is, after all, a part of me." A male voice spoke, the mysterious figure looking at his own personal paintings and other art collections. "I do not see why you are making such a fuss over this girl. She is hardly worth anything, I'm sure. That Phantomhive boy is what we should be focusing on. To make a deal with such a creature because of such an impure emotion building inside one's self. Humans thrive on such filth. It makes me sick looking at them." This voice belonged to a male, the male bearing a definite white-haired appearance. His eyes appeared to be a very light violet, his skin nearly porcelain in color.

"Yes, humans are very difficult creatures. But not all humans are alike, I trust you. The Phantomhive brat is nothing to worry about, as we will have him, as I promised to you. But in order to hold up your end of our deal, you have to give your own portion." One shadowy figure peered over at the other male, giving a rather exasperated look, his voice holding the exact same emotion, "I will help you get that girl away from that butler. I gave you my word and as long as you do not break our deal, you have my honest word. After all, angels, being heavenly being as my kind is, do not lie. We detest the act of deceiving. Though, I am surprised. One like you seeking help from perhaps the one creature your kind is said to despise…it is intriguing. And dear Katherine is quite special. With my help, she can greatly help us. Perhaps she can even be purified."

"You do and I will slaughter you with my own bare hands." Venom dripped from the unknown male, only his long wool coat being visible, as well as his hair's length, pieces laying over the collar of his coat. The same male spoke his voice still bearing a good amount of anger in his voice, "Katherine will never be one of you, I assure that. Just as that butler, I have plans on giving her a full dose of her father's true power and heredity. She will be even more beautiful, and deadly, than she was ever meant to be as a hybrid."

The male, who apparently was an angel in disguise by his words mentioned, gave a knowing smirk, "I guess we shall see how things unfold, shall we? I will be dropping by soon enough. Hopefully your son can be given such faith. He's a mere boy, so I wouldn't put much hope on his young mind. By the way, how did a demon ever gain a child from a human female? I thought demons cared not for such things." He was given a simple answer of, "Getting bored with the mundane life of a demon, I decided to dwell amongst the humans, being one of them to the best I could. I was interested in what made humans act in ways that they did. Eventually I took work from the royal member, agreeing to do certain tasks she wished for me to do. One involved having to obtain a certain, and apparently important, artifact that was currently in the possession of a noble family. The woman received the item as a gift from her mother, and would not give it up with ease. Luckily, demons are very well with words. However, about nine months later, she pushed the boy at me, saying she wanted nothing to do with a child who would hinder her. I thought about leaving the child but decided to keep him. He possesses a strength very similar to my own, which I found quite interesting. Seems humans and demons can bond well when placed together in a certain way."

The angel seemed highly appalled by the dark, and perhaps even lewd, words the other male gave, turning to take his leave, "I expect to hear progress of some sort within the week, Azarael." The guest turned to leave, his voice being low and perhaps even slightly sinister in its own way.

"Or should you be called by your human name, Mister Albane?"

* * *

Well, there you have it. Thoughts? Comments? Anything to add?...anything? I'm honestly not sure if things really moved along in this chapter or not. I'm trying to create at least break before anything big happens. Even in Kuro there are periods of quiet time, so that will be here now and then, too. Did you like this chapter? Thoughts, I love to hear them! ^_^

Until next time…


	16. Chapter 16

Hello to all. How are you? Hopefully good, rather than bad. I am very pleased that views, reviews, and such are continuing to rise nearly every week. It makes me so happy to see one added, especially reviews! Well, I doubt you want to hear me babble, so onward to the story!

NOTE: :O I just realized I never gave Katherine a full name! Well, I'll fix that, for her last name will be appearing in this chapter.

Chapter starting in 3…2…1…begin.

* * *

"You're leaving again? You just went to town yesterday, and the day before that. May I ask what for? You seem to be perhaps looking for something."

Katherine had been wanting to question the long trips Alice and her butler, Leigh, had been taking into town for some time. It'd been a week since they'd arrived and they'd been in town, nearly all day long, for nearly the entire time. If they were looking for something, she could be of help. She did, after all, venture into many of the stalls and various shops searching for the countless items Sebastian would have her retrieve for the young Phantomhive.

"We are quite all right. I was instructed to find something and not involve others. I do not even enjoy involving my dear Ali—I mean, my mistress. I always fear she will get hurt." Katherine looked at Leigh, watching him place his coat upon his shoulders, fastening it before he helped his mistress with her own, Katherine adding in her thoughts, "Are all butlers the same when they speak? You always sound so much like Sebastian in how you chose to word things, you know."

She was shot with an immediate glare, though it was a soft one. Did Katherine say something wrong? _Maybe he does not like Sebastian? If so, why? Sebastian's a bit harsh and has a very odd sense of humor, giving he looks like a normal human male, but nothing to glare about._

"Please, Lady Hayes, never compare me to that man again. He and I are very different, I assure you. But if you feel you must know, I am to find something for an acquaintance of mine. I suppose I could tell you what it looks like, seeing as how you do often make trips to the market for that filthy butler…" Katherine nearly felt offended—she didn't like Sebastian being called 'filthy'. She admitted Sebastian to being cruel, egotistical, amusements for him are usually rather crude and dark in their manner, and his teasing methods easily provoked many negative emotions out of his 'victims', but he was also intelligent and loyal to those he deemed worthy for such behavior. There were two sides of his coin, and Katherine was slowly finding new points to both.

"Okay, I'm sorry I stirred such negative feelings inside. Umm, hopefully you and Lady Alice stay safe while out today. I'm going to return to my chores." Katherine turned to leave, getting a rather familiar feeling, so she glanced back at Leigh. The look in his eyes reminded her of someone else she knew. The look wasn't the same but the make-up of his eye and its attributes were nearly similar to another male she'd met, and whom had saved her twice.

"Is everything okay, Miss?" Katherine shook her head at the male's question, giving a faint small, "You kind of remind me of someone but I doubt there's a connection between you both. Have a good day, Mr. Winchester." Katherine began to walk away.

"Miss Katherine."

Katherine looked, stopping in her tracks to look back at the platinum-haired butler, "Yes?"

He looked at her for a second or so, speaking afterward a few more seconds had passed, "The item. If you see something that has a feline's eye appearance, the color bring light green paired with a dark green, nearly black, making the 'pupil', please either tell me, or grab the item. I do not know the shape it'll be in, so look out for it in anything. It can be large or small in size, as well. I'm telling you this only because my beloved, Alice, seems to be attached to you in some form. Therefore, you have earned a portion of my trust."

Katherine gave a nod, as well as a bow of goodbye, and with that farewell, Katherine left the butler with his mistress, the male having a knowing look in his eye, remembering who she no doubt compared him to, "Seems she's keener than I was told. This could be a problem, especially if she tells that butler. Alice, if I can make a request, please make certain she does not try to connect her and my father. I do look like him, in a way or two. It would become troublesome if she made such a connection so fast."

The female felt her butler fasten her coat, giving him a worried look, "I fear things will turn for the worst very soon, Leigh. I'm worried." Leigh looked at his beloved Alice, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek, "You will be protected from all, I promise. As long as I'm alive, nothing will happen to you." Alice gave a sweet smile to her friend, "I'm not worried about me, Leigh. I've heard what your father talks to you about. Katherine isn't like other women. She's quite unique, isn't she? I just hope he's doing all of this for her benefit, rather than his."

Leigh glanced at the female, giving a quick sigh, "All I can do is listen and trust his choices. He's confident that Lady Katherine is not at her best here. And I don't blame his thoughts. That child is just as evil as that butler. I've never seen a boy his age so dark-minded, only seeing others as pawns and nothing more. Honestly, why would anyone wish to stay with such a person? That girl baffles me, Alice."

Alice spoke, her voice hushed, "She feels obligated to him. He saved her from death and the torture she had previously been experiencing. I'm sure that is part of the reason. He rescued all of his servants from a horrible life they were living before they came here. Isn't it a reason to see him as being not completely bad?" Leigh was not convinced the young earl's intentions were even close to be pure of heart.

"No, not in my opinion. True, he may have got them out of the hell they were living in, but why did he do so? Were his intentions pure or did he relieve them of such misery, knowing they would cling to him, their 'savior'? She does the same, even if she does not see it as such. Miss, I'd prefer not to talk about such things. My father feels strongly on this and I have no reason to not support him. You know what my father is, Alice, which means that half of me is not human." Alice knew this, and for some time. He was stronger, as well as possessing other enhanced skills, making him different than the humans around him. But she didn't care. She still cared for him—even if he was only half human.

"I don't care…I just want what is best for Katherine, Leigh. I had a rather odd dream last night and it involved someone who looked a lot like Katherine and myself. Leigh, I know we are connected. I just need to find that link. But…where does one start looking for such a thing?" Leigh couldn't answer her, as he did not even know. He did not know much about Katherine, in all honesty. He knew his father had a thing for the girl and that his partner, who was still a mystery to even him, was keen on getting Katherine on their side, and away from the Phantomhive boy and his butler. He did have doubts but he still felt he should trust his father's words, and plans, unless given a reason he shouldn't. So far, there were no doubts given.

"Come, M'lady. We should leave. There are a number of places we still have not searched." Alice nodded at her butler, slowly wondering to her carriage. Leigh walked behind her, glancing back for a second, the male feeling eyes upon his figure. After a glance or two, he walked on, his senses perked to their max.

Once the male and his mistress were off, a familiar voice coming into play, "Young master, what are you orders? I figured there was something off about that butler. I was surprised to hear he was the son of a demon and a human relationship."

"Human and demon?" Katherine's voice popped up, causing the demon's carnelian orbs to fall upon the female, earning him a confused reply, "What?"

"I trust you finished the dusting?" She went to answer, the butler continuing, "And polishing the silver?" She was going to speak again, the male speaking first, "Sanitizing the kitchen? Cleaning my washroom? Drying the linens? Floors swept and cleaned? How about—"

He was cut off, "Those aren't even my usual chores!" All the butler did was smirk, before it quickly turned to a frown, "You're staying here. Go back to your Housekeeper chores." Katherine began to protest, "Housekeeper is above the trio, therefore I should be able to tell them what to do, and you then tell me what to do, which you must listen to Ciel. He is the head honcho here, not you, Mister Demon Butler."

Sebastian knew Katherine was correct, so he wasn't completely bothered. The girl was not the best at comebacks, but she did throw a few good ones at him, on rare occasions, of course, "Young master?" He, naturally, was asking for his master's final word, to which the boy replied, "You are staying here, Katherine. I'm tired of you always nearly getting killed on every trip you make away from the confines of this manor."

"Ah, yes, I do agree," The demon just had in his two cents, much to the female's dissatisfaction, "I believe you have even out done my young master at somehow managing to get into the most dreadful situations, my kitten—not exactly a record I'd be pleased with taking ahold of."

Katherine felt steamed in seconds, stomping her foot as she began a child-like tantrum, "I am not a child, so why do you insist on treating me like one?! I can handle myself! Sebastian, remember the talk we had not too long ago? This is a step on that path…and you're not even going near it! Explain!"

Katherine was ordering Sebastian, eh? The demon knew he had told her to refrain from such behavior, though she always seemed to forget that in times such as this one—but even so, he'd explain, _" 'I'm not asking you to never interfere, but more of stopping me when I do something too reckless.'_ I believe those were you exact words, were they not? Well, there are some things that you do that I consider reckless, when you seem completely oblivious to such things. Sometimes, Katherine, humans need to sit back and let others take control for a bit, until the human has come back from their fantasy. You are too kind, and naïve, to those around you. You are blind, taking smiles as only mere gestures of kindness, instead of considering the possibility of the 'kind gesture' being merely a mask for a much darker emotion. This is why you are still but a kitten, who seems to be maturing rather slowly. It would seem you are part of the 'late bloomers' category of humans."

"….Fancy way of saying 'Just listen to what I say, like a good kitten.' I don't need this…" She spun on one heel, retreating to clean the kitchen, quite visually steamed by anyone who would be passing by her. "Silly girl. Well, now that that is out of the way, let us get moving. We will have to move twice as fast to catch up to the butler and his mistress now." Sebastian gave a nod at Ciel's compliant, preparing the carriage, which was ready to go in no time at all.

Katherine, however, tagged along, despite having been told otherwise. _I am so going to get it when I am found out. But I want to see what is so troubling, and apparently dangerous. Sebastian would never telling me to stay here for such a reason, unless he figured I was only setting myself up for possible injury. No matter, already here…this is not a comfortable seat…_ And she was right, seeing as she was clinging to the underside of the carriage…not exactly the best seat for a lady.

_**After about 25 minutes had passed...**_

She felt the carriage stop, and by the road and such that she could see, they'd only made it about three-fourths of the way into town.

"Sebastian, what did you stop? I said for us to get in town as fast as possible!" Katherine could hear the confusion, as well as irritation, in Ciel's voice, Sebastian speaking afterwards, "There is something I must check, My Lord. It will take only a second or so."

Why did they stop? Had she been found out? No way, but then again, it was Sebastian. Anything was possible. There was silence, followed by footsteps. They stopped behind the carriage, Sebastian's voice coming into play shortly, "You honestly do not listen to anyone, do you?" Darn, she'd been found out—and the sound in the butler's voice was not a pleased one. She would be in trouble later on.

She climbed out from her hiding place, the apron she wore getting dirty quickly, which she tried to brush off—it did not help.

"Katherine?! I told you to stay behind! You disobeyed a direct order!" Katherine felt her eye twitch. She was not Sebastian, therefore, technically, she did not have to listen to his every word. "I was curious, could you blame me? How many times do you not listen to Sebastian, Ciel? I'll be fine. I'll even stay by Sebastian's side, if needed. I'll let leash be tightened this once." She knew she could easily be digging herself a hole, but she really did not want to be scolded by Ciel. She loved him like a brother, after all. And Sebastian's scolding always ends in her being speechless, breathless, embarrassed, and whatever vulnerable feelings that would leave the demon desiring the female yet again.

"Very well, you shall be at Sebastian's side continuously until we are back at the manor." Katherine took an internal breath of relief, "Thank you, Ciel." Sadly, Ciel was not finished, "And when we get back, Sebastian can be left to your punishment for disobeying my orders directly. There are no limits, Sebastian."

_**Twitch, twitch, twitch**_

Katherine visibly twitched at Ciel's words—anything but that! Sebastian gained a definite smirk, highly enjoying this order from the young earl. These two were so cruel—they were perfect as partners, and Katherine was just a person along for the ride.

_This is __**not**__ faaaaaaaair!_

(#)

"It would seem finding the butler and his mistress was quite simple. I figured it would be harder." Katherine, Ciel, and Sebastian watched Leigh and Alice go from stall to stall, shop to shop. "What are they looking for anyways?" Katherine looked at Ciel, "I already told you and Sebastian what I know…" The young make answered, "Yeah, with a horribly vague description."

_Complain some more, why don't you? At least it's something_—oh, how she longed to tell him her thoughts.

"Young master, they are moving again. If we do not move along with them, we might lose them in this massive crowd. I've never seen the market so busy, and on such a normal day." Ciel gave a nod, telling Sebastian to move, too.

"Come, Katherine." Katherine nodded at Sebastian's words, moving with the two males, stopping when she felt something was off—one of her earrings had come off, "No, this set is one of my favorites! I'll just look for it really quick."

_**Searching…searching…more searching…and more searchiiiiiinnnnngggg…**_

"Ah-ha! Now, I can get back with—" She looked, seeing no butler or young earl. She stood there, looking around, "No problem. I come to shop here all the time. I've even come here alone on one occasion and got back with no problem! This will be easy!" Katherine felt confident, but that feeling was cut down quite fast as she searched for the butler and his young master, finding neither. _Okay, no problem. I'll just look for the object. Shopping and browsing always keeps me cal—_

Katherine froze in her tracks, a dark mass coming into her field of vision, her core going instantly numb upon seeing the figure. She turned around, walking away from the figure, reasoning it was just her mind playing tricks on her. _It's okay…you're fine, Katherine! Get a grip already! You're always telling Sebastian you can stand on your own. It's time to prove those words!_

After she walked a good distance, she casually glanced back once more—her eyes widened in fear upon looking. The figure not only followed but also got closer. _Wh-What!?_ She instantly took off, not caring if she bumped into anyone. She didn't know where she was running to. She was so scared that she did not care. She merely wanted away.

_**Amara, you cannot escape your fate…**_

Katherine ran faster, zigzagging through the crowd of people the best she could. This voice was the same male one she knew she had heard when that creepy incident happened in the bathroom before. Who did this voice belong to?!

_**Amara, please, stop fighting us, darling!**_

This voice was new. And it was female. Who were these voices talking to her?! _Shut up…leave me…alone already…_

_**Amara, we're here to help you. Please, let us in.**_

Katherine let out a cry, roughly brushing past a certain person, who ran after her when the individual heard her voice cry out in fear.

"_**Leave me alone already! I am not Amara! I don't know any Amara! Just leave me be!"**_

"Katherine!"

She heard some voice call out to her. This voice was familiar, but being so distraught, she did not recognize it. She looked for any away from everything. She cut into the first alleyway she found, making several turns before she stopped, sobbing as she hunched into a crouched position, "Please…just, stop."

(#)

Katherine found herself in a fetal position, someone holding onto her, a hand gently caressing over her hair, calming her.

"Finally, we found the girl. I thought I heard her wretched screaming from over here." The young earl's voice came to Katherine's senses, the one soothing her speaking in a soft voice, "It's okay. It's only your master. I doubt he'll hurt you, Kitty."

"Hmm, I must say that am surprised to see you here, holding her in such a manner, Miss Rose. Luckily, she found you, instead of someone else." The platinum-haired female looked up at Sebastian, a smile on her face, "Of course I'd be here. She is just like me. But I now see Leigh's words. He is right. She's being caged by Ciel Phantomhive. I have a job to do and it will free her of that cage he's placed her in. I can take the key, freeing her for all eternity, and she can go where she's meant to be. Where she'll be appreciated and cared about. It'll, perhaps, even be something like heaven, or so I hope."

Both Ciel and Sebastian got alarmed at the words coming from this girl—was she talking about killing Katherine? The female was in her arms, Katherine not in her right frame of mind. Sebastian knew that look on the girl's face. She'd been attacked in the same way as what happened that night in his bathroom, when he found her severely frightened formed in a tub of water that'd gone from steaming to chilled in a mere ten minutes time. _**What was going on?! What was attacking her—and even more, why?**_

"Are you hinting at harming Katherine? I will not take such threats when uttered upon my servants." Alice glanced up at Ciel, a smile still plastered on her face. "No, I do not wish for her to be hurt due to your darkened soul. Therefore," She paused, moving her arm in a swift fashion, a dagger being lunched at a rather impressive speed, "I cannot let you go on. An order is an order, Dear Ciel."

"Master!" Of course, the dagger was deflected without problem, Sebastian's demonic speed being quite incredible. The sudden movement also helped Katherine snap back to this reality. She caught Sebastian's next words, "Attacking my master will only insure on thing, Miss Alice. That is: A promise of death, by my hands." Sebastian's form blurred into a black shape of some kind, headed to strike down the girl with one single, and painful, death blow.

"Sebastian, STOP!"

Sebastian's claws rested a mere half an inch from Katherine's face, the female holding onto Alice's quivering body. Sebastian was startled, knowing he'd nearly killed his beloved kitten, his kitten protecting an insignificant human threatening his master's life. His look of confusion and surprise quickly turned into a look of malice as he looked at Katherine, who still held onto Alice's shaking form.

Then he noticed something—the look in Katherine's eyes. They were filled with anger as they bore into the demon's glowing irises. Something was not right…

"What are you doing?! Why did you nearly kill Alice?!" The butler could not help but gain a very dark, sinister tone that was filled with dark humor, "What else am I to do to one who threatens my master's life? Age, gender, nothing matters to me when it comes to my master's life, Katherine. I told you that. You are interfering with the contract between my young master and myself, and it is not wise of you. She threatened him, and therefore must be dealt with immediately."

"But I didn't mean to! It wasn't me! He told me to! He said you were filthy and the boy was filthy, as well! Katherine is already becoming tainted, don't you see?! I want the best for her, I swear! My intentions are good and purest of the pure! I care for her but do not want that light to be turned to darkness because of a demon!" Katherine's eyes went wide, looking at Alice's sobbing, shaking form, "A-Alice? What do you—"

Alice came to Katherine, Ciel noticing something clenched in the sobbing female's right hand, his panic spiking, forming an immediate order, "Take her down, Sebastian! I order you!" Sebastian unveiled a small array of knives and forks, his mouth forming a smirk, sensing his blood lust spike as he strived to protect his girl, "Yes, My Lord."

_**VIIP! VIIP! VIIP!**_

Katherine's eyes were wide, seeing Alice's body on the ground beside her, her body now lifeless, eyes wide open still. A knife stuck out of her forehead, the object lodged in it deeply. The girl had no chance of surviving an attack from Sebastian.

"Why…why did you…?" She was at a loss for words. She was beyond stunned. She could not think.

A sudden movement was seen, Leigh's figure being shown. His eyes beheld the horror, his beloved Alice was lifeless as she laid on the ground, a knife stuck in her skull, "You…you murderous fiend!"

Sebastian glanced at Leigh, a rather annoyed look in his stare, "I'd suggest you take your leave and return to your employer, Mister Albane, or should I say, your father. Isn't that right, Leigh Albane?" Katherine was even more confused. She didn't hear everything from earlier. She'd come in late to that conversation tid-bit.

"You monster. To kill an innocent creature. It only proves what you are." He picked up Alice's body, closing her eyes first, gazing at her now-peaceful face, a glare being etched into his eyes, "You will pay for what you did to my precious Alice, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. I assure you that her death will be avenged with my own hands."

"Leigh…" The male looked at Katherine, feeling pity on her, "I pity you. You, being stuck with such filth. Alice wanted to help you, to see you smile." Katherine wanted to know why, Leigh answering before she could ask her question, "She felt a connection between you two. You two greatly favored one another and she felt there had to be a reason for it. You both had dreams that made you shake and cry in fright while you slept. She knew there was something there. She felt it. And she wanted to find out what it was. I guess it does not matter, not anymore. You chose them. I pity you, for now you are mere filth, as well."

Sebastian's anger grew, his eyes gleaming as they glowed intensely, signaling to Katherine that he planned on attacking Leigh next, so she ran over to him, "Stop! One death is enough for today!" Sebastian's glowing eyes snapped down at her, her reaching up, gently kissing the male upon the lips. She wanted to calm him down, to get him out of this blood lust. She parted, her body shaking due to tears threatening to fall, "Please, let's just leave…one death is enough. Please, Sebastian…"

The butler looked at his girl, her nearly sobbing at this point. He was still highly irritated, but calmed down, her kiss calming him down just enough. Leigh had called Katherine filth, and, yes, it heavily pissed the demon off. He wanted nothing more than to tear Leigh limb-from-limb. But it would have to wait. Katherine was too distraught. She did not understand what happened, not why it had happened.

He knew he had some explaining to do, but he could not do it while she was in this state. Her mind was running on one 'track', so until it went back to its normal way of thinking, the explanation would have to wait.

"We're leaving. We're finished here. Come, Sebastian, Katherine." Katherine looked to see where Leigh had been, the spot being empty. She felt so sorry for him. Alice was his everything. He loved her dearly. And Sebastian took her from him without even a second thought.

"Katherine, come. We are leav—" Began the butler, but he was cut off.

_**SMACK!**_

The demon's eyes were wide. His cheek stung, even if it was just slightly. He looked at Katherine, her hand still in the air, her eyes bearing a look of outrage. _**She slapped him.**_ This female had the nerve to hit a demon, staring at him with pure rage etched in her eyes.

"Don't you _**ever**_ do that again, Sebastian Michaelis. Alice was innocent. You only acted because of your blood lust, nothing more. Order or no order, you would have still made that same move. Until I give the word, I will not speak to you, no matter what punishment you try and bestow upon me. _**I will not break to you.**_" Sebastian sensed her rage, the hurt she felt. It made something twist inside him. He had acted on his blood lust, but he also believed Katherine to be in danger, so he acted without a second thought. The order only gave him 'permission' to do it by correct means, according to the contract.

He could only give one reply, for he believed he had no other choice, even if she was not his 'mistress', he felt he should, for now, abide by his girl's wishes, "Yes, my girl."

* * *

There you go, chapter sixteen is done. Was it good? Comment! I'll try to work on the next one soon, I promise! Hope this one wasn't too confusing. I probably did something wrong, typos galore, mixed something up (info wise)…I always do at least one screw-up. Sorry for any that appears! Well…

Until next time, dear readers…

NOTE: The object mentioned in story will be found at the beginning of next chapter, so I did not forget that I had it in here. :) Oh, and just because I'm sure many missed this. Katherine's full name is Katherine Hayes (middle name is Judith, if anyone was curious, though I doubt it'll be appearing in this story...)


	17. Chapter 17

Well, I'm not really going to say much here. Here is chapter seventeen. Wow, seventeen already. Progress is being made, slowly but surely. I'll attempt to clear some confusion from the previous chapter in this one. And Garrett's partner, who I'm sure at least some know who he is. Yes, his partner is Ash. While I do not like Ash/Angela from the anime, I could not keep from including at least Ash (I do prefer him over the female). Would people mind if I took away the hermaphrodite aspect of the two? That would make for some confusing writing (plus I consider the herm-thing a little…creepy. The way the two act is creepy to me). Or I could make another angel, instead of using Ash/Angela. I'm only afraid that the new angel would act very much like Ash. Eh…I'll just use Ash. Forgive for my usage of real characters.

Bleh, so much for not saying much…oh well…

Chapter start! [Putting a previous 'bit' to give a small refresher for any who might need it. If you want to skip, go to the (#) below.]

* * *

Previously on The Devil:

"Katherine, come. We are leav—" Began the butler, but he was cut off.

SMACK!

The demon's eyes were wide. His cheek stung, even if it was just slightly. He looked at Katherine, her hand still in the air, her eyes bearing a look of outrage. She slapped him. This female had the nerve to hit a demon, staring at him with pure rage etched in her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again, Sebastian Michaelis. Alice was innocent. You only acted because of your blood lust, nothing more. Order or no order, you would have still made that same move. Until I give the word, I will not speak to you, no matter what punishment you try and bestow upon me. I will not break to you." Sebastian sensed her rage, the hurt she felt. It made something twist inside him. He had acted on his blood lust, but he also believed Katherine to be in danger, so he acted without a second thought. The order only gave him 'permission' to do it by correct means, according to the contract.

He could only give one reply, for he believed he had no other choice, even if she was not his 'mistress', he felt he should, for now, abide by his girl's wishes, "Yes, my girl."

(#)

Katherine sat on her bed, a heavy sigh being heard come from her form. It had been nearly a day and half since the events with Alice and Leigh had passed, and Katherine was still so heavily confused. She was also still sore towards Sebastian and Ciel, though Sebastian received the brunt of her anger. She had not spoken to him since the day—not even once. It might have been childish but she felt she had something she needed to get across to Sebastian—she just wasn't entirely sure what that might be. She wasn't sure why but being on silent terms with the butler was nearly heart breaking. It took much out of her and in such a short amount of time.

She walked over to her vanity, picking up a brown box, removing the lid that housed a certain object. Inside rested an orb that greatly possessed the features of a feline's eye. Katherine had a momentary flashback, recalling when she found the item.

[Flashback]

Katherine felt her palm sting, the female recovering her temper from when she slapped the butler. She did not mean to be so harsh, but he'd greatly angered her. She did not like hitting him, as she by now knew that she did indeed have feelings for the butler, but she still did not regret her action. Sebastian did nothing, except agree to Katherine's punishment for the demon. The butler was summoned away by his master, Katherine staying in her spot. Once the two males had vanished, she was alone. Leigh had taken the dead Alice with him. She still felt broken inside due to her sudden death. Alice was right. There wa sa connection between the two. Katherine even wanted to know what kind, though.

Katherine glanced where the girl had been, the female seeing something glitter in the darkness. She went over to the object, picking it up, stunned at what she found. "Beriru ni ai, Alice had it with her the entire time? Why did Leigh leave it, though? Surely he knew the girl had it, right?" She was not sure, but the item was beautiful.

[Flashback End]

Katherine gazed at the item, in complete awe. The description was just as Leigh said it'd be. It was indeed different, and in more than one way. When it was held, one could easily feel a type of energy radiate from it. What was this thing and why did Leigh want it so bad? He said someone wanted him to get it for them. His employer wanted it.

_But Sebastian said…_ She recalled the butler's words, as she had so many times before.

_**"I'd suggest you take your leave and return to your employer, Mister Albane, or should I say, your father. Isn't that right, Leigh Albane?"**_

Leigh was Garrett's son? This was so weird to Katherine. Why was Garrett always trying to get involved in things concerning Ciel and his servants? Why did he always appear in the oddest ways? "Poor Alice died, and for what reason? She was not someone that deserved such a fate. How could Sebastian do such a thing?" Katherine tried to reason through everything, wanting to make sense of it all. She felt she never got anywhere, though.

"Do you really wish to know, Katherine? You could end this silly game of yours and talk, rather than ignore my presence." Katherine looked at Sebastian, looking down, still being silent. What reason could he have? What _**good**_ reason could he have? He spoke once more, entering her room, "I see you did find the object, after all." She boxed the item back up, placing it back on her vanity, her form sitting on her bed.

Only silence was exchanged between the two, the butler getting irritated with each passing second. Finally, he turned to leave. He had no time for such childish behavior.

"It's been a good while since I slept in here. Last night was odd, you know." Katherine finally spoke, speaking to the butler after a long 36-hour period of silence, the butler turning to her, "Yes, it was indeed strange not having you in my room last night." Katherine felt so low now. She thought that the first exchange of words would feel good. It only made her feel lower than she already did. "Sebastian, answer but one question. Why did you do it?" She had to know, no matter the reason.

"You know why, it was an order. I must do whatever my master says, unless it goes against the terms of the contract, Katherine." She gave a sigh, feeling that his answer did no good for her troubled mind. She felt the bed sink, the butler's weight pushing it down as he sat beside her, "However, there are things you have overlooked."

She looked at him for a split second, looking back at her skirt, "Yeah? And what would those be?" He continued, "She threatened my master's life. Her mind was already corrupt, Katherine—as is Leigh's. I do not have all the pieces assembled but she meant more harm than good. If you attempted to see from other than the spot you are looking, you would notice that." Katherine figured that was true. She felt she was right and didn't even bother to see this situation from a different perspective, "Is there more?"

The butler nodded, continuing once more, "They were working for Mister Albane, who seems fixed on removing you from this household. You know this yourself. That is why the master forced him to return to his own residence as quick as possible. It was for your safety, Katherine—nothing more, nothing less." Katherine looked at the butler, her eyes wide with surprise, "My safety? Garrett is harmless, though, Sebastian. I can tell that you two do not get along, and a large amount of jealousy is easily sensed when you even think about him, but 'for my safety' is too much, I believe. He's never tried anything."

Sebastian could tell that Katherine was still blind, but maybe she had to be, for now, "I cannot force you to see my point of view, Katherine. I can try and force it on you, but, in all reality, it would do no good. Until you see why the young master and I did what we did, you will never understand our reasoning. But whether you understand or not will not keep me from protecting you, and in all ways needed to keep you protected."

Katherine felt relief from those words. He still wanted to protect her, meaning he was not overly upset with her. She felt the weight shift on the bed, noticing Sebastian had gotten behind her, wrapping a single arm around her waist, "Sebastian? What are you doing? It's not like you to get so close, and so suddenly. Well, it is like you only when you wish to tease me." When she finished, her noticed the butler pulled off his left glove, holding his skin up to her mouth, Katherine gasping in surprise, "Sebastian, what are you doing?! I don't need any more of your blood!"

She attempted to push the hand away, but stopped when she felt the hold Sebastian had on her increase, making her look up at him, the butler speaking, "Remember the changes I told you to expect, due to not only absorbing my energy and blood, but also my essence bonding with your own? In at least one aspect, we have become one. I hope you realize that, my kitten."

_**Become one—?**_ She felt an immediate blush come to her cheeks, which she tried to hide_. Why did he have to say it like that?!_ His voice got lower, his tone turning very seductive, yet soothing, "Come, I know what you need. You are already experiencing changes, and without my blood to feed such changes, they will get worse with time. You are experiencing a very unique change, my dear. Haven't you wondered why you come to me for comfort in times of stress or even when you experience 'random urges'? You have even said, on one occasion, that you feel quite comforted, and peaceful, when I am nearby. Have you ever figured out why that might be?"

Katherine quickly put his words into a conclusion, "So, I didn't possess feelings for you in the beginning? Your blood, the bond we share, is creating these emotions, these feelings?" Sebastian gave a rather cheeky grin, "Not quite, my girl. You already possessed such feelings. I am not a being who can create feelings such as those. In my belief, not even a deity could do such a thing. The bond that was done merely intensified such feelings, and they naturally intensify even further with time."

Katherine was hesitant when her next question, "In—Intensify?"

The butler gave a smirk, his fingertips gently caressing her face, his hold still being around her waist, "Yes, and in many ways. As of right now, you only feel comfort when I am near. Those feelings, however, will change into something much deeper, and much harder to ignore, as well as control. In time, you will long for my touch. You'll desire my lips, my words, my taunts, everything."

Katherine had a feeling she'd never yearn for his taunts, Sebastian finishing his thoughts in mere seconds, "In all honesty, I long for that time. I'm curious as to how my girl will act when we are alone."

Okay, the conversation was going down a path Katherine did not want at this time. She was supposed to angry with him! He was going to have her all flustered in seconds flat—and, in all honesty, that was probably his plan, "Okay, lesson-time is over. I'm sure I have something that needs done. " So I'm just going to—" She tried to leave the bed, only to be pulled against the butler's chest, "Oof! Sebastian!"

"You have not had your medicine. While the teacher may have to take his leave, the doctor is still here. Now, say 'aah', my kitten." She struggled once more, "No! I said no and I mean n—ahh!"

She, once again, felt a warm, wet sensation on her neck, but this time something was added. She felt a slight bit of pain.

_That jerk bit me! He actually bit me!_ She paused in her thoughts for a moment, continuing afterwards, _If I would've known he was going to bite me, I would've said the stupid 'aah' to begin with…_

During her yelp, the butler's now-bitten wrist was placed onto her opened mouth, his blood draining down her throat, "There we go. Now, all you have to do is drink until I say otherwise. The reaction will not be as frightening as before. In fact, you find yourself even enjoying it this time."

So, she drank. What else could she do? Sebastian was in full control here, and the butler loved every second of it. Katherine noticed something that was different. His blood, the taste was different. It was not a turn off to her taste buds, though she couldn't say she 100% enjoyed the flavor, either. She also noticed something else—the feeling it gave her. Her body felt like it was getting warm. It wasn't in a lustful way, but more of in a fever-ish way. Sebastian noticed this, a coy smile coming to his face, "Oh, I nearly forgot. After the first 'dose', my blood can momentarily increase a human's body temperature by about five, or so, degrees. Do tell me if you begin to feel too hot. We may have to remove some of your clothes for a small amount of time."

Katherine felt her internal self turn into stone, nearly mortified from his voluptuous words. _PERVERT! PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!_

She felt his wrist leave her mouth, her temper completely gone, for the time being. That was, also, a result from his blood. It cooled down any negative feelings she felt towards the demon for a short amount of time. "There, you should be feeling better in no time at all. Only time will tell for certain, though. Now, come and lie next to me. My touch will help alleviate any unfavorable side effects." Katherine looked at the butler, giving him a suspicious look, "Sure…that's a horrible excuse to hold me, you know." He pulled her against his now-lying form, Katherine slightly on top of him, the butler speaking in a devious tone, which also held many hints of fulfillment, "Perhaps, but it seems to have worked exactly how I wanted it to."

A few moments of silence when by, the silence not being uncomfortable, just…well, silent. Finally, Katherine broke the silence.

"Sebastian?" Katherine questioned, her tone hushed, the butler down looking at her, "Yes, my kitten?" Katherine continued, the feeling of Sebastian's fingertips brushing down the curve of her waist silently getting to her, "Well, you said that Leigh was Garrett's son, which Leigh even agreed to. How can that be? Alice hinted at Leigh not being normal, the male possessing abnormal strength, speed, agility, and really, well, reminded me of the things you can do. She even said that you two had similar skills, but, Sebastian, you're not human…he is."

Sebastian nodded in thought, agreeing with Katherine, "Yes, you are right, well, partially. You see, Katherine, Leigh is not like you, yet not like I, either. He is a hybrid, the product of a demon mating with a human. Just from such a unique pairing, enhanced skills are to be expected. I am impressed at how well the male has come to control such power."

Katherine blinked in confusion, "Wait, demon? Who?" Sebastian only looked at her, staring into her eyes, his eyes holding only seriousness, Katherine speaking once more, "Mister Albane? There's no way. Then he'd be a…" Sebastian gave a look of indifference, "A demon, yes. It would seem the beings from my realm are quite attracted to you. You've no need to worry, though." Katherine felt the butler's fingers press into her body with slight force, her feeling the previous caressing even greater now, "S-Sebastian! You sure are being rather touchy tonight. It's really not like you."

"There is a reason for that. You are not the only one to have gone through changes, my dear. I have told you this before, though I feel you have not taken them quite serious." He pulled her closer, Katherine's body inching further on top of his body, the demon's voice quite playful now, "Perhaps I have to give a few demonstrations? Will you then take my seriously, my dear?"

Katherine felt her body flip, her back meeting the sheets so quick that she was forced to hold her breath, Sebastian now hovering over her. Katherine was completely dumbfounded, staring up at the dominant male, "No, I'm good. I'm a believer. Yep, total believer here!"

Sebastian continued caressing the female's sides, enjoying her growing agitation. He knew Katherine was hiding her want, her desire. Most would be upset with such a thing, the individual being forced to put up with such desire and lust. The demon did not dislike the torture—in fact, he rather enjoyed that his girl was making him endure such 'torture'. It would only make that moment even more gratifying, when it would happened.

"You have one hell of a way of changing the conversation topic, you know…" Katherine noticed he furtively deviated away from the talk of Garrett being a demon. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, giving the impression he was perhaps a tad perturbed with the topic being brought back to the surface, "I cannot give you proof of such a thing, Katherine. If I could, I surely would. Yet again, only time will give the answers you seek."

"I'm so tired of 'time'. He'd better hurry up and get his ass here. I am not a patient woman, or at least not that patient." Well, Sebastian had heard her swear yet again, something that didn't happen often. But then again, she did not seem to be the type of let such words fly from her mouth. She was modest, after all. The butler mused at her having 'flare-ups' in her modesty, though. It was just another way that he saw her as being unique.

He wanted to reassure her of something, something he knew had to be said. He gently stroked her cheek, holding onto her waist yet again, "You will not need to worry about Lord Albane getting to you, or even his son. I promised your safety, and—" Katherine finished his sentence, "You never tell a lie, I know, I know. Now, can you let me up? Oh yeah, slick way of getting off your 'silent' punishment from me." He gave a shit-eating grin, pulling her closer, "I am simply one hell of a butler, my kitten. And I always get whatever I want, I assure you."

(#)

It was just after dusk, Katherine looking at the green sphere yet again, holding the item in her palms as she gazed into the 'slitted pupil' of the stone, "Why did they want you so much?"

She should be cleaning, yes, but she decided to take an 'unscheduled ten-minute break', and she decided to spend it looking at this green, feline-looking orb. She needed more things to do with her time it would seem. She gave a sigh, "Asking an inanimate object is not going to work, Katherine. You might never know why they wanted it."

"It is said to have magical abilities, Katherine." Katherine glanced behind her, seeing the Phantomhive butler walking into her bedroom, Katherine speaking, "Magical abilities? I don't believe in such things…" Sebastian had a confounded look on his face—he was a _**demon**_, _**standing**_ in front of _**her**_, and she said she _**did not believe **_in such things as magical abilities? She corrected herself, "Fine, some things I believe in, but you even said that humans think up some of craziest stories, such as ghosts." Sebastian spoke, "I have never seen a ghostly being, Katherine, it is true. But, prior to forming the current contract with my master, it had been nearly a hundred years since I walked amongst humans. So, I suppose anything could be possible, however, I still believe it to be stories amongst mankind. It is, however, possibly only my kind messing with humans. That would be quite simple and many demons would get a good amount of amusement from it."

Katherine looked at him, blinking, "O—kay, subject change. So, what does this thing do, then?" Sebastian stood in front of Katherine, his index finger's knuckle under his chin, signaling he was thinking, "Well, it has a few rumors going around. Most say it can grant wishes, or something of the sort. Supposedly, it activates when a person gets overly emotional. I believe it more-of brings a person's inner feelings, or wishes, to life. However, I am not sure how long it would work." Katherine looked at the orb, "You certainly are a special little thing, aren't you? I think it's best to keep you sealed up tight for now, though."

"Excellent suggestion. Now, may I make one?" Katherine looked at him, a question mark appearing inside her mind, "Huh? Umm, sure?" He gave a grin, his voice being rather demanding, "Get back to work if you are finished with your break. There is much to be done before bedtime and you know my policy."

She placed the orb into the box, placing it inside one of her vanity drawers, locking it afterwards, "Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh."

(#)

Katherine collapsed on Sebastian's bed, rather exhausted, "I'm even too tired to get a bath tonight."

"I could always wash you, which during you can rest. And if you happen to fall asleep, I'll even change you, with no compensation required." Katherine glared at the butler's voice, the male standing by the bedside, "I'll pass. 'No compensation' only because you'll have what you want, for the time being."

Sebastian turned around, grabbing a nightdress that had been specially made for Katherine, "It is improper for a young woman to go to sleep without bathing, especially after a hard day's work. Since you seem to be rather worn out, I shall run your water for you, gathering whatever supplies that will be needed. Undress in here while I am preparing your water, if you will."

With those words, the male, who was seriously irking Katherine this time, exited the room, entering his washroom, the female twitching in irritation, "That guy seriously cannot take a hint."

She stood up, ready to undress—if she didn't do it herself, he'd come in and do it for her. And she was no match for his strength, meaning she'd never win against him. She slipped the dress off, followed by her corset, which she'd figured out how to get it on and off nearly by herself, finally removing any undergarments afterwards, wrapping a robe around her nude form. The door opened, the butler coming in, "I have more to finish, but if you are truly exhausted, my dear—" She shooed him out, closing the door behind him, "Go! I'm not that tired!"

She sank down in the tub of steaming water, the scent being a mixture of many blossoms, which included soft orchid, violet, iris, and just a touch of rich vanilla. She took a deep breath, slipping under the water. After her one unfortunate bathing experience, one would think she wouldn't be so carefree when under water, but she had managed to cope with it by now.

Despite the fragrances and such in her water, she was able to open her eyes, looking at the tub's porcelain bottom, her thoughts starting up. _Just once, I wish I could be anything other than a servant that that guy can boss around in the way he does. I don't care what or how long, just so I can get a freaking break! I would greatly enjoy the time off of Housekeeper of this manor._

She came up for air, eyes closed after she cleaned her face with a rag, "Oh well…I could probably just ask for a break, but I have a feeling that could even be used as ammo for that guy later on. He certainly is ruthless, when he wants to be."

"_**Wishes are never unattainable, until you believe they are. You have been found worthy of my gift being bestowed upon you and it shall take the form of your utmost desire. Now, speak your name, my child."**_

Katherine's hair, despite being wet, curled up upon hearing the sudden voice, "Eep! Who-who's there?!" She turned in the tub, spotting a glowing figure. It was a female sporting what appeared to be a Japanese kimono. The kimono bore a very beautiful combination of white, light green, dark green, and, finally, black. Her dark hair was pinned up with a pair of what appeared to be chopsticks, strings of beads and coins hanging from them. Her skin also appeared to be nearly white, meaning it was very pale, but it suited this woman, somehow. But what Kat really noticed were the woman's eyes—they were identical to the green orb.

The glowing female spoke once more, "I have been called many things, from my people and their enemies, as well as their allies. However, my original name is Saori. You have found my gift to man-kind. I gave the gift nearly two hundred years ago, hoping to give someone a single wish of purity, but none have been pure enough to be granted what I can give. You, however, wished for something not many have. It is indeed a selfish wish, meaning I would've turned away, like I have to many before you, however, there is some good that can come of this. Therefore I will grant your wish. But first, speak your name, please."

Katherine gave a suspicious look, but went with it, "Katherine Hayes. Why?" She noticed the female take the orb, its 4-inch, solid glass structure getting crushed into mere dust with her bare hand. One hand crushed a sphere made of heavy glass like it was crushing a mere dirt. Katherine finally took note of her rather intimidating size, but before she could mentally comment on it, the female placed her dust-filled hand on front of her face, opening her hand as she blew out a breath of air. Katherine expected to see a dust cloud, but it was anything but that.

The dust became swirls of a glowing green glitter, the glitter bending around Katherine creating a scene that one would see in a pixie movie of some sort. Katherine felt her lift in the air, her attempting to cover her bare body but her arms would not move. The streams of green swirled around her arms, her legs, feet, fingers, and every other part of her body, the girl feeling extremely dizzy, and in time, drained of everything she had. Katherine, despite her sudden fatigue, attempted to speak her worry, "What's happening…to…m—eh."

"You will go back to your present state when the lesson has been learn, Katherine Hayes. You are not a bad person, but you have things to learn, most of which are right before your eyes. You need to learn to depend on others, and less on yourself. You must also learn when others are right and you are not. These you shall learn, and more. Now, sleep for now. When you awake, the lesson will begin. Now," She bent towards Katherine's drowsy face, blowing one last handful of the special pixie-like dust, Katherine passing out in a near instant, "Sleep for the time being."

(#)

Sebastian went to the door to his washroom, figuring he should give her warning before entering. Everyone was asleep, and her screaming at his sudden entrance would cause a very cranky Ciel to wake from his slumber, "Katherine. Surely you are finished by now? You have been in there for nearly an hour."

There was only silence. Perhaps she fell asleep? She'd only done it once, but it could always happen again. After all, she did seem rather worn out, "I'm entering, Katherine. Please refrain from any shouting, please. The young master is quite picky about his sleep being interrupted."

Yet again, silence. So, he entered. He expected to see his girl sleeping in the tub, hopefully not underwater, but he saw no such thing. In fact, he didn't even see Katherine in the room, "Katherine?" He entered, noticing the water beginning to move, something moving amongst the bubbles, so he inspected whatever was moving. He was stunned at what he found, "How did you get there? Can't leave you here—you poor thing."

What he picked up was a little black kitten, the feline's fur completely soaked, the baby cat making a fuss through a fit of mews, mews, and more mews. Sebastian instantly went from stern butler to near mush, trying to comfort the kitten, "Now, now, it'll be all right. I'm sure after you're dried and have a nice bowl of milk, you'll be good as new."

So, he did just that. He dried the sopping feline completely, fetching the milk he promised, the kitten in his arms during the entire thing. As he watched the feline drink the milk from the dish he'd set down in front of the black creature, thinking out loud, "I wonder where Katherine wondered off to? She certainly causes many problems and doesn't seem to mind what time it is during such problems." He sighed, the kitten perking its ears up, jumping over to the demon butler, nuzzling against him, Sebastian smiling as he picked the feline up, slightly cuddling with it, "I suppose you can have her spot tonight, then. She might be having yet another one of her child-ish tantrums. She's so adorable when she's angry."

The kitten looked at Sebastian, giving what appeared to be an irritated meow, Sebastian brushing it off, "Come on. You can get comfortable, before you drift off for a bit for time."

(#)

Sebastian laid beside the kitten, who'd been curled up into a near-sphere, nuzzled against the butler's body, the male stroking the creature's soft fur, "You sleep just like my girl. Perhaps she really is part feline, after all? Such thoughts are truly amusing."

He laid down flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, feeling something soft nuzzle against his neck in no time, the butler gaining a smile of happiness, "You can get as close as you like." The kitten was fast asleep, the butler giving a smirk towards the animal, closing his eyes. He didn't sleep often, as demons needed no such thing, and he had a particularly hard time drifting off. But tonight was different, as lately many nights had been. Without his girl at his side, he never drifted off, but if she was present, he was able to, if only for even but an hour or so. It was interesting how he was able to drift off so easily with the kitten nuzzled against him, nearly in the exact same fashion as Katherine did when in her deep periods of sleep.

_Curious_, he mused in his mind. _Could my kitten actually be a kitten for the time being?_

He had no way of proving such a thing, so he'd figure out an answer to his question in time, perhaps even as early as the next day. The feline began to purr, signaling to the demon that the creature was completely content and peaceful. The possibility of this small feline being his girl, and the creature clearly being so peaceful and contented with its sleeping position, was quite ironic. Katherine often cuddled up against him, but even she never gave such affection in her sleep.

_Curious, to say the least, but how did such a thing happen, if it actually did?_ _Perhaps this is an issue better left for tomorrow._ Katherine or not, he was greatly enjoying the nuzzling feline. Having the feline be Katherine would only make it that much more interesting—much, much more interesting.

* * *

There we are. Chapter seventeen is done. I tried to answer at least a few things that might have been puzzling readers. If you have something you're trying to figure out, please tell me. You might give me an issue I overlooked or didn't really think needed explaining. If I don't explain it in the story itself, I'll give you a personal explanation—promise.

How was the chapter? I know the cat-idea seems random. It'll get better. I am combining my original idea with an idea a reader gave me. So, this will build over a few short chapters. Plus, it'll give me a few chapters of rest before bringing Garrett and/or Leigh (and Ash) back into the mix for some serious stuff. I intend on this little experience for Katherine to better bond with Sebastian, if anyone is wondering. It'll form into something better and better over time. I promise.

Need to ask anything? Message me! I will answer it as quick as I can (which is usually within a day of it being asked).

Well, until next chapter…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 here and is about to start. Hope you like it! Also, I need to add something concerning the previous chapter. I know that having Katherine transform during her bath was not the brightest, as she would've drowned when she was a kitten, but it's already been written and probably will not change it. I do hope to not put such stupid mistakes in later chapters, but when typing, I do tend to not look into some details, until it's already published (and most of the time, a reader points out the flaw). I do not dislike getting these comments, as I do wish to know when I do something bone-headed such as that. I only wanted to point out that mere (simple) mistake will usually always be fixed, but something that takes up a good deal of space (page-wise), will not be fixed.

BTW, I have fixed the lines that needed fixing, however some did not actually need fixing. I just have an different way of wording things, I guess...and I know that this idea, to some, seems not necessary to the story, and I guess that in some ways it is not, but I wanted something different and Garrett's plan being 'not thoroughly thought through' was not a mistake...I wanted it to appear that way...

Now that that is settled, chapter start…

* * *

The sun shone through the window in Sebastian's personal room, Katherine stretching, slowly waking from her slumber.

"Nyaaah~! That was a good night's sleep." The female got on her feet, scratching behind her left ear with one of her hind legs, stopping in the middle of the scratch, looking at her black-fur covered leg, "…" After looking for another few seconds, her eyes grew in shock, "What's with my leg?!" She looked down, seeing her kitten body, "…."

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

Katherine sprinted off the bed, running to the nearest mirror—well, she would've if she hadn't stopped at the bed's side. Looking down at the floor made the girl feel as if she was on top of a near-skyscraper. _I am on a bed, right? Sebastian's bed was not this high up before!_

She jumped to the floor, surprised that it didn't hurt at all—not even her feet hurt in the slightest. She quickly made her way to a mirror, eyes bugged at what she saw—a black, icy-blue eyed kitten staring back at her. "Why do I see—dream, I'm dreaming! Wake up Katherine! Wake up from this wacky dream this instant!" She hit her head against the mirror's reflective glass, crying a fit of mews afterwards. She looked in the mirror again, her eyes holding a fearful expression. _**What was going on? Why did she look like a cat?**_

"Magic, it has to be magic! If so, then Sebastian is the guy to see. Oh, I hate relying on him." She sprinted out of Sebastian's room, down the hall, down the stairs, making her way to the kitchen. _Hmm, this is pretty easy finding this guy. I know his scent with no problem when like this. It smells good…oh, that's creepy!_

"Nya-ha! There he is!" She ran over, stopping at the countertop, looking up at the incredibly tall piece. It looked different—very different. Everything looked different, actually. "Sebastian! Oi, Sebastian!" Nothing. Katherine knew what he was like when he was tuned into preparing the meal for his master. Only Ciel could snap him out of it—or something blowing up.

"Honestly, where is Katherine? I will admit that she has a tendency of slacking off, even sleeping when she should be working, or, at her most extreme, making random trips away from the manor. But surely she'd be back by now. She's been missing since last night." Katherine heard the butler speaking to himself, wondering if he was worried about her to the point of tuning everything out. She noticed he went back to preparing the meal, a sudden presence coming into the kitchen, "Oi, Sebastian, what did you want? I was sorta busy with somethin' else."

It was Bard, whom Sebastian didn't even look at when speaking to the chef, "Yes, I called you here for a reason. It seems Katherine has taken a sudden, and rather unexpected, leave and I have no idea when she'll be back. Until then, you, being the chef, will help me in here until she returns. Given your history with cooking, I will be giving you only minor tasks."

"Katherine left? Wonder if she's all right." Sebastian replied, against looking at the food he was cooking, instead of the male speaking to him, "She is quite fine, I assure you." Katherine cocked her feline head to the side in confusion, "Huh? How would you know if I'm all right or not?!"

"Oh, seems we have a little fur-ball visiting us. Come here, little guy." Sebastian picked the kitten up before Bard could, the butler brushing his cheek against the kitten's face, a smile on his face, "This adorable creature surprised me with a visit last night. And, Bardroy, it's a girl."

Katherine looked at Sebastian, blinking her eyes—he checked her gender? Seeing as how cats didn't wear clothes, she didn't get too bothered by it, but being originally human, it did make her a bit uncomfortable, even if it was a slight bit. "Sebastian, put me down! I need to talk to you!" Katherine shouted at the butler, Bard speaking, "Seems the little fella is upset about something." Katherine looked at the chef, "Bard, it's me! And I'm not a 'fella'!"

"Now, calm down. Would you like some milk to enjoy as your breakfast? I figure you must be hungry. You've slept nearly all morning." Katherine looked at Sebastian—he was being kind? _Well, I am a cat right now. And he is a uber cat-lover, after all—still, it's weird, him being all kind._

Katherine was set on the counter, a small bowl of milk placed in front of her, which she gladly licked up. It was so weird drinking milk this way. "After you are finished, I'll put you outside for the time being. The young master would not approve of you being in the kitchen while the meal is being prepared." Katherine looked up at the butler, shouting, her fur standing straight up as she shouted, "Sebastian, it's me! Why can't you guys understand this?!"

Then it clicked inside—they could not understand her. When she spoke, all that was heard by others was a mixture of 'mews', 'reows', growls, chirps, hissing, and the like. This was not good. How on earth was she going to be able to communicate with anyone?! Sebastian probably knew how to get her back to normal, but it even seemed that he could not understand her. She stopped licking her milk, her ears drooping in sadness, "Nyuuu…"

Sebastian looked at Katherine's kitten form, picking the feline up, "Come on, let's take you outside for now. I'll come and find you later on." Katherine felt herself get put on the ground outside, seeing the doors get shut as the butler went back inside. _What now? There's nothing for me to d—_

She froze, seeing something crawl by her—it was an insect, a centipede to be exact. Katherine's feline eyes watched it crawl, the kitten walking after it, crouching down lower and lower, finally pouncing on the bug, "Nyaa!"

Bat—Bat —Bat —Bat

She was having fun batting the poor bug from paw to paw, the girl-turned-feline having a ball torturing the thing. _Well, at least I'm still easily amused—even more than I already was, too._

After a bit of play time, running around aimlessly, some lazing around, and more random playtime, it was time for the kitten to have her cat-nap. She curled up under a bench that in the garden, dozing off quite quickly. Even as a feline, Katherine still loved the garden, regardless of the time of the year. The girl was never a fan of the cold, but she loved the look of snow and ice covering everything. It made everything look rather majestic, in her mind.

(#)

"Well, it would seem that your little toy has been used, Mister Garrett." Garrett looked at his 'partner in crime', who went by the name of Ash. Garrett knew what he was—an angel. It was bizarre that the demon agreed to the angel's help, but it came at a price. And the male wondered if Katherine was that price. He sighed inside—no, it didn't matter. As long as she was (A) safe and sound, (B) away from that butler and his little master, and (C) his in the end, it did not matter what the angel wanted her for.

"Do not start to think we are friends. I assure you that we are no such thing. The fact that you desire Katherine for anything is nearly appalling in my eyes, but I know I cannot take that demon down without your help." The short-haired male began to chuckle, amused by Garrett's words, "So, it is true that demons are willing to kill each other because of covetousness. To desire a being so much that one is willing to kill, such vile behavior. However, the determination you possess for this female is quite impressive, even I must admit that. But this is no ordinary female. It is a shame she does not know this."

The demon glared at the angel, "Do not get any more involved in this than you have to be, Ash Landers. You know your place in this, and I suggest you keep it. Do not underestimate us demons, for if I must, I will assist the aid of that demon butler to take you down." Ash merely smirked darkly at Garrett's words, "To destroy a heavenly being is such a sin. You truly are the worst beings there are."

Garrett would have to disagree, looking at the fallen angel, "No, I don't believe you are correct there. I need your aid in this, therefore I will put up with you. Now, this plan of yours, what is to be your next move?" Ash walked over to the coat rack, removing his, "Why we make a trip to the elite Phantomhive manor. It just so happens I have an appointment with the young earl this evening of which I'm sure an unexpected guest would be surprising for the butler and his young master. I'd suggest you'd best look for your precious girl during this meeting. I'd look towards the ground you walk on for her, though. She's in a rather package, for at least the time being. Come, we best get moving."

Towards the ground—what did this angel mean? Did he actually manage to turn Katherine into something else? He did not like this, yet at the same time if she was something small, it'd be that much easier to get her. "Landers, what am I supposed to be looking for? It sounds more like I'm looking for a pet than a girl." Ash glanced at Garrett, "You are merely looking for a lost kitten, nothing more."

(#)

"There you are. I was hoping you had not run off, though something tells me you like it here rather well, much to my delight." Katherine felt her still-sleeping form get picked up, her drowsy feline eyes glancing up, meeting Sebastian's form, who spoke once more, "Oh, it seems that I've woken you from your slumber. I am sorry for doing such a thing, but I just simply could not resist holding your small form in my arms once again. You truly are the cutest thing."

Cutest thing, huh? Katherine enjoyed this—she actually received the attention she wanted from the butler—Katherine mentally hit herself for admitting such a thing to herself. This Sebastian was not sarcastic or cruel in anyway, and she could sleep the day away or really whatever else she wanted. It was awesome! Sadly, her activities were limited due to her small kitten form. She couldn't believe how much she truly enjoyed being in his arms. The feeling was quite the bizarre one, really. The embrace was so warm and (nearly) loving. Oh, if he only knew this was her and not some stray. _On second thought, I'm glad he doesn't know._

"I do wonder where my true kitten is, though." Katherine's cat ears perked up, looking at the butler—he was speaking about her yet again. _**How often was she actually on this guy's mind?**_ Sebastian gave her a smile—_a real smile?! Let it be known to all that Sebastian Michaelis can actually smile!_ Katherine had never seen one of those on the male's face before. She was in awe for a second or so, the male continuing his thoughts, "Do not worry, I still think you are the cutest, though her long black locks could easily compare to your soft fur. I do quite enjoy running my fingers through her hair just as much as I enjoy stroking your fur."

He ran his fingers through her hair that often? She never felt it before, so when did—she blinked, realizing something. He probably did it when she was sleeping against him at night. So, then, he actually paid attention to her while she slept? She figured he would look at her sleeping form now and then, but the majority of the time would've been spent by the male staring off in space, completely bored due to him not needing to sleep.

"I'm sure she does not even realize how I hold her when she sleeps, my fingertips slowly caressing her curves as she sleeps, my digits delicately stroking her raven locks, the feeling of my gentle touch running along her jaw and even her lips from time to time, and so much more. The feeling of her soft, yet warm breath against my skin always gives me the feeling of quite a unique pleasure—it is something I never believed I'd ever enjoy in my lifetime, yet now I find myself wanting it nearly all the time. But I'm sure you do not care to hear all of that, as I'm sure it's all nonsense to you, correct?"

The feline only continued to stare up at the butler in pure awe. Katherine was shocked beyond compare—everything he'd said, it left her mind empty. Why did he just speak like that? Why did he say all of that and to a stray kitten nonetheless?

Katherine went back to playing the part of a feline, as to not draw attention to her kitten form being in complete awe, nuzzling her small head into his body as she was still being held against his clothed flesh. The gesture of hers was rewarded with a little petting from the butler's gloved hand, Katherine's kitten form beginning to purr automatically. She didn't even realize the sound she was emitting until he spoke, "You seem to enjoy my touch quite well. I'm honored to give you such satisfaction."

She decided to try to speak to him once more, "Sebastian, it's me, Katherine! Come on, you have to be able to understand me!" Katherine could hear her human words but the butler, once again, only heard a mixture of mews and feline cries, to which he tried to calm the small feline down, "It's all right. I wish I could understand you; however, I do not speak your language. You seem quite upset, though. I do wish I could be of help. It nearly pains me to not be able to cheer up such a lovely creature as yourself."

Katherine gave up, her cat ears drooping far, the girl feeling literally hopeless now. If she was to learn some sort of 'lesson', how could she learn such a thing if there was literally no way to communicate with people? Words clearly would do no good, and gestures were little to none due to her form. The more she thought about it, the more upset she became inside. She wanted time alone, so she struggled against the butler's grasp, accidentally forcing her claws to come out, which dug into the male's flesh, forcing him to drop her. She mentally gasped at the wound she'd created on him, even though it was rather small. She still didn't mean to actually harm him. He didn't really seem affected, not even paying attention to the small amount that dripped from his skin, "It would seem you do not wish to be held at this time. Very well, I shall call for you later. Please try to not wander too far off?"

The feline scampered off, Katherine's mind working inside. _She said something I have to learn. But what is that thing? Maybe if I just sit, think about it for a bit of time, then it might come to m—huh?_

"Oh, I take it you are the guest from her majesty? I do believe you go by the name of Ash, am I correct?" Katherine's kitten form looked at who Sebastian spoke to, her pale blue eyes falling upon a male figure, "Huh? Who's the suit?" Katherine hated being so small. Everyone was so freaking huge now! _No wonder cats crouch down when you pick them up…_

"Yes, I am a bit early. I do hope it isn't a problem." Sebastian gave his kind, generous butler grin, "Oh, it is of no trouble, I assure yo—" He stopped, noticing a second presence, the butler's grin fading into a definite frown, "I was unaware you were bringing a guest along with you." Katherine's eyes went wide at who she saw. _Mister Albane?_ Why was it always him?! "Oh, yes, I didn't think it fair to put our business aside, parting for the time being, when we still have a few things to discuss on our end. Lord Albane is quickly becoming quite the favorite among her majesty. But he'll never be as important as the young Phantomhive. He's quite special, for reasons you already are aware of."

Sebastian did not look happy, and Katherine knew why. Luckily, Katherine was not really herself—and she wasn't sure when she'd even be back to her normal self, sadly. Sebastian decided to play the friendly butler that was expected of him, but the grin he has plastered on his face said he was merely acting the art required by him, "Please, allow me to treat you to a nice cup of tea. I'm sure the young master would find it to be a wonderful idea."

Everyone agreed to the idea, the two males being lead to the manor's parlor room, leaving the two males alone, Ciel sitting along with the two platinum-haired males, Ciel looking completely disinterested. Ash began speaking, attempting to end the silence, after all, they were to look grateful to be guests, "Well, before we get into any business talk, perhaps a friendly exchange of words would be best. I hear the Funtom Company's sales are rather high, due to a new line of anticipated coming out soon. I must say, your ideas for the products have been quite different, when compared to previous designs. If I may, what caused you to change the designs?"

"I did no such thing. The designs have been the work of the manor's Housekeeper, who seems to have a love of 'cute things', as she puts it. She said that the stuffed animals were getting to be too depressing in their looks, so I handed over all the designing to her. I only did so because I thought it would teach her to not stick her nose in my company's business, but it would seem my plan backfired, as all the designs became top-sellers upon being released. All I did was hear about her 'victory cheers' for a solid week afterwards." Ciel wasn't watching the two as he spoke, so he could not see that Garrett held the exact same shit-eating grin that Sebastian also currently wore, both males' grins fading once spotted by the other.

"Your tea is ready for you and for your guests, My Lord. I have prepared a type of Chai tea, which will suit the dessert prepared with it. I do hope it is to your liking, My Lord." The dessert that was set before Ciel was a simple cake that was served in a mini Bundt-type fashion, icing perfectly drizzled over, giving the simple cake a touch of elegancy.

"Speaking of your cheerful maid, I have not seen the female yet. Usually she was always helping to serve the young earl, right alongside your butler. I trust she is well?" Ciel was going to answer, saying he did not know where Katherine was, nor had he seen her all day, but Sebastian spoke first, "Miss Katherine is in perfect health, I assure you. As stated, she has been at my side for so long, I can usually tell if she is ill or upset in any form. Trust me when I say she is perfectly well."

This gained the butler a look of confusion, and perhaps even bewilderment from Ciel, who quickly brushed the matter aside, "Katherine can take care of herself, so there is no need to worry. Now, let's get down to business. I do have other things to finish before the night is over." At that moment Garrett excused himself, "Then I shall be outside, taking a stroll, until you are finished discussing business." And the male exited, Sebastian's eyes following Garrett's fading form, speaking afterwards, "Right, there is still much work to be done before nightfall. Sire, can you manage without me for a bit of time?" Ceil dismissed his butler, speaking to Ash on personal matters concerning the queen and other such business.

(#)

Katherine stayed on the window sill of the kitchen, sitting there as she watched Sebastian cook the evening meal. It looked to be a type of fish. The room smelt terrific, Katherine's feline-enhanced senses taking in all the spices and other seasoning that was used to create the dish.

Katherine took note at everything as Sebastian was arranging it to be served, noticing something that made her mouth water, "Shrimp!" She was not big on fish, though she did enjoy some Cod dishes, if they were made right, but shellfish was always a favorite. She loved it all—shrimp, crab, lobster, clams, scallops, and more. This was definitely a seafood night—Katherine cried inside because she had to miss out on it.

"Oh, and how long have you been there?" Katherine's ears perked up, seeing the butler now in front of her, her pastel eyes wide in surprise. She reacted quickly, just as her normal human-self would've, aiming to dart away from the butler—it was never a good thing for him to appear in front of someone so quickly, and which that grin on his face. But before she could dart, she was picked up, the butler's voice speaking once more, "Now, where are you going? I did not mean to frighten you."

Uh huh—sure. She was petted once more, the girl calming in seconds flat, gaining a smile from the butler, "There, you seem contented once more. You seemed to enjoy watching my cooking, though I'm sure you enjoy the aroma caressing your senses even more. Here, a treat for you." A small plate was set down in front of Katherine, a small helping of cooked halibut resting on the white dish. Katherine was stunned yet again. She was not used to him being so kind to, well, anything. She took a bite of it, digging in shortly after, a definite look of happiness on her kittenified-features. The butler was amused by the kitten's reaction to the small amount of fish he'd given her, "You do remind me of my Katherine. She acts the same way when given a treat of some kind. It is amusing, if nothing else."

Katherine wasn't sure how react to those words. Even in a state such as this, she still seemed to give the demon amusement. Oh well, but even if she did enjoy the special attention, she honestly wanted to be back to normal.

She felt herself, once again, get placed into the male's arms, him absentmindedly stroking her fur as he spoke, "It's appalling that he'd even show his face here, completely appalling. And for him to ask where Katherine was so quickly, as well as rather bluntly, gives me the impression he's only here to once more attempt to steal her from me. She says she isn't mine, and while I might not own her in such ways, she is mine in other ways, and she knows this. She can call me possessive and, in all truth, she would be completely correct. I am possessive towards her, as well as extremely protective. I can tell where she is and how she is without her even being in the same room as I am, due to the bond we share."

Katherine had to wonder, then—did Sebastian know that the kitten he currently held was Katherine? If so, why hadn't he said anything? Or, at least, give a hint he knew? Maybe this was just even more amusement for him? Whatever it was, she knew one thing for sure now—he was completely sure that no other person would ever have her. And, for some odd reason, she was happy he felt that way. It was rather comforting—she just did not know why…

(#)

Katherine found herself lounging on Sebastian's bed, the female sleeping in her curled-up position. Her ears perked up, hearing a door open, so naturally she looked—she regretted looking. The butler stood before her completely undressed from the waist on up. The look her kitten form probably had on its face—she could only imagine that amount of shock and just plain out agitation plastered in her eyes. The butler seemed to notice, much to Katherine's displeasure, "It's something wrong? You seem frozen in place. I do hope you're not feeling ill."

The kitten jumped away from the butler's arms, which were coming to pick the small creature up, retreating away from the male. The kitten's eyes were so wide that they were bugged out. Sebastian thought this was rather peculiar. This made him raise suspicion on his earlier thoughts—about the kitten possibly being a transformed Katherine. The reaction was the same the female would've given and the butler knew that.

Katherine's kitten form was on the edge of the bed, which didn't really help either person. But if she did run, she knew he'd feel suspicious—cats don't run away because someone is half-naked in front of them. In fact, when she had a cat back home, it followed her everywhere—even when she was in the bathroom. Felines didn't know what 'personal space' was apparently. _Just play it cool. I mean, he's not that good-looking. I'm not going crazy over his muscular body, which is still slightly damp it seems, or his perfect features that are impossible to see when he's wearing his butler uniform—Okay, that's all a lie, but I'm not going to lose it here!_

Katherine felt the butler's form settle on the bed, him sitting up, back against the headboard as he reached for the still-crouched kitten, "Come here. I need to check to see if you're feeling all right. It simply would not do if you had got ill."

And in seconds Katherine was placed on the male's thighs, her furred belly pointing towards the ceiling above. She felt his hand stroke her belly, earning a purr from her form, and eventually she felt the sudden urge to give him a reward of affection. So, she did what any other feline would do—she climbed up his chest, giving his cheek a simple lick of gratitude. The butler only gave a smile, which turned into a smirk, "So, you did enjoy my touch, after all? I will have to remember that later on, _**my kitten**_."

Katherine looked at the butler, immediately noticing his devious smirk, her getting yet another 'Uh Oh' feeling forming inside her stomach. She was picked up, settled on his chest, of which she could not get away from due to his hold on her small body. She heard him speak once more, "I was wondering where you'd gone. You can imagine my surprise when I figured out that my kitten might actually be in fact a kitten. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I switched your nickname from 'Kitten' to 'Lover'? It is curious, wouldn't you say?"

Katherine was stunned—she was a kitten, a poor defenseless little creature, and he _**STILL**_ teased her in that way?! That was just mean. Katherine looked down, having no way to get her thoughts to him, Sebastian immediately taking notice, "Ah, yes, communicating is quite the challenge right now. I can imagine your despair when you found out no one could understand your cries. However—" He picked her up, pausing as her tiny furred-face got to the level to his eyes, "Just as I promised, you returned safe and sound. Aside from that, I had an immediate suspicion you were not yourself. I sensed a moment of distress from you before I lost track of your whereabouts altogether, until the next day. After then, it was quite easy to piece everything together."

Katherine's small face held a great deal of confusion, the butler continuing, "Remember, Katherine, I told you that we are bound to each other in a very unique way. I can find your whereabouts in nearly the same fashion as I can find my master's location. However, I am still puzzled about how you got in this state. And I don't even know where to begin on getting you back to your normal state."

That was not what the girl wanted to hear, but Sebastian continued, "I'm sure, though, that you quite enjoyed the attention you received today, am I right? It doesn't have to end when you go back to normal. It gives me great pleasure knowing you enjoyed everything I gave. Remember this, my dear: Whatever you want, whatever you may need, if I can supply it, all you need is ask for it. It can be at any time, day or night. And in any situation, I'll always be willing to give you the affection you desire. I figured you already knew such information, but it seems I over-analyzed things."

Katherine's feature turned into a smile of gratitude, the butler continuing, "And you never have to change your ways. I enjoy the way you are here and now and never desire you to change anything about your persona. Others might be irritated by your 'flaws', however I greatly enjoy them, in many ways. I am aware you desire my telling you what I want from you and when I desire it, but that is not what I want from you. No, in fact, I look forward to the day you come to me, not able to hold back the want you feel inside. I await that day more than you can ever know. And I'm sure you await it just the same."

Katherine was amazed. He'd never spoken to her in a direct manner as this, without it being filled with teasing that only made her want to harm him in some mild form. This conversation, his words, she highly enjoyed them in all their being. She felt at peace, now more than ever. It created a type of warm feeling inside her.

She found herself walking up his chest, perched in the crook of his neck, her giving him a very simple, yet interesting, gesture—this time she licked his neck, rather than his cheek. "It seems you are pleased with my words. I am glad to know such a thing." The butler knew Katherine would never have done something like that if she was human, which he should be grateful for, as if she ever did he'd waste no time in pinning her to the bed. The action was simple, yes, but it carried so many things with it, and each of those sparked at the already-growing desire inside the male.

Katherine felt something new, something she was surprised she felt, as she thought she'd been feeling it the entire time she'd been in this world. She felt like she was where she was meant to be. She felt she was to be with Sebastian. She knew she considered Ciel to be something of a brother, and the trio were just the goofy friends one couldn't help but love. And Mister Tanaka was just like a happy grandpa who smiled more than he spoke. She'd come to consider this group of odd-balls as her family. And she was beginning to see Sebastian in a new light more and more every day—or at least it seemed like every day.

She now felt that he actually might care for her, other than just simply feel the need to protect her and such, like he'd admitted to feeling before. She never realized how much his looks towards her when they were alone seemed to have changed, although that mischievousness never really went away. Instead something was added but she never knew what. Now she wondered if it was, dare she think it, love and care for her smiles and contentedness?

She wondered…

_It doesn't matter. I know I belong here. And I want to stay here, the way I'm meant to be. I now realize how much I enjoyed being a worker here. I enjoy being with everyone, even though it's crazy more than I can really tolerate. But it's never too much. I always get over it, and rather quick, too. I want to go back to normal. I want to be able to laugh with everyone, to be able to do the job I was given…and to be able to hold on to the demon butler I've fallen for as I asleep. I long to argue with him, to smile at his charming ways, I long for it all. I want it all. I was selfish, and I know that now. I'll appreciate them more, I know I will. I love them, every one of them—yes, I even love Sebastian, the demon butler who seems to have cunningly stolen my heart without my even knowing it. I want it all back. It's my life…and I now know how much I truly enjoy it._

(#)

Sebastian heard complete silence from his girl, who snuggled into his warm flesh. He wondered what she was thinking. Could she understand him? He figured she could, as many of her expressions and reactions gave the immediate answer of 'yes, she understood everything being said near her'.

A few more moments of silence passed by, something getting the butler's attention right away—the girl began to slightly glow. Was she returning to normal? The glow faded very quick, much faster than the butler thought it would, and Katherine was still that of a kitten. He didn't mind it, honestly, but it could not replace his girl's form. Nothing could replace that, in his mind. It was a very unique feeling and it gave him much pleasure, whether the female knew that or not.

_I suppose we'll have to wait a bit longer before she can be returned to her normal state. No matter, until that time, I'll enjoy my girl the way she is. And I believe she'll enjoy the attention, as well._

(#)

"The mark of that spell, it's faded. Katherine's breaking it, slowly, but she is breaking it." Garrett was not happy about that, because that meant he was, once again, losing this battle at getting his girl.

"Did you honestly think it would work? You merely planned on snatching her, seeing as how small she is. That is a good way to take her away from here, however kidnapping the female will not win her over, Azarael. 'Katherine' is not that type of girl. It would seem you might have to begin working on a 'Plan B', I believe. I can always offer my services, if needed, and I will give them free of charge."

Garrett looked at Ash, giving the angel a deadly look, "I can do this on my own. I have more up my sleeve than a mere spell, much more, I assure you."

Ash looked forward to the male's plan, so naturally he pushed to know more, "And what might that be?" Garrett smirked at the angel, "I am a demon and demons have their own special set of skills. If Katherine will not come to me willing, I will aid in her journey. I will have her, and she will see in time that it will be the best choice. That pompous demon will see that he does not get whatever he desires, and I will not allow Katherine to go to him—not without intervening in every way I know how. I assure you, Ash, that this is only beginning, and dear Katherine will not enjoy what she finds if she continues to stay along his side."

"I will let you have your fun, but, just to get this out in the open now, if you fail this time, Garrett, I will step in and take this into my hands. I have ways of getting things done that a demon just isn't capable of doing. I suppose that is one way we are the superior being, wouldn't you say?" Garrett shot the darkest glare he could, "Perhaps, but, if needed, you can be just as cruel as my kind, if not worse. And it's all for the sake of 'good'. I debate on who the better being is."

Garrett had no choice. The spell was wearing off and he couldn't keep it on the girl any longer. It was nothing real, a mere illusion, in a way. She was indeed physically a kitten, but the vision of the spirit being, Katherine having to discover her own feelings of love towards the ones she'd called her everything, all of it was only to make her realize how they were not helping her. His plan backfired in many ways. It made the bond between the demon and that girl even stronger. He had no choice. He wanted her to see how life with him as her 'one and only' would be, and there was only one way that could happen, as words and such were no use anymore. He knew what he had to do.

"I'll start preparing for my next move tomorrow. I will only need a day, and by then she will be normal once more. She'll see my viewpoint, she has to." Honestly, the male wasn't sure if he truly liked her, or only lusted after her. But, either way, he would going to get her and by any means. Only one thing would stop him—death.

"Careful, for even demons die. It just makes it a little harder to kill your kind. One chance is what I offer. And if you fail once more, I take over." Garrett gave a nod, agreeing to the angel's words, "Agreed."

_Good. Things are finally getting set into motion. Amaranth—a being possessing the abilities of both a demon and an angel. The power that being would possess would be quite impressive. And I plan on awakening that power within that girl. So, I look forward to 'Garrett' failing once again. I look forward it quite well, actually._

* * *

Well there you have it. It's a little longer than the usual chapter and perhaps even a little boring at times but…it's building to something, I assure you. So, how was it? I'm sure others would've done something different but I'm leaving it the way it is. I know Katherine's kitten part is coming and going so quick, but honestly, I'm running out of things to do. So by the end of next chapter, she will be human once more. And the story can become exciting once more.

Well, I'm going to bed. Good night to all. I look forward to any comments received.

Until next chapter…


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, readers. I know that the last few chapters have been, let's face it, a mixture of confusion and just bad idea planning. I'm trying to make it work out but…there are no promises. I am sorry for everything. The idea seemed good but I just didn't plan it out enough, I suppose. And I definitely did NOT write it out well. Oh well, I'll be wrapping up this bit in this chapter and something new will begin to form in the next chapter.

Also, I did read through this but I do have a bad habit of over-looking some typos. Nothing major should be wrong though...at least I hope nothing major is wrong...middle of the chapter and on is better than the beginning, I promise. (I have fixed all the errors I saw, so nothing should really be wrong now ^_^)

Again, I am sorry for the confusion and such. Now, let this chapter begin:

* * *

"Katherine has been gone for nearly three days now! I wonder where she is!? I do hope she's all right, yes, I do."

"Poor Kat, you don't think she left, do you?"

"Tch, I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough girl and everyone knows that. Not to mention her temper is just as horrifying as Sebastian's. I pity the one who would ever attempt to try anything with her. The guy wouldn't stand a chance…"

The trio were discussing Katherine and little did they know, she was right there listening to everything they said. It was odd to hear people worry when you weren't even five feet away—oh well. "Honestly, you three, get back to work. _**Do not make me tell you again, understood?**_ Katherine is fine. I trust she'll be back any day. Now, get off this subject and finish your jobs!"

The trio gave a cry of fear, rushing to their chores before Sebastian really let his temper show. _You're horrible. They are only worried. You could act a little more concerned, you know…_

Sebastian gave a look towards the feline, giving a look of indifference, "How can I be concerned when you are right here before me? It is perfectly acceptable for ones to worry about a friend now and then, but they complain seemingly every hour or so. It only takes up time that they could be using more wisely."

Katherine's feline form gave a sigh of defeat, knowing she could not argue with him there. _Hey, Sebastian, how exactly did I get the ability to converse with you? I cannot talk to you through my speech, but you are able to hear my thoughts. You did say we are bound to each other in unique ways. Is this one of them and can you do it all the time?_

The butler looked down at the small kitten, "Well, to be perfectly honest, Katherine, I was surprised I could hear your thoughts yesterday. To answer your question, no, I cannot hear your thoughts all the time. When you went to sleep the night I discovered this was indeed you, your body began to glow for but a few seconds, however, you were still a feline in all ways. It was by pure accident that I discovered I could hear your thoughts. I asked you a series of questions, if you remember, and through such questions I was able to find out that I am indeed your key to returning to normal."

Of course, why not? This was yet another way she had no choice but to rely on the demon once more. _Okay, fine, I'll accept that but how can I get back to normal exactly? Being able to communicate is great but do you have any idea on how to get me back to normal? I'm tired of being so small…_

"Oh, but you're so adorable…" Katherine gave the butler a look of 'you're kidding'. His tone was the exact same one he used when speaking about a cat he'd randomly see on the street, when Ciel would tell him to leave the felines be and move on. _Yes, I'm adorable and all fluffy but I want to go back to having two legs…plus the fact that you can read my thoughts whenever you wish right now is really creepy to me, and quite annoying._

"Why, are you afraid I might hear something you do not wish me to know, my dear? Have you ever considered that this new 'link' between us might not vanish when you return to normal?" Katherine's feline eyes went wide—oh, no, what if he was right?! She didn't want to have to guard her thoughts all the time. After all, she did have personal thoughts, just like everyone else on this planet. In her mind, that was not a thing to joke about! And the bad thing? The demon was not joking, but being serious.

He decided to change the subject, so he spoke of his theory on changing her back, "I do have one possible way of getting you back to normal." Kat's ears perked up at those words. She wanted to know whatever it was. Go on… He did as she said, "If a spell of some sort was indeed cast on you, then I assume it was a being like myself that did such a deed. Demons are all around but only one, that I know of, knows you personally, and it would seem that you were indeed a target of some sort. Regardless of who would have cast it, one thing is always needed—the blood of the demon and a personal item from the one receiving the spell. This, also, narrows the list down, concerning suspects. If their blood did this to you, then I'm sure my blood can reverse it."

Why was it always blood? Katherine was beginning to feel like a vampire, sort of_. I'm getting tired of drinking your blood, you know. I am not a vampire, and therefore I do not enjoy drinking it. But I do not really have a choice here, do I?_ He gave another look of indifference, "Not really, no." her kitten form gave a heavy sigh. _When?_

He gave a simple answer, "Tonight, when everyone is asleep."

(#)

Katherine laid on the counter of the kitchen, waiting for the butler to finish preparing what was needed for the next day, everyone else already in bed for the night. Katherine was even ready to fall asleep but Sebastian insisted he'd be finished soon enough—that was over an hour ago… _Come on, Sebastian, I'm tired and would like to sleep soon. Don't you know that kittens sleep much more than an adult cat? I'm exhausted…_

A shallow bowl was suddenly set down in front of her, it being empty, causing the kitten Katherine to blink in confusion. _Sebastian? I'm not really hungry…_

"It will be filled with your 'medicine' soon, however, there is one thing that must be done first." Katherine looked up at Sebastian, blinking in confusion once more. What was going to have to happen? He continued, holding a single black candle and a single match, "It is quite simple and I will state their purpose soon, I assure you."

Katherine was interested, but still confused—so that's what this bowl was for in front of her. _But he said my 'medicine' was going to be placed in it, and I'm guessing I'm not going to consume melted candle wax, so I'll say it's for something else. But what are the candles and such for, then?_

"They really do not have much of a use." Katherine's feline eyes glanced at him, a slight glare in them. She was getting irritated with his constant reading of her thoughts. The demon merely smirked at her annoyance, continuing with his words, "Humans believe that if something physical is before them, like these candles, for example, they can concentrate better. To return to normal, all you need is to consume some of my blood, as well as a great deal of concentration on your part. To return to normal, you must truly want it. I can't promise it'll work right away, but it will work…or at least it should."

_Should? What do you mean 'it should'?! Sebastian, what could happen if doesn't, or even worse, it goes wrong?!_ Sebastian gave an amused chuckle, "Trust me when I say this. You will always be my kitten, no matter what you look like, or what you sound like. And when I say 'it should work', I mean that I might have to find another way, if this does not go through the way it should. Worst case, you'll have to be in your small, adorable form a bit longer."

That wasn't bad. It could've been worse, she was sure. _Fine, just do it. _She closed her eyes, concentrating on her becoming human once more. _Please work, please work, please work…._

Katherine's feline ears picked up a dripping sound, and she knew what it was. She was hearing Sebastian's blood dripping into the dish. How much did she have to drink for this to work? Did she only need a bit? Would it be a lot? "Okay, drink until this bowl is empty. Do not worry if a few drops remain behind. I'm not asking it to be licked clean. For the help with concentrating, and for the simple reason of making this a bit more interesting, I'll light the candle. While lapping up my demon blood, think about your desire. I figure the harder you concentrate, the quicker it'll happen. When finished, simply blow the flame out."

She nodded, beginning on lapping the red liquid up, the scent of the butler extra strong now, nearly overwhelming the poor kitten's senses._ Keep drinking. Keep drinking. Hey, at least it doesn't taste bad._

So, she drank, and drank, seeing the flicker of the candle's flame as she continued to lap up the blood. In nearly no time, she was at the bottom of the dish, licking her lips afterwards of any stray droplets. "Now, extinguish the flame. Afterwards, you are free to sleep. Only time will tell if this little scene here worked or not. I will be up shortly, once I finish things here." She blew out the flame, though it was a little different then when her human-form would have to blow out such an object.

_Done. Let's see if it works. I hope it does…well, bedtime!_

(#)

"Well, everything is finished here." The butler looked at his now-filthy gloves, removing them as he walked. He only wore the gloves to hide the mark of the contract, as well as the simple reason that all butlers had to wear them, for sanitary reason. "I think I'll go check on my kitten. She's been quiet for a fair amount of time." So, with that thought, he began making his way to his personal room.

The butler, with his gloves still off, found himself lying next to Katherine's kitten form, her tiny body gently slumbering away. He admitted long ago that she was utterly adorable in this form. He took one of her paws in his hand, gently pressing on one of the pads, a blush coming to the butler's cheeks, "So soft…so precious…it will be slightly saddening when she returns to normal. The human body can never compare to that of a feline. Hers might come close, but even that cannot actually match their profoundness. Ah, yes, I will miss this quite so."

The butler noticed something, causing his eyes to grow in surprise. Katherine's kitten form began to glow once again. This was brighter, and more intense, than the previous time. That told him that she could indeed be changed back to her human form through his blood. Once the glow subsided, his eyes caught something else, bringing a sigh from the male, "You might look like a kitten, but you certainly do not have their elegance and balance, do you?" The male got to his feet, picking up a dish that was previously filled with water, which the liquid now rested on the floor in a small puddle. She probably accidentally knocked it off the place it rested upon getting onto the bed. He grabbed a nearby cloth, wiping up the liquid, taking the now-soaked cloth to his washroom, draping it over the tub so it could dry properly, "She could have the body of a deity and my kitten would still be clumsy."

He mused at the comment he'd given, returning to his room, standing in the doorway of the washroom as he gazed at his bed. A smirk crept to his lips as his eyes fell upon his girl's form. The girl was back to human, the demon being surprised at the suddenness of it all. He sat beside her, stroking her side with his fingertips, his black nails gently dragging over her bare skin—yes, her _**bare skin**_.

"It would appear that a small detail was overlooked. I wonder how my kitten will react when she wakes to find herself in such a state?" He mused inside as he envisioned her reactions, which he was sure would be a startled, to say the least. His answer came quicker than he expected. So many things were happening tonight so suddenly it would seem.

"Mmmmm!" The girl stretched her arms out, feeling the bars of the bed's headboard. She let out a sigh of delight, "Feels good to sleep without waking up. Mmmm…" She snuggled back into the pillow her head laid upon, the butler smirking, "You seem well rested."

Katherine gave a small smile, eyes still closed, "Mmhm! I feel great, actually. It feels so good to have fingers again!" Sebastian was amused that she had not noticed her lack of clothing yet. She definitely was not quick on the draw currently, "You seem to be quite comfortable. I'm quite surprised."

Huh? Katherine didn't understand his words, "Sebastian, what are you—oh no." Katherine looked at her hand, of course seeing her fingers, but then she trailed her eyes up her arm, to her shoulder, and where she should've seen a nightgown, or something, begin but there was nothing. Her eyes stopped when she spotted her bare chest, which was, luckily, pressed into the pillow she was snuggled into. Her eyes instantly became massive.

_**She was naked. And she was on Sebastian's bed, too.**_

"You seem a bit alarmed. Is everything all right, my girl?" Katherine snapped her eyes towards the male's voice, the alarm in her eyes' depths growing. Her words snapped out of her before she could even think them through, "Of course, I'm not 'all right'! I'm naked!_** Why am I naked!?**_ And…" She paused, blinking, her voice getting a slight quiver to it, "_**And why am I in your bed?!**_" Her mind wandered, forcing her to add to her exclamation, "Sebastian, please tell me you didn't—"

The girl's mind indeed wandered to the worst, the male gaining a smirk, deciding to play along with this little scene. Katherine felt his arm wrap around her bare waist, only a sheet covering her lower region, the butler speaking in quite a suggestive tone as her body inched closer to his, "How would you react if I said I did? You need not worry about my ever hurting you, as I would want everything to be quite the pleasurable experience for you, my kitten. But, even so, I would still try to elicit a few things that I would so desire to hear and feel."

Katherine's irises went small. His words—they were, once more, overwhelming. She hated it when he teased her in such ways—and it did not help with her current lack of clothing. "Why are you saying these things? I know you like to tease me but this is going too far, Sebastian!" Katherine's cheeks were such a deep shade of crimson, the demon butler could only grin in satisfaction, "What is 'too much' for you doesn't even begin to brush the surface for myself, my dear."

Katherine needed some space between herself and the male, not to mention she needed something to cover herself. The sheet separating the female from the male just was not enough for her to still be comfortable, "Can't I at least get something to properly cover myself with, Sebastian? I draw the line at this type of teasing. It's just too much!"

Katherine felt her back meet the sheets under her, the butler hovering over her, the female's eyes small once more. Sebastian once again felt his animalistic desire growing inside and the more he gazed upon Katherine's vulnerable form, the greater it intensified.

_**Oh, how he wanted her.**_

"S—Sebastian? Why are—why are you like this?" Katherine felt a fear of some kind, but it was slowly being engulfed in something else—her own desires, the ones she'd ignored up until now.

"_**I am aware you desire my telling you what I want from you and when I desire it, but that is not what I want from you. No, in fact, I look forward to the day you come to me, not able to hold back the want you feel inside. I await that day more than you can ever know. And I'm sure you await it just the same."**_

The butler's words repeated in Katherine's mind. They now meant more than she originally thought they did. Did she greatly desire him already, and she only ignored the feelings to the point of her believing they didn't even exist inside her? She couldn't say yes, nor could she deny it. She literally did not know...

"It would seem you internally answered your own question, my girl. Do you desire my touch, my body, my kiss? Or do you still deny it? I will not let you up until you give me an answer." Katherine looked down, glancing towards her lips, her eyes running lower, her orbs resting on the male's appearance. She never realized, until now, that he had removed his tailcoat, yet his vest and tie were still on—loosely on, that is. The butler's white shirt had the first three buttons undone and his tie was greatly loosened. Katherine's red cheeks grew in intensity, the demon butler easily feeling the heat from the female's face. He'd gotten his answer, and he knew that, but he wanted more than just 'knowing'—he wanted to hear the girl vocally admit it.

"This is nonsense, Sebastian. Just let me up already!" She tried to move, but he did not budge. Katherine was not going to give him that satisfaction, not so easily. "You did not give me an answer. I know your inner thoughts and feelings, Katherine, so why do you keep hiding them?" Katherine had an answer but she did not want to give it. Her agreeing with the male would only give him pleasure, and not the kind she enjoyed giving him.

_Hold the phone! I do not, by any means, enjoy giving him pleasure of any kind! I think I'm becoming my own worst enemy…my own mind is working against me!_

Katherine glanced up at Sebastian, giving a quiet 'no comment' as her reply. "No comment? I don't believe that is a sufficient answer, Katherine." She looked him straight in the eye, her icy blue intensely gazing into his carnelian, her replying tone being rather strict, and even rather uptight, "Tough."

_**FLIP!**_

Katherine blinked, now looking down at the butler. It only took a quick second to figure out what happened. Katherine, now being on top of the male, held whatever she could grab a hold of against her body, trying her best to conceal her nude form from the male's eyes, "Sebastian!? What the **_hell_** is wrong with you tonight?!"

Katherine felt the demon's bare hands place themselves on her exposed waist, making sure to keep her in place, the male giving an 'innocent' reply, "I only wanted to keep you near me, my kitten. You always try to run away. If you'd only be honest, we could quit these games. I promised I'd be here, that I would never leave, and I meant it. You can stay with me, for all time, if you wished for it. All you need is say so."

Katherine was at a loss for words. She could give no reply, for she had none.

She liked his words. She found much comfort in them, but she was still careful. She was not good with people, and that still included Sebastian. Humans were definitely not very trustworthy, and she doubted one could ever even consider trusting a demon.

She wanted to trust his words. She wanted to put faith in the male when he gave her that look of want, and perhaps even a type of need. She wanted to, well, be with him. She told herself she cared for him but, something still held her back. What was it? Why was she always at odds with herself? Why did she always fight with her own mind?

_**Why?**_

"Sebastian, I—" She was cut off, a black-nailed fingertip pressing against her lips, the demon speaking once more, "You need not answer that now. It is, indeed, too soon." She was confused. _**Too soon for what?**_ What something supposed to happen? Was he waiting for something? She wanted to know, "Sebastian, what are you talking about 'too soon'? Too soon for what, exactly?"

"I am afraid I cannot say. You will have to wait a bit longer, _as will I_." Katherine heard something in the butler's voice she was not expecting—it sounded like pain. Him waiting for when it came to take her for himself literally gave the demon a type of hurt, an ache of some sort. And if that was truly the case, why did he wait, then? Was it a demon thing?

"I will, however, answer your previous question." The female spoke, looking down at the male, her body still straddling his, of which the demon was surprised she seemed to get accustomed to so quickly, "Question? What question?" He gave a momentary sly grin, a single hand suggestively caressing Kat's still-exposed side, the other hand still being stationary upon her opposite side, "Was my girl so caught up in our little moment that she completely forgot about her original question?"

"Quit harassing me and tell me!" A vein appeared on the female's head, signaling her sudden frustration, so the butler answered, feeling he'd gotten a satisfactory amount of amusement from his girl, "You asked if I had done anything 'personal' while you slept." Katherine fished for an answer, "And…?" The male continued, pulling the girl's face towards his own, his lips gently brushing against her own, Katherine gaining a faint blush, afterwards giving his reply in a very soft, assuring intonation, "I did nothing you would find yourself opposing, you have my word."

"Would it kill you to just give a simple 'no, I did nothing like that'? But, either way you say it, I am grateful. Now," She paused, getting a sweat drop, "can I please get up and fetch something to wear? I am sitting on your pelvis, in only a sheet, and it's getting more and more comfortable with every word we exchange, which I do not find myself liking at this moment. Maybe later on, but not at this moment."

The male had no problem with letting her up before—he merely wanted to have some fun before he let her have her way. He readied himself to release his hold on her waist, the girl letting out a gasp of terror, the girl rolling away from whatever she suddenly spotted, landing on the hard floor with an 'OOF!' Well, the butler still had a form hold on her so, when Katherine rolled off, the butler went with her, of which he now found himself atop of the female, who was just barely covered from his now-glowing eyes. Why did she suddenly roll like that?

"Katherine…? Just what was that all about?" The girl looked at him, giving a glare, "It's not my fault rats like to come in for warmth! They might look cute but, in this time, they carry so many diseases. They are the reason for the Black Death, you know."

Ah, yes. Katherine did mention that name before. The story of how the 'tragedy' was spread was due to animals and such, which only amused the demon, "Not quite, Katherine. Demons hold much more power than the human race actually believes, I assure you of that." Katherine looked at the demon as he hovered over her, the female blinking, "You mean that you—let me guess 'soul sampling'? Damn. Horrible and quite tragic, indeed, but…damn."

Suddenly, Katherine's ears caught the sound of the doorknob to Sebastian's room turning, signaling someone was entering. _Oh boy...anyone but Finni...or Ciel...anyone but those two...especially Finni. Poor guy is so child-like in his mind, this would scar him, perhaps..._

"Everything okay? Mei-Rin heard something and wanted someone check it out, so I—" Katherine and Sebastian glanced over at the new voice, there standing a sleepy Finnian, who looked wide awake in no time at all after seeing Sebastian's form, in his relaxed clothing, straddling Katherine's completely unclothed form, as the strawberry-blonde male noticed she apparently was only covered in what appeared to be sheets, or something similar.

. . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"WAAAHHHH! I'm sorry! I swear, I didn't see anything!" The door slammed shut, the male's feet clearly retreating in a hurry. Silence was shared between Katherine and Sebastian's forms, Katherine breaking the silence, "And _**THAT**_ was why I wanted to get dressed in something _**other than sheets**_…"

The butler still had a look of indifference on his face, though he seemed to be holding hints of irritation in the depths of his carnelian irises, his voice even holding a hint of irritation, "It seems something always interrupts our moments, does it not?" Katherine gave a look of astonishment, not believing that was the only thing the butler could say, "Really? That is all you can say? And what if we would've been doing something, as you call it, 'personal'? Would that still be your reply, Mister Michaelis?"

The demon gave a smirk, an answer coming to his mind immediately. He lifted the girl into his arms, pulling her body up so he could speak into her ear without bending down towards her flat form, "You never have to worry about someone intruding in on that, as well as any, intimate moments we will ever share, my girl."

"Oh, yeah? How come? And what do you mean 'moments'? It sounds to me like you're planning for me to be your own personal harem-in-one." Sebastian continued, the demon baring quite an alluring grin now, "Why, you ask? I will tell you—for the simple reason that during such times, especially our 'first time', which I promise to be quite memorable, as well as exceptional for the both of us, I'm sure, we will not be here, but elsewhere. I would find it quite irritating, indeed, for such moments to be interrupted by others. And, to comment on your ending statement, did you honestly think we would only be together one time and it would satisfy my longing for you, my dear? It seems I may have underestimated how you've perceived my desires towards you. No matter, I'm sure you'll understand quite well when the time comes."

Katherine's face instantly got beat red, the girl not able to handle the amount of uneasiness she was currently feeling, _**"S-Sebastian!"**_

_**Oh, how he loved messing with her. He was, indeed, glad to have his kitten back to normal.**_

* * *

Well, that is chapter nineteen. How was it? I know a good bit of romance between Kit Kat and Sebby-kun appeared here. It was cute, though, no? Tell me your thoughts, please? Well, I'm off to bed. Night'ers, everyone!

And of course, until next time… (I feel this is becoming my 'ending' XD)


	20. Chapter 20

Hello to all. I greatly apologize for the delay. I was bone-dry on ideas and this, actually, isn't even my idea. I got it from a reader (Paxloria) and I greatly appreciate all her help. At least 75% of everything in this little 'Arc' comes from her, and almost all of the dialogue in this chapter came from her.

Due to my ideas being fairly scarce, I'm going to be taking a little break from this story. I will be back. I am not going to abandon it, I promise. Perhaps give me a week or two to work on planning out things. Last thing I want is for my story to get all jumbled and messy, and I fear that it is already heading in that direction. So, perhaps a break is best.

I will be finishing this idea-plan first, though. So, I'll be here for at least a few more chapters before my little break.

Oh yeah, for anyone interested, I am getting ideas for a Aidou (Hanabusa) story from Vampire Knight or a Itachi Uchiha story from Naruto. I might even do both, eventually. Both will be (character name)x OC romances, but the shows will not be connected, so no crossovers. Anyone interested in such stories ever being created by me?

Well, let's get on to the next chapter, shall we?

* * *

"Umm…Mei-Rin?"

Katherine stood in the laundry room, (trying to) speak to the red-headed maid, who was in the process of ironing out the linings and other clothing items before taking them to their rightful rooms. But one thing was wrong…very wrong…

_**Smoke**_ was coming from the cloth she was ironing.

Katherine merely paused…Mei-Rin was certainly 'out of it' today…

"…_**MEI-RIN!"**_ Katherine finally shouted, afraid there was going to be a hole in the fabric soon.

"Huh? Oh dear!" And the maid began panicking, making nearly everything on every shelf fall towards the two females. A single yelp was heard from Katherine, a mixture of several washing materials burying the girls, as well as some towels and other such items—this included a large pouch of clothes pins, baskets to hold the clothes in, extra soap, and other odds and ends.

Katherine's head popped up out of the mountain of supplies in an anime-like fashion, a vein on her head, the housekeeper's voice holding much irritation, "Mei-Rin, can I ask what is wrong? You're even more spacey today than usual…are you feeling well?"

Mei-Rin seemed very uneasy about something, but she gave a quick, "No! It's nothing! I'm just a bit out of it, I guess. I promise, though, I'll get my head back in order. Please just give me another chance!"

Katherine giving a sigh of slight weariness, "Okay. I'm going to be going…and find something to do…somewhere. I'm sure much needs done around here…"

(#)

Katherine stood in the hallway, her eyes missing their irises and pupils. What happened?! She gave another sigh. Why did she ever even bother to ask that question?

"Bard…explain, and start from the beginning." The chef scratched the back of his head, not able to look at the angered female before him, "Why bother? I mean, it's nothing that hasn't happened before. I'll clean it up, okay?" She nodded, leaving the kitchen, which didn't even look like a kitchen any longer. _I'm afraid to see what Finnian has waiting for me…_

"Miss Hayes, I believe the young master is wanting see you in his study for a moment or two." Katherine was stunned. "Tanaka, you're at your regular size! It must be something important, then. Can I ask what Ciel, erm, the young master wanted?"

Katherine was too late. Tanaka began to speak once more, but decreased down to his smaller form, giving a simple 'Ho, Ho, Ho' as a response. Katherine gave a sweat drop, "Umm, nevermind. I'll go and find him. Thanks, Tanaka!"

In seconds Katherine stood in Ciel's study, the male looking at Sebastian, "Katherine, you are to help Sebastian today. Apparently he is in need of your assistance. Don't ask why, I don't know. Just go."

Katherine gave another sigh. What was with today? Sebastian never needed help with anything…

"Yes, Sir…"

(#)

"I don't understand why I am doing these chores." Katherine was, once again, griping, "What do you need my help for, anyways?! You're perfectly capable of doing this stuff by yourself. You do it _**every day**_, after all…"

Sebastian looked at Katherine, giving a nonchalant look at the female, "I am simply following the young master's orders, Katherine, as you are. I am his servant, nothing more. You should make due to remember that. I'm sure it would come in handy in the future."

He was only following orders? Then this little pairing between the two was the young Phantomhive's idea?

_**How like the child…**_

Sebastian watched Katherine as she, seemingly, took his words into consideration, the female going back to washing the dishes from lunch. Katherine seemed different today, but that was only because everyone around her seemed to be walking on eggshells—even Sebastian, to an extent.

"Oi, Sebastian. How come everyone seems to be so, well, on edge today? I figure with the trio it's because Finni probably thinks we did something last night, since he walked in when we were in a rather awkward position, but you even seem to be a little on edge. Is everything all right?"

Sebastian glanced at Katherine, going back to his work a moment later, "I assure you that everything is fine. With that being said, I'd suggest you pay more attention to the dishes than you are. Some still look a little sloppy."

Katherine blinked in confusion, looking at the stacked dishes. They weren't dirty at all. She looked doubtful towards the butler, "Can a demon's eyes go bad over time, Sebas-chan?"

Sebastian, who snapped his attention at her due to the nickname she used, stopped everything he was doing as he began to speak, "Please, refrain from using that name you just said…and no, not to my knowledge."

Katherine gave a slight laugh, "Well, your ears are better than your eyes, because these dishes are shiny and completely spot-free. And don't worry. I won't use the name again. I know that's what you said that reaper calls you. I don't want to be like him."

"No, I'm sure you do not. I highly recommend that no one becomes like him. Well, if you are finished with that chore, then perhaps you can help me finish in here. I'm sure the 'trio' would be quite uneasy, due to the three thinking you and I had been intimate last night. Should they be told the truth, or should we leave them to their thoughts, and they can imagine what they believe happened?"

Katherine's face went beet red while her eyes went small. _**How could he do that to her?!**_ "You and I know that _**nothing**_ happened! I already tried to tell them that…they didn't believe me, _**at all**_. Please tell them the truth?" Sebastian smirked instantaneously at her reaction.

"How do you know that nothing happened, my dear?" Katherine's eyes got even more irritation in them, "Because I think I would remember _**that**_."

"Oh? And what if I would have erased your memory? Or at least tampered with it in some way?" Katherine's eyes went from small to large instantly. Just that question from the demon made her close to being mortified, "You-you didn't, d-did you?"

The demon gave a smirk, "No, I did nothing of the sort, and, to clear your worried mind, we didn't do anything of that fashion. I am merely saying that, if I wanted, or needed, I could easily erase your thoughts and you'd never know what happened. However, the likelihood of me ever doing such an act is very small."

Katherine hurled another plate at him, her frustration getting to her all too well. Sebastian always did this to her, and she had a feeling the butler, at least somewhat, enjoyed it.

The butler reached out and caught the plate that had been thrown at his head. Katherine had known that he would. It was why she had not hesitated in tossing it. It was part of a butler's job to prevent unnecessary mess and take care of the household, after all, and no one could deny that the, often irritating, man really was one HELL of a butler.

However, it didn't change the fact, though, that she would have preferred to see the demon get a well-deserved smack in the face.

Sebastian, for his part, didn't know whether or not to be pleased that his precious Katherine felt comfortable enough in his company to try to throw fragile items at him, and anymore on a regular basis. One could not doubt it, they had become much closer since she had transformed back from being a feline, but there were times when his teasing still caused a bit of friction.

That didn't bother Sebastian though, his kitten was rather adorable when her eyes flared with the heat of her temper.

Noting her expression, and curious to see if she would be at all appeased, the butler stepped aside and allowed the next plate to shatter onto the wall behind him. Katherine merely folded her arms, giving a huffed comment.

"You jerk…you're horrible, you know that? Absolutely horrible, that's what you are!" Katherine then began to give him the silent treatment, though this never lasted longer than fifteen minutes anymore.

The butler could not help but smirk at her reaction as his mind went back to a conversation his young master had had with him not too long before this current moment.

[Flashback to earlier]

Sebastian had been, as usual, called in to serve his young master, Ciel, who, also as usual, sat at his desk, playing with what appeared to be some random game piece, "There is a matter which I am becoming concerned about, Sebastian, in regards to the situation between Katherine and you."

The butler blinked in confusion. This was rather unexpected, and thus perked the demon's interest, even if just slightly, "And what is the difficulty, Young Master?"

Ciel was rather blunt with his reply, "Your intentions and our contract."

What was the problem here? "I do not see the 'difficulty' of which you speak, My Lord. I serve you now, just as I have always done since our association first began." Sebastian was, point blank, puzzled. The child could definitely be random at times. This seemed to be one of those times. The young earl gave a smirk, "It is simple. I have noticed you seem to fancy the girl, and are even willing to destroy any male who gets too close to her, like Lord Albane, for instance."

_Well, there was an excellent reason for that reaction to him…_ The demon thought with a little irritation.

Sebastian wished humans could understand his reasoning, but he knew that just wouldn't happen. Or at least it was very unlikely that it ever would. Though, his current master had managed to surprise the demon a few times.

The young Earl gave a more detailed explanation of his concerns to his demon, "You have been lacking on being my butler of late. At times I have noted a level of distraction that was never previously apparent, therefore it raises the possibility of you even lacking on upholding the contract, in minor ways, of course. Nothing has yet been actually broken to my knowledge."

"Such a thing was never my intention, My Lord. You are the contract holder, I am your demonic servant, and I will be so until the contract is complete. I admit that another presence has caught my attention, and I regret that I have taken my eyes from you and placed them upon Katherine at certain times. However, I believe you have overlooked something. Katherine is someone for whom you have also come to treasure, even if you say you do not. You do not treasure her in the same way as you do Lady Elizabeth, but more as a non-blood relative, and you would become very displeased if something were to happen to her, am I not correct?"

Ciel gave the butler a flat stare, giving the demon an answer after a few seconds of silence, "Yes, what is your point?"

The butler continued speaking, "If I did not turn my gaze off of you, and Katherine were to get hurt, would it not be, in a minute form, the same as slowly destroying a small piece of the contract, the part where you commanded me to look after her?"

Ciel had to think about that. He had to admit—that was a good save from the butler. The child was now certain of it: The male cared for Katherine, and a bond was unquestionably beginning to grow within the demon towards the girl.

The little Earl gave another smirk, "Very well, Sebastian. You seem very keen on serving me, thus keeping the contract valid. However, I do not believe that that is the true motivation for your actions. You seem just as fixated on keeping Katherine safe from any harm as you do me. I, however, do not feel threatened that she will cause you to take your eyes off me and place them completely on her."

Sebastian knew Katherine was not like that. Currently, the female didn't really like it when the butler did put too much of his focus on her—or at least she said she did not enjoy it.

The boy continued, "What _**does**_ concern me is that she holds, at least, some measure of your regard, enough that you might hesitate for a critical moment between the two of us when only one choice can be made on who you can save and who you cannot, should such a situation ever arise."

Sebastian was quick to interrupt here, "Master, I assure you that such a hesitation will never happen. I am completely yours, and I assure you that our contract will always come first. If I look away from you to gaze at her it is because I know that you are in no danger."

The boy looked at his butler penetratingly and continued.

"I am also concerned about another matter. As you noted earlier, I have grown slightly fond of Katherine. I want to make sure you do not have any intentions of harming her. She is human, therefore she has a soul. I am not certain that you cannot devour other souls that are nearby, but as I remember you saying that you had not devoured a human soul in quite a while, I am forced to believe that you, eventually, will steal one, if our contract has not been completed by that time. I merely want to make sure that Katherine would never be that future meal. I know what you are thinking. I am not usually this caring towards others, but, as you had stated, Katherine is different. She reminds me somewhat of myself, in regards to the manner of our first meeting and her will to never permit those experiences forcing her from living her life in the way she chooses. It is a quality that I admire, yet so few seem to possess."

Here Ciel gave his demon a challenging look, daring him to keep any smart remarks to himself or face later consequences. "She is a servant, and thus I can never allow myself to think of her as if she could ever be an older sister of mine. However, were that not the case, I might admit that she is more than a servant to me, more than a friend on whom I could, to an extent, depend on, and I would be greatly displeased if I were to lose her. I had my real family taken from me and I do not intend on having my butler steal my only remaining 'treasure', either, or to ever bring any harm to that kind heart she possesses. I'm sure you understand what I am saying."

The demon was surprised. It was very unlike Ciel to speak about such matters, let alone in such a candid way. As to his Masters concerns that the demon would ever reach a point where he would be willing to devour Katherine…, honestly, he heavily doubted it, though one could easily come to the conclusion that he would have no hesitation in consuming her due to his immense hunger. And to have his young master worry about the girl in such a manner as this, well, it surprised him even more. To think, Katherine had such an impact on this household and yet Sebastian was sure the girl had no clue about any of it.

"Yes, My Lord. I will, naturally take the greatest of care in all my dealings and you may be sure that I desire no 'brief pleasure' from Miss Hayes," Ciel blushed at what his butler was hinting, "but know that such an association will inevitably be far closer and much longer lasting."

Ciel stared at him for a moment, his face expressionless, and then languidly waved a hand in dismissal, "Be off. I have things to do. I would like my tea to be brought to me by no later than 2:15."

The butler gave a bow, a smirk on his face, "As you wish, My Lord."

* * *

Well, that is it for this chapter. I greatly appreciate Paxloria for her help. This chapter would not exist, or the ones that follow without her help. I did change the wording of what she gave me a few times, but all in all from the sentence 'Katherine hurled another plate at him…' and on, that is from Paxloria. So, thank you. I loved your suggestion and your help.

Well, I'll get to typing out the next chapter right after I post this one.

Until next time…


	21. Chapter 21

Hello to all. Did you like the previous chapter? I believe you did, and I will admit that my thanks to Paxloria was a 'bit too much'. It is true that I gave her material to work with, but she did, in fact, add in some of her own. This is more of her additions. I am merely making her descriptions and such be put into a story-format. So, before anything else, I would like to thank her once more. Without her help, I know I would not have thought about any of this and I'd, no doubt, still be in a writer's block 'limbo'. So, thanks Paxloria.

Well, let's begin. Chapter beginning now! ^_^

* * *

6 minutes and 48 seconds of silence had passed while the two had stood there staring at each other, one with an amused smile and the other with an irritated glare. Sebastian continued glancing at his watch, counting as the seconds passed.

49 seconds…50…51…52…53…

Katherine, finally, let out a breath and sighed.

It was pointless trying to talk sense to the demon when he was like this and there were other things that needed her attention. "Well, we're in need of spices, so I'll be going to the market for them."

She wanted to put the whole stupid argument behind her. She did not like giving Sebastian solid proof that she cared about him too often.

"I'll be going with you. After all," Sebastian gave a shit-eating grin to the girl, "I have to make sure you do not get placed into yet another life-threatening position, now, don't I?" She gave the male a glare.

"That does not happen all the time!"

(#)

A pair of light violet/ light blue eyes had been watching the manor, but these were no normal set of orbs. A voice spoke, the voice being male, "I was expecting to have to plan out the perfect time to act, but it seems I no longer will have to. This is the perfect opportunity, and they're giving it to me from the palms of their hands. Luck is most definitely on my side."

The stranger watched Katherine and Sebastian take their leave, the pair heading to London. He could not help but form a glare when looking upon the female.

_Such a vile being…if she only knew what she truly was. No matter, I will finish the job that should have been done years before but first I have to set a bit of bait. And I know the perfect choice._

(#)

All that was heard was the sound of something crashing through one of the windows of the manor, the window being the one in Ciel's study, the boy's eyes wide with shock, "How dare you trespass on this property! Explain yourself!"

The male gave a smirk as he gazed at the boy for a short moment, "You truly are unfortunate to get involved in such a situation as this, but if I want to rid this world of that vile 'thing', then you will indeed be needed."

Ciel was puzzled, who was this man referring to? Did he mean Sebastian? It was possible, as 'vile thing' could easily point to Sebastian being a demon in reality, "I doubt you could ever take on my butler. He'd tear you to pieces in less time than it would take to say 'checkmate'."

The male brushed some of his pale azure hair out of his face, not answering the boy's comment directly, "There is so much you do not understand, but you are but a child, so I guess you can get away with it. I've no intention of playing any games, boy, so I'm afraid this cuts our little chat, for now. Therefore, it is time for you to have a little rest."

A gentle breeze brushed passed Ciel, the young male becoming drowsy instantly. He did not know what was going on, but he was sure of one thing—this male was not human. The Phantomhive child slid to the ground, passed out, the male before giving a grin of triumph. It was nearly time for everything to happen the way it was supposed to back then. He could hardly wait.

_Finally…_

(#)

"Thank you! They all smell so great! I can't wait to use them!" Katherine loved the smell of spices and herbs. She thought they always gave a rather enticing, yet refreshing aroma, "Well, Sebastian, shall we get going? You still have dinner to begin."

She was given a nod, her moving with the butler, "Well, at least you didn't have to come here alone. You had the pleasure of enjoying my company, eh?"

She was given a look of doubt from the butler, his reply being, "I could've completed this task much quicker if I was on my own, Katherine. Although, I will admit to liking your company, so I don't mind it all that much." Katherine gave a smile, teasing him afterwards, "As you'd better."

"Is my precious kitten telling me, a demon, what to do? That is quite bold." Katherine knew where this was going, "Uh-uh, I've been down this path before. So I'm not even going to bother commenting."

Suddenly she shivered and felt a chill run up and down her spine. "Let's get back. I'm getting a really creepy feeling. I really just want to be back in the manor…"

"Oh? And why is that? Everything seems peaceful out here." Sebastian knew Katherine was different. She had moments that were hard to explain to another. It was almost like her sense of intuition was greater than the average human's should be. She shrugged, hugging her arms, telling the butler she literally was feeling creeped out.

"I've no idea. I just have this very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach." Sebastian was curious about what could be causing her to feel this way but considered, with her poor luck in drawing trouble, that perhaps it was best to get going after all. "Very well,**_ My Lady_**."

Katherine gave the butler a look of faint irritation, "Ever think of saying things such as that and you actually mean them? I would have liked the title, if it were spoken sincerely, instead of you merely being a smart-aleck." That just wouldn't happen. Sebastian preferred to tease, not compliment, unless it was a 'special occasion'.

The butler couldn't help but smirk at that. He loved getting on her bad side for small amounts of time. Seeing her frustrated was indeed amusing , but it also made her appear even more adorable to the demon.

Sebastian gave a nod of agreement, as he still had things to do, so he could not idle around, "You are right. We still have much to do before dinner is to be served, yet so little time to do everything. I suppose humans are quite correct when I hear that there are not enough hours in the day. No matter, we shall work extra quick and twice as hard to ensure everything is finished before the day is over."

Joy. Just what Katherine wanted, more work. _That was not what I meant…_

(#)

"Hey, Sebastian. Look up there. Is it just me, or is that widow completely shattered?"

The butler looked up, his eyes narrowing. It was the window to Ciel's Private Study. No one would dare to ever break that one window and Sebastian not be able to sense his master's immediate irritation, not to mention the anger that would follow.

Something was not right. Sebastian went back to Katherine's previous feeling of dread at the market. Perhaps she sensed something after all?

There was no time to worry about that, "Come, Katherine. I don't like the looks of this."

Sebastian entered, the three servants standing there with worried looks plastered on their faces. There was even a hint of fear mixed with their worry. Katherine did not like this, "Guys? What's wrong?"

All they did was quiver, Sebastian narrowing his eyes as he tried to intimidate the answer out of the trio. It must have worked, due to Finni burst out nearly immediately, "The Young Master can't be found! All we did was find a note! We heard the sound of the window shattering but when we got here, there was nothing but the note! We don't know what to do!"

A note was left behind? Katherine blinked in confusion, "Ransom? Was it a ransom note, Finni?...Ugh, let me see. I'll get the answer much quicker, as you three are an emotional mess right now."

She opened the folded piece of paper, quickly looking it over. "This is...a ransom note."

It read:

_To the Phantomhive Residence,_

_You should have, by now, known that your tiny master is not within the confines of his home. If you wish him to ever once again be safe within the walls of this manor, you will perfectly follow my instructions. My demands are simple: the butler and head maid are to bring the amount stated below. It is rather vital that both come. The location is listed below._

[End of Note]

Before Katherine could say anything further, Sebastian cut in, "I believe this is my job, Katherine. You are staying here." Katherine, really, had no objection to that idea. She knew she would just get in Sebastian's way, "But…the note said that both of us should come."

Sebastian added on, "Yes, but that would only be setting you up to get captured, should anything go awry. By only myself going, there is a greater chance of my master getting rescued, instead of matters just getting even more complicated. Therefore, you are staying here."

Katherine shrugged, not really caring. Sebastian was stubborn, but, hey, he is a demon, after all, "Very well. Bring Ciel back safe and sound, capiche?" She was given a nod, followed by the butler departing from the worried trio, Little Tanaka just standing there with a weary look on his face.

_I have a bad feeling about all of this…_

(#)

Sebastian stood at the location described, but nothing was there. In fact, the air was so still and silent it seemed dead in every way it could be. The butler noticed movement, causing him to snap towards the object, but he stopped—it was only a homeless male.

But the butler narrowed his vision as the man came closer, the person speaking once close enough, "You're a butler. Your clothes say you must be a butler. I was told one would arrive and that I should give you this. I cannot read, so I did not read it."

"Then, I take it you knew the one who gave you this?" The homeless male gave a look of fear, Sebastian's eyes nearly glaring at the poor guy, "No, no! I didn't even see his face, honest! He said that if I just gave a butler with messy black hair this folded slip that I could have payment for helping him! I have no food, so I did what he wanted. You'd do the same thing, wouldn't ya?"

Sebastian quickly came to the conclusion that the smelly male had nothing to do with this, except getting a few coins in return. Oh well…

The demon took the slip of paper the man handed him, taking note of the male's tattered clothing for a quick second, but then proceeded to read the note to himself.

_By reading this, you did not find your young master. You were instructed to deliver the money with the young housekeeper, yet you did not. I will give you one last chance. The boy is still fine, not a scratch on his body, however if you once again fail to follow my words, I cannot promise his safety a second time._

_You (and the maid) are to deliver payment. Make due to remember that._

Sebastian looked at the note with puzzled eyes—however the confusion was quickly replaced with fury. Why was he so keen on Katherine accompanying him?

It had to be a trap.

Suddenly, a thought clicked in his mind.

Was Katherine also a target? Or perhaps Sebastian was the target and Katherine and his master were just bait? He could not give an actual answer to anything. But one thing was for certain—Katherine was the key to his young master's safety.

"I have no choice. It would seem that my dear kitten will have to accompany me on this little journey…" He gave a sigh, the male disappearing in an instant.

(#)

Katherine looked at the note Sebastian had handed her. She'd just finished reading it. Why was she always involved in things? She wanted no part of it. But Ciel was in danger, so she'd put up with it this time. She did see the boy as a little brother, after all.

Looking at Sebastian, the head maid showed a little piece of paper, speaking afterwards, "Well…it would explain why this came nearly fifteen minutes after you left. It's another note, or at least I'm assuming it is. All that's listed is a location and a 'wait for further instructions once arrived'. Nothing else."

Sebastian gave a simple nod, taking a hold of Katherine's upper arm, "Let's be on our way now, my kitten. So much to do, and yet it seems my young master needs saving once more. Perhaps you and him are indeed related, Katherine?"

Katherine shot him a glare, "Watch it or else, unlike him, I will give you a well-earned smack that you should've gotten so long ago, Mister Sebastian Michaelis."

Next thing she was being dragged out the door, the female putting up a good fight, "Hey! Walking is something I am capable of doing, you know!"

The door was slammed shut, the trio standing there with confused looks on their faces, Finni speaking afterwards, "They do seem perfect for each other, don't they? I've never seen someone handle Mister Sebastian's remarks as well as Katherine can."

Mei-Rin added, "I felt jealous towards Katherine before, but now I love their pairing!"

Bard spoke up, shouting at the two as they went on and on about 'the perfect couple', "Are you two even worried about the young master?!" Finni looked at the chef, blinking at the male's concern, "Sebastian always brings the young master back safely, and with Katherine helping, they can't lose. That's how I see it, anyways…"

(#)

"Well, here we are. I guess we'll see where it goes from here." Katherine began to walk forward, Sebastian taking a hold of her wrist, causing Katherine to give him a look of surprise, "Sebastian?"

The demon spoke, his intonation being complete seriousness and nothing more, "You are to help your employer. Do not do or say anything to get yourself in any sort of danger. When I say we are leaving, you are to follow my instructions."

Katherine was puzzled. Why was he stating the obvious? Did he honestly think she was that careless?

Katherine gave the demon butler a smile, taking his hand off of her, in a gentle way, "Hey, I never planned on doing anything reckless from the start. I'm worried about Ciel and I want him to be safe, sound, and non-captured. So, I promise to not get in your way."

For Katherine to get in his way? Sebastian never meant it in that way. Honestly, that was the butler's way of saying he was worried she'd get hurt, or worse. He could not look after both the girl and his master. His master always had to come first. If not, he'd definitely break the contract.

_**"S**__**he holds, at least, some measure of your regard, enough that you might hesitate for a critical moment between the two of us when only one choice can be made on who you can save and who you cannot, should such a situation ever arise."**_

The words of the young earl now made more sense than they did before. Was this going to be such a situation? Sebastian glanced at Katherine, who was slowly making her way towards the abandoned building, their next location. He would rescue his master and he was not planning on losing Katherine any time soon. After all, he vowed to protect both, did he not?

The butler felt a smirk come to his lips, "Let's go, Katherine. I'm sure my young master is quite uncomfortable." Katherine only gave him a reply of, "Yeah, because everyone enjoys being tied up and gagged. Kidnapping is not a pleasurable experience, I'm sure."

Sebastian was going to comment on the 'tied and gagged' bit but he refrained of speaking his thoughts. After all, if he waited too long, his master would become highly irritated due to the demon's slacking off. It shall wait for later, then.

While Katherine and Sebastian made their way to the building's entrance, a pair of eyes watched their every move, a smirk coming to the individual's lips, "It seems the time has come. I will finish what should have happened nearly seventeen years ago."

(#)

A book was fetched by the mysterious male, the pages being turned to a specific spell, and, so, he spoke, "Creature of the darkness, be my pawn until the task is complete. The vile creature, the hybrid that should have perished long before the here and now, your target she is to be. Your will is no longer your own, but shall be mine own. I am your master, and therefore you can listen only to me. And when the command is given, your mind will belong to me."

The book was shut, Sebastian and Katherine entering the building both spotting a tied up Ciel within mere seconds, "Ciel!" There was no response by the young male, giving the impression he'd been knocked out for the time being. Katherine immediately made her way over to the boy, despite Sebastian's words of caution.

"Ciel? Hey, hey, wake up." Katherine gently began to shake the young boy, the young earl opening his eyes in a very slow manner. He began to speak, though his voice was quite hushed, due to him still be drowsy from the drugs he'd been given, "Took you…long enough."

Katherine held the boy in her arms for a second, smiling as she spoke, "You can fire me later. Let's get you untied, shall we?"

"Yes, that would be…quite to my liking, Kath—"

"HEY! OOF! LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Katherine didn't even get a chance to begin to untie the boy, the maid getting pulled away from the boy in a very rough manner. She glanced to see who her attacker was, her eyes going wide.

"!" Ciel's eyes went wide, the young male seeing his abled butler holding Katherine by the wrist. Sebastian had jerked the girl away. When he said for the butler to worry about his safety over the girl' this was not what he meant. _Hold on. Sebastian would never do such a thing. And what is with the look on his face? The look in his eyes…_

Katherine noticed the butler's eyes the exact same moment Ciel had. They were so cold. Katherine began to struggle, immediately getting uncomfortable with such a look from the one she'd grown to love, "Hey! Let me go, Sebastian! Are you even listening to me?! Let me go, you jer—WAAAH!"

Ciel's eyes got even wider when Katherine's cry of pain came to his ears, Sebastian being the one who elicited the cry from the girl. Ciel spoke in a very stern voice, for he was not going to put up with such behavior from his butler, "Sebastian, you are to stop!"

It did nothing, thus he spoke once more, "I said for you to let her go, Sebastian!" The demon only responded with his twisting the girl's arm even worse, of which Katherine let out a cry of pain once more. Why wasn't Sebastian listening to him?! He tried once more, _**"I order you to stop!"**_

"You certainly are not the brightest, now are you?" A new voice came into the scene, Katherine looking at the person. It was a male who wore very light clothing, the style of which looked to take on a monk's robe in appearance more than anything. The voice was clearly male, but she could not make out any features, due to the person's face being shrouded by the robe's hood.

"State your business here, now! Who are you and why did you take me from my private property!? To do such a thing, do you have no idea who I am?!" Katherine wanted to speak, but she was preoccupied with Sebastian's extremely rough grip on her arm. If she tried to free herself, she'd break her arm. So, she was forced to stay in this position.

"I am a being who does not apply to the rules of your world, Ciel Phantomhive. Yes, I know who you are. You were never my target, but merely bait to get said person within m sight." Ciel immediately glared at the male, "You have control over my butler. He is my servant, yet he will not obey any of my orders. How can you control a demon?! You cannot be a normal being, like myself or my female servant, so, then, what are you?"

Katherine noticed the shrouded male let his hood drop, revealing his features. The male possessed pale skin and appeared to be very young to the eye. The male also possessed a very faint hue of blue hair that extended well past his lower back, but had it fixed into a high ponytail so it would never get in his way, the male also adorning bangs that complimented his looks. She also noticed his eyes were a combination of pale blue and violet. It was a very pretty shade, actually.

The male noticed the female taking in his features, giving Katherine a look of disgust, which caused her to burst in anger, "What's with that look, you arrogant piece of filth!?"

The nameless figure gave a smug grin, "Ironic on who's being called filth. And as for your questions, little earl, I shall answer everything. You are correct, on me not being human, but I am not a being who only desires to consume the souls of humans. I am quite the opposite, you see."

Katherine spoke her mind, "Ha! You, an angel? Don't make me laugh. Kidnapping a young boy, only so you can use his demonic servant like a puppet. Yeah, real divine there. Though, I'll give you your props. Controlling a being like Sebastian is quite a good move. It'd be real hard to take him down, so naturally you'd wish to target him."

Ciel could not believe that Katherine was praising the 'angel' for such a thing, however the divine being did not seem thrilled by her words, but instead spoke with a sharp intonation, "What makes you believe the demon was my target? Yes, I needed him for my plans to work, but he was not my actual target. I thought it'd be best for the demon to eliminate his own 'lover', rather than dirtying my hands on such a vile creature. What better way to rid the world of such a 'thing' than to have her body ripped apart and her soul devoured by the one she has fallen in love with?"

She? The angel was targeting Katherine? Ciel was astonished—to go through such trouble for his Housekeeper?

"What do you mean 'vile creature'?! Sebastian would never do such a thing!" Katherine noticed the look on the angel's face grew into a dark smirk, "Really? Then why is the demon looking at you as if you are nothing but a meal he'd been waiting quite a while to devour?"

Katherine looked at the demon she'd grown so fond of, her eyes gaining instant fear. The look on his face, in his eyes—it was the look saying he was yearning for blood. Katherine always liked the look of Sebastian's eyes when they were glowing, as she really liked the color, but now they only gave her an immense fear.

Katherine heard the angel speak once more, "Only angelic beings are able to even hope to control a demon, even though it is a sin in itself. But allowing one such as you to live a moment longer is a greater sin. Your parents were killed because of the bond that formed between the two, and yet you survived. I will correct that mistake, or should I say, he will do it for me. I am his master and he will only listen to me."

Katherine butted in, "You knew my parents. You said they were murdered because of some bond."

The angel spoke, giving the girl a bored expression, "Yes, an angel and a demon cannot love one another. It is forbidden, for many reasons. You were a being that was never to be allowed to survive, yet here you are. I've tired of this tiresome chat. Get rid of her. And seeing as how starved you must be, you can have her soul as reward for your efforts."

The snap of the angel's fingers was heard, Katherine's arm only even further being twisted. He wasn't kidding around. She had no choice, "Let go of me!"

Katherine allowed herself to be taken to the ground, which she managed to turn herself into a position where she was able to jab her foot directly into the butler's temple, in which his hold on her weakened just enough for her to wriggle out of it and crawl away from him.

She looked, seeing the butler give her a very displeased look. His eyes were void of, really, everything. She felt that coldness from his gaze once more. The female never before had been stared at in such a way from Sebastian, and she never wanted to be looked at in such a manner ever again.

Was Sebastian really going to try and hurt her or worse—kill her? Katherine felt internally paralyzed.

_**What could she possibly do?**_ She knew she could not take him down. She had seen what he could do and the damage he could inflict, and those times he wasn't even being serious. This was completely different.

Ciel knew Katherine did not want to hurt Sebastian, even if she could, but he was going to try to kill her. She had to do something other than just playing the helpless damsel. But he even had to admit, it looked bad. Sebastian would not, more-so could not, obey anything the young earl commanded. But there had to be a way.

There had to be and it _**would** _be found. This was not just some meaningless determination, or even wishful thinking.

No.

_**It was a**_** fact.**

* * *

Well, there is the next updated chapter. I did read through this and found no errors, though I might have accidentally overlooked some. It is very possible with me lol

Well, how'd you like this. I did type it out and such, but the ideas and such did come from Paxloria, as previously stated, so give her credit, too. It wouldn't be right if I took everything. Sorry too leave on a cliffhanger, but cliffhangers are good, no? No...? Anyone...? Okay, guess I'm the only one who likes them...

Oh well...

I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reading!

And, of course, until next chapter... *POOF*


	22. Chapter 22

Hello, again. This is just Chapter 22 re-done. A reader (Paxloria) pointed out that things needed changed. So, with much help from her, here it is again…but a little different this time around. I feel it flows better here, actually.

* * *

Chapter begin!

Previously on "The Devil" (In case anyone forgot…):

Katherine allowed herself to be taken to the ground, which she managed to turn herself into a position where she was able to jab her foot directly into the butler's temple, in which his hold on her weakened just enough for her to wriggle out of it and crawl away from him.

She looked, seeing the butler give her a very displeased look. His eyes were void of, really, everything. She felt that coldness from his gaze once more. The female never before had been stared at in such a way from Sebastian, and she never wanted to be looked at in such a manner ever again.

Was Sebastian really going to try and hurt her or worse—kill her? Katherine felt internally paralyzed.

**_What could she possibly do?_** She knew she could not take him down. She had seen what he could do and the damage he could inflict, and those times he wasn't even being serious. This was completely different.

Ciel knew Katherine did not want to hurt Sebastian, even if she could, but he was going to try to kill her. She had to do something other than just playing the helpless damsel. But he even had to admit, it looked bad. Sebastian would not, more-so could not, obey anything the young earl commanded. But there had to be a way.

There had to be and it **_would_**be found. This was not just some meaningless determination, or even wishful thinking.

No.

**_It was a_****fact.**

[Chapter 22 start]

Sebastian felt odd. He could clearly see everything going on, yet possessed no control over himself. There was only one solution to this:

**_How dare someone take control of his body and mind, and actually succeed._** It took an impressive amount of strength, and power, to control this certain devil, as he was a high ranking demon where he came from. Was a human even capable of such a thing? Summoning a demon was very ease when compared to actually controlling one. The outcomes never favored the human, either. Death was always certain.

But this was different, for this was a strong power. Was another demon controlling him? His mind immediately went to Garrett, but that demon was fighting for Katherine, who was seemingly the target in this situation. So, obviously it wasn't Lord Albane.

So, who was it? And why were they doing such a thing? The one who claimed to be doing this mind control revealed himself to be a heavenly being. This was another reason Sebastian despised the beings. Well, other than the fact that angels and demon never got along…

But one thing was certain, Katherine was his target. Why would an angel want her dead, and to be finished off in such a horrible manner? It had to only be one thing—**_a fallen angel_**. But the angel had said something. It helped piece the pieces together, if even only slightly.

**_"Yes, an angel and a demon cannot love one another. It is forbidden, for many reasons. You were a being that was never to be allowed to survive, yet here you are."_**

Katherine was called a hybrid before—the product of a demon and an angel mating. If this were so, she would be despised by all. She would never be accepted by demons nor angels. And she was in no way a human, at least not originally, so she'd feel so lost. Sebastian wasn't even sure if his own little master could comprehend that feeling of solitude, as the child had been greatly loved by his now-deceased mother and father, and many more, like Lady Elizabeth and his Aunt, Angelina Durless-Barnett.

Katherine had none of that. Heh, no reason the girl always said she felt so alone, until arriving here. To find that love from a being like Sebastian, it was quite ironic, really.

But there was no time to think about that. This angelic being, a creature of 'divinity', was commanding Sebastian not only kill Katherine, but **_to consume her soul_**. Sebastian was indeed nearly to the point of starvation, but he did not want to consume that certain soul. In all irony, he wanted to protect it.

He had to break this hold the angel had on him. He had to find way.

"Sebastian, come on! Snap out of it! I know you don't want this. Don't let that 'thing' force you around like some pup on a leash. Ciel is your master, not him, correct?! Weakling, how dare you allow yourself to be controlled?!" Sebastian had to internally smirk at Katherine's words. Was she trying to bring him out of it by these means? Or did she figure she'd spew such words while he could not punish her? If it was the latter, he'd remember it for after this was over and done with.

He heard the angel's voice once more, "Did you know that demons despise being told that they are nothing but mere dogs? Even more, they are very sly beings. You think this demon actually cares for you? I'm sure he already knew what you were. Allow me to give you a lesson on their kind. If his master seems fond of you, that means he must like you. But it is not because he 'wants' to, but more of 'must'. The allies of his master will be treated as friends, and vice versa. So, then, I must wonder…does he actually care for you? Or is he merely acting, due to his tiny master seeing you as a dear acquaintance? If that latter is the case…then why continue to enjoy his presence? Demons care for one thing, and one thing only: The souls of anything they can consume. Some like to just simply devour all they can, while others enjoy 'working' for that reward, which is where contracts come into this little equation."

Katherine knew all of that. She knew that Sebastian might be simply pretending to like her, when he did not in truth. But she did not care. **_Even pretending to be loved was better than that loneliness._** In her mind, anything was better than that—even being **_hated_** by someone. At least hatred still acknowledged your existence.

"I tire of hearing your pointless words. Who are you to say what that being feels?! I don't care what you are. And I don't care what I am. I was raised as a human and that's the only thing I know how to be. I know nothing of demons, angels, and the like, other than what is taught in religious establishments and such writings. So, keep what you have to say. I'll truly enjoy watching him tear you to shreds when he snaps out of this." Katherine was indeed pissed beyond compare.

Katherine felt herself get tackled, a rush of wind brushing past her. The last thing she felt was the pain of her back getting crushed against one of the surrounding walls. Her fingertips rested against the stone wall, her skin feeling the coldness it gave off. She couldn't breathe correctly. And it didn't take long for her to realize why.

Sebastian's fingers were wrapped around her throat. But they were different. Each digit's structure was longer, perhaps more slender, than previously and now he had claws instead of just his black fingernails, which belonged to his human form. He was slowly transitioning to his demon form, his true form.

That piece of information made Katherine truly frightened. Human Sebastian was frightening enough, but if he was in his demon form Katherine would be truly finished.

Ciel noted Sebastian's fingers, but that wasn't all that had changed. His eyes were fierce, taking on that glowing feline appearance that the young earl knew all too well by now. Katherine's face showed that fear that he knew the girl was feeling. Who wouldn't be terrified at a demon staring them down in such a manner?

Ciel wanted to say something—something that could get his butler to get rid of that mind control. But what could he say? What if he said the wrong thing? Katherine's demise would be closer than it already was. But he couldn't just lay around there doing nothing, he had to act!

_Think!_ He desperately thought to himself, _A demon's contract is everything to their kind. They pledge their blood, their flesh, their life, their very being and existence to it. And isn't a deal agreed to by both parties stronger than one that is forced simply because it is what both participants want?_

With this thought, Ciel knew what he had to do.

_That man, whoever or whatever he is, has forcefully taken over Sebastian's will, supplemented it with his own to block my own, and thus stolen control of the contract from me. Sebastian can't want this; and I know him well enough to know that he can't want to be doing this either. Our bond is stronger than that. Very well then, if that stupid demon has faltered and lost his will than I will be the one to wake it back up again!_

The boy spoke, glaring at his butler, "'Yes, My Lord. I will, naturally, take the greatest of care in all of my dealings and you may be sure that I desire no 'brief pleasure' from Miss Hayes, but know that such an association will inevitably be far closer and much longer lasting.' Remember when you said those words, Sebastian? You said you never lie, yet here you are, allowing yourself to be controlled by someone who is not your rightful, chosen, Master. Here you stand harming, killing, 'Miss Hayes' just as you said you would not do. You keep saying that you are 'One Hell of a Butler', but if that is so, how could you allow yourself to be used by that defiled being!? Prove that you are that 'able butler' that you always brag about, or were they just meaningless words after all?"

Ciel could see that his words got through to Sebastian, as the butler paused almost flinching, loosening his grip on the girls throat for a split second, but he was once again under the influence of the angel's spell. The young earl gave a silent growl of irritation. He could see the struggle inside his butler's eyes.

"Ugh!" Katherine coughed as she felt Sebastian's grip on her throat continue to slowly tighten, cutting her air ways. She could barely breathe, but even so, she spoke, "Se—bastian, please…don't let him do this. Break free…I know you can. So, *cough* please try."

Katherine desperately clawed at the hand the demon still had wrapped around her fragile throat and stared up into his cold empty eyes. For a moment she was certain that she'd seen his gaze flicker, feeling his hand loosen just enough to draw in a short breath.

As foolish as it was to admit, even when admitting it to herself, she loved this demon and wanted a chance to live at his side. At least long enough to know what it could be like.

A single tear trickled from her eye and down her cheek, "Sebastian… Please… I—I don't care if it was all lies. All those things you told me. Your words made me happy. *cough* And that smile you had. *Cough* were you not having fun? Don't give in…and don't let it end like this."

Sebastian did not like this. He was literally slowly killing Katherine. He didn't mind hurting others—in fact, during fights he got quite the thrill of cutting one's life short. But he felt no such thrill now. In truth, seeing Katherine's face slowly going from its pale color to a pink shade made something begin to tear inside him. Was he feeling sympathy? It was something new, yes, but there was no doubt on what the feeling was. It was clear what it was.

"How indeed touching," The Fallen Angel interjected, "However, I doubt he enjoyed that kick to his jaw you delivered earlier, abomination. And I suggest you save your breath, little contractor, and enjoy what remains of your life, however brief it might be."

The angelic being turned to the demon. "Why don't you give her some punishment for that blow? Now go!"

Sebastian had no choice, his body moving on its own even as his now alert mind struggled against the command. He watched his claw-bearing hand rise. He tried to stop the coming action and saw his hand hesitate, but he still had no control—there was no stopping the attack. He was going to do more harm this time than he had already done by choking her.

Ciel's eyes went wide at the sight of Katherine's blood, the girl's own blue eyes widened with shock and then pain. The girl's blood sprayed through the air at the force of the strike, only to get splattered to the ground as the rest dripped from the demon's claws.

Katherine could feel that hope inside her leave. She remembered everything that had happened since she came here. Garrett and his kindness, despite Sebastian's jealousy, had always been welcomed by the female. The trio had grown quite well on her, as did everyone in the Phantomhive estate. And then there was dear Alice and Leigh. Katherine remembered the pain she felt when Alice had been killed by Sebastian. There were so many memories and there just wasn't enough time for all of them to flash in her mind.

Katherine felt her legs weaken and her eyes tear up. She lowered a hand from where she'd futilely been struggling to free her captured throat down to her side. She could feel the heat of her life starting to dribble away, drip by drip. She winced at the contact of the wound and her hand and lifted her hand up once again. She still felt she had to try and help the demon she'd come to love.

Both Katheirne and Sebastian's eyes fell upon her blood-stained palm. The agonizing sensation that had started to build within the demon the moment he had first become aware that he was hurting Katherine intensified. She lifted her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek, the blood upon her palm's skin smearing across the demon's lips as a wave of pain and dizziness engulfed her. Her body began to sag, now only held up by the demons hand at her throat.

Gazing up into Sebastian's eyes she whispered, "I guess this, perhaps, is all I am, and all I could ever be to you… my love…my Sebastian."

Looking into her eyes, Sebastian could see what the girl had been hiding deep inside herself. He saw her despair, her surrender to what was about to happen, and a suffering that had nothing to do with the injuries he had inflicted. The strange agony which had been building within him seemed to explode to the point that he felt as if his own heart had just been seized and crushed.

In that moment, several things happened all at once. These three things are:

First...

Ciel, who had been silently watching in shock, and in horror, rejected with his whole being that this was happening. He would **_not_** lose anyone else that mattered to him! **_Especially not like this._** This was all that DAMNED angel's fault! He closed his eyes and focused his hate, the young male gathering his will and determination to **_stop this at once and rescue Katherine._**

In his mind, he pictured the symbol he'd come to know as well as his own name—the mark of the contract he'd made with the demon, "Sebastian." He traced out the lines of the spiked circle surrounding the pentagram and added in the letters between the spokes of the star. He poured his will into the mark, and saw it flare with hellish purple light. He raised his still tied-up hands, ripped off his eye-patch, snapping open his eyes to stare at **_his_** demon, and shouted, **_"Sebastian! WE have a contract! YOU are MINE and MINE ALONE! Free yourself from that angel's spell, you SAVE Katherine and I, and you KILL THAT CREATURE THAT DARES TO INTEREFER WITH THE CONTRACT YOU AND I FORMED. The only commands that matter to you are the ones I order and I ORDER YOU TO OBEY ME NOW!"_**

Second...

Katherine locked eyes with Sebastian and watched him taste her blood. She saw his eyes glow that familiar demonic red and felt a tug inside as something within her reached out to him, drawn by the red glow. Somehow, despite the situation, she suddenly felt closer and more connected to him than ever before.

She'd heard him often talk about their "blood bond", but aside from maybe starting to care about him a little more as time went on, she hadn't really noticed anything. But now, her emotions felt real enough and whether they had grown naturally over time or had been encouraged along by the blood they'd shared did not matter to the female. After that whole "getting-turned-into-a-cat" ordeal, Katherine had made peace with the fact that she loved Sebastian and being with him made her happy.

Before now, Sebastian could always sense Katherine's life-force, along with whatever else the demon could sense, but she had never been able to detect anything from him through their bond. Now, that had changed. The look in his eyes may have been cold, but she could feel his inner turmoil. The chill in his eyes seemed to flinch and thawed as his will struggled against the enslavement.

Sebastian really didn't want to hurt her; nor, despite being a demon, did he take any pleasure in doing so. She could feel the emotional agony that harming her caused him, his wrath at being ordered about, and by an angel, of all things, his frustration at being unable to break the spell, and then lastly, his self-hatred at falling so easily into such a trap and being too weak willed to do anything about it.

_No, _She thought, _I refuse to let it end like this. If you can't do it on your own then lean on me, let me help. I want to be there when you need someone, even when you believe you do not. **I WANT TO HELP YOU, SO LET ME, DAMN IT!**_

With all her will and determination, she mentally took hold of the bond that connected them, pouring her will down it to wrap around and support Sebastian's. Her thoughts joined with his. Two minds, one will, but the same thoughts. She felt something inside herself snap. A core of power she hadn't known she had suddenly flared to blazing life.

Ciel's previously commands to the demon came to her mind. Katherine could feel Ciel's will and determination. It made that feeling of "we will win this" even stronger. She looked back into Sebastian's cold gaze, the female seeing the demon butler lick the blood she'd placed upon his lips.

And Third...

The old saying that 'the eyes are a window to the soul' is not without some truth. Blood also has a power all its own. There is a good reason that blood is, more often than not, the coin of choice among supernatural beings, second only in value to souls and life-spans in matters of barter.

'The blood is the life' is not just an empty saying. And Sebastian knew all too well that eye contact was more than just a way to get information out of someone, through means of intimidation. He'd often used it to tell what one was thinking, as he'd use it for this purpose on his young master and even Katherine.

But when Sebastian tasted his girl's precious blood upon his lips, he could also taste a bit of her delicious soul. It was indeed, perhaps, the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. But that was not all. Within that red essence, bonded to it, lay a hint of his own power, placed there from the times he had made her drink his blood to strengthen her life and ensure that she would belong to only him by forging an unbreakable bond. Gazing into Katherine's eyes with her taste on his tongue he felt their connection snap strongly into place, no longer muffled by the angel's power. Never did he think that bond would seem as strong as it did in the here and now. It only proved to the demon that Katherine possessed the very same feelings towards him as he did unto her.

The demons eyes glowed bright as his power reached out and called to the power he'd placed inside. He saw her terrified blue eyes suddenly glow demonic red as his call was answered.

Sebastian then felt Katherine's will join with his own. "Save her", "Don't hurt her", and "Break free from the angel", now became "Save me", "Don't kill me", and "Escape the angel's power". He could feel something come from her. It felt different than the feeling from before. He felt something was, perhaps, beginning to awake from within her.

Unexpectedly he saw her eyes change from glowing red to brilliant gold as he felt something inside her break and rise up, flaring with a new power to augment their joined will. Was this the power a demon-angel hybrid possessed? It was astounding, to say the least.

Then he could once more feel the burn of his contract to Ciel, and Sebastian could now feel his entire body resonate with the strength of his Master's commands as the boys own will joined with theirs. Pulling, aiming, and directing the demon's mind back to where it belonged. A smirk came to Sebastian's face, as he said only one single phrase.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Okay, so Paxloria is still helping…and I'll be putting that in chapter 23. I admit, things are a bit different from before but in a good way. So, look out for that to be coming out, hopefully, soon.

Well, I am sorry for just redoing this chapter but it needed redone. And, well, just fixing a few 'problem areas' just wasn't going to do it. The first part is the same but…oh well. I'll try to get started on 23 ASAP.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, so I greatly apologize for the wait. This has been rather difficult to write. Not my Sebastian story, as a whole, just this little bit here. So, I'll be happy to get passed this and on to the stuff I had planned long ago lol

(Here's a 'previous' to help re-set the mood, since it's been so long since Chapter 22...)

The demons eyes glowed bright as his power reached out and called to the power he'd placed inside. He saw her terrified blue eyes suddenly glow demonic red as his call was answered.

Sebastian then felt Katherine's will join with his own. "Save her", "Don't hurt her", and "Break free from the angel", now became "Save me", "Don't kill me", and "Escape the angel's power". He could feel something come from her. It felt different than the feeling from before. He felt something was, perhaps, beginning to awake from within her.

Unexpectedly he saw her eyes change from glowing red to brilliant gold as he felt something inside her break and rise up, flaring with a new power to augment their joined will. Was this the power a demon-angel hybrid possessed? It was astounding, to say the least.

Then he could once more feel the burn of his contract to Ciel, and Sebastian could now feel his entire body resonate with the strength of his Master's commands as the boys own will joined with theirs. Pulling, aiming, and directing the demon's mind back to where it belonged. A smirk came to Sebastian's face, as he said only one single phrase.

"Yes, My Lord."

[Chapter Begins here]

Katherine collapsed to her knees, the strangling grip encircling her neck, thankfully, vanishing.

The instant those three words had left Sebastian's lips, his power exploded out, engulfing him, changing him back to the way his was before.

Sebastian did not waste anytime with destroying this damnable being clothed in white garments. He was pissed beyond all reason and he intended on giving the angel all of that fury resting inside him.

The demon was a blur of shadows & feathers, the demon's claws tearing into the startled angel.

In all honesty, the angelic being was caught completely off guard.

It hadn't anticipated its final demise to come this quickly, and he didn't even succeed in his mission of destroying that cursed hybrid. If anything, he'd thought the demon would get loose once it had fed on the soul of the hybrid, and then his demise would come afterwards. In the angels mind, if it meant he could destroy that _**thing**_, then the divine being would welcome its own death. To die for the greater good, what death could be more noble?

As it was, the angel didn't even have time to register the fact that his enchantment had somehow been broken before the demon attacked. He still could not grasp that the demon was willing to kill him, a being from the heavens for such varmint. How could the demon stoop so low?

Sebastian was so far beyond rage towards the angel for taking his master, interfering with their contract, and then forcing him to harm the one person in the demon's entire existence that he had come to care deeply for that the plans the demon was cooking up in his mind for the angel's demise filled the demon with a type of laughter that spilled madly from his lips. In all honesty, it was enough to make Ciel and Katherine doubt the butlers sanity at this point.

The demon's talons punched through the angel's chest and tore out its lungs before even one scream sounded through. Another claw-bearing hand lashed out of the darkness, shoved into the being's silently screaming mouth, and ripped out its tongue—there would be no more spells now. Sebastian was 100% certain of that.

Though the angel was certain it was to late to escape, the angel struggled anyway. Even after the demon ripped off its left leg and right arm. Angel's were tough beings, despite their soft-looking appearance and could easily take an arm or so being taken from its body.

The angel unfurled its wings from its back, only concerned with: one, trying to get in any attacks it could on the demon, or, two, get the hell out of there and _**maybe**_ survive. The only thing it succeeded in doing was revealing all angels strongest, as well as most vulnerable, spot, giving Sebastian another target for his wrath.

The demon knew that angels treasure their wings as they do their faith, so being able rend and tear them off is a rare delight for a demon. And it was one that this demon would definitely take particular pleasure in.

In no time at all the angel had been dismembered until only its head, neck, and torso remained. And a moment later, even those had been shredded beyond recognition.

By the time he was finished, blood and flesh were splattered everywhere and upon everything, including Ciel and Katherine. With just witnessing Sebastian totally lose it and rip into that angel in an insane frenzy, well, neither of them felt it was the right time to interrupt or complain of the mess.

"Master, Katherine, the angel is now dead and you are safe." Sebastian said, turning back to face them and once more looking normal. Except for being covered in blood.

The butler quickly untied his master and then rushed to check on the maid.

"How is she?" asked Ciel.

"Katherine?" Sebastian asked, gently taking hold off her hand. "Katherine, I deeply regret harming you. It was never my wish or intention. Due to this, you have special permission to get whatever revenge you wish later on, but right now I need to check your injuries."

Katherine was too dazed to answer, or do much of anything else except be glad that her Sebastian was back and the three of them were safe from the angel.

Sebastian gently stroked a finger along the bruises that decorated her neck. They were dark, ugly, and he hated the sight of them. The odd thing though, was that they also looked a week old. Their blood bond strengthened her body's ability to heal, as the demon had anticipated, but it shouldn't have yet been able to do so, and to this extent.

He shifted the tattered fabric away from the gashes he'd made in her side. In some deep part of him, he was afraid at what he would see. But, despite the fear, he had to check.

There was so much blood, both her's and the angels, soaking her that he had to rip off some of the ruined cloth to gently wipe away the wound as best he could.

And, once more, was shocked yet again. The wound was deep and ugly, yes, and it very well could scar. But it was closed and no longer bleeding, and, like the marks on her neck, it appeared to be days old.

"Master," Sebastian said, "Her life is not in immediate danger. I do not know if it is because our bond has grown stronger or if it is some sort of reaction caused by the angelic blood that likely came in contact with her wound, but she is healing quite fast. However, she has lost a great deal of blood. What she needs now is to be washed, a meal of some sort, and then some well-deserved rest. I believe we would all benefit from taking a little time to restore ourselves."

Before the earl could reply, Katherine—who had started to become a little more alert now that no one was trying to kill her, and since she'd had a moment to rest—had suddenly recalled some of the things that had been said earlier by the Angel that she'd been too occupied with surviving to worry about.

"Wait, something just occurred to me. That 'angel' said I'm half demon and half angel, and while that might explain a little of why I'm a bit different from other humans, it doesn't explain why I'm as human as I am. I am human, right?"

Then Katherine paused as she realized something else. "And why the hell do neither of you looked surprised when he said that?!" She saw the two of them share a glance. "Somehow you already knew, didn't you? How did you know?! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Ciel sighed. Katherine was definitely going to be fine, especially if she could yell already, "This is not the time or place to have this discussion, Katherine."

Katherine nodded, calming down as that outburst had used up what little energy she had left, and closed her eyes. She honestly did not wish to speak anymore, as it took a lot out of her and her throat was still very soar, "It's alright, Ciel. We'll all go home soon. A nice bath sounds good to me…"

The earl turned to his butler. "Sebastian, you've been careless and you very nearly failed me. We will discuss your punishment later. In the mean time," he said, waving a hand out to indicate all the blood and angel bits splattered everywhere, "you've made a considerable mess. Burn this place. Burn everything and take us back home. I want to bathe and Katherine, also, needs cleaned up, as well as have her injuries properly bandaged. We will discuss what all this means after that."

The demonic butler placed his hand over his chest and bowed.

What could he say? He agreed with his master—he had nearly failed. Not only did his master get captured but Sebastian was used as if he were a puppet of some sort. And, looking at Katherine's state, even if he knew she'd make it in the end, he still felt horrible inside. It was truly a bizarre feeling to care about someone.

The demon proceeded with his master's wishes.

#

It had been several hours since that fight between Sebastian and the angelic being. Katherine, now, sat in Sebastian's bathroom, her desiring for a bath there. She had, somehow, managed to talk her way out of Sebastian bathing her, much to her delight.

As Katherine sat in the tub of steamy water, she thought back to today's events. It had donned on her a while back, the angel's words, this is. She was just too preoccupied with Sebastian's attempt on her life to actually give it pure thought. But now that she had time to herself, it had fully sunk in. She was never human, or at least not originally.

She sunk lower into the water—that bothered her. And she wasn't just something like Sebastian, a demon or whatever...she was something that was never, ever supposed to be born. She was the result of a demon and angel being together in the most intimate way possible. That was considered a heavy sin—and she was the product of that sin.

_**Yes, it bothered her greatly...**_

"You know, I can sense your despair quite clearly in the room next door..."

Katherine heard Sebastian's voice, her lowering even further into the tub, "Don't come in here!"

"I am afraid that it is too late for that, my girl." Sebastian was correct, as he was already inside the bathing room, the butler coming closer to the nude female. Katherine tried to get even lower but, well, to do that, she'd have to go through the bottom of the tub. _I wish I could! How dare he come in here while I'm like this!_

Sebastian knelt before the bathing female, sensing her anger, and even more, embarrassment, the butler gaining a sly grin, "I have already seen you in such a state, Katherine. You do not have anything further to show me, when speaking on your unclothed appearance."

"That is not the point, Sebastian! Even a fiancé is not supposed to see his bride-to-be until _**AFTER**_ the wedding! You are not supposed to be in here. Do you not understand that? The only exception to that is if I am unable to wash myself, which that is certainly not the case. Now, _**please**_ leave?" Katherine got exactly the opposite of what she asked for.

The male began to wash his girl, Katherine pulling away, "Stop! Sebastian, this is so embarrassing!" The butler gave a smirk, Katherine, once again, getting that 'Oh No' feeling within her. That feeling only increased when the butler spoke, "I can make the situation much more 'embarrassing', my kitten, if you wish. You see, I, myself, am in need of a bath, too."

Katherine's entire face went red, her imagination running on her. Sebastian cocked his head to the side, waving his finger in a 'naughty' motion, "Katherine, did you not just say that I should be acting with some modesty, yet you imagine me in such a way."

_Shit!_ That was the first thing Katherine could think. _Do not tell me he can read my thoughts now!_

Sebastian got closer, his lips coming extremely close to Katherine's, "If you wish, you do not have to just simply imagine such things, my girl." Katherine's face went even redder, "Wh-wh-wha-what are you trying to say?! No, no, no, no, no..."

Sebastian had never seen Katherine so shy—it made him feel like never before. Knowing this, he pushed further, despite Katherine trying to cover her ears, attempting to block any further such words from the demon butler. He took her hands, placing his lips close to her ear, making sure she heard every word, "What I mean is that if you desire to see me, or for any 'special attention', all you need do is tell me. I will be sure to give you such attention until you cannot physically take anymore."

Katherine's eyes went as wide as they could, the female looking the male in the eye. As clear as day, there was a fair amount of lust in his vermilion depths that stared into Katherine's own Icy blue depths, "Sebastian?"

Her voice was low and soft. She'd never heard such words, except when he was teasing her but she knew he was being completely serious. She didn't just know it, she felt it, too. The butler went to continue washing her, but she stopped him, "I want you to bathe me when it comes time for such a moment as what you just described...and not before. I know I am not to tell you to do anything but can you do that for me?"

He gave a smirk, giving a nod, "As you wish, my girl."

But he still continued, Katherine interjecting, "Sebastian, what did I just say? Did you even hear any of it?" He replied, giving that shit-eating grin of his, "This is not my doing, Katherine, but instead an order from my master. I am under his obligation, and therefore must continue."

Katherine wasn't convinced but she couldn't exactly leave and ask Ciel, especially when in such a situation as this, so she gave a nod, "Fine...but if you're lying, you will get my wrath, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian simply gave a coy reply, "I would quite enjoy seeing such a reaction from you, my kitten. So, I must ask—Is that a threat, or a promise?" Katherine crossed her arms, "Keep it up and it'll be more than either of those...pervert."

Sebastian licked off the water from Katherine's hand that he still held, giving a smirk as her taste lingered on the demon's taste buds, "Consider this my 'special treatment' for my dear kitten. A treatment that will only increase in intensity over time...I assure you."

* * *

Okay, there we go. How did this go? Did everyone like it?Did I leave any loose ends that needed tied? I tried to make sure everything fit together nice and smooth but still close all ties and such, so I can move on to the next chapter and such, without having to fix anything here.

If anything needs fixed, please tell me. Your help is greatly appreciated. Again, gomen for the long wait. I'll try to be a little more speedy with the next chapter, promise.

Until next chapter, my lovelies. This is Lost Angel, signing off! *poof*


End file.
